Living With My Worst Nightmare
by DarkInu418
Summary: After getting in a huge fight Ino and Sakura are forced to live together until they get along. Plus they have to be able to play the two star roles in a musical that they didn't even want to be in. Will they kill each or will it lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1: In Serious Trouble

(A/N Okay this is my very first Naruto fanfiction. This is going to center around Sakura and Ino after the timeskip. I was actually in the process of writing the next chapter of my W.I.T.C.H fanfiction, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. You know how that is it's like a bad pop song that never goes away. I'm not quite sure if this story will end with Sakura and Ino having a close friendship or something more. The reason for that is I've never written a gay fanfiction before so if it does end up like that it will be my first. Though I have no problems with it even though I'm not that kind of girl. I just don't want to fuck it up. I got this idea after watching some AMV's (Animated Music Video for those of you who don't know) on YouTube with Ino and Sakura using the songs from the musical Wicked. After listening to the lyrics and reading the background of the play (Sadly I haven't seen the play yet) it made me realize how simliar it is to Ino and Sakura (Of course not word for word. Duh!). I will cast them in the play, but since I haven't watched the play I'm justing putting the song lyrics in that I LIKE and RELATES to the characters. Besides it wouldn't be fun to just take the entire play and read it almost word for word. I know that I would find it boring so Sakura and Ino will be in the play, but they will deal with issues OUTSIDE of the play. Hope that clears things up for you nice reviewers. Speaking of which please read and review, also tell me if I should continue and give me some ideas. Yeah I know that the title stinks, but I couldn't think of anything else. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THE SERIES NARUTO OR THE MUSICAL WICKED STRICTLY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS!!!)

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Living With My Worst Nightmare

Chapter 1: In Serious Trouble

It was a beautiful day out today in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and almost everyone was in a good mood.

**Almost everyone.**

Haruno Sakura was one of those people in a bad mood. First she wakes up late to meet Tsunade for her morning training, once she arrived she gets the third degree from her hung over sensei, and then puts her through hell during training.

Finally after 3 hours of that suicide training Tsunade sets her free to do whatever she wanted to do. Of course that was going back home and resting. Her body was killing her plus she just wanted to sleep because she barely got any rest last night.

The cool wind picked up blowing her short pink in her face. She huffed in frustration as she quickly brushed her hair back. Looking at all the people around her laughing and joking around made her want to punch some ones face in.

'_I really need to get home before I hurt someone._' Sakura thought warily to herself as she turned a corner. She was close only a couple more blocks and...

"HEY BILLBOARD BROW!" shouted a voice from behind her.

Sakura stopped in her tracks as her jade colored eyes flashed dangerously. She knew who that person was and now her anger was on slow boil. She tried taking deep calm breaths, but it wasn't working for her.

"WHAT IS YOUR PUNY BRAIN TOO SMALL TO UNDERSTAND AN INSULT!" The voice replied when Sakura didn't answer.

The pink haired Kunoichi was now seeing red as she slowly turned around to face none other than Yamanaka Ino her exbest friend and long time rival.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura asked her through gritted teeth. '_Of all the people to bump into and it had to be her. ARRGG!_'

"Oh nothing just felt like insulting the trash." Ino told her as she shrugged her shoulders her long blonde hair swaying behind her head.

Yeah Sakura knew that it was a lame comeback, but right now anything could set her off. "Ino why don't you just fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your petty insults today." She shot back pointing her finger dangerously at the blonde.

She smirked slightly when she saw a flash of anger cross over Ino's face. That girl was alway's so short tempered. "Sakura you bettter watch yourself or you could end up seriously hurt." She threatened as she took one step closer to her.

All Sakura did was laugh off her comment like it was nothing. "Ohhh I'm sooo scared the little piggy is going to hurt me."

"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN!!" Ino screamed as she ran at Sakura pulling back her fist ready to punch her in the face.

Apparently Ino was too pissed off to realize or the fact that she didn't care, but they were fighting in the middle of a street. Sakura decided not to use her inhuman strengh in this fight because she didn't want to destroy anything or hurt anybody other than Ino.

With grace Sakura easily avoided Ino's punch, but before the blonde could throw another punch Sakura grabbed her arm and flipped her over her body.

Like a cat Ino landed on her feet, but had to cover her face from the punch that Sakura threw at her. She grunted from the force before trying to kick the pink haired girl in the ribs.

Once again Sakura blocked her attack and grabbed her leg ready to throw her again. What she didn't except though was Ino pulling out a kunai and slashing Sakura across her left arm. In her shock she let go of her which was a big mistake.

Ino smirked as she grabbed both of Sakura's arms and started to spin in a circe as fast as she can. She let go of Sakura and laughed when she saw her flying into a stand full of berries. The stand easily broke and now Sakura was covered in berry juice.

She turned her head when she heard laughter. Ino was on the ground laughing her ass off while pointing to Sakura. Clenching her fist the pink haired chuunin ran at Ino and kicked her really hard in the ribs. She smirked when she saw the girl fly into a stand full of deserts. Just like when she crashed into the stand and broke it Ino did the same thing, except instead of being covered in berry juice she was covered in cake.

Feeling a big weight behind her head Ino reached back and pulled her ponytail to her face. What she saw made her face start to turn red. "Sakura look what you did! You know how long it takes me to fix my hair!" She yelled as she motioned to her ponytail that was covered in chocolate and strawberry frosting.

"Maybe next time try not to piss me off so that you can save that patheic excuse you call hair." retorted Sakura pissed at how her entire body was sticky and wet.

"Your sooo going down forehead girl." threatened Ino as she looked Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura flinched a little under her stare, but then told her in a determined voice. "I am soo going to enjoy wiping the floor with your sorry ass."

Then they both ran at each other not caring about the destruction they were causing to the poor street.

--------------------------

The sound of rapid footsteps hitting the ground alerted the Hokage. She quickly stopped her drinking and pretended that she was working on her paperwork.

Just in time too because Shizune barged in looking very troubled. The woman didn't even bother to use small talk. "Hokage-sama there's a huge emergency."

Tsunade looked up from her 'work' with a curious look on her face. "What happened? Did any of the missions fail or is someone seriously injured?"

"No it's not that." Shizune told her to give her some relief from some of her worries.

"Is it Orochimaru or Akatsuki?" She asked her eyes darkening and her voice completely serious.

"No it's not that either."

Now everyone knows that Tsunade has no patience and these were one of those times that she lost it. Slamming her fist on the desk she yelled at her poor apprentice. "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM!!"

Before Shizune could tell her the problem they both heard yelling down the hall. "ASUMA-SENSEI LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!!" They could tell that the voice belonged to Ino because hardly anyone they knew had a voice as loud as hers besides Naruto.

The voices were coming closer. "Ino if you calm down then I could let go of you." Asuma tried to reason with his only female student.

That wasn't going to work anytime soon. "I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE I KICK THAT BILLBOARD BROWS FACE IN!!"

"Ino just shut up were already in serious trouble don't make it any worse." Shot back Sakura who sounded very tired and pissed off.

Tsunade looked at Shizune waiting for an explanation, but the other woman just shook her head. "Let them explain I have a lot of paperwork to do." With she left the room only for Sakura, Ino, Asuma, and Kakashi to come in one minute later.

The Fifth Hokage already knew that something was up. First of all both girls were all cut up and bruised plus both were covered in food. Another problem is that Ino is being held on top of Asuma's shoulder throwing a tantrum. Lastly even though Kakashi didn't have to use the same method with Sakura the Hokage could she the guilt on her young apprentice's face.

"Mind telling me what happened here?" Tsunade questioned as she motioned for the girls to sit on the chairs and for the teachers to stand behind them.

Sakura quickly took her seat and bowed her head in shame making the Hokage know that something bad did happen. Ino had to be forced in her chair with Asuma having to hold her shoulders so the girl doesn't get up and go after Sakura.

"Okay now that that's out of the way. Sakura since I saw you last mind giving me your side of the story first." demanded Tsunade as she walked over to the front of her desk and leaned on it.

-----------

After everyone told their side of the story and Tsunade saw the damage that both girls caused to that part of town did she finally give them her answer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GUYS PROBLEM!!" screamed the Hokage. Sure she could have been a little nicer to the girls, but this rivalry with them as gone on long enough.

Both girls flinched and if it was even possible Sakura sunk futher into her seat, while Ino tried to look away from the Hokage. "I WANT AN ANSWER ON WHY YOU TWO CAN'T GET ALONG!" The room was silent as Tsunade waited for the girls to responed.

Sakura knew better than to open her mouth when her sensei was this pissed off. Last time she did she had to suffer intense training and a lecture like no other.

Ino was too scared to even open her mouth to explain herself. Never before has she ever made the Hokage this pissed off. '_Man and Sakura deals with her moods everyday. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost._'

Tsunade waited for another minute before she quickly turned around grabbed her desk and threw it out the window. Now everybody in the room were wide eyed in shock.

"Hokage-sama calm down a little before you destroy the tower with that insane strength of yours." Kakashi tried to convince the Hokage.

"Well then what do you suggest?" She challenged the silver haired jounin.

"Your right these two need to learn to get along. Both are 16 year old Chuunins and it's about time they learn to act like it." Kakashi stated in a bored tone as he read his orange colored book.

"Hey! We know how to act our age and we have been doing just that!" retorted Ino as she glared at the man.

He turned his head to look at the girl with a questioning look. "Oh really now. Starting a fight in the middle of a street where you could of really injured someone is really acting your age."

To their surprise it was Sakura that answered instead of Ino. "Look we know that what we did was stupid, but don't look down on us because of it. We have proved ourselves countless times that we're worthy to have the rank Chuunin." She declared as she looked at her old sensei.

Asuma finally decided to join in. "We know that's true, but what if your on a mission together and you start fighting? It could end in either with the end of your lives or the life of your comrade. Both of you know that's very serious."

Sakura sighed in defeat because she knew that it could happen. What if they were on a mission, but because they couldn't stop argueing it cost them the life of one of their comrades. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost Naruto or Kakashi they were all that she had left of her old team. Sasuke left years ago with Orochimaru for power.

Ino decided to stay silent because her sensei was right. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost Shikamaru, Choji, or Asuma. Over the years that she's been with Team Ten they became like her second family. They were like her older brothers and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"So you see we're right. All this fighting is a pain in the ass and a bother." Tsunade told the girls with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, but we can't just stop fighting after all these years." Sakura declared as she looked at her sensei.

"I have to agree with forehead. There's too much bad blood between us." Ino said in a sad tone.

"Well you two still need to be punished so how about you two come back here tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Your sensei's and I are going to discuss your punishment later this evening." Tsunade told them.

"Sensei how do we even know that your going to be up. Also Kakashi-sensei is alway's 3 hours late." Sakura pointed out as she stood up from her chair followed by Ino.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I'll be up and Kakashi will be here on time." Tsunade reassured with an evil glint in her eyes. Sakura caught on quickly and tried to suppress a giggle.

"Oh and how do you suppose Kakashi is going to be on time?" asked Asuma finding it hard to believe that Kakashi is ever on time.

"Easy. I have his precious book hostage and if he doesn't show up I will burn it." The Fifth replied as she held up a very familar orange book.

Kakashi's eye went wide in shock as he checked his back pocket were he usually kept his book. He didn't find it. "I'll see you later Hokage-sama. I expect that my book not be damaged." He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it came to Icha Icha Kakashi alway's acts like it's a life or death mission.

Everyone else was laughing at the man's behavior. "You know sensei he won't rest till he gets his book back." Sakura told her. "Trust me Naruto tried it once and Kakashi kept attacking him till he gave it back. Poor Naruto was stuck in bed for a week."

"Well it'll keep me on my toes. Now all three of you leave and be sure to be on time. Asuma don't forget to meet me back here tonight and be on time." ordered Tsunade as she shooed the three out of her office.

"Sakura and Ino are going to hate me when they find out what plans I have in store for them." Tsunade muttered to herself as she brought out a bottle of sake and poured herself a drink.

Suddenly she heard some rustling in her closet, but instead of putting up her guard all she did was smile. "Kakashi if you want your book back you have to try harder than that."

She heard swearing and the sound of someone using the transportation jutsu. "It's going to be a long night." cackled Tsunade as she drank her sake completely forgetting about the mountian of paperwork that still needs to be done.

(A/N Well how was this chapter. I hope that it was good enough for you guys. Don't worry the plot will get better and since it's summer I might update really soon. Maybe in a day or two. Please leave comments.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Punishment

(A/N Hello all you people. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Living With My Worst Nightmare. Please read and review people because I find more insparation when people tell me if they liked my story or not. Anyway enough complaining heres chapter 2.)

Last Time:

_"Sakura and Ino are going to hate me when they find out what plans I have in store for them." Tsunade muttered to herself as she brought out a bottle of sake and poured herself a drink._

_Suddenly she heard some rustling in her closet, but instead of putting up her guard all she did was smile. "Kakashi if you want your book back you have to try harder than that."_

_She heard swearing and the sound of someone using the transportation jutsu. "It's going to be a long night." cackled Tsunade as she drank her sake completely forgetting about the mountian of paperwork that still needs to be done._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 2: The Punishment

It was 7:00 in the morning and Ino couldn't sleep at all. She tried really hard, but she just couldn't sleep. '_This is all forehead's fault and now I have to suffer because of her._'

She knew that she should put some of the blame on herself, but her pride was too strong for her to do that sort of thing. All she wanted to do was sleep before she had to go back to the Hokage's office and face her punishment.

'_I bet that Sakura's freaking out right now. She never could stand being in trouble._' Ino smirked when she thought about that. At least she wasn't the only one suffering. '_Yeah I bet that she stayed up all night freaking out. Serves her right for dissing my hair._'

Ino didn't know why she was happy with the thought of Sakura suffering, but she was. She gave up trying to sleep a while ago and just thought of ways that would make Sakura suffer as she started to get dressed. Leaving a note to her parents saying that she was going out, she walked out the door.

It was way too early for any of her friends to be up because the sun hasn't even risen yet. Most of her friends got up in the afternoon along with her.

Also it was too early to go to the Hokage tower and she didn't feel like standing their and waiting. So she decided to walk around the forest and clear her mind.

Actually she really didn't feel like talking to anybody for she was worried that she would snap at them. Oh she was still pissed off about getting cake in her hair. That was a bitch to get out and it costed her two whole bottles of shampoo and conditioner. That was money that came out of HER own wallet.

The blonde was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she walked onto Team 7's old training grounds. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of splashing water.

Ino quickly masked her chakra and hide behind a tree so that she wouldn't be seen. Waiting a couple of mnutes she realized that no one saw her because she still heard the sound of water splashing.

Deciding to check who was making that noise she slowly looked over the tree and froze in her tracks.

It was a person making that noise all right. By the figure she knew it was a girl around her age, but she couldn't really tell who exactly it was. She looked to be fighting by herself on the water even though it really looked like she was dancing.

Ino let out the breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. Now she was curious about who this girl was. Using her stealth to remain hidden she jumped on a tree branch then jumped to another getting closer and closer till she was in the tree closest to the lake.

Now the sun was starting to rise making it even more easier for Ino to tell who the girl was. Once she got a glimpse of her hair she already knew who it was and she held back a gasp of shock.

Her pink hair swayed with every graceful move she made. There's only one person in all of Konoha with pink hair and that is her enemy Sakura.

'_What the hell is she doing here?_' Ino thought to herself when she saw Sakura doing flips on the water. The girl wasn't wearing her normal knee high boots, but instead was barefoot. She also wasn't wearing her pink skirt so she was just wearing her skin tight black shorts. Her red vest with her clans family symbol on the back was still on though.

Suddenly out of no where an exact copy of Sakura popped out of the water with a kunai in hand. If the real Sakura didn't notice then it would have been fatal, but she did.

Jumping out of the way Sakura put on her black leather gloves. Ino never really understood why she does put them on in the first place.

Sakura ran at her copy and punched the clone in the stomach. Of course the clone disappeared once her super human strength connected with the copy's stomach.

Once that clone was done 5 more showed up surrounding the young cherry blossom. It looked like it didn't even surprise her in the least so she waited for the clones to attack her first.

That's how it went for over an hour. Ino couldn't help but watch the girl train. She's surprised that Sakura didn't keel over right now from exhaustion. Shadow clones takes a lot of chakra to use, plus she use's her chakra enhanced punchs, and she's walking on water using chakra. How much freaking chakra does that girl have?

Ino looked at her watch as realization came into her mind. It was 8:45 that means that they only have 15 minutes to get to the Hokage's office. Sakura still didn't know that she was watching her and she didn't plan on her finding out.

Besides she needed to move she lost the feeling in her butt a long time ago. As quietly as she could she left the training grounds, but not before snapping a twig in the process. Ino stopped and closed her eyes hoping that Sakura didn't hear it. Unfortunely luck isn't on her side today.

All the clones quickly disappeared as Sakura snapped her head in Ino's direction. "Hello who's there?" She questioned walking towards the shore.

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Stay calm Ino she won't find you._' The blue eyed blonde thought to herself.

"Ino?" Sakura asked her voice sounding very confused.

'_Son of a bitch! Okay Ino explain yourself and try not to freak out._' Ino quickly put on a scowl and turned around to face Sakura. "What do you want?" Ino questioned the pink haired girl. She tried not to sound rude, but it didn't work.

Sakura's jaw tightened and she clenched her fists. "**I** should be asking **you** that question. This is my teams training grounds." She made sure to put empathisis on I and you to prove her point.

Thinking quickly Ino came up with an idea. She put on a relaxed face, crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned on one leg. "Asuma told me to go find you so that you wouldn't show up late." She told her acting like she couldn't care less.

Then a smile crossed Sakura's face as she looked at Ino closely. The blonde could feel her smile falter slightly, but that was enough to convince Sakura. She slowly walked up to Ino till they were face to face their noses almost touching. "Your lying."

Suddely it felt like the room was a hundred degrees hotter. Ino wasn't use to someone being so close to her. She felt a blush appear on her cheeks as she stuttered. "N...no..I...m...no...not." She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid.

Apparently that was all the proof Sakura needed because her smile widened and she slowly turned around to where her boots and skirt was. Once she approached her things she quickly put them on and started walking back towards Ino.

She was about to walk past the girl, but she turned her head and looked at Ino. "Here's a little piece of advice. Next time you plan on spying on my training try to mask your chakra better." Then she smiled, turned her head back, and started walking away from Ino.

At first Ino was left there gapping at Sakura in shock, but soon she realized that this whole time the pink haired girl was playing with her.

"How dare she treat me like some second rank genin. ARGG!! She will regret the day that she messed with Yamanaka Ino." Ino vowed as she walked the same path that Sakura took a couple of minutes earlier.

------------

Ino reached Tsunade's office with a minute to spare. Not even bothering to knock because she knew they were expecting her, she just opened the door and walked in.

What greeted her was the sight of Tsunade sitting behind her desk with Kakashi to her left and Asuma to her right. Two chairs were placed in front of the desk and one was already occupied by Sakura. Ino glared at the girl before walking over and taking the last remaining seat next to her.

"Good everyone is here on time. Now we can get this thing started." Tsunade said a light smirk on her face. For some reason that smirk made both girls a little uneasy.

Tsunade leaned forward in her chair and placed her chin on her hands. First she looked to Sakura. "Sakura," Then she turned to look at Ino. "Ino." She paused for a while to add some suspense.

She cleared her throat before continueing. "After a lot of debateing we have come to a conclusion on how to deal with your punishment. You will be set to do two tasks and if you fail even one you both we be stripped of your ninja rank and be permanently considered a Konoha citizen."

Now that caused major outrage with the two girls. "WHAT! YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" They both screamed in unison.

"Actually I can and I will if I have to. This rivalry has been getting worse and worse between you two and I'm sick of it. I'm also not the only one because your sensei's and fellow teammates agree with me too." Tsunade seriously spoke.

Both girls held in their tempers and waited for the Hokage to continue. Of course they were plotting the demise of their fellow teammates that went against them.

'_Naruto is sooo going to get it. I will beat him so badly that he won't be able to eat ramen for a month. Then I'll steal every copy of Icha Icha that Kakashi owns and burn them all before giving them back to him. They will feel my wrath._' thought Sakura as she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.

'_Shikamaru and Choji are dead. I'll steal every single potato chip bag that Choji has and eat them all in his face. Then I'll beat Shikamaru to a pulp before using my soul transfer jutsu and make him do the most embarrassing stuff in the world. No one will ever look at him the same way. Asuma's too nice to me for me to hurt him. Besides he already has Kurenai to rain him in._' Ino thought as a wicked glint appeared in her eyes.

"The first task is that you two are going to be living together in an apartment by yourselves." Tsunade told them waiting for them to freak out.

"WHAT! I refuse to live with...with..with that thing." Ino declared as she stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

All Sakura did was glare at her. "Yeah and I'm really looking forward to living with you. I'd rather live with that preverted toad hermit and Naruto at the same time than live with you."

"Is that me or is someone ready to be a citizen of Konoha." Tsunade said as she pretended to hear something outside.

Ino and Sakura quickly shut up and sat back down. Tsunade turned to look at them with a smile. "Guess it was just the wind. Ino we already informed your parents and they were kind enough to pack up your things and place them in the apartment."

"What even my own parents turned against me." Ino said a loud as a look of disbelief crossed her face. Then she noticed something with this arrangement. "Wait what about forehead girls stuff? Didn't her mother pack it for her?"

The room became really quiet once Ino uttered those words. She looked at Sakura seeing a like of pain on her face, then she turned to the adults to notice that they were all pale.

'_What the hell did I say wrong?_' wondered Ino as the silence was starting to become too much.

Tsunade decided to break the silence. "The reason Sakura doesn't need to pact her stuff is because you will be living in her apartment. There's plenty of room for two."

At this piece of information Ino looked at the other girl with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did you live in a apartment by yourself?"

"None of your business." Sakura shot back as she looked at the ground.

Before another arguement could start Tsunade started talking again. "There will be a couple of rules. Rule number one is that you both will eat together in the apartment during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Rule number two you can't leave the apartment at night and you must be in the apartment by 8 pm. Until further notice you two our suspended from missions of any rank."

The two both gapped at the older woman not knowing what to say. These rules practically forced them to be together the entire freaking time.

Sakura was the first one to find her voice. "Wait how can I afford to pay rent and buy food if I'm suspended from missions? I'll be living on the streets by next month."

Tsunade raised her hand to calm her apprentice down. "Sakura I'm fully aware of that and don't worry I have everything covered."

The pink haired medic looked questionally at her sensei. "Okay who's wallet did you take this time?"

"What are you talking about Sakura I'm the Hokage I would never steal from my people." Tsunade tried to explain, but the glare she got from Sakura made her throw her hands up in the air and exclaim. "Okay okay I stole it Jiraiya."

The two Jounin sighed in sadness as their students looked at them. "Actually we both argreed to pay for your food, rent, and all your bills. We're only doing this so that you two can stop fighting." Asuma explained to the two girls.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "Though Tsunade was supposed to chip in as well not Jiraiya."

Nervously laughing the slug sannin tried to explain herself. "Well you see I was out of money and Jiraiya was peeking in on me again so I stole all his money before kicking his ass."

Ino looked at Tsunade in shock while Sakura just sighed and smacked her forehead. Muttering something along the lines of "Better him than me" and "Serves him right for peeking".

"Okay what's the second task?" Ino asked wanting to get this over with. I mean what's more worse than having to live with forehead girl?

Tsunade quickly snapped back into Hokage mode as she looked back at the girls. "In order to pay for all the damages that you caused and make the people happier were going to throw a musical in two months."

"What's the musical?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

"It's a musical that was made in the west. It's called Wicked." Kakashi told them.

"Oh so you want us to form the play, pick cast members, and what not." Ino assumed as she waved her arm this way and that.

"Actually Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka, and I are already doing those parts." Asuma explained not knowing quite well how to break this to them.

"Well then what do you want us too do?" asked Sakura not catching on in the least.

"You see this play has two lead roles that require two women." Tsunade tried to tell them the best way that she could.

Suddenly like someone set off an exploding tag Ino and Sakura finally understood what their true intentions were.

"No way in hell!" Ino shouted at them as she stood up from her chair knocking it over in the process. Sakura couldn't talk she was too shocked to even form words.

"Ino, Sakura these roles are perfect for you two." Asuma tried to say, but was interuppted by Ino.

"We have no acting experience, or singing experience. How can we possibly be casted as the main roles? How can we possibly be ready in 2 months? We don't even know the play or the songs. We'll make total fools of ourselves." Ino really couldn't take the news very well and she looked well on her way to a mental breakdown.

"Well I suggest you two learn. Now there have been changes to the play and I will explain them as soon as Ino here calms down." Tsunade told them with that sly smile on her face.

Once Ino was calmed down and sitting Tsunade began explaining. "First I will give you your parts." At that sentence Kakashi and Asuma got up with papers in their hands. Kakashi handed his stack of papers to Sakura who was still in shock. Asuma handed his pile of papers to Ino who looked like she could have a heart attack.

Ino looked at her role and felt a sigh of relief. "Ha I got Glinda. At least I don't have to look like a total fool. Hey forehead what did you get?" Ino looked over at what role the girl was then the picture. She started laughing at her. "That's funny you got Elphada. Looks like your the one thats going to dress like a fool."

Sakura's cheeks started to turn red at being laughed at, but Tsunade quickly shut Ino up. "Okay the most drastic change is that Sakura doesn't have to wear the green makeup." At that Sakura beamed, while Ino just huffed in disappointment. "Another change is your going to use your names instead of the characters names."

"Why is that sensei?" Sakura asked alway's the most curious one.

"Read the play and then you'll know why." Was her only reply as she smiled at her student. "Now that I've explained what your punishment is you can leave. Rehersals are going to start 2 days from today at 9 in the morning. The place is the ninja academy."

"Wait why do we have to wait 2 days for rehersals?" Ino asked in a confused tone as she was about to leave the room with Sakura.

"Because the other parts haven't been casted yet." She answered as she watched the girls sigh in annoyance before leaving the room.

"Well lets just hope this works." Asuma said as he took a puff from his cigarette.

"It can go two ways. One they either kill each other or two they finally become friends again." Kakashi pointed out as he read his dirty book.

"Let's just hope that it's the second one because I can't take anymore fighting." Tsunade replied as she brought out a bottle of sake and poured herself a drink.

The two men left the room leaving the Hokage to drink alone. That was the plan before Shizune barged in the room and saw that she was slacking off again.

"TSUNADE PUT THAT BOTTLE AWAY AND GET TO WORK!!" The woman screamed taking away the sake bottle.

That entire day Tsunade did paperwork, but that didn't stop her from trying to slack off.

Notice the word TRY.

(A/N Well that was the second chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. The tasks have been set and the rules have been placed what's going to happen next? Tune in next time. Just to tell you I write faster when I get more reviews. SEE YA!!!)


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Hate

(A/N Thanks everyone for liking the story so far it means a lot to me. Now that I have the beginning set up I can now start on the fun. I hope! Just to explain why Sakura isn't wearing the green makeup is because I don't want her too. She already has naturally pink hair so why bother with the whole green makeup. If your wondering about the other Naruto characters don't worry they will be introduced soon enough. Now I'll proudly say here's chapter 3.)

Last Time:

_"Well lets just hope this works." Asuma said as he took a puff from his cigarette._

_"It can go two ways. One they either kill each other or two they finally become friends again." Kakashi pointed out as he read his dirty book._

_"Let's just hope that it's the second one because I can't take anymore fighting." Tsunade replied as she brought out a bottle of sake and poured herself a drink._

_The two men left the room leaving the Hokage to drink alone. That was the plan before Shizune barged in the room and saw that she was slacking off again._

_"TSUNADE PUT THAT BOTTLE AWAY AND GET TO WORK!!" The woman screamed taking away the sake bottle._

_That entire day Tsunade did paperwork, but that didn't stop her from trying to slack off._

_Notice the word TRY._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, Lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 3: Morning Hate

Once Ino and Sakura left the Hokage's tower they started to walk towards Sakura's apartment. They would have went their seperate ways to hang out with friends, but it was still too early for anyone sane to be up.

In her boredom Ino decided to kick a can that she came across while following Sakura to their place. Man it felt really weird saying that.

After walking a couple of blocks and Ino still kicking the can Sakura got fed up. When Ino went to kick it again Sakura beat her to it and crushed it with her foot.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Ino yelled upset that Sakura destroyed the can. It was helping her not become bored.

"It was getting on my nerves. Like you!" Sakura shot back as she continued to walk. Ino followed her when she realized that the pink haired girl wasn't going to listen to her if she talked again. She finally caught up with her just as Sakura opened a door and went inside.

'_How the hell are we going to survive living together when we can't even take 5 minutes of being with each other. I wonder how our friendship got so bad in the first place?_' Ino thought to herself as she followed Sakura up the flights of stairs.

Ino alway's wanted to know what she did wrong that made her and Sakura's friendship go downhill like this. Was it the fact that they both were after Sasuke at the time? Was it that Sakura was envious of her popularity? Maybe she wasn't a good enough friend to her? The answer could be anything and only one person could provide that answer to her, but Sakura refused to even talk civily with her.

Of course she shouldn't even judge Sakura on being nice to her when she refused to do the same to her. Everything she says to her is alway's hurtful and she really doesn't blame Sakura for hating her.

"Sakura how many more stairs do we have to climb before we reach our apartment." Ino asked as she walked up another level of stairs.

All of a sudden Sakura whirled around so fast that it caught Ino off guard. She clutched the rail that was attached to the wall to hold herself up. When she looked at the young girls jade colored eyes she held back a gasp of shock. They were so full of anger and hate that she had to suppress a shiver that was going up her spine.

Then Ino realized something. All that anger and hate was directed towards **her**. Of all people to show this much hate and anger towards her she never would have expected it to be from Sakura. Someone that used to be her most trusted friend.

Sakura reached out and grabbed Ino's shirt before roughly pulling her closer so that they were only centimeters apart. "Listen that apartment isn't **ours** it's **mine**. I don't care what anybody else says. I'm only letting you live with me because I have no intentions of being stripped of my ninja rank. I worked too damn hard to have it all taken away from me because of you." Her voice was so cold that it made Ino start to tremble in fear. Luckily Sakura didn't notice because as soon as she finished what she said she let go of her and started walking.

'_What the hell happened to us Sakura?_' Ino thought to herself as she walked after the girls retreating form dreading this new living arrangement more and more.

Sakura felt terrible now. She didn't know what came over her, but after she saw the look of fear in Ino's eyes it snapped her out of whatever funk she was in.

Never in her entire life did she want to bring fear like that to a person. '_Great another guilt trip to add to my list._' She sadly thought to herself as she still continued to walk.

She noticed that Ino didn't try to talk at all and it just brought more sadness to her ever growing depression. Sakura hated that for months on end she's been such a downer. Well not really to other people. No one notices because she wears her mask when she's outside. (A/N Not literally a mask.) To herself she's a downer. Hell she could even say that she hated herself with a passion.

They reached the door of the apartment, but Sakura didn't even try to open it. Instead she turned around to face Ino. She noticed that the blonde was pretty wary of her and it caused a pain in her heart. God how she hated it when people were afraid of her.

"Look Ino I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just a lot of stuff has been happening over these last couple of months and now this whole living arrangement thing. It's still no excuse to have done that and I'm very sorry. Let's just put that incident behide us." Sakura tried her best to explain using very little information, but still making it a sincere apology.

To her relief it worked as she saw a small smile form on Ino's face. "Apology accepted. Just next time you feel like venting your rage warn me so I can get the hell away." Ino told her making them both start laughing.

They were still laughing as Sakura opened the door and walked inside. Ino walked in and Sakura said in a cheerful voice. "Welcome to **our** apartment."

Ino smiled back at her and looked around the room. For an apartment it was huge! Apparently it was one of those places that combine the living room and the kitchen. You can tell when you were in the living or when you were in the kitchen because the kitchen had white tiles with blue flowers at the corners of each tile while the living room had a light blue carpet. Both rooms were equal in size.

The furniture in the living room was made up of a light brown couch that 4 people could fit on. The couch was facing the entertainment center that was the farthest from the kitchen. It had a big tv and stero system along with speakers. On each side of the room facing the tv was two light brown reclining chairs that looked really comfortable. In front of the couch was an average sized coffee table that had the Haruno Clan symbol carved in the middle. Up against the left wall that was by the door was a huge book shelf. Inside was various cds, dvds, and books all in alphabetical. On the right wall was a window that led out to a balcony that overlooked all of Konoha. Hanging on the walls were pictures of Sakura, her family and friends, her and Sakura, and team 7.

Ino blinked in shock when she looked at the pictures of her and Sakura together. '_If she acts like she hates me then why does she keep those pictures of us in her living room?_' She asked herself in wonder.

The kitchen had a wooden dining table that was up against the wall. The table was square, but since it was up against the wall it only had three wooden chairs. The walls were painted a sky blue. Also the room held a fridge, a gas stove, a sink, cabinets, and a kitchen counter. It was like her kitchen at home and Ino was pretty thankful for that.

Sakura went straight into the kitchen and grabbed some food from the fridge. "Ino you don't mind eggs and toast do you?" She asked as she was rummaging through the bottom cabinets.

"I don't mind." Ino told her as she walked into the living to get a better look at it.

"Make yourself at home considering that your living here." The pink haired girl said. Soon you could hear the sound of eggs frying.

Ino was dead tired. She decided to just sit down on one of the reclining chairs. Closing her eyes and leaning back Ino was about to fall asleep until something jumped on her head.

Eyes snapping open in shock Ino tired to grab whatever it was, but it clawed into her hair. She felt something soft and furry, which made her come to the conclusion that it was a huge rat on her head.

"SAKURA SOMETHINGS IN MY HAIR!!" Ino was screaming bloody murder. She jumped up in the air running around the room her arms flying over her head.

If Ino wasn't screaming then you could hear the sound of something crashing and Sakura's furious swearing. The jade eyed girl ran into the room demanding what the hell was going on, but when she saw the state that Ino was in she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ino what the hell are you doing!" It came out as more of a demand than a question.

Finally Ino yanked the furry thing off of her head. Sakura realized what the thing was and she tried really hard to hold in her laughter.

In her fury Ino threw the thing across the room, but luckily Sakura was able to grab it before it went out the window. She protectively held the thing as she glared at the blonde. "Ino that was uncalled for. You seriously could have hurt her."

Now Ino pointed an accusing finger at the 'thing' in the girls arms. "Your protecting that thing! Sakura it's a rat."

In her anger Sakura walked up to Ino and stuck the 'rat' in her face making the poor thing meow. "Does this look like a rat to you Ino-pig?" She rudely questioned. You'd be pissed too if someone was about to hurt your pet then insult it.

"Wait that's a kitten? How the hell was I supposed to know it jumped on my head and I was too shocked to think." Ino tried to explain herself now feeling really bad about hurting Sakura's kitten.

"Well I guess it's not all your fault." Sakura said before she sighed and turned to the kitten. It was pure white with grey stripes down her back. Her eyes looked to be almost the exact shade of green that her owners were. Her nose was a light pink.

Sakura held the cat up so the they were face to face. Both seriously looked into each others eyes before the kitten started playing with a loose strand of Sakura's pink hair. That caused said girl to break out in a smile and giggle. "Fubuki what in the world am I going to do with you?" Fubuki just meowed in response making Sakura giggle more.

"So Sakura how long have you had..ummm...what's her name again?" asked Ino her cheeks turning red in embarassment.

The other girl turned to Ino with a small smile on her face. "Her names Fubuki. I've had her for a month. Do you want to hold her?"

Ino was shocked that Sakura wanted her to hold her cat after she threw it across the room. '_Man does she have a split personality. Maybe she's PMSing or something. That cat is soooooo cute._' Ino didn't answer her, but she did nod her head to tell that she does.

"She's a handful when she's really hyper so be careful." Sakura warned as she placed the little kitten in Ino's arms.

"Where in the world did you get her?" Ino asked as she petted the kitten.

"Oh she was a birthday present from Naruto. He found her out on the streets so her took her in. He kept her for a week then gave her to me. Also he added in all the kitty supplies too saying that it was repayment for leaving me with his ramen bill." Sakura brightly told her as she scratched behind Fubuki's ears earning a purr from the feline.

'_Man who knew that Naruto could be such a nice guy? Saving a poor kitten from the streets then giving it to Sakura as a birthday present even adding in all the supplies. It's makes sense that Naruto would give Sakura a present, but a kitten? Who knew that he was so thoughtful._' Ino thought kind of jealous that Sakura had such a nice teammate. For her birthday Shikamaru got her a fake coupon to watch the clouds and Chouji got her a bag of potatoe chips.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Sakura saying. "Okay I should finish making breakfast it's already noon." She went back in the kitchen leaving Ino with Fubuki.

"Great so now I'm stuck with forehead girl and a furball." Ino said to herself. She looked down at Fubuki to find that the cat was glaring at her. Suddenly before she could react the cat clawed her left cheek.

"Ow! Why you little..." Before she could smack her Fubuki jumped out of her arms and ran into one of the open doors down the hallway. She was about to go after the cat too when Sakura's voice made her stop.

"Ino breakfast is done." Then did Ino realize how hungry she truely was. Well she hasn't eaten all day.

She walked into the room and sat down at one of the plates that were out. Food was already on the table, but Ino was raised to wait for everyone to sit at the table before eating. Sakura was just about to sit down too when the phone rang. Both girls groaned in annoyance.

"It's okay start eating I'll be back in a minute." Sakura told the blonde before she got up and answered the phone.

Still Ino decided to wait for Sakura figuring that the girl was just as hungry as she was. She looked down at the food and sweatdropped. Yeah Sakura was diffinetely hungry.

Ino guessed that it was a mixture of breakfast and lunch because their was eggs and toast, but a huge bowl of ramen in the middle. '_She needs to stop hanging out with Naruto so much. Soon she be screaming believe it down the streets._'

Suddenly a very loud squeal could be heard from Sakura. Ino turned her full attention to her. "No way! You actually asked him out. I'm sooo proud of you. Where did you finally find the courage?" Then Sakura stayed silent as this mystery person continued their talk. "Well you better come over sometime to give me the juicy details. I'll see you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and sat down at the table.

Turning her head she saw Ino staring at her intently. She wasn't even blinking! "Well who was it?" Ino asked not one to miss out on juicy gossip. Hell that's practically what she's known for.

Sakura held back a smirk knowing how her enemy is. "Oh it was know one special." She said casually as she took a bite of her toast.

The sound of a fist slamming on a table could then be heard. "Don't give me that bullshit! Now tell me before I kill you!" Ino threatened a killer intent coming off of her.

Apparently it didn't seem to faze Sakura as she stood up and yelled to the world. "HINATA FINALLY ASKED NARUTO OUT!!!"

Before Ino completely freaked out she said really calmly. "Did she say yes."

All Sakura did was look at her and beam. That let Ino know that indeed the blonde idoit said yes. Both then started jumping up and down, screaming in delight and laughing in hysterics. Realizing what they were doing they quickly pulled away from each other and blushed about ten shades of red.

It was an akward silence after that. They just stood their not daring to break the silence. That moment that they both just had was so weird.

'_Yeah, but it felt soo nice. It's been a long time since I could laugh like that in front of Sakura. Now that I've realized it that's the only time when I laugh like that. Whenever I'm around her. That moment felt like old times and I really never knew how much I missed it till now._' Ino concluded as a small smile made it's way on her face.

Ino was about to tell Sakura her thoughts when the said girl harshly interuppted her. "Let's finish eating our food before it gets cold."

Taken aback by her harsh words Ino wordlessly took a seat and started eating. Sakura finished before she did and she quickly stood up from her chair.

"Hey forehead what's wrong?" Ino asked her voice holding concern for the girl.

The medic shot a glare at her for the nickname before responding. "Nothing that is your business."

"Come on no need to be so harsh. I mean since were in this together we might as well act civily to one another." She didn't let it show, but Ino was very hurt that Sakura didn't want anything to do with her.

Salura huffed in annoyance, but she told her anyway. "I'm going to train."

"You already trained today. If you keep it up you could seriously hurt yourself." Ino stated as she finished up her meal.

"Yeah and if I don't train then I can't help anyone when were on a mission." retorted Sakura as she put her boots back on her feet.

"Sakura your starting to sound like Naruto and Sas..." Before Ino could finish her sentence Sakura rudely interrupted her.

"Don't you dare say his name around me." Sakura darkly told Ino unleashing all her fury upon her.

Now Ino was left wide eyed in shock. '_Sakura has alway's adorned Sasuke, but now it's like she truely hates him. Even after he left her on that bench three years ago she still fought to try and bring him back. What the hell happened to her?_' She thought finding that she just keeps on saying that question over and over in her head.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Sakura roughly opening the door. The pink haired girl was about to walk out when Ino called out to her. "Sakura don't forget our curfew."

The sound of the door slamming told her that Sakura understood. Running a hand through her hair Ino cleaned up the table. Once she was done with that task she went to lie down on the couch.

"Sakura what happened to you to make you so mean?" Was her last question before sleep took a hold of the young blonde.

(A/N Okay I know that chapter wasn't that great, but trust me it will get better later on. About Sakura's strange behavior you'll find out soon enough though I have left some hints. Yes I added in some Naruto/Hinata for all of you who are fans of that couple. Though it pains me to write it down for I truely despise that couple. Ino's not quite ready to make nice, but she's starting to think about it. Next update will come whenever I come up with the time. Since it's the weekend I can try to find time. Please read and leave reviews. I need reviews people! SEE YA!!)


	4. Chp 4:Healing Solves Everything Right?

(A/N What's up all you people. Man I'm already like 2 or 3 weeks into my summer vacation and I'm already bored out of my mind. The only thing that's helping me cope is writing or watching things on YouTube. I haven't been getting as many reviews as I have hoped, but I'm still happy that I am getting reviews. I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love you all. On to the next chapter.)

Last Time:

_"Sakura your starting to sound like Naruto and Sas..." Before Ino could finish her sentence Sakura rudely interrupted her._

_"Don't you dare say his name around me." Sakura darkly told Ino unleashing all her fury upon her._

_Now Ino was left wide eyed in shock. 'Sakura has alway's adorned Sasuke, but now it's like she truely hates him. Even after he left her on that bench three years ago she still fought to try and bring him back. What the hell happened to her?' She thought finding that she just keeps on saying that question over and over in her head. _

_She was brought out of her thoughts by Sakura roughly opening the door. The pink haired girl was about to walk out when Ino called out to her. "Sakura don't forget our curfew." _

_The sound of the door slamming told her that Sakura understood. Running a hand through her hair Ino cleaned up the table. Once she was done with that task she went to lie down on the couch._

_"Sakura what happened to you to make you so mean?" Was her last question before sleep took a hold of the young blonde._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flasbacks_

Chapter 4: Healing Solves Everything Right?

It's been exactly two days since Ino and Sakura were forced to live together. Ino spent most of her time at the apartment while Sakura spent most of the time training. They did find time to eat together, but it was mostly quiet with the only sound being their silverware hitting their plates. When curfew struck Sakura went in her room and stayed there for the rest of the night leaving Ino to watch tv.

Right now Ino was in her room staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She had no problems with her room because it looked exactly like her room at home. From the purple colored walls to the light purple bedspread.

So she was a little obsessed with purple so shot her. Okay maybe a little is a bit of a understatment, but she couldn't careless.

Looking at the clock Ino realized that she had only 2 hours to get to rehearsals. She cringed at the thought of having to sing and act in front of people that she knew. Yup she was really not looking forward to doing this, but she had no other choice.

"Man I really should have at least read what the play was about. It totally slipped my time until now." She told herself as she got up and started to get dressed.

Once she was done she exited her safe haven. She looked across the apartments small hallway to notice that Sakura's door to her room was closed again. Either she was home or she was out.

The only rule that Sakura did give Ino was that she was never to trespass into her room for any reason. Of course Ino said the same about her room, but it seemed like Sakura could careless about her rules. To Ino's surprise though Sakura did listen to her because she never once stepped into her room.

Actually Sakura acted like Ino wasn't even there half the time. It pissed the blonde off so much. She is this close to lashing out at the pink haired girl. She hated it when people acted like she wasn't around. That's why she became popular in the first place to be noticed. Sad thing was is that Sakura was getting to her like this.

She looked to her right and noticed that the bathroom door was open. It was a normal sized bathroom and it was really clean like every other room in the apartment. Ino realized that Sakura wasn't in the bathroom so she turned to her left and walked into the living room.

When she didn't see Sakura in the living room or the kitchen she knew that the girl was out training again.

"Seriously that girl is going to kill herself training so much." Ino muttered as she made some breakfast. She didn't know why she was so concerned with the girl, but for reasons unknown she couldn't help it. Everytime she knew that Sakura was out training she wondered if something bad could happen.

Just in case Sakura did show up Ino made some breakfast for her too. There were times when Sakura would show up at the weirdest times. She's only been here for two days! It makes her wonder how Sakura used to live when it was just her.

Ino was just about to take a bite of her food when all of a sudden the door burst open. "Yup I was right Sakura was out training again." She muttered under her breath.

Shallow coughing could be heard in the doorway. That made Ino realize that something was wrong because that cough didn't sound healthy. Being trained as a medic nin had it's benifits.

Quickly going to the doorway to see what the problem was, but once she laid eyes on the problem she stopped in her tracks.

It was Sakura alright, but she was leaning heavily against the door. She was clutching her mouth with her right hand as something red seeped through her fingers. Her left hand was grabbing her right side.

Ino looked down to where Sakura's hand was and realized that she was bleeding from a wound on her side. Blood was dripping onto the tiles leaving tiny puddles of crimson on the floor.

"Sakura what the hell happened to you!" demanded Ino as she continued to look at her wounded rival.

Sakura pulled her hand back to show that blood was dripping off of her chin and leaking through the corners of her mouth. She still managed to smile in spite of her condition. "Got a little carried away with training." Was her only reply.

Ino went up to Sakura and grabbed her arm. To the blonde's shock Sakura jerked away from her touch. "Sakura let me heal you. Your in no condition to be able to heal yourself." Ino tried to reason with her.

"I'm fine Ino I can heal myself." Sakura told her acting like her stubborn self.

"I'm guessing if you could heal yourself you would have done it by now instead of waiting this whole time." She trapped her into a corner and smirked when she saw Sakura squirm in discomfort.

Instead of waiting for the other girl to reply Ino grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the living room. She took a white sheet from one of the closets and laid it down on the coffee table.

"Okay take your shirt off." Ino told her as she spread out the sheet so that it covered the whole table.

"Wha...what!" Sakura stuttered blushly furiously. She looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

Ino looked up at Sakura and gave her a look that said 'Are you fucking kidding me'. "Sakura your a medic. You should know that this is standard procedure."

Now her blush turned even redder if that was possible. "No it's not." She forced out of her mouth.

Fed up with her attitude Ino walked over to her and pushed her down on the table. Once she was layed on the table Ino began removing Sakura's red shirt.

"Ino what the hell are you doing!" Sakura exclaimed her voice full of shock. She tried to push the blonde off of her, but Ino used her left hand to grab both her hands by her wrists. Then she pressed them above Sakura's head so that she wouldn't bother her.

"I'm trying to take your shirt off so that I can heal you." Ino told her as she finished removing the rest of Sakura's shirt. Since her shirt was ripped up anyway Ino decided to throw it in the kitchen. The only thing that was covering the top of Sakura's body was a black bra.

'_Well looks like super strength and healing isn't the only thing that Sakura takes after from Tsunade._' Ino thought with a shocked expression. They were huge! She really could give Tsunade a run for her money. How Ino never noticed how big her boobs were was beyond her because you had to be blind not to see those things. Of course she could make a person go blind with those things! Suddenly Ino felt the need to hide her own boobs from Sakura considering hers don't even compare.

'_Wait what the hell am I thinking? This is Sakura your exbest friend, your rival. You shouldn't care if her boobs are bigger than yours. Your still better than her anyway._' She tried to tell herself that, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Sakura was better at her in something. A really big something.

There was also another part of her, deep down in her heart that wanted to grab them and suck on them like no tomorrow. Well not actually do it that way, but you get her idea. Many bad thoughts rushed through her head revolving around her enemy's boobs and Ino tried really hard to concentrate.

The sound of Sakura coughing brought Ino out of her troubled thoughts. Since Ino had her arms pinned down Sakura couldn't cover her mouth. That resulted in the girl choking on her own blood.

Using quick thinking Ino quickly healed the wound of Sakura's side. It was pretty deep, but she was able to heal it with no problems. Then she flipped her over on her side and gently patted her on the back to get of the blood out of her mouth.

Ino couldn't help but linger a little with each pat. Sakura's skin was so soft and delicate. With each light smack Ino felt something in her heart, but she couldn't describe the feeling. She's never felt this kind of feeling before. It was something more than any of those feelings combined. It felt like she needed this feeling to live, to be able to breathe and move.

When she knew that Sakura was done coughing Ino flipped her back over again. The pink haired girl looked really pale and tired. She looked Sakura right in the eyes and asked her in a voice that sounded like a parent talking to their child.

"Okay if I let go of your hands will you let me heal the rest of your wounds?"

Sakura looked away from Ino her blush deepening. "I'm not a little kid so quit treating me like one."

"Well how you've been acting lately and treating your body I would say that you've been acting like a child." Ino honestly told her not beating around the bush. Sakura needed to know that she could really kill herself if she keeps training like this.

"You don't have to be so mean." Sakura told her in a soft voice.

"Are you going to let me heal you or not!" Ino snapped making Sakura jump from the tone of her voice.

"Whatever." Sakura said as she looked away from the blonde. Ino knew that that was the best answer she was going to get. She looked over her upper body for anymore injuries.

The only other injury Sakura had was a few broken ribs and that was that. No internal bleeding, which was what Ino was most concerned about. She walked away from Sakura, but came back a couple of minutes later with a wet wash cloth.

Sakura eyed the piece of fabric with wary eyes causing Ino to giggle despite herself. "Don't worry all I'm going to do is clean up all the blood on your body. Then you can hop in the shower before we go to rehearsals." Ino replied as she started to clean Sakura's side.

She heard a groan come from the girl, but she couldn't tell if it was a groan of pleasure or a groan of frustration. "Why did Tsunade sign us up for these parts anyway! If we wanted to be actors or singers then we would have instead of being ninja. Seriously could you imagine anyone from Akatsuki singing to YMCA."

Ino giggled trying to think about that then she shook her head. "I know what you mean were ninja's not some broadway singer. Hell can we even sing because I've never heard you sing before."

"Looks who's talking even after knowing you for so long I have never once heard you sing." Sakura told her with a light smile. The tense mood from earlier completely gone.

Ino then leaned over Sakura's head to wipe her mouth off. She couldn't help, but stare into her deep jade eyes. She was surprised by the fact that they gave off kindness and even love. These were the eyes that Ino knew the best not the hate filled eyes. It reminded her of when they were best friends and there was no Sasuke, no fights, just them.

Out of impulse Ino started to lower her head closer to Sakura's face as she continued to wipe the remaining blood from her friends mouth. Soon their noses were touching and they never broke eye contact with each other. Both could feel the others warm breath on their faces. Light smiles adorned both their faces. Both were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even think to stop.

They were just about to close the space in between them when the doorball rang jolting both girls back into reality. Ino jumped back as fast as she could and Sakura sat up straight. Both with huge blushes on their faces thinking about what they were about to do.

"Ummm...Sakura I'll get that while you take a shower." Ino told her still not quite herself yet.

Not needed being told twice Sakura jumped off the coffee table and practically ran into the bathroom. Signs from being injured completely gone.

The doorbell rang again. Ino quickly grabbed the bloodly sheet and Sakura's shirt before throwing them away. Then she went up to the door before opening it revealing none other than Tenten and Hinata.

When they both saw Ino standing in the doorway both girls raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde. '_Man I really don't need this right now. I still can't believe that I almost kissed Sakura. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not like that!_' Ino thought not knowing that a certain someone in the bathroom is thinking along the same lines.

"Ino what are you doing in Sakura's apartment? I thought you two hated each other?" asked Tenten never being one to beat around the bush.

"I'll explain once Sakura gets out of the shower because it's a long story." Ino told them inviting her two friends in. Just because Ino and Sakura couldn't get along doesn't mean that they didn't hang out with the same people.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch. "Umm...Ino can you tell me why I smell blood in your house?" Hinata asked in her quiet voice. Thank god that her friends got her over that whole stuttering phase. Though she still tends to do it whenever she's nervous or around Naruto.

Ino froze and tried to show that there was no problem. '_Shit I knew that I forgot something. I blame it all on Sakura and that damn kiss._' She grabbed some soda's out of the fridge and tossed them to her friends who both caught it. Then she sat down on one of the chairs and acted like she couldn't careless.

"Oh that! Forehead girl was cooking us some breakfast and ended up cutting her finger open. I swear that girl is such a clutz." She looked to her friends hoping they bought it, but it seemed like neither were very convinced. '_Shit Sakura will kill me if I tell them she almost killed herself training._'

It's not like she's afraid of Sakura. No it's just she doesn't want to be anywhere near her right now. Ino knew what would have happened if no one knocked on the door. She shuddered just thinking about it.

"Ino we know that your lying. Was Sakura training and injured herself?" Tenten asked as she looked Ino in the eyes.

"Wha...How do you know about Sakura's training?" Ino questioned glad that she was sitting down for she would have lost her balance.

"We came over to ask Sakura to lighten up on her training. She's been doing this insane training for 3 months now and it keeps getting worse and worse." Hinata explained deep concern showing for her friend.

"Wait I just thought she just started doing this?" Ino said now really confused. '_I didn't know that she was this serious about training. Here I thought that it was because she was living with me._'

"No she's been doing this for a long time and we don't know why." Tenten told her playing with a spare kunai that she pulled out of her pocket.

"Naruto-kun knows, but he refuses to tell anyone. Instead he trains with her so she doesn't work herself to death. Sometimes they train for 72 hours straight without any rest." Hinata said softing making Ino and Tenten's eyes widen.

They recovered from their shock and Tenten turned to Ino. "See how bad this is. She has to stop training so hard. I mean sure it helps a lot, but not if you die in the process."

"I can't believe she's training like that. Why wasn't I informed about any of this?" Ino asked trying to find the words to talk.

Tenten and Hinata both shifted in their seats before the Hyuuga decided to break it to her gently. "You see Ino the reason why we didn't tell you is...because...ummm.."

Ino slammed her fist on the coffee table. "Just spit it out already!" She shouted getting sick of all these damn secrets.

"We thought that you wouldn't care." Hinata said in a rush, but Ino heard her loud and clear.

It felt like someone just stabbed her in the heart with a kunai over and over. '_I knew that our friendship was bad, but I never knew that it ended up like this. Sakura won't tell me anything about herself. Now she's training herself to death for 3 months and I had to hear it from someone else rather than her. That's it I'm sick of all the secrets. I need to know whats happening to my best friend._' Ino thought to herself now finally getting over her bitter rivalry with Sakura after all these years.

She turned to Hinata and Tenten as she started talking in a low voice. "Look I know that me and Sakura aren't the greatest of friends like we used to be. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about her health and what happens to her. If you do know a sercret about Sakura that revolves around life or death I want to know because I **do care**. More than you guys know."

Before they could talk any futher about Sakura the said person just walked out of the bathroom. She had a white towel wrapped tightly around her torso and she was drying her hair with another white towel. She didn't notice the company in the room as she started talking.

"Ino who was that at the door?" She asked as she continued to dry her hair off.

"It was Hinata and Tenten. They wanted to talk to you so I invited them in. They're in the living room with me." Ino called out to her her eyes wandering over Sakura's curves. She felt something running down her nose. Using her right hand she wiped whatever the liquid was. Her eyes went wide when she found that it was blood. Sakura gave her a damn nosebleed!

Sakura stopped drying her hair and smiled at her three friends. "Hey guys what's up. Sorry about making you wait, but I really needed to take a shower. Hope Ino didn't bore you with all her talks about fashion." She said cheerfully, a bright smile across her face.

"HEY MY TALKING ISN'T BORING!!" Ino shot back clearly offended by Sakura's words.

She rolled her eyes at her. "Sheesh you talk like Naruto everytime I say that there is more to life than ramen."

That earned a couple of giggles from the other two girls in the room. All Ino did was cross her arms over her chest and blow her hair up in frustration.

"Guys I'll be right back I need to change then I'm all ears." Sakura told them as she left the room.

Ino's eyes wandered at her retreating back, her lower back to be more precise. Suddenly the blonde felt something running down her nose again only this time more harder than before.

"Oh Ino your nose is bleeding really bad. What happened?" Tenten asked as she grabbed a tissue and handed it to Ino. Both of her friends looked really concerned about her health.

"Umm...sometimes I get nosebleeds for no reason what so ever. It's really weird and a pain in the ass." Ino lied hoping that they buy it. She tried to hold down the blush that was on her face, but it was getting harder and harder.

'_I still can't believe that Sakura made my nosebleed like that. No ones ever done it to me before not even really hot guys. Hell not even Sasuke has managed to make my nosebleed like that! What the hell is wrong with me?_' Ino asked herself over and over.

"Well that's really weird. Maybe Sakura can look at it for you." Hinata suggested leaning back in her seat to get more comfortable.

Ino frantically waved her arms in front of her face. "That's really okay I'm fine now." She tried to tell them, but they listened on deaf ears.

"Hey Sakura are you done yet!" yelled Tenten turning her head in the direction that Sakura went.

Sakura appeared from the hallway dressed in her ordinary ninja uniform, but Ino noticed something that she never noticed before. Her clothes were way too tight. Sure it helped her move better and they showed off her curves perfectly, but to Ino they were a death sentence.

"Yeah what do you want?" asked Sakura once she stepped into the living room.

Tenten pointed to Ino before responding. "Ino here got a serious nosebleed a couple of minutes ago. She says that she's fine, but we want to be sure."

At this moment Ino really wanted to kill her brown haired friend right now. Of all the people to ask to look at her nosebleed it had to be the one that caused it. She turned her head to look at Sakura to find her smirking. Wait why was she smirking and the way she was looking at Ino gave her the shivers.

"No need to say anymore. I'll take a look at it." The cherry blossom told her two friends.

When Sakura reached Ino she looked at her nose really close. Then she lifted her head back to examine the inside of her nose. "Well it seems like nothing is wrong, but just in cause." Her hand lit up with green chakra and she gently placed it on Ino's nose.

Ino alway's reconized the feeling when someone healed her because she's been hurt before. But the way that Sakura was pouring her charkra into her nose sent waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. It was a feeling that she's never felt and maybe she would hurt herself if Sakura was the one healing her. That idea doesn't sound that bad.

Suddenly Sakura started to massage her nose in gentle stroaks. Using all her will power from deep within her body Ino suppressed a moan of pleasure. Never in her life would she let Sakura know that she was enjoying herself this much from just her touch. It was too weird.

Sakura stopped healing her nose and stepped back to see it she would have to continue with healing. Ino felt a huge coldness in her whole body when Sakura left and she wished that her friend would come back.

"Looks like there's nothing wrong with your nose. Oh Ino." Sakura told her with a smile before she leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Try not to stare at my ass the next time I leave a room okay." Then she left her side and sat in the last remaining seat.

Ino blushed ten shades of red at being caught in the act. '_Shit how the hell did she find out? I can't believe this. The one person that wasn't supposed to find out was the only person that did find out. Someone shoot me now and put me out of my misery._' She thought as she sunk deeper and deeper into her chair.

"So guys what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Sakura asked looking at her two other friends.

Tenten and Hinata both shifted in their seats again the strength from earlier completely gone. "Umm...we want to talk about the play that Konoha was holding." Hinata came up with at the last minute.

Suddenly Ino and Sakura both remembered where they have to be in an hour or so. They groaned at the same time causing the two other girls in the room to look at them with confusion on their faces.

"So what about the play?" Ino asked trying really hard to avoid the fact that she was forced into the play.

"Yesterday they held tryouts and everyone tried out except you two." Tenten said was a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Who is playing who!?" Sakura and Ino both yelled at the same time causing their friends to jump in shock. Since their forced into this stupid play they at least wanted to know who else was in it.

"Well okay you'll never believe this, but..."

_To Be Continued..._

(A/N Aren't I a bitch for stopping the chapter right there. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and your all thinking poor Ino that girl sure got screwed over in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be the rehearsals and the first Wicked song. I bet that you all want to know who is playing who well you have to read to find out. Hey here's an idea tell me who you think got the roles and who didn't. Pease leave reviews!!!)


	5. Chapter 5: Loathing

(A/N Wow thanks for all the reviews I'm touched. Glad you all like the story so far and trust me I have a lot of ideas for this story. All you people need to do is review and I'll update as fast as I can. Reviews help me update faster especially the nice ones. Don't worry Ino will get Sakura back one way or another. Hehehehehehe! Now on to the next chapter.)

Last Time:

_"So guys what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Sakura asked looking at her two other friends._

_Tenten and Hinata both shifted in their seats again the strength from earlier completely gone. "Umm...we want to talk about the play that Konoha was holding." Hinata came up with at the last minute._

_Suddenly Ino and Sakura both remembered where they have to be in an hour or so. They groaned at the same time causing the two other girls in the room to look at them with confusion on their faces._

_"So what about the play?" Ino asked trying really hard to avoid the fact that she was forced into the play._

_"Yesterday they held tryouts and everyone tried out except you two." Tenten said was a hint of shyness in her voice._

_"Who is playing who!?" Sakura and Ino both yelled at the same time causing their friends to jump in shock. Since their forced into this stupid play they at least wanted to know who else was in it._

_"Well okay you'll never believe this, but..."_

Regular talking, and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 5: Loathing

"Well okay you'll never believe this, but I got the part of Nessarose." Hinata proudly told the girls with a huge smile.

"That's great Hinata, but why didn't you try out for the lead?" Sakura asked trying not to sound obvious.

"I'm not that great at singing and I'm still not over my shyness. Yeah also the parts were already taken by two girls in the village around our age." Hinata explained with a thoughtful look on her face. Sakura and Ino held back a groan of frustration.

"So Tenten who did you get?" Ino asked the weapons mistress.

"Oh I got like all the little roles. You know like the mother and Dorothy. I took all the small female parts." The girl said as she polished a kunai in her pouch.

"Why would you take all those roles?" Sakura questioned shocked that someone would do something like that.

"Because I don't have to sing so much and I have very little lines. So that means less acting, but I still can be a part of the play. Neji's doing the same thing as me."

"WAIT! Neji as in the Neji Hyuga. The Neji Hyuga who cares more about training than anything else." Ino proclaimed her jaw dropping. She knew that the Hyuga genius wasn't into things like musicals so how in the hell did he get in the play.

"Hey he does care more about his girlfriend than his stupid training!" exclaimed Tenten clearly offended by Ino's comment. I mean wouldn't you be if someone told you that your boyfriend was more interested in training than being with his girlfriend of 6 months.

Sakura smacked her forehead as Ino tried to fix the situation. "I didn't mean it that way Tenten and you know it. I was just shocked that him of all people are in the play."

Tenten giggled making everyone else in the room relax. No one wants to piss the bun haired girl off. Lee made that mistake one time and well lets just say he wasn't talking about youth for a while after that. Ever since that day no one has tried to piss Tenten off.

"I guess your right it's hard to believe that him of all people tried out." Tenten agreed as she started to polish her wooden staff.

"How did you manage to get him to do it?" Sakura asked knowing full well that he didn't do it on his own free will. This was Neji Hyuga we were talking about here.

"I promised that I would train with him for a month at any time he wants. It's really no big deal considering that I alway's train with him." Tenten explained rubbing really hard to try and get rid of a smuge.

"Wait what difinition of training do you mean?" Sakura slyly questioned her with a perverted smirk on her face. That earned her a pillow to the face. "Hey! What was that for!" She yelled at the girl who threw it at her.

Tenten who was standing and pointing an accusing finger at Sakura demanded. "That is none of your business Haruno!"

That caused Sakura to smirk again. "Oh so it's **that** kind of training. Never knew you were **that** kind of girl Tenten."

"I'm not like that Sakura!" Tenten said to her, but the blush on her face told the others differently.

Ino raised a questioning eyebrow as she decided to side with Sakura on this one. "Shesh Tenten you promised him sex for 1 month at any time of day. No wonder he said yes any guy would say yes to that."

Now it was Hinata's turn to look at Tenten in shock. "Wow wonder if that would work on Naruto." She muttered to herself, but everyone heard her loud and clear.

Clapping both hands to her ears Sakura started yelling to herself. "EWWW!! BAD PICTURES OF NARUTO!! BAD BAD BAD!!" Then she started pounding her head up against the wall to get rid of the mental pictures.

That caused everyone to start laughing at her. Once Sakura was done she looked at Ino and pointed a finger at her. "Chouji and Shikamaru." It was all she had to say for mental images of the two to pop into Ino's head.

"EWWWW!!! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!! DAMN YOU FOREHEAD GIRL I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!" Ino screamed as she started to pull her hair out.

Tenten was laughing so hard that she fell on the ground. All Ino did was look at her and say. "Gai and Lee doing something other than training." Now it was Tenten's turn to grab her head and yell.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SICK!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEIR CONSTANT YOUTH CRAP!!! NOW I CAN NEVER LOOK AT THEM THE SAME WAY AGAIN!!" She was on the ground rolling around like she was on fire all the while screaming ew.

Hinata was laughing so hard that she couldn't even breathe. Tenten glared at her once the images went away. "This all your fault you started it so your going to finish it. Kiba and Shino alone in the your bedroom."

A horiffied look crossed Hinata's face and she did something that they thought she would never do. She covered her eyes with both hands and started screaming. "DAMMIT TENTEN NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO BE IN MY ROOM WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT THAT!!! THAT'S SOOOO NASTY!!"

All the other girls looked at Hinata liked she grew another head. "Hinata since when do you swear?" Sakura asked in a shocked tone.

Hinata uncovered her eyes, but she still looked mentally disturbed. "When someone says something like that I swear." She explained as she glared at Tenten.

"Jeez Hinata I think you've been hanging out with forehead for too long. Your starting to get her temper." Ino joked trying to provoke Sakura. It worked like a charm as she saw a vain pop out of the said girls forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean pig." Sakura venomously shot back using that damn nickname that Ino despise's with a passion.

Before they could start fighting Tenten interrupted them. "Hey don't you want to know who else got the parts?"

That instantly took them out of the agruement and into their seats as they looked at the other two girls intently. "Okay don't interrupt us just ask questions later because we have only 45 minutes to get to rehearals. I'll just name off the role and who got them okay." Both girls nodded in agreement and waited for Tenten to continue.

"Okay let me see. Naruto got the part of Fiyero. He's the love interest of both the lead characters. Temari got the part of Madame Morrible. Pretty much she's one of the villians. Shikamaru is playing the wizard while Chouji is playing Dr. Dillamond who is a goat. Kiba is playing Boq who is Hinata's lover in the play. Shino and Lee are both stagehands and they both replace the actors that are not there." Tenten explained in her lecture pose.

"Wait Naruto got the lead? How the hell did that happen?" Ino asked in astonishment. '_He's a love interest between both the leads then that means that I have to kiss him. Oh god what the hell did I ever do to deserve this._'

"Well Kakashi and Tsunade made him try out because he left them too many ramen bills. Turns out he's not that bad of a singer and he's pretty good at acting. Who would have guessed?" Hinata said to them as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So why is Temari in the play? Also when did she get here?" Sakura asked wanting to know why the sand nin would be caught dead in a play.

"It was a favor from Tsunade for helping her village last month. Since she's dating Shikamaru she forced him into the play and he dragged Chouji along with him. Both of them were kicking and screaming the whole way their. Seriously Ino I don't know how you deal with them all the time." Tenten sighed as she finished her sentence.

"It's a pain in the ass, but over the years you get used to it. I wish that I would have saw it. Well at least I..." Ino was about to finish before Sakura interrupted her.

"So Hinata how do you feel about Naruto being with two girls in the play and neither of them being you?" Sakura knew what Ino was going to say. She was going to metion that they were in the play, but she decided to let them find out at rehearsals. '_I really should have read that stupid script. Arg. I can't believe that I have to be all lovey dovey with Naruto. He's like a brother to me in all sense of the word execpt blood._'

"I'm okay with it as long as Naruto kisses me when were not in the play." Hinata told them with a shy smile. Ino and Sakura let out a breath that they didn't know that they were holding. They were lucky because they didn't want to lose their friendship with Hinata over some stupid play.

Tenten looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Shit we only have 25 minutes to get there. We have to go sorry guys." Hinata and Tenten both stood up ready to leave.

"Hey why don't we tag along with you two. That's if you don't mind." Ino said as she stood along with Sakura. She quickly caught on with what the girl wanted to do. Years of being her friend payed off because she can easily read the expressions on her face.

"Sure we don't mind and I don't think that the instructors would care either. Lets set off." Hinata said as she walked out the door along with Tenten.

Ino turned to her pink haired friend. "Well are you ready to face the music?" She asked nervousness in her voice.

Sakura gave her a weak smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "About ready as I'll ever be. Here take these." She handed Ino a pair of sunglasses and a black hat.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Ino asked as she looked at the items with curiousity.

"Tsunade said that we had to show up. She never said that we actually had to practice."

"You know they can easily see through that. Why don't we just use henge or something?"

"You don't think that they won't sense our chakra's? These is about as good as it's going to be and I'll be damned if I give in to this stupid thing without a fight." Sakura told her determination shining in her eyes.

Ino sweatdropped, but gave in none the less. "I actually agree with you on this one forehead. We might as well get out of this the best that we can without breaking the rules or at least put up a fight before we're humilated in front of everyone we know." She put on the hat and put the sunglasses on.

"Well lets roll pig." Sakura said as she put on a red bandana and sunglasses.

"Wait why do you get a bandana and I have to wear a stupid hat?" questioned Ino pointing at the 'stupid' hat that was already bugging her.

"Because I have to use something to hide my hair. I'm the only one in Konoha with naturally pink hair. No one would expect you of all people to wear a hat since you alway's say that they ruin your hair." Sakura replied acting like it was plain common sense.

"Why don't you wear the hat and I wear the bandana." Ino suggested with her teeth clenched.

Sakura started laughing at her before responding. "I don't want hat hair that's why." Ino wanted to deck her right then and there, but before she could Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's shoulders and forced her out the front door.

Ino tried really hard to ignore the feeling in her stomach, but it was really hard. She was too close to Sakura for comfort and it was really fucking up with her thinking. It was so bad that she didn't even realize that they made it to the ninja academy till they were standing right in front of the doors and Sakura was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hey Ino are you there? Ino hello? Come back to planet Earth." Sakura said her voice filled with concern. Ino realized that it was concern for **her**. It's been a while since she made Sakura this worried for her safety.

She quickly snapped back into reality. "Oh...Sakura. Sorry I guess that I sorta spaced out there." She tried to laugh it off, but it didn't get rid of the concern written on her friends face. It sorta made her feel guilty that she was making her worry so much.

"Are you sure? You've spaced out for like 5 minutes." Sakura told her as she bit her lower lip. That was a sign for Ino that told her that her friend was either worried or nervous.

'_You know she looks really cute when she does that. Wait...I have to stop thinking like this it's not right. She's a friend and a enemy. Also might I add that she is a __**girl**__ you aren't like that. You like __**boys**__ not __**girls**_' Ino tried to tell herself that over and over, but for some reason it wasn't working. Her thoughts kept going back to the pink haired girl standing in front of her.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts yet again by Sakura waving a hand in her face. "Ino are you sure your okay?" Now her voice held even more concern.

Ino grabbed her hand before she could wave it in her face again. "Sakura I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that's been bugging me for a while now." She tried to give her a good enough answer without telling her everything, but enough for her to leave her alone.

Sakura leaned her head forward and cocked her head to the side. It made her look extremely adorable. "What were you thinking about?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing that concerns you so butt out." Ino rudely told her. Man that was a down right lie, but there's no way in hell that she's telling Sakura that she can't stop thinking about her.

"You know I was only trying to be nice you know." Sakura pouted her lower lip sticking out and her eyes getting wide. Ino couldn't believe that anyone their age could look so cute, but the cherry blossom just proved her wrong.

"Come on we have to get in unnoticed." Ino quickly changed the subject because she was about to crack under the cuteness factor.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Here I brought the scripts just in case. We really should go over our lines and what not." Sakura said as she handed her a script that had her name on it.

"I can't wait till this thing over." Ino muttered as she took the script and quietly walked into the building. She noticed that they were going over a scene and she sighed with relief.

"How late are we?" Ino whispered to Sakura as they took a seat in the very back making sure that there is no light what so ever.

Sakura inspected her watch before replying. "Half an hour."

Ino sighed in annoyance. She decided to look over her lines since everyone else was playing a scene that she had no clue about. She quickly skimmed it taking notice of the lines that were highlighted in yellow with her name next to it. She turned her head to see Sakura looking over her script as well.

About half an hour of this and they pretty much had the first act down flat. They were both very thankful of the fact that they had photograph memories.

"This soooooo boring." Ino whispered as she looked at the others on stage acting. "What the hell is Lee doing? He's getting everything all wrong. God we're so doomed."

"Ino can you quit complaining you've been doing it for ten minutes. I get it they suck at whatever the hell their doing just quit bitching to me." Sakura didn't know what was worse Ino's constant complaining or their friends horrible performances. Seriously what the hell was Lee doing? Whatever it is it's not in the script.

"I'm sorry, but this is pure torture. I'm about to go up there myself to at least save my poor eyes and ears." Ino exclaimed bouncing her leg up and down to keep her preoccupied.

"I know what you mean, but there's no way in hell that I'm going up there. I was thinking of ditching this thing."

"You know we can't do that, but the idea is tempting. Why did Tsunade decided to do this of all things."

"To make us suffer. I know her she wasn't thinking about if this can be pulled off, but rather that we're stuck with each other. Sometimes I wonder how I survived being her student all these years. Hell I'm surprised Shizune lasted this long." Sakura said as she winced from a high note that Shikamaru just sang.

"Please shoot me now." Ino muttered as she dramatically raised her arms in the air.

"Ha if I had a gun I would have shot myself before shooting you. Note to self never have Shikamaru do karoke ever." Sakura said as the Lazy chunin did another high note.

Sure the poor dude was embarassed as hell, but right now that really didn't matter to the two hiding girls. They have had to put up with this crap for a long time and they just wanted to get the hell out of here. It wasn't just Shikamaru that was bad in fact everyone except for Naruto was terrible. They truely didn't want to be mean since they are their friends, but for the love of god they were bad.

Chouji was too busy eating rather than actually trying to act. Well you know about Shikamaru. Temari, Tenten, and Neji forgot their lines half the time and didn't move around to make the play come to life. Poor Hinata was too quiet so hardly anyone could hear her and Kiba kept tripping over his feet. Naruto was the only one that knew what he was doing, he sang at the right notes, and he walked around at the right parts.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please bring Naruto back on the stage." Ino whispered as Tsunade started yelling at Chouji for eating on the stage again.

"Yeah I really wish they brought him back on. I never really knew that Naruto could act or sing, but now I know why he got the part." Sakura stated as she complimented her teammate.

Suddenly Ino saw someone at the corner of her eye. She really couldn't tell what it was, but it was hanging off the side of her hat. "Sakura there's something on my hat can you look to see what it is?"

Sakura turned her head and froze when she saw the thing hanging off the side of Ino's hat. "Ino whatever you do don't move." She told her in a serious tone.

Now Ino was panicing. "What the hell is it? Sakura tell me."

"You really don't want to know, but don't worry I'll get it for you." Sakura knew for a fact that this thing scared the shit out of Ino and if she were to see it then their cover would be blown for sure.

She was just about to grab the thing when the sun just had to shine on to then making Ino see it. At first Ino didn't look scared at all and that made Sakura sigh in relief, but soon realization kicked in and her eyes started to widen in pure terror.

"Sp...Spi..." She couldn't quite get the words out and Sakura reached to grab the thing put Ino jumped up in the air. Sakura swore under her breath because she knew what was going to happen next. Ino took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SPIDER!!!!!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and everything was silent as they saw a frantic girl screaming her head off while another girl was banging her head on the seat in front of her.

"I told her not to look." Sakura muttered under her breath. She quickly stood up and tried to calm Ino down.

With all her might Ino grabbed the hat on her head and slammed it on her ground before jumping up and down screaming. "DIE!!" Now everyone knew that it was Ino making that noise and their eyes widened in shock.

"Well there's no use in trying to hide thanks to blondie over there." Sakura muttered as she pulled the bandana off her head and tossed it on the seat.

"Ino calm down you killed the spider!" Sakura tried to reason with the blonde who was stomping on her poor hat over and over. "For the love of god it was a fucking spider! It's gone now!" She was starting to lose her temper and that was never a good thing.

She reached for her shoulder, but Ino blindly swung her arm at her. It made contact with the side of Sakura's face. The cherry blossom was sent flying into two chairs and she painfully banged her head on the ground.

Now everyone was in a state of absolute shock. It was one thing that Yamanaka Ino was jumping up and down yelling die to a hat, but it was other thing when she sucker punched Haruno Sakura in the face and send her flying to the ground.

Sakura wiped the blood from her lips and groaned as she tried to sit up. '_Son of a bitch! I never knew that her fear of spiders got this bad. There was only two things that would alway's snap her out of it though, but since there's no water anywhere I guess it's time for plan two._' With that she painfully stood up and stood in front of a still hysterical Ino.

"I'm sorry that it's come down to this, but here I go. CHA!!" Sakura screamed as she punched Ino across her right cheek sending her flying to the ground.

Tsunade decided to walk over to the two fighting girls telling the others to stay where they are. Once she reached them she started yelling at Sakura. "What the hell is the meaning of this! Why are you late! I want explainations right now!"

Before Sakura spoke to Tsunade she went over to Ino and crouched down beside her. She grinned at the blonde who was moaning in pain. She noticed Sakura and looked over and asked in a soft voice. "Is it gone?"

The pink haired girl chuckled at her before answering in a voice full of humor. "Yes I'm sure you killed it when you stepped on it for the 50th time."

Ino smiled lightly at her before she started to laugh herself. "I guess I went a little over board didn't I?"

"Oh no. Jumping up and down about 100 times screaming die is completely normal. Not to metion sucker punching the person who was trying to calm your ass down. How would you call that over board?" Sakura sarcastically remarked, but Ino could tell by her smile that she was not mad at her.

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you, but I.." Ino tried to apologize, but Sakura lifted her hand up to hush her.

"It's okay I'm not mad at you just next time I tell you not to look don't look."

"I'll try, but you know me." That made both of them start laughing. They realized that it was really rare now a days to have both of them laugh together.

'_Man I really miss this. It's been sooo long since me and Ino could actually joke like this. Not since...argg come on Sakura don't think about that bastard anymore just treasure this rare moment because this could be your last good moment with her._' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to laugh now finding it really hard to breathe.

'_At least the only good thing that came from this whole embarassing incident is that I'm having a great moment with Sakura. It's been so long and I really miss her. I guess the saying is right you don't know what you got till it's gone._' Ino thought as she clutched her sides to help her breathe better.

By the time they were done laughing both had tears of laughter in their eyes, but when they turned their heads they both suppressed a gulp. Looking down at them was a very pissed off Tsunade.

"Now that your done with your fun and games mind telling me why your late?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers up both girls spines. Yup she was beyond pissed and that was not a good thing at all.

"Well actually Tsunade-sama we were on time." Sakura tried to explain to her mentor. Ino wanted to help her friend, but found that she lost her ability to talk.

"Then why didn't you show up and practice with the cast?" She questioned leaning closer to Sakura's face.

"Well you see...we...uh...we..." Before Tsunade could release her rage on Sakura Ino quickly jumped in to save her ass.

"We wanted to see who are other cast members are and if their any good." Tsuande turned her head towards her as Sakura sent her a silent thank you.

Tsunade looked between Ino and Sakura and repeated the process before she sighed her voice sounding really tired. "Well then you two realize how bad this situation is."

Both nodded their heads to confirm Tsuande's statment. "I thought that we were the only inexpericed performers here, but I guess we were terribly mistaken." Ino bluntly told Tsunade who smacked her forehead in frustration.

"Tell me about it, but they were the only one's that showed up. I even had to force some to be in the play. I'm shocked that Naruto is as good as he is, but he can't be the only one that's good." She then looked at Ino and Sakura again. "You two really need to step up. I know that we can help Temari, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba with their problems because theirs are only minor. The others I'm not so sure we can help them in 2 months."

"You have to try Tsunade-sama. Remember that we could be just as bad as they are if not worse." Sakura said trying not to have all this weight on her shoulders. She didn't even want the part and now they were depending on her and Ino to save the show. This was too much.

"We can try, but your roles are what really matter. The leads are alway's the most important and most of the time it's the success or flop of the whole production." Tsunade told them both with another heavy sigh.

"Great we didn't even want this in the first place. This sucks!" Ino exclaimed taking the words right out of Sakura's mouth.

"Look there's nothing I can do now. I would have shut it down already, but were sold out and I can't give them refunds. I didn't know that this would be such a pain in the ass. I need some sake." Tsuande muttered the last part as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to be drinking your problems away like you do with all your paperwork. Listen Ino and I will try, but only if you help them get better and you stay away from the sake." Sakura told her sensei looking her right in the eyes.

Tsunade threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine you win, but I wouldn't be giving up my sake if I didn't depend on you two so much. Now get on and start practicing. Please you need to give the others a break I don't know how much my ears can take." She said as she turned around and started to walk to the stage Ino and Sakura following behind her.

"Okay everyone listen up. Finally the lead actresses showed up. If your wondering who they are they're right behind me." Tsunade said. Everyone in the cast looked behind the fifth to see a waving Sakura and a smiling Ino.

"WHAT! Why didn't you two tell me that you auditioned." Tenten yelled at her friends mad that they didn't tell her that they were in the play too.

"Who said anything about auditioning?" Sakura questioned to the others as they looked at her in confusion.

"What forehead means is that we didn't audition actually we were more like forced into the play." Ino explained ingoring the glare that Sakura was giving her.

"So I'm not the only one. Well that's good." Shikamaru said lazily rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved to be in the play lazy ass. It's your fault that I'm here in the first place and your going to get it. Chouji don't think that I forgot you too because trust me I didn't." Ino threatened her voice dangerously low making her two teammates shiver in fear. They knew how Ino gets when she's in one of her moods and they both knew that they were majorly screwed.

"Yeah Sakura-chan is in the play too!" Naruto yelled as he drapped an arm around Sakura.

The pink haired girl smiled at Naruto before punching him in the face sending him flying into a wall creating a huge hole. Sakura then walked over to the huge hole and picked the poor blonde from the ruble. She started to shake him all the while yelling.

"BAKA IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! YOUR GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH!! YOU WON"T KNOW REAL PAIN TILL I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!" Everyone looked on in shock as the two remaining members of Team 7 continued to yell.

"SAKURA-CHAN I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO TURN ON YOU!!! IT WAS ALL KAKASHI-SENSEI'S FAULT!! HE CONVINCED ME TO SIDE AGAINEST YOU!! YOU KNOW ME I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!!!" Naruto screamed for his life as Sakura released her rage on him.

"DON'T WORRY NARUTO KAKASHI-SENSEI IS GOING TO GET IT TOO!!" Sakura promised as she threw Naruto into another wall.

"Man is she really pissed off this time or what. I don't know if I should feel sorry for Naruto or side with Sakura." Ino muttered under her breath. When Sakura threw the poor blonde into another wall Ino decided that he has had enough.

When Sakura was about to go after him again Ino grabbed her shoulder. Sakura turned her head to look at her questionally. "I think that he's had enough of a beating Sakura. Your going to kill him if you don't watch that strength of yours." She explained to her friend.

"I guess your right." Sakura then went over to Naruto her anger completely gone. Of course Naruto was still scared of her and as he tried to run Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled as Sakura forced him on the ground. He wouldn't stop screaming so Sakura did what she alway's does when he annoys the hell out of her.

Raising her fist up to her face she quickly bopped Naruto on top of his head. "Baka I was trying to heal you when you flipped out. Now shut up and let me heal you." Naruto stopped squirming and just let Sakura heal his wounds. Although both knew that his wounds would be gone in an hour thanks to a certain nine tailed demon.

Once Naruto was fully healed he stood up and helped Sakura up. "Thanks again for healing me Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed in annoyance, but she couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips. "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to drop the chan?"

"Sorry it's just so hard to drop old habits Sakura-ch...I mean Sakura." Naruto corrected himself causing the girl to giggle at his actions.

Ino looked at the scene with a small smile. Over the years Naruto and Sakura have gotten really close to one another. At first Sakura just thought he was a pest and Naruto was a love sick puppy, but once Sasuke left they started to get to know each other. They developed this brother/sister realtionship and they both look out for each other through anything. No one truely knows what their missions are like, but they knew that with each one taking care of the other there was no need to worry. Even with Sasuke gone they were the best team out of the entire Konoha 11.

"Okay that was amusing, but lets get back to rehearsal's. Let's practice another song that is a dueted between Sakura and Ino." Kakashi said getting the teens back on track.

'_Oh shit._' Ino and Sakura thought in unison as they walked on to the stage.

"Okay everyone else go behind Ino and Sakura because your back up singers." Asuma told the others while everyone groaned. They listened to their sensei though and walked so that they were up against the wall.

"Now there will be no costumes or sets. We're just going to see how your singing and acting is. Then we'll work from there." Kurenai explained glad that someone else was singing.

"The song that your singing is What Is This Feeling. Do you two know it?" Tsunade asked them. Sakura and Ino both nodded because they were too nervous to speak. "Okay then you two can start. Ino your line is first."

'_Oh god I can't do this, but I promised. I know the lines so let me do this._' Ino thought as she took a deep breath and got into character.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle." Ino started in a very bubblely voice.

Sakura then came in with a bored tone to her voice. "My dear father." Ino could tell that Sakura was ten times as nervous as she was. The poor girl could never handle being in the spot light.

Both took a deep breath as they both sang this line together.

_There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz_

"But of course I'll care for Hina." Sakura sang in a surprisingly good voice.

(A/N Remember that I'm using their own names not the characters in the play.)

"But of course I'll rise above it." Ino sang shocked that her own voice sounded so good. Then they both joined in and sang.

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:_

Ino and Sakura faced each other getting in the role they looked each other up and down. Ino then crossed her arms and layed an index finger on her chin as she sang. " Unusually and exceedingly peculiar. And altogether quite impossible to describe."

Sakura just looked at Ino as she tried to hide a smirk. "Blonde."

Ino turned to the audience before facing Sakura again. "What is this feeling, So sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." Sakura sang as she walked over to Ino.

"My pulse is rushing." Ino sang.

"My head is reeling." Sakura shook her head to add empathsis.

"My face is flushing." Ino faked a blush. Then both gilrs threw their arms up in the air as they sang.

_What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing_

Ino then pointed a finger at Sakura showing a disgusted face. "For your face."

Sakura turned away from Ino, but brought her head back to sing. "Your voice."

"Your clothing." Ino sang as she grabbed a piece of Sakura's shirt. Then they walked around each other in circles before turning away from each other.

_Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

Sakura and Ino then pretended to shiver when they sang the last part. Then they looked back at each other faces scrunched up in digust.

_With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!_

The two hid back a smile. They didn't sound that bad and they were guessing by the others looks of awe that they didn't think that they sound that bad either.

_Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!_

Now the others came up and surrounded Ino leaving Sakura out of the whole group. As a group they didn't sound that bad and they actually remembered their lines.

_Dear Ino, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Ino, you're a martyr!_

Now it was Ino's turn to hit a high note by herself. She put on a face that showed she was better than you then she placed her right hand over her chest as she sang. "Well. These things are sent to try us!" Then the others started to sing again looking back and forth between Ino and Sakura.

_Poor Ino, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;_

Now Ino broke through the crowd and looked at Sakura as they started singing louder than the other cast members who went straight to back up singers.

_What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling_

Now it was time for another high note as both girls turned to the audience.

_Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh_

Everyone joined in together to yell. "LOATHING!" Now Sakura and Ino started singing together again as the students sang loathing over and over.

_There's a strange exhilaration. (loathing)_

_In such total detestation (loathing)_

_It's so pure, so strong (so strong)_

_Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last   
And I will be..._

Both girls were wondering when this was going to be over because they were getting sick of saying loathing. Though they both had to admit they were having fun doing this.

_loathing   
For forever..._

_loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you_

_loathing you  
My whole Life long! _

Sakura finished off the song by sneaking up behind Ino and yelling. "BOO!!"

Ino pretended to jump back scared out of her mind as she screamed. "AH!!" Then the song was over and they were finished.

They heard very loud clapping and turned their heads to see all the instrustors standing up clapping like manics. Kakashi even looked like he was crying with tears of joy.

"Yes we have a chance at saving the play. You two were brillant. Wonderful chemistry. Simply wonderful." Tsunade proclaimed looking ten times happier than she did a couple of minutes ago.

"We were that good." Sakura asked unsure of the whole thing. Ino sighed at her friends shyness before coming up to her and wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Of course we were good forehead. Don't tell me you didn't hear us sing." Ino said trying to brighten Sakura's mood.

"I heard you and you sounded great, but I'm not so sure about me." She said acting like that little girl that was alway's unsure of herself.

Ino grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so that they were face to face. "Sakura you did great. Quit being so hard on yourself all the time and give yourself a pat of the back every now and then. Shesh I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Ino pretended in an annoyed voice.

Sakura smiled at her friend who smiled back. "Th...Thanks Ino."

They were brought out of there moment by Tsunade. "Okay now rehearsals are over today, but be back again tomorrow same time same place. You are all dimissed." All the instructors disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come on Hinata you promised that I could treat you to ramen. Let's go!" Naruto yelled dragging Hinata out of the building.

"Neji, Tenten let's go youthful training awaits!" shouted Lee as he ran out the building with Neji and Tenten trailing behind although not as enthusastic as their teammate.

"Shika-kun you promised to go cloud watching with me today." Temari demanded from her boyfriend who just sighed.

"Troublesome. Come on let's go." They left with Chouji, Kiba, and Shino right behind them saying that they were going to eat.

Ino turned her head towards Sakura as they walked out of the now empty building. "Hey Sakura what are you doing today?"

"Training." Was her only response.

"Come I tag along with you?" Ino asked her as they turned a corner.

"Why do you want to train with me?" Sakura questioned as she turned her full attention on Ino.

'Well I need to train more and you probably need a sparing partner. So why not kill two birds with one stone." Ino told her shrugging her shoulders althought that wasn't the real reason. '_Now I can watch out for her to make sure she doesn't over do it._'

"Well I guess you can come, but I'm warning you my training is pretty rough." The cherry blossom warned her blonde companion.

"Ha I can take anything that you throw at me." Ino declared not knowing that she will soon regret her words big time.

(A/N Yeah!!! I'm done with chapter 5. This has to be my longest chapter yet! Man writing that singing scene turned out to be more of a pain than I thought. Next chapter will deal with Ino and Sakura's day of training. Maybe something more. You never know. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! SEE YA!!)


	6. Chapter 6: Developing Feelings

(A/N Thank you all for the awesome reviews it's a really big help. If it wasn't for the reviews I probably would have given up. Of course most people are probably wondering 'When is Ino and Sakura going to hook up?' I feel that in order for them to get together there has to be a plot. Plots make it all the more fun to read and makes you wonder instead of them magically getting together for no reason. I do enjoy those, but it alway's make me say 'That's it. This story so could have be better.' It's disappointing really. Ino and Sakura is a likely couple than most others that I have read and it's sad that there isn't enough stories with them together. Most are oneshots or really short chapters. Though there have been some actual stories of them together and I absolutely LOVED the stories. They made it seem real. I hope that my rambling didn't piss you guys off because I meant no harm what so ever. Here's chapter 6.)

Last Time:

_Ino turned her head towards Sakura as they walked out of the now empty building. "Hey Sakura what are you doing today?"_

_"Training." Was her only response._

_"Come I tag along with you?" Ino asked her as they turned a corner._

_"Why do you want to train with me?" Sakura questioned as she turned her full attention on Ino._

_'Well I need to train more and you probably need a sparing partner. So why not kill two birds with one stone." Ino told her shrugging her shoulders althought that wasn't the real reason. 'Now I can watch out for her to make sure she doesn't over do it.'_

_"Well I guess you can come, but I'm warning you my training is pretty rough." The cherry blossom warned her blonde companion._

_"Ha I can take anything that you throw at me." Ino declared not knowing that she will soon regret her words big time._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, Lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 6: Developing Feelings

Before they both went training Sakura and Ino decided to head back to the apartment to change into their ninja clothes. They were out of the place in 20 minutes flat and were going to the training grounds. To both it was a world record considering that they both take forever when it somes to getting ready for any occasion.

"Hey Sakura whose training grounds are we using?" Ino asked breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Since your intruding on my training were going to my team's." Sakura answered her with a light smile the sun bathing off her pale skin.

Ino couldn't help but stare at Sakura. Everything she did had her memorized and she hated every minute of it. '_ARGG! Why doesn't she have this problem. She's completely ignoring me and for some reason it's driving me insane. WHY!!!_' Ino raged inside her head. Her mood kept getting shitier and shitier the more her eyes wandered over Sakura's body.

"Hey forehead why are you being so quiet anyway? Normally you talk up a storm about something pointless!" exclaimed Ino sick and tired of the pink haired girl staying silent. She was hoping to rile the girl up, but it didn't work.

Sakura glanced at Ino before looking ahead again. "A lot's been on my mind that's all." She told her shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry if I seem to be ignoring you."

Now Ino was curious. "What's been on your mind?" She made sure that Sakura heard the concern in her voice to cause futher guilt to the girl. Being her best friend for years made her learn that Sakura feels guilty really easy.

"It's something that I have to figure out on my own. I'm not letting anyone else know." Sakura bluntly told the blonde as they reached the training grounds.

"Come on Sakura don't be like that. Whatever troubles you, you can tell me. I'm all ears." Ino honestly said to her friend/enemy.

Thinking over what Ino said she almost gave in and told her everything, but she remembered what might happen if she let's anyone else know. '_It's not like I don't want to tell her. It's just that I can't. Ino has something to live for I don't. I can't just tell her and bring her into my problems. It would result in her death. It's bad enough that Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade know, but I can't tell Ino no matter what._' Sakura declared as she started streaching.

"Sorry Ino, but I really have to do this on my own. Not to be mean or anything." Sakura sighed when she saw Ino with a hurt look on her face. She's been doing that a lot lately hurting peoples feelings.

Ino quickly tried to act like she wasn't affected by Sakura's words. "Come on Sakura let's start training already."

"Okay, but shouldn't you warm up? You might pull something."

"I'm fine. Shesh what are you my mother." Ino said with a light smile on her face.

She then realized that she struck a nerve as Sakura clenched her fist and looked down towards the ground. A hidden pain showing in her emerald eyes. '_Man her mood changes a lot. All I mentioned was the word mother and...Wait. What if this is about Sakura's mother? Looking at her expression she seems so depressed. I've never seem her like this before. Even after Sasuke left. I really have to get to the bottom of this for her sake and my own._' Ino planned in her head as she continued to stare at her pink haired friend.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino questioned in a soft tone. The medic nin blinked her eyes really fast a couple of times which alerted Ino. "Seriously are you okay?" She knew for a fact that Sakura was holding back tears. The blonde went over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Almost instantly Sakura jumped in shock and whirled around her eyes filled with fear. Ino took a step back taken aback by her friends show of fear. Never in her life has she seen her so scared, but for what reason? It couldn't be that she was scared of her.

"Sakura what's wrong!" Ino demanded from the frightened girl who just stared at her.

Ino's voice seemed to snap Sakura out of whatever funk she was in because she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shuddered when she let her breath out causing Ino to worry for her more and more.

"Sakura if you don't tell me what's wrong then I will use force!" Ino shouted beyond all reason of thinking. Her friend...no her **best** friend was clearly troubled over something and she wanted to know what. Then she will kill the bastard that dared hurt her.

"There's nothing wrong with me so quit asking!" Sakura snapped before she turned around her back facing Ino.

"Then why were you about to cry!" Ino declared making Sakura's body tense up. She then told her in a gentler tone. "Your my best friend and I get worried when something's wrong with you."

Suddenly Sakura turned back around her face dead serious. "Since when have I been your best friend Ino? All that you've been doing lately is teasing me and messing with me. Alway's bringing me down and hurting my feelings for your own enjoyment. How can I call you a friend let alone a **best** friend when you alway's do that." She pointed out voice thick with malice.

"Look we've hit a rough patch in our friendship." Ino weakly reasoned with her. '_How can she say all those things? How can she just throw our friendship away like that? Doesn't it mean anything to her._'

She raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "A rough patch? That's what this stupid rivaly means to you. A ROUGH PATCH! Ino there were times when I seriously hated you." She lied through her teeth. '_That's not true, but I would do anything to keep her from the truth. Even if it means hurting the one person that's alway's been there for me._'

Tears prickled at the edges of Ino's eyes. "Sakura how can you say that? I would give my life for you because your my best friend. I was there for you from the very beginning. I helped you become who you are now. Just because we have been fighting for years doesn't mean that I don't care for your well being."

Now Sakura was about to cry, but she held her emotions back. '_God she's making this hating her thing really hard. I can't tell her know matter what. Stay strong Sakura. Don't break down._' "Ino let's just start training already. If I knew that it would be this much trouble I wouldn't have invited you." Sakura lied hating herself more and more with each hurtful word she said to her friend. Her **best** friend.

"Fine." Was Ino's one worded answer not trusting herself to say anything else. Sakura really ripped a hole in her heart and she just wanted to take her emotions out on someone. Who better than the person who's causing it.

They walked away from each other and stood at opposite sides of the training ground. Ino stared down at Sakura as they both brought out their kunai's getting ready to fight.

"When do we start!?" screamed Ino not once losing her guard. She even stopped blinking so that she could watch Sakura's next movement.

"When that cloud passes the sun!" Sakura shouted raising her arm to point at the cloud. It was the only thing that was giving them shade from the cruel sun.

Ino looked at her friends posture. It was relaxed and she was leaning slightly on her right leg. She knew better than to underestimate her rival. That would be a stupid and fatal mistake. One should never be relaxed when facing the apprentice of Tsunade one of the three sannin and their current hokage.

The cloud seemed to be moving very slow and Ino was starting to get very impatient. She made sure to keep one eye on the sky and another on Sakura. Still she managed to not blink making her eyes start to water.

'_The last time I fought with Sakura in a shinobi battle was in the Chunin Exams and I haven't seen her in action in over a year. Also there's the fact that I'm not very good at close range combat and Sakura diffinitely is a close range fighter. Maybe I can outsmart her. I'm pretty good at stratigies thanks to being on the same team as Shikamaru, but Sakura is the smartest kunoichi of the Konaha 11. This fight is going to be a major bitch. I can't lose to her!_' Ino concluded as the cloud almost uncovered the sun.

At last the sun was out and the beginning of the battle started. Ino continued to stare with one eye at the sun so when the rays hit her eye it made her blink. Quickly Ino looked to where Sakura was to find her still standing there looking at her. The kunai in her right hand placed in front of her chest.

One minute went by with them just standing there waiting to make the first move. Ino decided to test Sakura by throwing a couple of shurikens at her. All she did was stand there as the weapons passed right through her. WAIT...right through her!

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Ino as she quickly jumped up in the air just as the real Sakura jumped out of the ground right where Ino used to be standing. The flat end of her kunai bounced off the bottom of Ino's left shoe. Doing a couple of flips she landed 10 feet away from the pink haired chunin.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" She asked in a voice filled with curiousity. Ino made sure to keep an eye on Sakura at all times. How did her plan fail?

Sakura dispelled her genjutsu smiling that beautiful smile of hers. "It was easy all I had to do was wait for the cloud to leave the sun."

"What's that supposed to mean? I had my eye on you at all times." Ino told her pissed that she was fooled so easily.

"Not exactly. You had one eye on me and another on the sky. When the sun rays hit your eye it forced you to blink. That's when I made my move. Ino you have to be sharper than that to think that you can stand a chance with me." Sakura gloated shrugging her shoulders in a carefree manner.

"ARG!! I will beat you pinky!" Ino shouted causing a vain of irritation to appear on Sakura's forehead. Instead of answering her she charged at the blonde and threw a punch at her.

With grace Ino blocked the hit making sure to block the kick aimed at her after that. Now all that was happening was Sakura on offense and Ino on defense.

'_Damn I see no opening's in her taijutsu. So there's no way that I can land a hit. Speaking of hit's if Sakura lands one punch on me I'm a goner. Damn her and that monsterous strength._' Ino thought already getting pretty tired.

Suddenly when Ino blocked a punch from Sakura, she turned around really fast and managed to kick her in the stomach. Lucky for Ino this kick lacked her monsterous strength, but it did send her flying into the nearby lake. She felt the air leave her lungs as she gasped for breath struggling to swim to the surface.

Noises could be heard all around Ino and a sudden sharp pain in her arm made her realize that Sakura was still attacking her. She moved her body this way and that to avoid whatever her friend was throwing at her. A small cut appeared on her left cheek and a little gash was on her right leg.

Time was running out on Ino as she desperately needed to breathe. She tried to look for Sakura, but it was impossible with all the invisible weapons cutting her up.

An idea popped in her head and she hoped against hope that it would work. Using some of her chakra Ino focused all her chakra on her feet. She started rising at a steady pace as she continued to block Sakura's attacks. It worked till a force smacked her in the stomach making her shallow the water. She started to sputter and choke, but she forced more charkra into her feet making her rise faster.

Her head broke through the surface as she greedily sucked in a deep breath. Now she was above the water looking for Sakura. She felt a wet coolness on her feet again and she looked down. "Fuck I'm running low on chakra. Luckily I was smart enough to bring a couple of these." Ino whispered to herself as she dug through her bag. She brought out a small round pill and put it in her mouth before shallowing it. "Soldier pills alway's help." When she felt a strong burst of energy it let her know that the pill worked.

Ino checked her injuries. Nothing major thank god. It would be a bitch to already have to heal herself so early into the battle. Speaking of battle where the hell was Sakura.

As if she was hearing her thoughts Sakura popped out of the water and tried to land a punch on her. Ino's moves were sluggish thanks to her soaked clothes, but she was able to block her and stab her in the back with a kunai. Sakura disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Damn a shadow clone. She's as good as Naruto is at those." Ino muttered as she looked for the real Sakura.

"Thanks for saying that." A voice said behind her. Ino quickly turned around to see Sakura running at her ready to stab her. Ino moved to the side and stabbed Sakura in the side. Instead of disappearing in a puff of smoke like her shadow clone she disappeared in a puff of cherry blossom petals.

"Wha..." Ino tried to say before the water started to rise and wrap around her legs. Cherry blossom petals whirled around Ino at a fast pace some making small cuts on the parts of flesh that was showing.

The water continued to rise till it was to her waist then it started to rise away from her. To her amazement the water that she was facing started to take the form of Sakura. It was weird seeing water turn into a person, but what was weirder was that only the top half of Sakura's body appeared. It was like her and the water were merged together. The water still was wrapped around Ino's legs keeping her in her place.

Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch and lifted it up to her chest the sharp part pointing to Ino's chest. Suddenly Ino realized what was happening as Sakura swung her arm towards her.

Thinking quickly Ino closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip so hard that she could taste her blood. She opened her eyes to see that Sakura was directly ten feet apart from her.

'_Damn she trapped me in that genjutsu so easily. She must have done it when I popped out of the water. I never even noticed that I was in one till the very last second. Thank god I did though or there would have been one less kunochi in the world._' Ino thought as she stared at Sakura who had a small smile on her face.

"Wow I'm impressed that you got out of my genjutsu by just biting your lip. I thought that I had you for sure. Oh well let's see you try and stop this." Sakura said to Ino as she brought her hands to her chest and started to rapidly form hand seals. Once she was done with the appropriate hand signs she shouted. "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The water started to shake violently under Ino's feet. Sakura just stood there with a serious look on her face as the water started to rise high up in the air. "Wha...what the hell is that!" Ino exclaimed as she saw a huge water dragon in front of her.

"Let me explain to you Ino. The reason why I forced you into the water was because my elemental jutsu's are water and earth. My best element is water. Your in my territory now." Sakura explained with a smirk on her face.

'_Fuck I should have known better. DAMMIT! It explains what those things attacking me in the water were. My guess was they were water bullets. Man how am I going to stop that dragon._' Then an idea popped into Ino's head making her smile.

"I have no jutsu that can beat yours, but I can avoid it till you run out of chakra." Ino explained as she bite her thumb and started to rapidly make hand seals before she slammed her hand on the water and shouted. "Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a huge puff of smoke, but it was blown away by a huge wind. Flying above the water was a huge hawk about the size of a house. Ino quickly jumped on it's back as the water dragon started going after them.

"Ino why did you summon me for a training session?" The hawk asked in a confused tone. His voice was deep and elegant like his cheasnut colored feathers.

"Sorry Ryouta, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. As you can see I'm facing a huge water dragon." Ino said as Ryouta started to dodge the water dragons attacks.

"Who created this thing?"

"Haruno Sakura. You might have heard of her." Ino said as she clutched the silky feathers on Ryouta's back.

"The Haruno Sakura. Why are you fighting the apprentice of one of the three legendary sanin. Are you asking for a death wish." Ryouta told Ino his voice holding complete shock.

"Hey I can take care of her! Hello your supposed to be supporting me here!" Ino shouted as the hawk avoided a close call with the water dragon.

"Sorry, but I think your nuts. She's trained under Tsunade so that means she has her strength and healing abilities as well as her combat abilities. That's not good for you for your jutsu's are for steath missions." Ryouta said flying higher and higher in the air.

"You don't think that I figured that out already. That's one of the reason's I summoned you." Ino said to her unsupportive summon.

The huge water dragon appeared above them ready to attack. "Ino hold on tight!" Ryouta shouted as he flapped his wings back to slow himself down.

It lunged at them but before it could cause any damage Ryouta sucked in his breath and opened his mouth. A huge air bullet shot out and hit the dragon dead on in the chest making him blow up. Water sprayed over Ino and Ryouta, but they were happy that they got rid of the monster.

"Thanks for the help Ryouta. Your a life savior." Ino complaimented the huge hawk.

"Oh well it was no problem really. Anyone could have done that." Ryouta modestly told his master making her look at him in a funny way.

Suddenly Ino noticed a figure in the sky above them. She realized who it was and quickly blocked her chest as Sakura brought her fist down on her left arm. Ino screamed in pain as she felt her arm break under Sakura's force. Ryouta disappeared in a puff of smoke sending Ino and Sakura flying to the ground. Since they were 50 feet up in the air they had to find a way to save their lives.

Thinking quickly Sakura bit her thumb and started to form seals as fast as she can. She streached her arm to the ever approaching ground and shouted. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke and soon Ino and Sakura landed on a huge slug. Now Ino was thankful that she was still alive and was happily laughing her head off.

"Sakura-san why did you summon me?" Katsuyu the slug queen asked one of her masters.

Sakura smiled at the slug as she jumped down to face one of her friends. "Sorry about that Katsuyu it was either summon you or landing on the ground after dropping 50 feet in the air."

"Well then I'm glad you summoned me. Tsunade would have a fit if she lost her most prized student. Also I would miss your company." Katsuyu kindly told the pink haired girl making her blush. "Can you tell me who the girl laughing on my back is? She's kind of scaring me."

"Oh don't be scared by her. That's Ino my one friend that I told you about. She's just suffering from almost dying. I guess thats how she deals with it. Pretty weird if you ask me." Sakura told the slug knowing that Ino heard her.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!" Ino shouted as she jumped down by Sakura's side.

"So this is the famous Ino that Sakura talks so much about. It's pleasure to finally meet you." Katsuyu said to make light conversation. Actually the scene would be pretty weird two teenage girls trying to make small talk with a giant slug.

Ino eyed Sakura as her friend started blushing madly. '_You know she's really cute when she blushes like that. It makes her seem more like that little kid that I love. Wait what did I just say! I didn't mean that!! Ino you are not like that!!! You like GUYS not GIRLS!!!_' Ino screamed in her mind though on the outside she started to smirk. "Soooooo Sakura you've been talking about me huh. Just can't stop thinking about me huh. I'm just soo irresistable."

"I have to go. I think that Tsunade is trying to summon me for something. See you later Sakura." Katsuyu said before she disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Come on Sakura just believe it you can't live without me." Ino teased with a huge grin on face. Her clothes were starting to get really cold and they were still soaking wet.

Finally Sakura answered the blonde in an annoyed voice. "Ino quit flatering yourself. Katsuyu just asked about my childhood because it's a rule to her and Tsunade. You were a big part of my past. Don't let that get to your head." She finished as she turned her back to start training again.

Having healed her arm earlier Ino ran over to Sakura's retreating form and jumped on her back. She wrapped her arms around her neck just in case she tried to throw her off.

"In...Ino...Wha...What the hell are you doing?" Sakura choked out her face becoming extremely hot. God she was blushing like Hinata!

"I'm just touched that you think that I'm a big part of your past. That means I can become a big part of your future." Ino declared as she affectionly nuzzled her face into Sakura's neck.

"What...ar...are...y...ou...you talking about?" The poor girl couldn't even form sentences and it's not because Ino was pulling on her neck either. It was the fact that they were way too close for comfort.

"If you can accept me that much then maybe I still have a chance to be your best friend again." Ino told her. '_Maybe if I'm lucky something more._'

Suddenly Sakura's knees buckled sending both girls on their knees. Ino still had her arms wrapped around her friend. "Sakura your dead tired lets take a break." Ino suggested in Sakura's ear.

The pink haired girl supressed a shiver as she told Ino. "I'm fine. I don't need to take a break." She tried to get up but her blonde friend kept her down. "Ino let go of me!"

"No. Look forehead your going to kill yourself if you don't take a break. I might not be as good as a medical nin as you, but I do know when someone is suffering from chakra exhaustion." Ino shot back shutting Sakura up. She then picked her friend up and helped her over to a cherry blossom tree. She placed Sakura in front of the tree so that she could lean on it.

Ino stared down at her friend. She looked very tired and she was panting heavily. She also noticed that Sakura's clothes were wet too. They weren't as soaked as hers but she still could get really sick if she continued to wear them.

"Sakura take your clothes off." Ino demanded from her friend. Of course this was not something Sakura hears everyday so when her eyes widened in shock and she started to stutter Ino sighed before she started to remove her shirt.

"Ino have you no decenty!" shouted Sakura as she closed her eyes. Her face was beat red from embarassment.

"Come on Sakura were both girls here. There's nothing to worry about and besides you've seen me in my underwear before." Ino said as she took her skirt off. Leaving her only in a bra and her tight black short shorts.

"Yea, but we were only 8 or 9. This is completely different." Sakura explained still keeping her eyes closed.

"How so?" Ino questioned now mere inches from Sakura's face. The young cherry blossom opened her eyes and tried to move futher away from her blonde friend. Ino smirked at Sakura happy that now the tables have finally turned.

Slowly Ino reached her hand out to touch the zipper of Sakura's shirt. Using her quick reaction Sakura grabbed her hand and tried to pull it away. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Ino sighed in annoyance as she pushed Sakura's hand away and unzipped her shirt. "Since your not going to take your clothes off I will for you." Sakura was about to retort when Ino placed her finger over her lips. "The only reason I'm doing this is because your clothes are wet and you'll catch a cold if you don't take them off." Judging by the look Sakura was giving her she rather take the cold than take off her clothes in front of her.

She removed the wet shirt from her friends shoulders and threw the garment where her clothes were. Sakura was too weak to even put up a fight and Ino knew that her pride was seriously hurting right now. She then removed the little medic skirt that she wore leaving her only in her bra and skin tight biker shorts.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" Ino asked her friend as she went over to sit down next to her.

Sakura crossed her arms over chest and looked the other way causing Ino to giggle at her friends childlike behavior. "Sakura you know what."

She turned her head a little towards Ino before responding. "What?"

"Your alway's soooo serious. Why can't you learn to just relax and live! Your muscles must be soooo tense." Ino told her friend as she drapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How can I learn to live when I feel dead inside." Sakura muttered darkly her head bent low. She didn't mean for it to come out and she hoped against hope that Ino didn't hear her.

Of course Ino has alway's had perfect hearing so she heard her loud and clear. "What do you mean by that?" She felt Sakura's body tense up at Ino's question.

"I didn't say anything." Sakura lied with a small smile on her face hoping that Ino bought her lie.

Ino shifted her body so that she was facing Sakura. Her deep sky blue eyes staring into her beautiful emerald green eyes. Lifting up her hand and sticking her index finger out Ino gently poked Sakura right in the middle on her forehead. Something that she hasn't done since they were best friends. It was a form of affection between the two of them when they were younger.

The young cherry blossoms eyes widened and she slowly placed her hand over her forehead. "Ino..." She said softly not knowing what to say.

Butterflies flew in Ino's stomach when Sakura said her name. She found that she loved how her name rolled off her friends tongue. That look in her eyes was something that she hasn't seen in years. It was the special look that Sakura would always give her. Something that Ino didn't know how much she missed till she just now saw it after all these years.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong. It will make you feel better." Ino gently told her as she placed her left hand on her right shoulder.

Sakura bent her head low in shame. "I can't."

Ino used her right hand and put it under Sakura's chin before bringing her head up so that she was looking into her friends eyes again. Sakura slowly averted her eyes from Ino's face making the blonde frustrated. "Sakura look me in the eyes when I ask you this."

It took Sakura a couple of seconds before she turned to look Ino in her eyes. Ino smiled lightly at her friend before her face turned serious again. "Sakura why can't you tell me anything?" She asked her voice holding sadness and a hint of anger in her tone.

"I just can't okay." Sakura weakly argued all her inner defenses disappearing the more she looked into Ino's eyes.

"I've been your best friend for years and I'm one of the only people that know you the best. Why can't you tell me?" Ino tried again noticing how every question she asked the pink haired girl the more her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

A lone tear fear from Sakura's eye before another one came down and another. After a while she was silently crying. Ino was just about to wrap her up in a hug, but Sakura started to talk. Giving her the answer to the sole question that she's been asking her all day. "I don't want to lose you too." She whispered before all her defenses disappeared and she start to sobbing.

To say that Ino was shocked at Sakura's answer was an understatment. In fact she was over the edge of shock and was hysterical. '_What does she mean by that? I'm not in danger am I? She said too so that means that someone that she was very close with has died. She's crying over losing me so that means she still cares about me. I'll try and think about this later right now my best friend needs my help._' Ino thought as she went into over protective friend mode.

She gently wrapped her arms around Sakura's shaking form and pulled her into her own body. Then she lifted her right hand and placed it behind Sakura's head as she placed her left hand on her back. She forced Sakura's head onto her shoulder already getting soaking by the flood of tears pouring from her friends eyes. Using her left hand she slowly rubbed circles on her back whispering soothing words into her right ear.

They stayed that way for god knows how long, but Ino didn't give a damn. Her friend was having a breakdown and she was going to make she feels better. Sakura clutched Ino's bra strap making the blonde blush fifty shades of red. She choked out another sob before she buried her head further into the curve of Ino's neck. Her entire right side was wet with her friends tears and it broke Ino's heart knowing that her friend was feeling this terrible.

Ino was so into her thoughts that she jumped a little when Sakura started talking her voice thick with emotion. "I...Ino...ple...plea...please...do...don't...leave me...a...alone."

That only caused Ino's grip on Sakura to tighten more as she whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I'll never leave your side."

She felt Sakura smile softly against her chin as she gently said. "Thank you." Then her breathing started to become even and her sobbing stopped.

"Looks like she cried herself to sleep." Ino said thoughtfully not letting go of her friend. After a couple of minutes she grabbed their clothes and formed hand signs before her and Sakura disappeared into a puff of smoke.

They appeared in the living room of their apartment. Ino dropped the wet garments and picked Sakura up bridal style making sure not to wake her up. She looked at her friends peaceful tear stained face awed by her beauty.

'_She doesn't wear any makeup what so ever, but yet she's so breath taking. Her face is that of an angel . No she's more beautiful than an angel nothing can even compare to her beauty. Sakura you have no idea either. She still thinks she's a bud, but she doesn't realize that she's already blossomed into the most beautiful flower in the world._' Ino thought to herself as she took Sakura into her room. She was still going to respect her friends rules and stay away from her room.

She placed Sakura gently on the bed before she went into her dresser to find a shirt for her friend. Once she found the piece of clothing she put it on Sakura and pulled back the covers. She tucked Sakura in and just stared at her.

Ino noticed that a loose strand of hair was in her face. She slowly leaned in and tucked it behind her ear. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face before she leaned closer to Sakura's face. She hesitated a little as if unsure of herself before she kissed her on her forehead.

Suddenly the realization of what she did hit her and she quickly stood up straight eyes wide in shock. She practically ran out of the room not noticing the small smile that appeared on the sleeping girls face.

(A/N Okay sorry everyone for the long wait. Let's just say that a lot of shit has happened and I couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. This is my longest chapter yet and I'm quite proud of it. Hope that the fight scene was good and all the fluff. I wasn't even planning on writing the last few parts but the idea just popped into my head and I wrote it down. It's like the ideas flowed out of my head. I love it when that happens. I really don't know the next time I'll update because I'm writing the chapter to my W.I.T.C.H story and I have to reread all the Harry Potter books over again. The reason why because it's been a while since I read them and I have to get ready for when the 7th Book to come out. I CAN'T WAIT!!!! I just hope that they don't kill off Harry and Hermione. I'll be soooo sad if that happens I love them. I'll try to update as fast as I can and please read and review. SEE YA!!!!!!)


	7. Chapter 7: Advice For Dummies

(A/N Hey everybody thanks for all the reveiws. I have this funny idea in my head with this story so I decided to write this first then read all the Harry Potter stories over again. Reason number is because I don't want to forget this idea cause this sooo can happen in the show. Reason number 2 is that I have to work all weekend and I won't be able to find time to read all the books at once. It's shit I know. Anyway please read and review I love all your responses and thoughts. Now here's chapter 7.)

Last Time:

_"Looks like she cried herself to sleep." Ino said thoughtfully not letting go of her friend. After a couple of minutes she grabbed their clothes and formed hand signs before her and Sakura disappeared into a puff of smoke._

_They appeared in the living room of their apartment. Ino dropped the wet garments and picked Sakura up bridal style making sure not to wake her up. She looked at her friends peaceful tear stained face awed by her beauty._

_'She doesn't wear any makeup what so ever, but yet she's so breath taking. Her face is that of an angel . No she's more beautiful than an angel nothing can even compare to her beauty. Sakura you have no idea either. She still thinks she's a bud, but she doesn't realize that she's already blossomed into the most beautiful flower in the world.' Ino thought to herself as she took Sakura into her room. She was still going to respect her friends rules and stay away from her room._

_She placed Sakura gently on the bed before she went into her dresser to find a shirt for her friend. Once she found the piece of clothing she put it on Sakura and pulled back the covers. She tucked Sakura in and just stared at her._

_Ino noticed that a loose strand of hair was in her face. She slowly leaned in and tucked it behind her ear. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face before she leaned closer to Sakura's face. She hesitated a little as if unsure of herself before she kissed her on her forehead. _

_Suddenly the realization of what she did hit her and she quickly stood up straight eyes wide in shock. She practically ran out of the room not noticing the small smile that appeared on the sleeping girls face. _

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 7: Advice For Dummies

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the hell is pounding on the door?" Ino asked herself waking up from her spot on the couch. After last nights incident she decided to sleep in the living room.

She looked at the clock on the dvd player and gasped. "It's noon! I feel asleep at 7 last night. I had over 12 hours of sleep today!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming!" Ino called as she stood up and slowly walked over to the door. She was still a little drozey so she wasn't exactly walking straight.

The sight that greeted her was a freaked out Naruto. His right cheek was all red and the front of his shirt was all soaked. Also he clearly smelled like beef flavored ramen. Without even asking he walked right into the room and started pacing in the living room.

"Nice to see you to Naruto." Ino muttered to herself as she shut the door behind her. Luckily she decided to wear an oversized shirt and pants to bed last night. She didn't want Naruto eyeing her body when he was going out with one of her friends.

"Is Sakura here? I really need to talk to her." He asked running a hand through his blond locks. The sight of a worried and depressed Naruto just wasn't what Ino wanted to see. It just wasn't the happy go lucky blond that she was friends with. He actually stopped walking to ask her that question! That was a shocker in itself because Naruto never stops moving for anybody. She knew that whatever he wanted to talk to Sakura about was very important.

Now Ino fully remembered what happened yesterday. "Ummm...I don't really know let me check." She told him as she left him back to his pacing. I mean Sakura is alway's gone when she wakes up. Naruto was such a sad sight that she had to see if Sakura was there in her room.

As quietly as she could Ino opened the door to her room. She looked at her bed to find that Sakura was still sleeping soundly with Fubaki sleeping on her stomach. To Ino that sight was the cutest thing ever. She silently walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. Pulling out her digital camera she turned it on and focused on her friends sleeping figure. She took several pictures at different angles before putting the camera back where it was.

Walking over to her friends side she noticed that a troubled look was on her face. At first she just put it off as nothing and was about to turn away when Sakura started to lightly whimper.

A stab of pain hit Ino's heart and she turned back around to find Sakura writhing around in her sleep. Another whimper escaped her lips and Ino decided that she had to do something to help her out or she would go nuts with worry.

'_I can't wake her up. She was so physically and emotionally tired. Guess Naruto is going to have to wait till she wakes up or I can help him while Sakura's sleeping. That kills two birds with one stone. Wow that was a little morbid let me rephrase that. I help two friends at once. Yup that's better than beating two birds to death with a stone. Whoever came up with that saying had serious problems.I wonder how I can stop her nightmare though? Wait my mom told me about something she used to use on me when I had nightmares. I just hope against hope that Sakura doesn't wake up. It would be hell to explain._' Ino thought lifting her right hand and placing it inches above Sakura's head.

With the utmost carefullness Ino lowered her hand till it was on Sakura's soft pink hair. Her hair was so smooth and silky that Ino was shocked that someone can have hair this soft. She found that this was one of the best things that she's ever touched in her life. Something welled up inside her stomach making her crave more. More of Sakura. This feeling scared the shit out of Ino. Never in her life has she felt something like this and for her best friend none the less. Not even Sasuke brought these feelings to life and she chased after him for years!

Using all her willpower Ino got back at the topic at hand. Right now Sakura needed her help and here she was thinking about taking advantage of her. Never in her life has Ino felt so disgusted with herself.

At first all she did was flex her fingers against her pink scalp, testing how Sakura reacted. When her friend made no move to wake up and yell at her she started to gently run her fingers through her hair. Apparently she was getting too into it because soon she was gently caressing Sakura's cheek with her left thumb.

The results were quick as Sakura started to settle down and to Ino's shock started moving towards her. Leaning into her left hand and pushing her head into her right hand. At first she thought that it was because she was pulling her hair. Once Sakura softly moaned and gently utter her name did Ino know that her friend was clearly enjoying it even though she was sleeping.

She knew that she should stop, but that moan set her off. The way she said her name it made it sound that she was the most important person in her life. It was the way she said her name when they were younger and ohhhh back then it sent shivers down her spine like it is now.

When she was about to continue with her little one sided game the door behind her slowly opened. Ino swore under her breath knowing that she can't continue with her fun. Then she heard Naruto's voice ask. "Ino what's taking so long is Sakura in here or what?" She heard his soft footsteps come up behind her and Ino quickly detached her hands from Sakura's head. Noting that she seemed to frown a little at the absence of the blondes touch.

"Yeah she's here but be quiet she's sleeping. I was trying to wake her up, but I decided against it. She's needs to rest. Sorry Naruto." Ino told him as she turned to face Naruto to see a sad look pass his face.

Naruto and Sakura were a lot alike in the emotion department. It's so easy to read their emotions on their faces and the way they talked. Everyone knew if they were pissed, sad, angry, any emotion they could read it like a book. The only thing that all their friends didn't understand was the reason for their emotions. Both stopped taking missions with the others at least a year ago if not more. You might be able to read them both like a book, but you can never tell whats behind those feelings. It's like just looking at the front cover of a book, but never once opening it to read the delicate pages. Not one of their long time friends have been able to read inside Naruto and Sakura's book.

"It's okay she needs her rest. She hasn't been sleeping really well lately and now thats she's finally sleeping okay I don't want to wake her up for my problem." Naruto said with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

Ino looked at the other blond with a shocked expression before it softened into a smile. '_He's always putting Sakura before him even after all these years. Naruto may not seem like it but he's an awesome guy and a great friend. Man I wish that I was as great of a friend as he is._' Ino thought to herself as she and Naruto both left the room.

Once Ino shut the door behind her Naruto started walking towards the door. "Naruto why don't you tell me what's wrong. I mean it couldn't hurt could it." Ino called to him not knowing that she will soon really be regreting her words big time.

Naruto turned around with a bright smile on his face. Reminding her greatly of the regular Naruto that everyone knows and loves. "Really you would take the time to help me!" He exclaimed in his loud voice that seemed to bounce off the walls.

"Well we're friends aren't we? You seem clearly troubled with whatevers wrong." Ino pointed out going into the kitchen and talking a seat. Naruto followed after her and took the seat across from her.

"Okay what's the problem? My guess is that involes that lovely red mark on your cheek and the reason your shirt is soaked." Ino said standing up again only to return a couple of minutes later with two snack bars and two steaming cups of coffee. She made sure there was no caffeine in the coffee because that would be a disaster. Naruto plus caffenie equals chaos to all mankind.

Naruto touched his cheek and winced before he started to weakly smile. "Yeah it does have something to do with that." He honestly told her accepting the coffee with a smile in thanks.

Ino took a light sip of her coffee before continuing with her talk. "My guess is that you got into a fight at the ramen bar this morning at breakfast."

"Man your good at guessing. How did you know?" Naruto questioned shocked that she could understand the situation without even being there. He knew that she was an expert at reading minds, but this was crazy!

"It's not that hard to guess. That mark shows that someone hit you. Since it's past noon now breakfast is over and you alway's eat at that place. Plus that huge stain on your shirt gives you away too and the fact that you reek of ramen." Ino concluded in a light tone as she opened her snack bar and started to slowly nibble on it.

"Well I guess your right, but it's still pretty creppy." Naruto said ripping open his candy bar too and chowing it down. It was gone within 20 seconds, but Ino was used to his eating habits so it doesn't bother her like it used too.

"So who did you fight with Neji, Lee, Kiba, give me some names here Naruto." Ino said waving her hand in circles to empathsize the subject.

"Actually it was Hinata." Naruto told her his depressed mood kicking back in. He rubbed his cheek again as he looked into his swirling coffee.

"HINATA!!!" Ino yelled forgetting that Sakura was sleeping in the other room. She expected it from the others, but not Hinata of all people. She practically worshiped the ground that he stands on.

"I know what you mean. I still can't believe it was her of all people. I mean she never seemed like the type to be that mean." Naruto weakly muttered before taking another sip of coffee.

"So what exactly happened?" Ino asked wanting to get to the bottom of her friends strange behavior. She only had one reason right now, but she wanted to hear Naruto's first before she tells him anything.

"There's not much to talk about really. I woke up at my regular time of day and I went to pick Hinata up at her house." Yeah that was completely normal. Even before they started going out Naruto would take Hinata out to breakfast. "It was all fine till we got there."

Flashback

_Two bowls of ramen were set in front of Hinata and Naruto. Like alway's the foxboy starting eating like a hog, but Hinata did something completely different._

_"Arg!! Ramen again. Naruto why don't you ever take me anywhere special." Hinata complained pushing the bowl of ramen away from her._

_Of course you don't complain about ramen around Naruto. "Hinata what are you talking about I took you out to eat at a fancy place a week ago." He tried to explain to her holding his temper in for her own sake._

_"Yeah that was a week ago Naruto. What about this week huh. I'm not too important to you now that I'm your girlfriend." Hinata concluded crossing her arms over her chest all the while glaring at Naruto._

_Naruto looked at her like she's grown another head. "Hinata your very important to me. If you weren't I wouldn't have said yes to you when you asked me out."_

_"That's another thing why did I have to ask you out. What you don't have enough balls to ask me out." _

_"What the hell is your problem today? All you've been doing since we got here was insult me. I didn't even do anything to you." Naruto shot back his temper starting to come out. Everyone in the whole place were looking at the argueing couple, but apparently Hinata didn't care._

_She quickly stood up and slapped Naruto across the face as hard as she can. Naruto just sat there dumb founded. This was the first time anyone has struck him like that and it was from his girlfriend of all people. "Uzamaki Naruto you are the biggest insensitive ass I have ever laid eyes on." Then she grabbed her boiling bowl of ramen and poured it down Naruto's shirt._

_Instantly the boiling water started burning Naruto's skin. He stood up yelling in pain. When he looked at Hinata he found that she was crying her eyes out. His eyes softened a little as he quietly spoke. "Look Hinata..."_

_He was rudely interrupted by Hinata herself. "Naruto I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I have to go." Before he could stop her she left the place._

_Naruto looked at the owner of the bar his face holding extreme confusion. It looked like the man felt his pain as he told him. "Kid don't worry she'll come around. Food's on the house eat all you want."_

End Flashback

"So I ate till I was full and then I went to look for Sakura. I want to know why Hinata acted like that. It's not like her to do that." Naruto explained putting his head in his hands.

Yup Ino knew exactly what was Hinata's problem and she really felt bad for Naruto. Poor guy had boiling ramen poured down his shirt that has to hurt. The empty coffee mugs layed fogotten along with the snack bar wrappers.

"Naruto I know what's wrong with Hinata." Ino told him leaning forward in her seat. Naruto looked up at her with eyes full of hope, but he didn't say anything. He was waiting for Ino to give her answer. "I'm sure you know this by know, but it's Hinata's time of the month."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked not getting what she said at all.

Ino's eyes widened in shock. God she hoped that Naruto knew what she was talking about. "You know she started her period. That time of the month." She even talked slowly so that he could catch on easier.

The blonde cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You mean those things at the end of sentences."

Now Ino knew that she was in serious shit. '_He doesn't even know what a fucking period is. Oh god I'm going to have to explain this to him too. Just great. Even Shikamaru and Chouji know what the hell a period is. Why didn't Sakura explain this to him at all or Tsunade for that matter. Why does it have to be me? I'm not even his freaking teammate! Damn Ino you just had to be a good friend. The next time I'm throwing him out the damn door and slamming it in his face._' She thought to herself not liking this ordeal at all.

"No not the things at the ends of sentences." Ino said causing Naruto to look even more confused.

"Then what's a period?" He asked the dreaded question that Ino never wanted to explain till she had kids of her own.

"It's something that all girls go through every month. It causes certain things to happen in a certain area that I'm not getting into right now. Also it cause's the girls moods to go haywire. Like they can go from happy to nice in a moments notice." Ino explained trying so hard not to go into extreme detail. Never in her life had she expected that she would have to explain a period to a 16 year old boy. She was expecting along the lines of an 11 year old girl.

"Oh I think I get it now. So the reason why Hinata was sooo mean to me was that she was on her period." Naruto concluded with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ino nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Yup that sums it up."

"I have one question though." Naruto said his face filled with curiousity as he stared at Ino.

"And that is?" Ino questioned leaning backward in her chair extremely happy that she didn't have to go into extreme details with him.

"Well you said that when your on your period that you can go from nice to mean and scary." Naruto told her wisely picking his words so that he doesn't anger the blonde.

"Yeah that's what I said and your point is..." She was looking him straight in the eyes wanting to know his answer.

"So that means that you and Sakura are alway's on your periods." Naruto said quickly covering his head with his arms. When he didn't feel pain of Ino's wrath he slowly lowered his arms.

A vein of frustration appeared on Ino's forehead as she went over what Naruto said. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AFTER I JUST HELPED YOUR SORRY ASS!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Ino screamed jumping across the table knocking the coffee mugs to the ground breaking them.

Naruto let out a girly scream as he jumped up from his chair narrowing avoiding Ino's right hook. He ran into the livng room with Ino hot on his tail.

--------------

All the screaming and banging woke up a certain pink haired kunochi. She jumped out of bed pulling a kunai to her side just in case it was enemy ninja inside her house. Then she realized that this room was not her room but Ino's. Suddenly everything that happened last night came at her. She softly moaned from the pain in her head as she staggered slightly from her spot.

'_Damn I'm still low on chakra. And Ino knows that there's something wrong with me since I cried on her shoulder yesterday. I'm such an idiot!!_' Sakura thought in her head. The room was spinning, but another shout was heard in the other room and Sakura knew that she had to find out what it was.

She shook her head a little and used a tighter grip on her kunai. As swiftly as she could be in her poor health Sakura opened the door slowly and silently slipped out. Hell even if she was loud those screams were louder. She hide herself in the shadows each step bringing her into the living room and the cause of the noise.

"INO I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!! SPARE ME PLEASE!!!" screamed a familar male voice. Sakura was about to think over who's voice that was when another voice this one female shouted.

"OH WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!" Now Sakura knew who the voices belonged to so that meant that she could let her guard down. Though not that much Ino sounded ready to kill.

Sakura walked into the living room to see Naruto huddled into a corner cowering in fear while Ino stood infront of him ready to attack. Naruto looked absolutely terrified as he had his arms over his head. She couldn't see Ino's expression because her back was turned to her.

Naruto was the first to see her and he quickly took that opportunity to make her known to save his skin. She really didn't blame him Ino sounded like she was about to kill him. "Sakura-chan please save me!!! I didn't mean anything I said!!!! I didn't know anything!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" The poor blonde sounded ready to cry.

All Sakura did was sigh before placing her right hand on her right hip leaning to her left. "Ino leave Naruto alone. I'm sure whatever he said meant no harm."

Just like that Ino backed off and walked over to her pink haired friend. Naruto sighed with relief and slowly stood up to test the waters. You never know if your safe with a person like Ino. Hell it's not safe with a person like Sakura too. Both have such short tempers.

"Sakura how are you feeling?" Ino asked both girls taking a seat on the couch while Naruto sat on one of the chairs.

She smiled softly at her friends show of concern. "I'm fine really. All I needed was some sleep. That had to be the best sleep I've had in a while." For some reason when Sakura said that Ino avoided eye contact and a light blush adorned her cheeks.

"Well that's awesome Sakura I'm glad." Naruto said now back to his happy self instead of the scardey cat that they saw earlier.

Ino quickly went up to Sakura so that they were face to face. The sudden movement startled the poor girl who jumped back with a start. The blonde girl ignored that and placed the back of her hand over the pink haired girls famous forehead.

"Hmmmm...you still have a little fever and it looks like your still suffering from losing too much chakra. If you add to that training everyday for more than ten hours a day and not having any sleep your lucky that your not dead." Ino lecured her hand still on Sakura's forehead.

"Ino give her a break." Naruto tried to reason with the other blonde.

Of course that was the wrong thing to say as Ino whirled around to glare at Naruto. "Naruto she's slowly killing herself with all this damn training! Your supposed to be her teammate, but yet you support her! How can you do that when you know that there's a chance that she'll die!" Ino was beyond reason and the other two knew it.

"The reason I back her up is because I do the same thing every damn day of my life. Maybe now I haven't been doing all that training lately, but you can't say that I haven't! Beside's you don't even know why she's doing this." The words came out of Naruto's mouth before he could stop himself.

Like a dagger his words plunged into Ino's heart. She looked down and clenched her fists that were lying on her lap. "If I don't know the reason behind Sakura's actions then enlighten me because I have a right to know. As a friend that is concerned about her friends well being.

Before Naruto or Ino could talk anymore Sakura broke the conversation. "Why don't both of you quit talking like I'm not even here. Ino's theres a reason I didn't tell you and you know the reason why. I practically told you last night."

Ino stood up and glared at Sakura. "You don't want to lose me. Yeah I know and I think that's it's a stupid reason to not tell me whats going on in your life. We're ninja for crying out loud we risk our lives everyday."

"You know she does have a point." Naruto agreed taking Ino's side with that comeback.

Sakura then stood up and looked Ino straight in the eye. Determined emerald green staring into angry sky blue. "I don't want you to know okay. If I told you then I practically signed your death certificate. Ino you have something to live for don't throw it away because of me. I'm not that important." She told her head hung low in shame.

"Sakura how can you even say that about yourself. Your one of the most important if not the most important person in my life. Your my best friend. You've been my best friend through everything that happened between us. Please I want to know. I want to help you." Ino expressed to Sakura her words coming from the bottom of her heart.

She heard sniffing which alerted Ino to the fact that Sakura was crying. Her voice was strangled and broken as she told Ino these words. "I'.m...sor...sorry...I..Ino...I...just...ca...n't." Then she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms leaving two blondes in the apartment.

Now it was Ino's turn to cry. She turned to Naruto her face filled with confusion and grief. "Why doesn't she tell me anything? Naruto can't you tell me anything?" She asked her voice filled to the brim with misery.

Naruto looked at Ino in sadness before sighing and running a hand through his blonde locks. "I can't tell you Ino I'm sorry. You didn't see her that day. You didn't see her when she pleaded with me to keep this promise no matter what."

"Can you at least tell me who did this to her and when it happened? Please Naruto I want to know I need to know. She's my best friend." Ino exclaimed a waterfall of tears running down her face. Never in her dreams would she think that she would actually breakdown in front of Naruto of all people. Well desperate times come for desperate measures.

It looked like Naruto was having a mental battle with himself for a couple of minutes as Ino continued to silently cry a sob was heard every minute or so. Finally it looked like the battle was done as Naruto looked at Ino sizing her up before he started to give her his answer.

"Fine, but I'm only telling you that. Got it." He told her waiting for Ino to nod her head. When she did Naruto went on, but his voice was dripping with malice. "It happened around 3 months ago. Everyone was out on missions except for Sakura, Kakashi-senshi, and I. That's how I found out. The person that started this whole mess was..."

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he whispered the name of the one that caused this pain to Sakura. "Sasuke." The room was deadly silent after that.

'_Sasuke. It was Sasuke. I can't...wait I can believe it. Why is it alway's him that causes the most pain to Sakura? Why is it that Sakura alway's has to suffer because of him? I can't really say that either Naruto looks like he's suffering just as much as her. What happened though? Naruto won't tell me anymore and I don't want him to. I need to hear the rest Sakura herself._' Ino thought in her head drying her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Naruto thank you for telling me that little piece of information. It means a lot to me." Ino said as she walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

That little bit of contact seemed to cause Naruto's problems to go away. He looked up at Ino and smiled. "No problem. I can see that you really care for Sakura-chan and maybe if she tells you the rest you can help her."

Ino laughed bitterly. "I doubt that Naruto. She doesn't want anything to do with me. It's weird how we were so close, but now we're so far apart." This time she did hold back her tears not wanting to futher damage her pride.

She heard light chuckling from the blonde fox boy. "Ino, believe me when I say this. To Sakura your one of the most important people in her life." At Ino's look he quickly added. "Come on think about it. You do know the reason why she decided to be your rival."

"Of course it was because of that bastard." Ino spited out her voice filled with venom.

"No it was because she wanted to show to you that she is your equal. For years Sakura was second best to you and you've alway's protected her. She wanted you to know that she could take you on and beat you, that she can take care of herself. Trust me I know that feeling all too well." Naruto explained a distant look in his eyes bringing him back to a time that Ino knew nothing about.

"That was the reason! Years of bitter rivalry and I didn't even know the real reason!" Ino was hurt and confused. So it was never over Sasuke all these years of fighting and the reason was that Sakura thought she was second best. She could never be second best can't she realize that she is number one to a lot of people her included.

"Ino you and I both know that if you knew the real reason you would have gone soft on Sakura. Using your crush on Sasuke blinded you to what Sakura's true intentions were."

"Wait, but she chased after him more than I did. She had to have liked him at some point in time."

"That is true. Maybe a couple of years of making you believe that she liked Sasuke confused her and she actually thought that she loved him at a point in time. When he left though she realized that it wasn't meant to be because she only loved him as a brother." Naruto stated making Ino look at him in shock before it went away and she lightly smirked at him.

"Well what do you know there are some brains behind that skull of yours." Ino joked causing Naruto to pout at her. She realized that it wasn't half as cute as when Sakura does it.

"That's the last time I try and give you some advice then." Naruto declared crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out at her.

Suddenly Ino remembered something. "Oh shit we're supposed to be at rehearsals right now!" Ino shouted quickly running into her room to change appearing 5 minutes later fully clothed.

"Let's go and be tortured by our friends." Naruto said not looking forward to his ears bleeding from all their friends singing.

They walked out of the apartment Ino locking the door before she left. "Hey Naruto how about we invite everyone over tonight for some good old fashioned truth or dare." Ino suggested as they turned a corner.

"Why do you ask that?" Naruto questioned looking at his friend in confusion.

"It's been a long time since all of us have gotten together and have some fun. Also it would get Sakura to loosen up some and for you and Hinata to kiss and make up." Ino explained as they pushed passed a crowd of people.

"That's actually a good idea. You try and make up with Sakura while I'll tell everyone about it. I'll tell them to come around 8ish." Naruto said jumping up and down with his exitement. He then waved to Ino and ran inside the building.

Ino looked at the boys retreating form before sighing. "Man tonights going to be a long night. But at least I'm one step closer to finding out Sakura's secret." WIth that she walked inside the building wincing at Shikamaru's singing.

(A/N Well that was chapter 7 sorry for such a long wait. Next chapter will deal with the truth or dare party. To all you Hinata fans out there sorry for making her such a bitch and to follow with my story it will get worse and worse. Trust me. Yeah I finished the 7th Harry Potter book and lets just say that it's not my favorite. There were parts that beyond pissed me off (cough the ending cough) and there were parts that were okay, but for some reason there were no parts that were amazing to me. Okay enough of my ranting. Please read and review. The more reviews I get the faster I will try to update. I might get a new chapter up in the next two days because I have the next two days off. YAY!!!!!!!)


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Or Dare

(A/N I'm sooo sorry for the long update, but I can explain myself. See my hard drive like died on me so I lost everything on my computer. That just pisses me off majorly. Good thing I posted all my stories on fanfiction and I didn't start chapter 8 till just now. It took 2 weeks to get it fixed and as we speak I'm working on the internet connection, but it's not working for me. To make people happy I have the rough draft of the whole story done. That's only main ideas and right now I have roughly 20 to 21 chapters in all. It all depends as we go and I have a lot of other stories in my head, but I'm going to finish this story first. My reasons for this is because one I really like how this story turned out and two you people really like this story. I hate to disappoint my readers. Well anyway here's chapter 8.)

Last Time:

_They walked out of the apartment Ino locking the door before she left. "Hey Naruto how about we invite everyone over tonight for some good old fashioned truth or dare." Ino suggested as they turned a corner._

_"Why do you ask that?" Naruto questioned looking at his friend in confusion._

_"It's been a long time since all of us have gotten together and have some fun. Also it would get Sakura to loosen up some and for you and Hinata to kiss and make up." Ino explained as they pushed passed a crowd of people._

_"That's actually a good idea. You try and make up with Sakura while I'll tell everyone about it. I'll tell them to come around 8ish." Naruto said jumping up and down with his exitement. He then waved to Ino and ran inside the building._

_Ino looked at the boys retreating form before sighing. "Man tonights going to be a long night. But at least I'm one step closer to finding out Sakura's secret." WIth that she walked inside the building wincing at Shikamaru's singing._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

It seemed like forever before rehearsals finally came to a close. To Ino's disappointment she couldn't say one word to Sakura during the whole time. Apparently Tsunade noticed that something was wrong with her student so she told Sakura that she can sit by her and observe for today.

Everytime Ino went on stage she knew that emerald eyes were watching her every move. Once Ino had the guts to look back at her friend, but when Sakura knew she was looking she would blush and start talking to Tsunade.

Of course the blush didn't go unnoticed by Ino and it made her wonder. Naruto kept giving her that look that told her 'Go and say sorry', but Ino just gave him the look that said 'Why don't you do the same'. That made the ramen loving boy blush and glance at Hinata before looking away.

They were both in the same boat and it seemed to affect their performances. Naruto kept stumbling over his words when he saw that Hinata was looking at him, while Ino would go to high of a pitch when she felt Sakura looking at her. To say that they were a sad sight to see was an understatment.

Naruto already told all the guys about the party tonight and everyone said yes. Right now Ino was talking to Tenten and Hinata about it.

"Hey guys it's been forever since we all got together and have some fun. Don't you think?" Ino asked hoping that they fall for it.

"Yeah your right. What with all these missions it's been forever since all of us got together. I miss those times." Tenten agreed.

Hook.

"That's true, but what can we do?" Hinata questioned her hormones back to normal for now to everyone's relief.

Line.

"So Ino have anything in mind?" Tenten said looking at her friend again a thoughtful expression on her face.

And sinker.

Ino had to hold back a smirk as she told them the plan. "As a matter of fact I do. Everyone's going to come over to me and Sakura's apartment tonight at 7. It's just to hang out and play some truth or dare. Nothing too major."

"Don't you think we're a little to young for truth or dare?" exclaimed Tenten figuring out that Ino fooled them from the very start. She's not mad at her or anything it was just how Ino invited her friends to events.

"Of course not Tenten." Ino said lightly waving her hand at her before continuing. "All we have to do is come up with naughtier truth's and dare's." She finished wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Tenten just laughed at her while Hinata just looked behind her blonde friend. Noticing the pale eyed Hyuuga wasn't looking at her she turned around only to feel the air get knocked out of her.

It was Sakura.

She was standing there with all her beautiful pink haired glory. For some strange reason she had a troubled expression on her face. Even though it was very faint Ino could still see the tear stains left on her friend's cheeks. It caused a pang of guilt to hit Ino's heart at the sight because she knew that she was the cause of it.

Sakura tried to give her a smile, but it seemed to falter as soon as she tried to move her muscles. "Hey guys. Hope you don't mind, but I need to speak with Ino." Her voice was low and hoarse from all her crying.

The others didn't even ask questions because they knew they wouldn't get a response. All they did was leave, but not before Tenten turned back around and said. "See you guys at 7." She waved goodbye before her and Hinata left the building. Now it was just Ino and Sakura.

"What about seven?" Sakura questioned raising a delicate eyebrow. The light atmosphere was gone replaced with a tension so fierce that you could cut it with a knife.

"Well you...see..." Ino trailed off finding that it took a great effort to speak. Something about the way Sakura looked at her made the butterflies in her stomach violently crash against her stomach.

It seemed like Sakura read her mind cause she gave Ino that look. The kind of look a mother gives her child when she finds them eating desserts before dinnertime. Ino felt like a little kid getting scorned now all she was waiting for was a good smack on the rear, but she should know that Sakura would never do that to her. Though it did provide a weird mental image.

"Ino what did you do while I was gone." Sakura calmly stated deciding if she should freak out or not when she hears what her friend has done.

"Nothing too bad." Ino said avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Ino I know your definition of nothing too bad and it's completely different than a normal person's."

"You don't have to be so mean."

"I'll be mean to you untill you tell me what you did."

"Fine okay I invited everyone over to our apartment for a little get together."

"And what in gods name made you want to do something like that!" Sakura yelled pissed that Ino planned this all out without her. It was originally her apartment dammit.

"After you left this morning Naruto and me decided that it's been forever since all of us have been together. Almost a whole entire year to be exact." Ino explained thinking that Sakura's taking this a little overboard. I little get together isn't that big of a deal.

It seemed the fight in Sakura disappeared as she went back to that troubled look plastered on her face. "Look Ino about this morning I..."

Before she could continue Ino lifted up her hand to stop her. She looked at her as she gently smiled. "There's no reason to explain Sakura. It's okay. I was being too forceful anyway and I shouldn't have to force you to tell me anything. I'll wait till your ready to tell me."

Just like that the bad blood between them disappeared. Sakura smiled at her blonde companion. She truely acted like a little kid at times, but Ino wouldn't of had it any other way. If Ino were to change Sakura then she would loose the reason why she cares for her so much.

They walked out of the academy going straight home. It was already 6:20 so the others would arrive there at anytime now. Just cause they said 7 doesn't mean that they show up exactly at 7. It's a proven fact that Naruto alway's arrives 20 minutes early while Shikamaru arrives 30 minutes late. Much to the annoyance of their female teammates.

They reached home and quickly took turns taking a shower and cleaning the place. Once they set the snacks on the coffee table the doorbell rang.

"Ino can you get that!" Sakura shouted over the noise of the blow dryer. Ino looked at the watch on the dvd player. It read 6:40.

"Must be Naruto and Hinata." Ino muttered as she walked towards the door.

As expected Naruto quickly walked past Ino leaving Hinata looking very apologetic in the doorway. "Nice to see you too Naruto." Ino said letting Hinata in and closing the door behind her.

"Sorry Ino he's alway's like that." Hinata explained looking very sorry.

"I think I realized that by now. It's okay really." The blonde girl reassured her blue haired friend.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto screamed giving Sakura a huge hug just as she walked out the door of the bathroom. The poor girl didn't know what was coming till it was too late.

Sakura started laughing at her blonde haired teammate as she easily pried him off of her. Man that super strength can really get her out of tight places. "Naruto next time you want a hug make sure to warn me."

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Naruto..." Sakura said using her usual tone when she's getting ready to lecture him. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry Sakura-c...Sakura. It's just habit I've been calling you that for years. It's hard to break old habits."

"Well what's your girlfriend supposed to say when she keeps hearing you call me Sakura-chan." Sakura stated laughing at the boy who just looked at Hinata warily making Sakura laugh harder at his expression.

Jealously and anger found it's way deep inside Ino's heart. For some reason seeing Naruto and Sakura like that brought up negative emotions. How is it that he can get her to laugh like that or bring the gleam in her bright emerald eyes. Also why can't she do that to her? Instead all she can do is bring pain to her eyes not joy. Ino clenched her fists at her uselessness. Naruto bested her again and in the one thing that truely matters to her. That was alway's going to be to see the young cherry blossom smile her face filled with pure happiness.

She looked over at Hinata apparently she was feeling the same as her. The expression on her face was priceless, but scary at the same time. '_Note to self never fuck with Hinata when she's on her period. The effects could be terrible._' thought Ino making sure to keep that mental note.

Luckily someone knocked on the door making Naruto and Sakura stop talking. Ino went to answer the door and was greeted by Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. Akamaru would have come, but he's too big to fit through the door. Also Fubaki wouldn't like to be eaten by a huge dog.

"Hey you guys are pretty early." Ino said closing the door once everyone entered the room.

"Well we were so excited about this little gathering that we couldn't help it." Kiba explained taking a seat on the floor as usual. He was soon followed by Shino and Hinata. Apparently Hinata was pissed at Naruto cause she didn't even look his way as she sat by Kiba.

"I can't wait to start this youthful party. I can take anything you give me and if I fail I will run 500 laps around all of Konoha with 1000 pounds on my back." Lee exclaimed going into his nice guy pose.

Tenten and Neji just sweat dropped at their teammates behavior. "I still don't know how I got on a team with that guy." Neji darkly muttered causing Tenten to giggle at him.

"Hey Ino who are we still waiting on?" Tenten asked her.

Ino blushed in embarrassment. "Shikamaru, Chouji, and Temari." Everyone groaned in protested causing her blush to deepen. Ino had to be the only member of Team 10 that was alway's on time except for maybe Asuma. Shikamaru was too busy sleeping while Chouji probably was eating at his favorite BBQ resteraurant. After being on their team for so many years though Ino got used to it, but it was still embarrassing none the less.

"Hey now you all should know better about Shikamaru's tardyness. Quit bugging Ino." Sakura defended her friend who gave her a smile in thanks.

Everyone got comfortable in their spots. Sakura and Ino both took the armchairs since it was their apartment, while Lee took a seat next too Kiba on the floor in front of the tv. Naruto, Tenten, and Neji took the couch with only room left for two more people. Pretty much they were in a semi circle in the living room.

They started small talk deciding to wait till the last three members of the party came because it wouldn't be fair. At 7:10 they heard the sound of pounding on the door. Instantly Ino jumped up from her spot and went to the door.

"Bout time you guys showed up." Ino told the late arrivals. "Though this is a world record for Shikamaru."

"Troublesome women." muttered Shikamaru as he walked past Ino without a second glance.

"What crawled up his ass?" Ino asked Chouji and Temari.

"Temari swore that if we didn't leave this instant then Shikamaru wouln't be getting any for a month. If you get my drift." Chouji replied with a warm smile at Ino before hugging her and following his best friend.

"Man I'm impressed. It's not everyday that someone gets Shikamaru anywhere on time." Ino complimented the sand nin.

Temari shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "What can I say I can be a bitch." That made both girls laugh.

They entered the living room with smiles on their faces. Chouji sat on the ground next to Shino while Shikamaru took a spot on the couch with Temari heading over there at once. Ino took her spot at the arm chair waiting for someone to say something.

"Okay who starts first?" Sakura asked with a light smile on her face.

"Hmmmm...How about Shino." Naruto answered pointing at the said boy.

"Are you okay with going first Shino?" Hinata asked in a light voice.

The boy simply shrugged his shoulders telling him that he doesn't mind. He eyed each person for a while before his eyes landed on Kiba. "Kiba truth or dare."

Kiba gluped because he knew that either way he would be screwed. Shino has a very demented mind. Instead of doing something he would regret he decided to pick. "Truth."

"Wow Kiba way to puss out." Naruto exclaimed in his I'm better than you voice.

"Shut the hell up dope!" Kiba shouted pissed that that dropout was making fun of him.

Naruto's comeback was cut short as Sakura threw a throw pillow at his face. "Okay now that your done arguing lets continue."

Shino looked back at Kiba looking like he was sizing the other boy up. "Here's your question. Who in this room do you care for the most?" Everyone gave the bug boy a weird look at his question.

Kiba's face turned beat red before he choaked out. "H...Hin...Hinata."

It was completely silent as Hinata stared at Kiba in absolute shock. Naruto looked ready to kill the dog boy while everyone else was dead silent. They all knew that Kiba had a small crush on Hinata when they were younger, but they never would've guessed that he never got over it.

Ino decided that before this could get any worse they would continue the game. "Kiba it's your turn now pick someone."

He gave her a silent thanks as he looked around the room for his victim. His eyes landed on a certian pink haired medic nin. Lightly he smirked as he thought of his plan for her. "Sakura truth or dare."

Sakura winced when her name was called. She hadn't expected to be called on so soon in the game. Damn that was her mistake.

"Come on Forehead Girl don't tell me your afraid of a little dare." Ino teased riling the girl up.

As usual it worked like a charm. "Arg. Fine, I pick dare. Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted pissed that she was considered weak in front of Ino.

Kiba's grin grew larger making Sakura a little worried now. Damn how could Ino trick her sooo easily. She really should learn not to get so pissed when someone messes with her. "Sakura I dare you to give me a lap dance taking your clothes off until your in nothing but your underwear."

"WHAT!!!!" It wasn't just Sakura that screamed that but Ino and Naruto as well.

"These is no way in hell that she is giving you of all people a lap dance." Naruto ordered growling under his breathe. Oh no Naruto was going into protective big brother mode. Now he seriously looked ready to kill Kiba.

"I agree with him you fucking pig." Ino glared at the boy who seemed to be less cockey than before. '_How dare he try to take advantage of my Saku-chan...Wait where did that come from? I'm only trying to be a good friend and now I'm going all posessive on her. Well there's no way in hell that she's taking her clothes off for __**him**_' Ino was having major mixed emotions here.

"Okay okay then she won't give me a lap dance then, but she still has to give someone a lap dance. She can choose anyone in this room. I really don't care." Kiba reasoned hoping that was enough for those two crazy blondes.

Both blondes seemed to agree with him and quietly sat down in their seats. Sakura sighed because there were only two people that she can trust to not take advantage of her. Choice number one has a crazy girlfriend so that rules him out. All that's left is choice number two and she hopes to god that this doesn't change their friendship.

Sakura gripped the edges of her seat and avoided eye contact with everyone perferring to stare at her lap. "I choose...Ino." She quietly muttered load enough for everyone to hear her.

All the guys faces broke out in perverted grins as they imagined what was to come, while the girls had looks of slight surprise. No look could match Ino and Naruto's though. The ramen loving fool practically had his jaw touching the floor while the flower loving goddess' face was in pure astonishment.

'_She picked me! I thought that she was definately going to pick Naruto not me. What am I supposed to do? I can barely manage to be sane when she isn't trying to touch me, but how will I act when she is rubbing against me in barely nothing. Heaven help me._' Ino prayed to herself not liking this one bit. Sure she was touched that Sakura picked her, but with the thoughts that she was having recently this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Sakura why didn't you pick me!" Naruto shouted hurt that Ino beat her and she was a GIRL. He didn't see the look of hurt pass Hinata's face when he uttered that sentence. Kiba did though and he gently rubbed his friends back to help her out all the while giving Naruto a murderous glare.

The medic nin blushed as she explained herself. "The reason I picked Ino was because number one she was single." Naruto seemed okay with that answer, but Ino wasn't.

'_So she didn't pick me because I was her friend. Only because I'm fucking single. Great I just feel ten times better now._' Her feelings were majorly hurt when Sakura said that, but luckily she heard the rest of Sakura's speech before she could go into full depression mode.

"Also because she has known me forever and I completely trust her to not take advantage of me while I'm doing this to her. Most others would, but I know that Ino wouldn't do that." Sakura finished with a shy smile.

Now Ino was in better spirits. She should have known better that Sakura completely trusted her to not hurt her in anyway. Also she guessed that this was Sakura's first time doing anything this intimate with anyone so who better to pick than her best friend.

From out of nowhere sexy music came on starting the dare. Sakura stood up from her seat a light blush gracing her pale cheeks. Ino gripped the edges of her chair as she watched the pink haired girl sexily walk over to her. Her hips swayed this way and that, her walk slow and allureing.

The single guys catcalled, the nonsingle guys never let their eyes leave her body, while the girls took notes so that they could use this on their boyfriends.

Never in all her life has Ino been this turned on by someone. Sure she was obsessed with Sasuke and she had a 4 month relationship with Shikamaru (going all the way), but this took the cake. Hell it took the fucking bakery!

Sakura slowly unbuttoned her shirt, too slow for Ino's taste. She was about to jump right up from her seat and rip that terible garment from the young girls body. Using as much willpower as she could muster she remained seated, but the ache in a certain area increased as she watched her friend slowly take off her shirt. To her disappointment Sakura was still wearing a tight red tank top.

Her emerald eyes sparkled in mischeif once she reached Ino's side. She took off the little medic skirt that she alway's wore and tossed it aside leaving her in tight black shorts. The music boomed loudly, but Ino was sure that her heart was louder. This was starting to become unbearable. Everyone else was erased from her mind as she took in Sakura.

Her smile was as alway's the most stunning thing she's ever bore witness too. It seemed to bring out her eyes more whenever she smiled. The way her beautiful pink hair framed her face complimenting her pale complexion. She looked lower and blushed when she realized how close her breasts were to hers. Then Ino looked down at her waist noticing just how petite Sakura truely was. I guess she forgot that little factor because of her monsterous strength.

Sakura leaned towards her ear gently whispering so that no one else could hear. "Like what you see?" Her voice sent shivers down Ino's spine. She would've answered her, but when she saw Sakura's smirk she knew that her friend was just joking.

"Thanks for doing this for me Ino. Your a great friend." Sakura whispered turning away her back facing Ino.

Ino's heart swelled when she heard that. '_She thinks I'm a great friend afterall. YES!!! Sakura should know by now that I would do anything for her, but her saying I'm a great friend...I just can't descibe this pure feeling. All I know is that it feels great. I think that I can do anything now._'

Sakura slowly rubbed her ass on Ino's stomach causing bad thoughts to enter her head. Once she thought that this couldn't get any worse she did the absolute unthinkable.

She took off her pants.

Now all she was in was a red tank top and pink underwear. Ino was thankful that Sakura never considered wearing thongs or she probably would have had a heart attack by now.

Her legs were long and pale. They were just simply stunning. No other words could really describe them that would do justice.

Ino found the air knocked out of her lungs as Sakura climbed on top of her. Groin touching groin. It was very comfortable, but at the same time uncomfortable. At first she didn't do anything but look at her with a ghost of a smile. Then she started to rock her hips against Ino making the girl gasp at the feeling. It wasn't anything she's ever experienced before. She wondered what it would feel like without their clothes in the way.

Sakura latched her hands on Ino's shoulders so that she can grid harder. After a while of doing just that Ino wanted to feel more of Sakura's skin agaisnt hers. So with one quick movement Ino lifted the tank top off of her friend tossing the garment somewhere. All the while Sakura never lost her rythem losing herself in this strange feeling.

They only subconisously noticed that they weren't the only ones in the room so both held back moans of pleasure as Sakura continued to rock her core against Ino's. Her breasts seemed to be doing a dance going up and down in a beautiful motion. They had Ino mesmorized. She stared at Sakura's huge breats wanting so badly to feel them or suck them into oblivion. She knew that that would be going way to far and she didn't want to freak Sakura out so she remained to just staring longingly at her chest.

Before the song finished Sakura used one slender hand and quickly slide it under Ino's shirt. Ino was so into Sakura's chest and her griding into her that she didn't notice her friend gently cup her right breast. She squeezed her breast hard earning a huge throaty moan from the blonde. Ino couldn't really help it, Sakura surprised her and that wave of pleasure was too much to keep in.

Once the music ended Sakura got off of Ino and went to find her clothes. Ino stood up in her chair trying to catch her breath. She blushed slightly as she heard her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

'_No one has ever turned me on this much and it turns out to be Sakura of all people. My best friend who just so happens to be a girl._ _That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced with another person. This feeling is so hard to explain, but I want it to last. Too bad I can't have it continue, but I know that Sakura isn't like that and niether am I._" Ino thought glad that Sakura finally found all her clothes and was fully dressed.

Ino looked around at her friends wanting to know what their reactions were. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, and even Neji all had massive nosebleeds. Poor Shikamaru and Neji were trying to hide it from their girlfriends because they would surely freak out and pummel them. Hinata, Tenten, and Temari had looks of complete and utter shock on their faces. Ino probably guessed that they were shocked that Sakura was like that. Hell even Ino was shocked by Sakura's dominance. Last but certainly not least was Naruto. To Ino's shock Naruto didn't look pissed, shocked, or sad actually he had a kind smile on his face. It sort of looked like he knew something that she didn't and it made her curious as to what he was thinking.

The music was turned off and Sakura went back to her seat. It was completely silent till Kiba stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs. "THAT WAS THE HOTTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!!!" Ino and Sakura blushed ten shades of red.

After everyone was back to their normal selfs it was Sakura's turn to pick someone. "Hmmmm oh I know who to pick. Chouji truth or dare."

Chouji jumped when he heard his name called. He thought over his options. Either choose truth or dare. He guessed that if he choose dare Sakura would make him suffer the way that she did so he picked the safe way out. "Truth."

The girl smiled as she told him her question. "Is it true that you slept with Anko last week." Everyone gasped in shock at Sakura's question. Anko would never sleep with Chouji he was way too young and everyone knew she was interested in Kakashi.

"Arg Sakura you just wasted a good truth! Your impossible!" Ino screamed pissed that Sakura wasted that perfectly good chance.

Chouji sighed with relief. That was all that he had to answer well that was no big deal. Apparently Sakura wanted to spare him from the others wrath. He smirked as he answered her question. "Well their was last week and the week before that. It's also the reason why I was late today."

"Ha I knew it! In your face Ino!" Sakura exclaimed giving a dumbfounded blonde the peace sign. Everyone else was just as shocked as Ino. Who would have thought that Chouji would be able to get in bed with Anko.

"When did this happen? I thought she was interested in Kakashi?" Hinata asked being the only one in the group that can form a sentence.

"Well you see she's still interested in Kakashi, but she needs some 'loving' so to put it. Lucky me I fit that part perfectly. There's really nothing else to say." Chouji explained with a large smile.

"So if she left you for Kakashi you would be fine with that!" Shikamaru said shocked that his best friend has being doing that without him knowing.

"Yeah I'm completely fine with it. Actually I'm more interested in someone else. Don't worry it's none of you girls." Chouji replied the game starting right after he finished.

"Okay I pick Shikamaru. Truth ot dare." Chouji said.

"Hn. How troublesome...I pick dare." Shikmaru said waiting for his dare all the while the gang were cheering for his bravely.

"I dare you to buy me BBQ for a whole month." Chouji replied tricking his friend into paying for food.

"What kind of dare is that!" Naruto yelled pissed that the only good dare was Sakura's.

"Naruto shut up it's the kind of dare that makes me broke for a month. Man I'm going to have to take extra missions just to pay for his food. How troublesome." Shikamaru retorted sad that he won't see money in a long time.

"Okay Shika your turn." Ino said sympathically feeling his pain. Chouji can really put a dent in your wallet if you offer to pay for him.

He didn't even wait to think over his possiblites as he quickly said. "Temari truth or dare."

Temari smirked at her boyfriend before saying. "Dare."

"I dare you to stay in Konoha for 4 months." Shikamaru told her earning a kiss on the lips for his suggestion.

"God these dares suck sooo bad. What the hell wrong with you guys." Naruto shouted pissed that most of his friends either picked truth or had really patheic dares.

Everyone choose to ignore him as Temari looked around the room. She smirked slightly signaling that she picked her victim. "Lee truth or dare."

Lee jumped up in the air at his turn and fire burned in his eyes. "Gai-sensei please watch over me. Dare." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay your dare is to not wear that green suit for a month and never talk about youth for a week." Temari replied knowing that that would make everyone happy especially her little brother Gaara. Most don't know about him and Lee's secret relationship or the fact that Lee's 100 percent gay, buy still in the closet.

Neji looked at Temari with pure joy while Tenten was saying thank you over and over again. Lee had anime tears running down his cheeks, but accepted the dare anyway. As soon as the tears came they were gone and Lee yelled with a new determination in his voice. "Tenten truth or dare!"

Tenten knew better than to accept a dare from Lee. He would go overboard and she just wasn't in the mood right now. "Truth." Lee overdramtically sighed before telling her his question.

"How many times do you have sex with Neji?" Lee demanded making everyone look at him in surprise.

Neji's blush a little at that question. "Lee what kind of question i..."

Before he could finish his question Tenten interrupted him. "Twice almost everyday." Now Neji was looking at his girlfriend flabbergasted.

"Tenten he didn't need to know that. That's our personal business." How could she have told him that like their privecy meant nothing to her.

Before anyone could question or congradulate them Tenten already picked her person. "Neji truth or dare."

Neji smirked knowing that his girlfriend would go easy on him if he picked it. "Dare." He was feeling very confident. He could take anything that she threw at him. He wasn't Neji Hyuuga for nothing.

"Okay I dare you to wear Lee's suit for a day." Tenten told him with a huge smile.

It took a while for the words to sink in, but when they did the smirk on Neji's face completely vanished as a look of absolute shock took over. "Tenten are you fucking serious!" He exclaimed not believing his girlfriend would do **that** to him. Once he saw her nod her head he almost out right fainted.

Naruto started laughing at him. "Ha I can't believe that he has to wear that. The dare was from your girlfriend none the less. Man you must have really pissed her off." The glare that he got from Neji shut the blonde up quickly. No one else was stupid enough to laugh at the clearly pissed Hyuuga.

"Hinata truth or dare." Neji growled out making the poor girl jump in fright. There was no way that she was going to pick dare. Her cousin was in a terrible mood and she wasn't going to be on the recieving end of it.

"Truth." Hinata said softly hoping to god that it wasn't too embarrassing of a question.

"Have you and that dobe gone all the way yet?" The tone in his voice scared the shit out of everyone, but Hinata especially.

"Ummm...do I have to answer that question?" She asked hoping that he would change his answer.

"No. Now answer it or I will tell your father." Neji ordered knowing that Hinata will definitely answer if he brought her father into this.

"Fine no we haven't gone all the way yet." Hinata answered embarrassed to reveal that she was still a virgin. Come on she's been chasing Naruto most of her life and she didn't date anyone else. At this moment right now she really detested her cousin.

Hinata didn't even wait to think about who to pick because all that was left was Ino and Naruto. "Ino truth or dare."

Ino held back a groan as she thought about what she should pick. '_Hinata seems really pissed right now so it wouldn't seem like a good idea to pick dare. From what I heard she's an outright bitch when she's pissed. ARGG I don't know what to pick._'

"Come on Ino too scared of a little dare." Sakura taunted doing the exact same thing that Ino did to her when she had to pick truth or dare.

"I'm not scared of anything. I pick dare." Ino said now realizing that Sakura tricked her. Sakura smirked at her friend hoping that she would get a terrible dare like her.

"Okay Ino I dare you to..." Hinata paused making everyone lean forward in suspense. Nothing can top Sakura's dare or so they thought till Hinata finished her sentence. "Make out with Sakura."

Both girls jaws dropped as they realized two important things.

1) This was going to be very awkward.

And

2) Hinata was a fucking bitch.

"Are you fucking kidding me! I'm not kissing her!" Ino yelled pointing her finger in Sakura's direction looking at her like she was something vile.

"Like I want to kiss you either. This isn't even my fucking dare." Sakura replied kind of hurt at Ino's words. '_Way to be nice Ino, but she's right I don't want to kiss her._'

"Last time I checked Ino you didn't mind it when Sakura was giving you that very sexual lap dance. Didn't you moan towards the end." Hinata shot back crossing her arms over her chest while everyone looked at her in amazement. No one's ever seen her like this before.

Ino blushed knowing that she was caught. '_I can't make out with Sakura. That definitely crosses the line of best friends. Besides with the way I've been feeling lately I don't think that I could stop when Sakura's had enough. Dammit Hinata your soooo on my payback list._'

"Arg fine I'll do this." Ino admitted in defeat.

Sakura quickly shot up in her chair walking in the center of the room where Ino was. "Wait don't I get a say in this. Hello I'm soo not giving her permission to make out with me. There is no way in h..."

Before she could finish Ino placed her index finger over her lips shuting her up. "Just shut up and let's get this over with." Ino said gently letting her finger off of Sakura's full lips.

Sakura opened her mouth ready to protest again, but found that she couldn't due to the fact that Ino's lips were pressed securely to hers.

Her eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to gasp and try to pull away, but Ino was too quick. Using both her hands Ino grabbed the back of Sakura's head and forced her head further to her's as she thrusted her tongue into her mouth.

'_Now it's time for some well deserved payback._' Ino thought as she roamed Sakura's mouth. She pushed her friend against the nearest wall so that she can have more power over her.

She noticed that Sakura wasn't kissing her back and she was kinda hurt by that. Also this kiss wasn't half as great without the other person kissing too.

Apparently Hinata noticed too because she called out. "Sakura in order for this dare to be over you have to kiss back."

Ino opened one eye as she saw that Sakura blushed a little and slowly closed her emerald eyes. She responded shyly to the kiss not really doing anything put adding pressure.

Deciding that she's had enough of her friends childlike behavior Ino came up with an idea to get Sakura out of her shell. She placed her left hand on her cheek gently caressing it while her right hand reached Sakura's butt inches from touching it. She pulled her tongue out of Sakura's mouth and went to just pressing her lips hard against Sakura's. Everyone groaned at her action wanting to see more.

Then with a new found power Ino latched her hand onto Sakura's ass and squeezed as hard as she could. Sakura arched her back pressing her front against Ino's and detached their lips to let out a loud moan of pleasure. It was interrupted halfway though because Ino once again smashed her lips to Sakura's this time having the pink haired girl responding almost hungerily to her companion.

Ino smiled into the kiss before she bit Sakura's lower lip causing the girl to once again moan in response. This time Ino waited for Sakura to give her the okay to search her mouth. She lightly ran her tongue along the pink haired girls now swollen lips. It took a while but her friend slowly opened her mouth giving Ino access.

Once Ino was given permission she roamed Sakura's mouth tasting pepperment and vanilla. When she felt something going into her mouth Ino gasped a little allowing Sakura to slide her tongue into her mouth. Ino moaned at the feeling of Sakura's tongue in her mouth then she started to try and gain dominance. For a while both had a tongue war to see who would win.

Ino growled at their tie wanting to get back in control again. Suddenly an idea popped in her head making the young blue eyed blonde smile mischeiviously. '_If this doesn't make her weak in the knees nothing will._'

She removed her right hand from Sakura's butt slowly sliding it up to the part between her red tank top and her black shorts. With her index finger she tugged on the hem of Sakura's pants teasing the young girl.

Opening one eye she saw that Sakura hadn't noticed a thing. She was too busy trying to best Ino on kissing not realizing that the blonde was going to win in a couple of seconds.

Letting go of her pants Ino slowly slide her hand under Sakura's shirt feeling the medics tight abs under her smooth skin. She was shocked that her waist was so soft. Once their done with this Ino will have to ask Sakura what kind of lotion she uses.

To her amusement Sakura still didn't figure it out yet. She traveled further up her body loving how the young girls skin felt on her hand. She went to Sakura's back and using the expertise that only a woman would know she unhooked her bra with one hand. Still Sakura had no clue about what else was happening to her other than that her and Ino were making out.

Ino reached her friends right shoulder and slowly slide her bra strap down. As an extra precaution Ino made sure to bite Sakura's lower lip again so she wouldn't notice anything that was happening.

She lowered her hand from Sakura's shoulder to her right breast. Since there was nothing covering her boob anymore Ino could feel the huge mound of beautiful flesh. She held back a moan at the mere feel of it. Damn if only she could just have one little suckle then she could die right now and not have a care in the world.

Slinding her tongue out of her mouth she heard Sakura cheer in victory. Ino opened her eyes wanting to witness this event for herself. Gathering all of her chakra into her hand she readied herself for what was going to happen next.

With all her force Ino squeezed Sakura's right breast making the girl arch her back again and break their kiss to let out a huge moan. "INNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She half screamed half moaned rocking Ino to her very core.

Before Sakura could recover Ino forced a small portion of her chakra into Sakura's already hard nipple earning another moan of pleasure. This went on till for about a minute till Ino realized that this dare was over and Sakura's had just about enough.

She took her hand out of Sakura's shirt and held the girl as she collasped panting into her waiting arms. Her face was all flustered and sweating as she tried to make her breathing even. While she was doing that Ino redid her bra and fixed it so that it fit her perfectly. The poor girl was too weak at the moment to get up so all she did was clutch Ino's shirt tightly and bury her face into her shoulder.

'_Wow I never knew that I could make a person moan that loud with just touching and kissing. The way she moaned out my name oh god it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made me want to take her right then and there, but too bad I'm not into girls. Sure Sakura is hot, sexy, smart, strong, cu...wait...STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!! But the way she's holding onto me like I'm her lifeline it's just soooo cute. I just want to put feather kisses all along her...SHUT UP INO!!!!_' Once again Sakura left Ino in a state of confusion. She knew that she was 100 percent straight so why does she not feel this way with any guy? Why Sakura of all people?

Looking at her friends she saw that they were ten times worst than last time. Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Lee were all supporting massive nosebleeds, but they didn't seem to care because they were too busy catcalling. Tenten and Temari were busy scorning their boyfriends for getting majorly turned on by two other girls. Hinata had this smug look on her face. Naruto had a smile on his face and the same look that showed that he knew something that no one else knew.

Ino decided to look down at her friend who looked to be recovering slightly. She lowered her head and gently whispered in her ear. "Saku-chan I'm sorry if I crossed any boundries. Please don't be mad at me." '_Shit I didn't mean to say Saku-chan. Dammit why don't I ever think before I speak. My parents are alway's lecturing me on that._'

Sakura looked up at Ino before she gently smiled and shook her head. "I can never be mad at you Ino-chan. You were dared to do this. It's just...I'm shocked that's all. I never expected you to do that." Ino gave her a look causing Sakura to giggle a little before correcting herself. "Okay I would expect you to do that, but not to me."

"Well next time try not to beat me. You know how I alway's love to be the one in control." Ino joked causing both of them to laugh.

"Seriously are you feeling okay though?" Ino asked turing serious as she looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I can handle going back to my seat." Sakura replied with a grin. Still Ino helped her up and walked Sakura over to her arm chair.

Sucking in a deep breath she turned to the four loudest members of the group. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" That made them sit down in fright like whipped dogs.

"Okay now that that's out of the way that just leaves me one person to pick. Naruto truth or dare?" Ino asked rather than stated like everyone else.

"DARE BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto shouted jumping up in his seat and throwing a fist in the air.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT NARUTO!!! CHA!!!" Sakura shouted cheering her teammate on.

Ino smirked knowing full well what dare he should do. "Naruto I dare you to hit on Tsunade."

"WHAT!!!!" Naruto shouted causing Sakura to burst out laughing. Everyone else just smiled imagining just what Tsunade will do to Naruto.

"You heard me Naruto so lets go over to the Hokage tower this instant." Ino said.

Everyone made their way to the Hokage tower wanting to see this really bad. Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Lee all stood outside the window using their shinobi stills to hide. It was decided that Ino and Sakura will accompony Naruto inside the Hokage tower.

Naruto was just in a grouchy mood as they walked down the halls towards Tsunade's office. Sakura decided to try and cheer him up. "Come on Naruto it's not going to be that bad. All you have to do is flirt with her."

All he did was huff and turn his head in the other direction. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had to hit on Jiraiya." Naruto pointed out making Sakura fall silent.

They reached the door but before they entered Ino patted Naruto on the back. "Now go get her tiger." She teased earning a glare from Naruto and a giggle from Sakura.

Knocking on the door they waited till Tsunade called them in. They heard her familar voice telling them to come in. They entered the room and noticed a couple of empty sake bottles. Looking at their Fifth Hokage they realized that she was still sober.

Apparently Tsunade noticed what they were staring at and explained. "Those sake bottles were Shizune's. She's had a pretty rough night."

"Tsunade-sensei what happened?" Sakura asked worried for the person she considered as an older sister.

"It was nothing really. Her and Genma got into another fight. You know how this routine goes Sakura." Tsunade explained waving the matter off like it was nothing. "So why are you guys here anyway? Last time I checked Ino and Sakura's curfew is almost up."

And that signaled the dare. Naruto put on a sexy smile and slowly walked up the Tsunade's desk before planting his ass on the corner on the desk.

"Ummmm...Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade asked wondering what the hell he was drinking.

Naruto gave her an innocent look before slowly leaning towards her, but not too close. "Just admiring your immense beauty."

Sakura and Ino were trying really hard not too laugh at Tsunade's expression. It was one of shock and awkwardness.

"Seriously Naruto what are you drinking?" Tsunade questioned freaked out by this whole thing.

"Just your eyes. They hold so much wisdom and knowledge that I just couldn't help, but be amazed." Naruto told her wanting to throw up right about now.

She was about to ask him the same thing when she saw Sakura and Ino's expressions. They were about to drop from all the laughter they were trying to hold in. Then she caught a glimpse of Shikamaru in the window. Before she just put it off as I coincidence she saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. That's when she figured out that this was just a joke. She smiled, well two can play at that game.

"Really what else amazes you about me." Tsunade politely asked proping her head on her hands.

Naruto gulped trying to come up with something more. "Well...you see...um...Your hair just glows in the daylight." He lamely came up.

"Naruto are you trying to say what I think your saying." Tsunade demandeda gleam in her eyes.

"What do you think I'm saying?" Naruto squeaked out not liking how this is turning out.

"Well it's safe to saw Naruto that I feel the same way. I've just been waiting for you to get older." Tsunade said standing up straight in her chair.

Naruto's eyes widened in pure shock and he stuttered out. "Wh...what...ar...are...you t...talking...about."

"Oh Naruto quit being so shy. I know how you truely feel. It's okay cause I'll make sure to take the man out of you every night." Tsunade vowed standing up and throwing all her stuff of her desk. Then she got on the desk and suductively crawled to Naruto. "I want you to take me right here right now."

She leaned in to kiss the boy, but he jumped back and ran out of the office screaming. "I"M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!!!"

That was about all Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade could take before they collasped into a fit of laughter. It took around 5 to 8 minutes for them to fully recover it was just that funny.

Ino looked out the window and noticed that the others were gone. She read some writing on the window that someone left saying, "Thanks you two for the great time we'll see you guys tomorrow - Everyone."

"So Tsunade-sensei when did you figure out that it was all a joke?" Sakura asked siting in one of the chairs.

"When I saw you two about to fall over then I saw the others outside. Poor Naruto I think I scared him shitless." Tsunade said earning a chuckle from the other two girls in the room.

"I'm not going to ask what happened tonight that's your business. I think that you two should go home though and rest up. See you in the morning." Tsunade told the two sending them off to their apartment.

Once she was sure they left Tsunade turned to a dark corner in the room. "So did you get a tape?" She asked the person in the corner.

The person stepped out of the room to reveal none other than Kakashi holding a video. "Yup, I got everything that happened tonight on tape. Though I missed most of it because I had to do something."

"Did anyone notice you or the video recorder?"

"They have no idea that everything they did was recorded tonight."

Tsunade smirked and clapped her hands together. "Great lets watch this and see what happened tonight. No way in hell I'm going to be drinking tonight. I want to remember every little detail. This is going to be great blackmail."

Kakashi nodded popping the tape into the VCR that just appeared out of nowhere. He pulled out a bag of popcorn and was somehow eating it without taking off his mask. "I can't wait. I hope there's 'details' in here." He said giggling like a little school girl.

Tsunade sighed at the copy nin before turning on the tv not knowing that they won't be able to look at Ino and Sakura again without smiling in happiness no matter what foal mood their in.

(A/N Okay I'm finally done with chapter 8. I bet that this is my longest chapter to date though this one was pretty easy to write. I wanted to make you guys happy so I added in two InoSaku moments. Yeah right now Ino's in denial, buts that's only because the major InoSaku moments don't come in till later. You'll see! The reason I made Lee gay was because I wanted him out of the way. Besides I hate LeeSaku. I hate it with a passion. So I put in some LeeGaa for all of you people that love that couple. I hoped that you noticed the little KibaHina moments in this chapter because trust me there will be big drama relating to that later on. I won't tell you guys all of it. Also don't fuck with Hinata when she's one her period yikes! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I'll update, but I hope it's real soon. The next chapter will be another song from the play. Bet you all thought I forgot all about the play well I didn't. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! PEACE!!!! )


	9. Chapter 9: Popular

(A/N I would like to thank everyone for the huge response to my last chapter it meant a lot. For those who can't stand the play in this story don't worry because in a couple of chapters I'll be done with it, but the story will continue up to at least 20 chapters. I've decided that what I have in mind for the story can't possibly all happen in two months. About my spelling and grammar errors I'm really sorry but I don't have spellcheck or a beta reader. Even if I wanted a beta reader I have no idea where to find one or what to do once I find one. Really sorry about that. Well anyway please read and review because I love your responses. Now here's chapter 9!! One more and I hit double digits!)

Last Time:

_Once she was sure they left Tsunade turned to a dark corner in the room. "So did you get a tape?" She asked the person in the corner._

_The person stepped out of the room to reveal none other than Kakashi holding a video. "Yup, I got everything that happened tonight on tape. Though I missed most of it because I had to do something." _

_"Did anyone notice you or the video recorder?"_

_"They have no idea that everything they did was recorded tonight."_

_Tsunade smirked and clapped her hands together. "Great lets watch this and see what happened tonight. No way in hell I'm going to be drinking tonight. I want to remember every little detail. This is going to be great blackmail."_

_Kakashi nodded popping the tape into the VCR that just appeared out of nowhere. He pulled out a bag of popcorn and was somehow eating it without taking off his mask. "I can't wait. I hope there's 'details' in here." He said giggling like a little school girl._

_Tsunade sighed at the copy nin before turning on the tv not knowing that they won't be able to look at Ino and Sakura again without smiling in happiness no matter what foal mood their in._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

'_**Inner Sakura**_' (Bet you thought I would leave her out huh. Well guess again.)

Chapter 9: Popular

It was quiet in the apartment. Way too quiet for Sakura's liking. Sure she loves peace and quiet as much as anyone, but lying backside on her bed, staring at the ceiling, the digital clock telling her that it's 3 in the morning, was starting to become unbearable.

Normally she loves it when she's wide awake late at night because then she can think without any interruptions. Now thats what she's been avoiding all day after that stupid truth or dare party.

Sakura sighed to herself before slowly lifting her arm. For what seemed like an eternity her fingers gently touched her lips. She couldn't describe the fuzzy feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about that kiss that Ino and her shared. It wasn't anything she's ever experienced in her whole life.

'_Ino..._' Sakura thought to herself before she turned to her right side to stare out her window. '_I just don't get it anymore. It's like nothings changed at all between us when at the same time it has. It's sooo confusing._'

She ran a frustrated hand through her pink locks as she recalled what happened once they got back from the Hokage Tower. A slight grin adorning her features.

-------------------

_"Sakura can you believe the look on Naruto's face when Tsunade starting hitting on him! It was priceless!" Ino exclaimed laughing at the memory. They were walking step by step towards their apartment._

_Sakura chuckled along with her blond companion. "Of course I believe that and I also believe that he practically pissed his pants as he ran out of the building acting like Orochimaru wanted to have his body." That only made Ino laugh harder, holding her sides._

_Suddenly lighting lit up the night sky illuminating the two girls. Then a loud roll of thunder before rain starting to pour down on the village and the two girls walking in the streets._

_"Son of a bitch! Why do I keep getting wet!" Ino screamed throwing her arms up in the air._

_"Ino cool it. Seriously your acting like a little kid." Sakura commented rolling her eyes at her friends behavior. _

_Both stopped walking as the street lights came on. Ino was giving Sakura a cold glare while Sakura just playfully smiled at her._

_"Sakura do you have any idea what rain does to my hair!" Ino yelled trying to prove her point, the cold rain making her shiver slightly._

_Folding her arms around her chest and cupping her chin with her left hand Sakura pretended to think over what Ino said. "Actually Ino I think your right..." Sakura paused as she saw Ino grin in triumph. "Yeah the rain makes you look like a drowned rat." She finished waiting for Ino's reaction._

_At first all she had was a blank expression before her pink haired friend words sunk in then her eyes flared in absolute fury. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR SAYING THAT!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs probably waking up the whole block._

_That was Sakura's cue to run for her life. So with a peace sign towards her friend she jumped onto the closest rooftop and ran towards the apartment. Making sure to apply chakra to her feet just in case she slipped._

_"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!!" Sakura winced at her friend's fury, but then snickered slightly as she saw Ino try to chase after her. It was true she did kinda look like a drowned rat from up here. After a couple of minutes Ino was gone from Sakura's sight._

_She saw their apartment building up ahead and with a little chakra boost to her feet she got there in a couple of seconds flat._

_She decided that she was safe enough to slow her pace to a slow jog. Once she was up all those damn stairs she reached their apartment. Since she hardly locks her door she just swung it open not even paying attention to where she was going._

_"Told you that you couldn't get awa...Omph." Sakura crashed right into Ino. Turns out the soaking wet blonde actually beat Sakura on the race to the apartment._

_Their bodies fell to the floor in a heap, they started to roll around on the ground before they stopped in a very intimate position. The pink haired medic nin was lying on her back while the blond haired mind user was over top her, but there was something else to this position._

_Sakura felt her cheeks burn as she gazed up into Ino's sky blue eyes. She found that she couldn't take a breath due to Ino's lips once again placed firmly pressed against hers. Except this time it was an accident. Sakura could tell by how wide Ino's eyes were. _

_**You idoit push her off of you! We're not like that!**__' Inner Sakura screamed inside Sakura's head. It's been awhile since she's heard from her even though she lives inside her head._

_With all her power she tried to pry Ino off her, but no matter how hard she tried to move her body the more intoxicated she became of Ino. She found that she couldn't move an inch either due to complete shock or extreme pleasure. At the moment she couldn't decide which. _

_'What is this feeling inside of me? Why can't I move an inch and why do I not want to? This is Ino here! My best friend that I consider like an older sister! Whats' wrong with me?' Sakura thought to herself hoping to not receive an answer to her questions._

_**You know this doesn't feel too bad. In fact I kinda like this.**__' Inner Sakura decided to butt in not helping matters what so ever._

_'Arg. After all this time when I needed you, you pick this time of all times. What the hell you were screaming at me earlier to push her off of me.' Sakura countered. Sure she was talking to herself, but after all this time with Inner Sakura inside her she's grown used to her._

_**Well I changed my mind. Ino's lips are soooo soft and delicate it makes me want to just...**_

_'SHUT UP!! God have you been reading those books that Kakashi reads.'_

_**If I did then that means that you have too. PERVERT!!!**_

_'Okay then what you were about to tell me was completely kid appropriate.'_

_**You know that if you call me a pervert then you call yourself a pervert too.**_

_'Why do you constantly point that out? We are two completely differnet people stuck inside one mind.'_

_**Sorry my friend but you are horribly mistaken. You see since I'm called Inner Sakura that means I'm the part of yourself that you sometimes like to hide.**_

_'Wait what are you talking about? You just come and go as you please.' Now Sakura was really confused and thanks to Ino's lips being on hers she couldn't think straight. Also she couldn't forget how close their bodies were, producing heat through their freezing cold clothes._

_Inner Sakura took a deep dramatic breath before going into full lecture mode. '__**You see I'm the real you so to speak. I'm your inner emotions, what you truely feel about something. I'm also here to give you some more self confidence cause girl you sure do need some now and again. Like right now. Your completely freaking out over the fact that at this moment your best friend is kissing you and you really like it.**_

_'Hello wouldn't you freak out too if your best friend started kissing you. Don't forget the fact that she's a __**girl**__.' Sakura countered understanding what Inner Sakrua was coming from with her explaination._

_**Well since I'm you that would be a yes.**_

_'Also I'm not liking this kiss what so ever.'_

_**If you don't like it then why didn't you push her off of you yet?**__' questioned Inner Sakura trying to hold back a sly grin._

_At this point in time Sakura decided to completely ignore her Inner. She was getting a headache from all this arguing and she really needed to get some oxygen._

_Apparently Ino caught on because she slowly pushed herself off of Sakura but remained hovering over her. Blonde locks mergeing with pink tresses. Sky blue locked in a staring contest with jade. Medium breasts rubbing against large breasts. _

_Sakura found that once their lips broke contact they immediently started to go cold. She was also missing Ino's body up against hers. She shivered slightly as a cold wind hit her. _

_Ino just stared at her friend looking like she couldn't believe what just happened. Soon her facial features started to turn from complete shock and amazement to anger and fury. To vent some anger she flicked Sakura really hard in the forehead._

_"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Sakura yelled pushing Ino off of her and sitting up straight. No one and she means no one flicks her in the forehead!_

_"For not looking where the hell you were going! God you can be such a fucking clutz!" Ino exclaimed pointing her finger at her friend._

_"Well then why don't you watch where your lips are going then!" Sakura countered. Sure it was a sad comeback, but it still pissed Ino off all the same._

_"Well if you are so offended that I __**accidently**__ kissed you then why did __**I**__ have to break the kiss." Ino shot back her eyes reflecting hidden pain and anger. Though Sakura was obilvious to it all._

_"I was shocked that's all. It's not everyday that I get kissed by my best friend." Luckily Inner Sakura decided to remain silent because Sakura wouldn't know what to do if she started blushing at her inners 'suggestions'._

_"Well then what about today when everyone was over? You seemed pretty comfortable as you were kissing me back. Did I just imagine hearing you moan out my name?" Ino's voice slightly cracked with emotion. _

_The pink haired girl avoided eye contact as she tried to explain herself. "That was different it was a dare. We had to do it."_

_"How is it so different from now?"_

_Sakura sighed in defeat not wanting to continue this stupid arguement. To get rid of some of her frustration she slowly rubbed her temples. "Look lets drop it okay. That kiss that we shared just now was an accident. Just an accident. Lets just forget it and get on with our lives." She finished not noticing the pain in her friends eyes. _

_Something wet and cold slide down the corner of her left mouth. Almost as a reaction Sakura wiped her chin noticing that there was a blood stain on the back of her hand. She guessed that her lips were bruised and her bottom lip was bleeding. She was just about to heal it herself when Ino caught her attention._

_"Here let me heal that for you." Ino said focusing her chakra into two fingers then placing them gently over Sakura's lips._

_A warm feeling spread throughout her entire being. Sakura found this warmth somewhat comforting and reassuring. She closed her eyes so that she can fully take in this pleasure, making sure to remember this feeling because she was a hundred percent sure that it would never happen again._

_**Face it Sakura you have a crush on your friend.**__' Inner Sakura once again came in when she was clearly not needed._

_'I don't have a crush on Ino. It's just Ino.' Sakura told her friend almost like she rehearsed that line in a play over and over._

_**Yeah sure, it's just Ino. Ino, that's been their for you for anything even when you two were at each others throats. Ino, who is the person that you feel the most comfortable with above anyone else. Ino, who made you who you are today and despite you trying to push her away she's still here and taking care of you. Sakura, your in total denial.**__' Inner Sakura told her hitting her in her weak spot._

_The words sunk in like a knife wound to the heart and before Sakura knew it she was sliently crying. _

_"Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked clearly alarmed by her friends sudden change in mood. She was done healing her lips so she quickly pulled her hand away from her lips thinking that that was the problem._

_Instantly she was brought out of her conversation with Inner Sakura and quickly opened her eyes. She winced slightly at the pure concern in Ino's eyes. It was all too much to deal with right now. "Ummm yeah I'm fine it's just my lips really hurt, but I'm fine now. Thanks Ino your a great medic."_

_If Ino bought her lie she didn't show it, but her eyes did soften before she moved her right arm again. Using her right thumb she gently wiped the tears from Sakura's cheeks. _

_Her's eyes widened slightly in shock making Ino giggle lightly at her behavior. "You know Sakura even if you feel all alone in the world and you feel that everyone that you love no longer cares. I hope that you'll alway's remember..." She paused as she smiled at her looking her straight in the eyes._

_Sakura took a deep gulp of breath wondering what Ino was going to tell her. Ino took Sakura's hands in hers giving it a slight squeeze._

_"That I'll alway's be there for you and I'll never stop caring." She finished her voice filled with love and sincerity._

_"Ino..." Sakura whispered looking at her friend in a new light. She didn't know how to answer that. It was just so shocking that she was left speechless. Her eyes watered slightly and she cursed herself for being too damn emotional. _

_Suddenly an event from their childhood came to Sakura's memory. She smiled as she remembered Ino's kind words to her that day. "So do you think I'm still a bud?"_

_The question caught Ino off guard, but after recovering she smiled back. "Hmm...Let's save that answer for another day. We're both tired so lets go to bed after we dry off. Don't want you getting sick on me." Ino helped her friend up before walking into her room shutting the door behind her._

_"I'll be waiting for your answer then." Sakura whispered the words coming out soft and gentle. _

---------------

The sun started to shine on Sakura's room making the girl groan. "Damn I didn't get any sleep last night. I really needed some too." She muttered to herself as she got out of bed.

She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Quickly she undressed and jumped into the steaming hot shower. Looking down at her body she sighed at the bruises and scars that were thanks to intense training and missions.

Sakura blushed lightly as she glaced at her chest. Man she sure was Tsunade's apprentice for a reason. "Geez who would have thought that in 3 years your body can change so much." The only reason that most males didn't constantly stare at her chest was because she wore training bras and tried to hide her boobs, but now it's getting to the point where those don't even work anymore.

Of course Tsunade alway's complained about why she never showed them off. "_Your a beautiful girl with amazing asset's, learn to stop being so self conscious and show your stuff. That's the only way that you can get a decent man._" She would tell her everytime the subject of Sakura being single was brought up.

'_**Wonder what it would feel like if Ino took a shower with us?**_' Inner Sakura suddenly asked out of the blue.

Sakura was so caught off guard by that sentence that she almost slipped and fell. Her face was hot and it wasn't the showers fault. Regaining her footing Sakura quickly yelled at her Inner. '_WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!!_'

Inner Sakura just waved her hand at Sakura or if she can she would. '_**What you were thinking the same thing. About how you want to feel Ino's breasts under your hands. How you want to stroke...**_'

Now Sakura was completely flustered. '_SHUT UP I WAS NOT THINKING THAT!!!!_'

'_**Yes you were because if I'm thinking like that then that means that your thinking like that.**_' She smugly shot back crossing her arms over her chest.

'_Just leave me alone right now I'm not in the mood._' Sakura told her Inner grinding her teeth together so that she wouldn't blow her top. What would Ino think of her if she started yelling at herself?

'_**Fine I'll leave for now, but I'll be back to finsh our little 'discussion'.**_' Inner Sakura waved at her before she disappeared to a far away corner of Sakura's mind.

Her shower was already ruined so Sakura decided to just get out and get ready. Today they had yet another play practice, but thank god that the other's were getting better so to speak. They weren't broadway material, but at least they didn't flat out suck like before.

After about 15 to 20 minutes of getting ready Sakura stepped out of the bathroom hair completely dried and fully clothed ready to start a new day.

Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was 10 in the morning. Practice was at noon today because for some reason Tsunade thought that she wouldn't be drinking sake the night before. Sakura snorted at her masters words. There was no way in hell that she would not drink at all. Hokage life was extremely stressful plus Tsunade also loved sake with a passion. Right now Sakura guessed that she was suffering from a terrible hangover which also means that she's in a bad mood cause she was stupid enough to make practice this early.

Sakura shivered knowing full well what her master was capable of. Never and she meant never piss Tsunade off when she's hungover. It results in a chakra enhanced fist right to the face and through the next 5 buildings. Naruto and Jiraiya have suffered from Tsunade's temper on multiple occasions.

"SAKU-CHAN!!!" Ino screamed as she ran at Sakura and wrapped her arms around her.

The pink haired chuunin suppressed a blush as she pushed Ino off of her. She looked her friend up and down. Ino was fully clothed and ready for anything with a huge smile on her face. Being friends with Ino for many years made her know for a fact that Ino was never a morning person unless...Sakura's eyes widened in realization as she came to a conclusion.

"Fuck are you kidding me!" She exclaimed at her blonde friend who continued to smile brightly at her.

"What all I did was say good morning Saku-chan." Ino said shrugging her shoulders.

She blushed at the nickname, but tried really hard to suppress it. "You know what I'm talking about Ino. Your on your fucking period aren't you?" When Ino didn't repley Sakura groaned and smacked her forehead. Both her and Hinata on their periods. God have mercy on us all.

"I'm not that bad when I'm on my period." Ino tried to convince Sakura, but all she got in reply was a snort. "You don't have to be that mean Saku-chan." She said crying anime tears making Sakura sweatdrop.

"What's with the nickname? Seriously it's getting on my nerves."

"I think it's kind of cute and it fits you."

Sakura blushed ten shades of red at being called 'cute'. Ino just smiled at her friend. "Well we have 2 hours till practice lets have some breakfast." She tried to avoid Ino's stare cause it was starting to unnerve her.

"Actually we only have 30 minutes left." Ino said with an uneasy chuckle watching Sakura's expression drop.

"WHAT!!! How could this have happened?! The clock said it was 10!" She screamed making Ino flinch slightly at her friends tone of voice.

"Hehehehehe...well you see it's a long story really. You see there was this mouse and..." Sakura's hand stopped her from continuing any further.

"Whatever I don't care let's just go before Tsunade decides to make us her new punching bags." So they ran all the way to the academy making it just in time.

What greeted the two girls was the whole gang crowding around something. Then they heard Naruto laughing his ass off then a smack as he fell to the floor in glee. The girls looked at Naruto who was rolling around laughing his head off.

Hinata went to her boyfriends side trying to scowl at him, but Sakura could tell she was trying really hard not to bust out laughing. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Temari covered their mouths to try to hide their glee, while Tenten and Lee were openly smirking at something.

Sakura and Ino inched their way to the group wondering what the commotion was all about. When they reached the stage both girls had to hold back their laughter that was forceing it's way up their throats.

Looks like Neji did his dare after all because all he was wearing was that hidious green suit that Lee alway's wears. It clinged to his body like a second skin showing off the Hyuuga's firm ass and abs. Lee was actually wearing Neji's clothes which looked to infuriate the boy even more. He glared at Ino and Sakura before saying through clenched teeth. "Don't..Say..A..Word."

Tenten decided to step in and help her friends. "Neji you don't have to be that mean. You have to learn to cool it." That's when she slapped his ass really hard with her right hand. Neji instantly grabbed his ass and arched his back, his face holding one of shock and embarrassment.

That's when Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She bust out laughing and soon joined her teammate on the ground laughing her ass off. Ino decided to act like the others and try to hide her laughter, but it really wasn't working because every now and then you could hear a giggle.

Suddenly a very loud and commanding voice boomed over all the laughter. "OKAY ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND AND GET BACK TO WORK!!!"

Quickly everyone shut up even Naruto. All turned their heads to see a very pissed off Tsunade. Like a habit Naruto and Sakura both gulped and prayed to god that she doesn't release her wrath on either of them.

Tsunade quickly took a seat in the front row Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi following her as well. "Okay Ino, Sakura your up. Now get ready to sing Popular." Kakashi said alway's straight to the point.

Both girls took a deep breath as the music started coming on. Ino was the one who was supposed to start first. She walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Sakura - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that." Sakura replied with a sigh. Trying to sound that she didn't care if Ino wanted to do this or not.

Ino placed a hand over her heart before looking at Sakura again her face masked with an innocent expression. "I know. That's what makes me so nice!" Then she took a deep breath and sang.

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I_

Ino shrugged her shoulders at the next verse.

_And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?_

Then she placed a hand over her heart again and pretended to be hurt.

_My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over_

That's when she faced Sakura again and moved her hands forward and backward with a I'm better than you look.

_I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

That's when she gave Sakura the thumbs up as she sang.

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:_

The music paused for a second as Ino took in a dramtic breath to add effect.

_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys_

Neji appeared on the stage as Ino rubbed against his chest.

_When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce_

Ino then slapped Neji's ass from behind making him jump and run off the stage his face beat red. If you listened closely enough you could hear Naruto laughing at the poor Hyuuga.

_I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

Then the music started to really play as Ino got into the song more and more. She faced the 'crowd' and sang in a beautiful voice._  
_  
_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

Ino sang to Sakura causing her to pretend to be insulted by Ino's words. The blonde got ready for the next part by walking up to Sakura and pointing her finger at her._  
_  
_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -_

That's when the music became upbeat again. Ino faced the audience as she sang the chorus in a loud and light tone. Sounding like a regular school girl.

_I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:_

Once Ino finished that sentence Sakura glared at her acting like she really meant it.

_There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:_

Ino started to dance around in circles as she sang la la over and over again.

_La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular_

Tenten handed Ino a ribbon, the blonde didn't even pay attention to what the ribbon looked like. She went behind Sakura and took off her hatae watching as her bangs fall to the front of her face. She started to do Sakura's hair figuring out how to put the ribbon into her hair._  
_  
_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!_

Finished with her work Ino gently smacked Sakura on the shoulder as she giggled lightly before singing._  
_  
_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!_

Ino then turned Sakura around so that they were face to face. The young blonde held a look of awe as she took in Sakura's hair syle. Suddenly she actually looked at the ribbon now tied in Sakura's hair. She gasped lightly realizing that it was the ribbon that she gave to Sakura when they first met, the ribbon that started their friendship and their rivalry. Last time she checked the ribbon was in her possession so how could someone get it?

Soon she got back into role when Sakura gave her a look to continue. She inhaled a small breath as she recited. "Why, Miss Sakura, look at you. You're beautiful." If really wasn't acting on Ino's part because at that moment the play really didn't matter to her. She did mean those words though.

Sakura faked a blush of embarrassment or was that really faking? Anyway she quickly said in a hurried voice." I...I have to go." Then she ran off to the side of the stage.

"You're welcome!" Ino yelled back her voice holding hurt and pain. Then she turned back to the audience as she sang in a slow tune.

_And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely_

Then the music turned fast again as Ino grinned broadly.

_You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!_

The song came to a close as everyone came on the stage ready for the directors to judge on their performance. 

"Sakura." Tsunade called making the girl pale and wonder what she did this time.

Sakura quickly stood straight and a serious looked crossed her face. "Hai."

Ino giggled lightly at Sakura making the said girl blush like a ripe tomatoe. Man these next 5 days are so going to suck. Apparently Shikamaru and Chouji figured it out too because they both groaned and smacked their foreheads.

"Come here for a second I need to talk to you in private." Tsunade said in a more nicer tone which made Sakura relax a little bit.

Jumping off the stage and following Tsunade outside Sakura waited for whatever her sensei had to say.

The blonde haired beauty looked at her pupil trying to find the words to say what she wanted to tell her. "Look Sakura I know about your truth or dare party with the others."

"W...wh...what..." Sakura said not thinking that anyone else would know about last night besides the others.

'_**SHANNARO!!!!! INVASION OF PRIVACY!!! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!!!!**_' Inner Sakura came back with a vengence at this terrible turn of events. A stuffed Tsunade doll appeared beside Inner Sakura and she took extreme preasure in beating the shit out of it.

Tsunade sighed placing a hand on the young girls shoulder. "Look if I knew that this party would turn out like that I would never had let Kakashi spy on you." She thought that she made it better when in fact she made it worse.

"So if Kakashi spied on us then how did you find out?" Sakura asked her face now completely white. She tried to ignore Inner Sakura ranting and yelling at the now completely destroyed stuffed Tsunade doll.

"Well you see he kind of taped it. I saw it last night and so did all the other sensei's."

"How could you do this to me! God now everyone is going to think I'm either a lesbian or I'm a complete whore. Who am I kinding it's probably both with my shitty luck." Sakura exclaimed pissed off beyond belief.

"Sakura listen to me nobody thinks that. They think your a smart and beautiful girl who was dared to do something by a complete pervert." Tsunade tried to reason with her hysterical apprentice.

"Yeah but I picked Ino. Not Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, or any of the other guys. I picked a girl over a guy." Sakura explained nearing tears at her ruined reputation.

"So what you picked the person that you trusted most in the world. It was Ino and not anyone else. I know that you would have chosen Naruto, but he's currently dating one of your friends. You did pick the right person." Tsunade gently squeezed Sakura's shoulder giving her comfort like a mother would to her daughter.

Sakura quickly hugged Tsunade with her sensei hugging her back. The scene would actually look like a special moment between a mother and her daughter.

"So why did you spy on us in the first place?"

"We overheared your conversation, got curious and decided to spy on you two."

"You know that your going to get it later as well as Kakashi." Sakura told her sensei still keeping a hold of her.

Tsunade smirked before cooly replying. "How about I do this. You spare me and I make sure no one ever spies on you and Ino again."

"You drive a hard bargin, but okay. Though I'm still getting Kakashi."

"As expected of my apprentice." Tsunade said lightly ruffling Sakura's pink hair. "One less pervert out there the better for all of us women."

They let go of each other and calmly walked back inside the building to see a werid sight. Everyone looked to be cowering under Hinata's form. The said girl looked very scary with a dark arua surounding her.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR SOMEONE TO GET SOME DAMN CHOCOLATE!!! I TOLD SHINO TO GET ME SOME A MINUTE AGO!!!! SHINO WHERE THE HELL'S MY CHOCOLATE!!!!" Hinata screeched at the top of her lungs making all the guys flinch at her tone.

"What's going on Sakura? This isn't what I think it is." Tsunade whispered into the young girls ear.

"Sorry to say but if it's Hinata being on her period, then your right. Ino started today too." Sakura answered in a sad tone.

Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration. "God have mercy on us."

They proceeded to the stage where the females who weren't on their periods were sitting in the seats while all the men were on the stage cowering in fear over the girls who were on their periods.

"NOW WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE!!!!" Hinata screamed making the girls sweat drop at her behavior.

Naruto seemed to notice Sakura was back because he instantly ran behind her and clutched her sides. "Sakura please save me. I've already been smacked around twice by both of them."

Sakura sighed as she looked over at Tenten. Apparently Neji and Asuma had the same idea as Naruto because they quickly hid behind their girlfriends. "So should we spare them?" She asked the weapons mistress.

"I say we spare ourselves because I'm getting one hell of a migrane." Tenten replied standing up and walking over to Sakura's side. Tsunade gave Sakura a gentle pat on the back and took a seat by Kurenai who was lecturing Asuma to stop being scared of teenage girls.

"Shesh your not in a good mood today. Are you sure your not starting?" Sakura questioned earning a glare from the bun haired girl.

"You'd be in a bad mood too if you had to hear her sceeching for the past 5 minutes. I would have had it taken care of already, but you have our secret weapon."

"Wait what secret weapon? You guys have a secret weapon?" Naruto asked his eyes shining with hope. Neji tried to act like he didn't care, but he kept looking at the girls wondering what they were planning.

"Of course we do, we're not crazy! Two girls on their rag and we're not perpared is completely suicidal." Tenten exclaimed making her boyfriend sigh at his girlfriends choice of words.

"Tenten you didn't have to say it like that!" Sakura yelled a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry I'm just really mad right now. Can we get this over with already." Tenten said rubbing her forehead to try and remove her headache.

Sakura sighed and reached into her back pocket. Pulling out a small brown paper bag she said. "Okay let's go. Naruto, Neji do you want to stay or come with us?"

"We've been on missions worse than this and I never let you down yet! I'm in Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed making everyone smile at the blonde haired dufuss.

"Since the dope's going I'll go to. Besides I can't let my girlfriend go out there all alone with no one to protect her." Neji said acting like the cool guy in the group.

Naruto leaned over to the girls to whisper loud enough for Neji to hear too. "So say's the guy in the green condom." Both girls laughed at the remark while Neji oh so kindly hit Naruto over the head.

"You asshole!!!" Naruto screamed ready to punch him in the face.

Before things got out of hand Sakura got in the way. "This isn't a time to be fighting each other. We have to calm these girls down or were all doomed." Judging by the seriousness in Sakura's voice she wasn't joking at all. Both boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait where's Temari we could really need her help right now." Tenten said just now realizing that the sand shinobi wasn't with them.

"I was wondering when you would notice I wasn't here." A voice replied in a calm tone. Then in a gust of wind Temari appeared with her fan in hand.

"Hey your not going to attack them with that are you?" Naruto questioned slightly worried.

Temari just laughed at the blonde before answering his question. "Of course not. This is just a shield for when they start throwing things at us namely the guys."

"So you came perpared I see." Sakura said with a grin on her face. She was just glad that Temari could help them out because she knew that Naruto and Neji weren't going to do much.

"After what happened last time there's no way in hell I'm doing this without my fan." Temari hotly said making the guys wonder what exactly happened the last time.

"So are we all ready?" Sakura asked when everyone nodded their heads in agreement, they got up on stage.

Ino had Shikamaru in a head lock while Hinata punched Lee in the face for telling her to calm down. The other guys were stuck in place trembling with fear.

"You know on second thought I really can't hit Ino or Hinata since they're both girls and are my friends." Naruto said hiding behind Sakura and grabbing her sides again.

"Coward." Sakura muttered putting her hand in the brown paper bag. Tenten and Temari already were heading towards the girls while Neji grabbed Lee and took him off the stage to safety.

To Team 7's horror Hinata saw how close they were and she was furious. She glared at Sakura her killing intent going to it's all time high. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU WHORE!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HEY SAKURA'S NOT A WHORE YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" Ino yelled letting go of Shikamaru and walking over to Hinata slapping her across the face.

Temari quickly grabbed her boyfriend and his best friend and took them off the stage. Tenten grabbed Kiba and Shino by the collar of their jackets and threw them off the stage. Then she kicked Kakashi in the ass and sent him flying into Kiba and Shino.

"Okay that's all of them lets get this thing over with!" Tenten said as Temari came back on the stage.

Hinata and Ino were fist fighting, but somehow the Hyuuga caught Ino off guard and tripped her. As the young blonde fell to the floor the enraged girl ran at Sakura and Naruto.

"Dammit Naruto you have to get out of here." Sakura told her friend as Hinata was getting closer to them.

"No I'm not leaving you Sakura. We're teammates and I refuse to let you get hurt." Naruto said going into over protective brother mode.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is an order not a request." Sakura replied before punching Naruto in the stomach sending him flying off the stage and into Kakashi. The group of guys on the ground groaned in pain, but were thankful that they weren't in firing range anymore.

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!!" Ino screamed to Sakura who had her back turned to Hinata. Quickly she turned around, but was too late to avoid the heiress' gentle fist to the chest. Sakura gasped in pain as she found it hard to breathe.

"HOLY SHIT SHE ACTUALLY MEANS IT!!!" Tenten exclaimed shocked that Hinata actually attacked Sakura like that.

"Damn we have to stop this now or we're done for." Temari said while on top of her fan.

"SAKURA!!!!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. Quickly she got to her feet and started to run toward the two fighting girls.

"Ino stay out of things that doesn't hold your concern." Hinata said ready to attack Ino. Ino went over to Sakura and stood in front of her, going into a fighting stance.

Hinata ran at the blonde and threw a punch at her. Like a dancer Ino dodged the blow and manged to land a punch. The Hyuuga took a step back to recover her posture before running at her again her killing intent reaching it's peak.

The fight went on for a couple of minutes with just them blocking each others blows before Hinata finally landed a kick on Ino's side. Ino took a step back as the air was knocked out of her.

The blue haired girl decided to use this chance to take Ino out of the fight. She concentrated most of her chakra into her right hand and ran at the blonde. Just as Hinata was about to use her gentle fist on the young blonde Sakura got in the way and pushed Ino out of the way taking the blow for her.

This time it directly hit her in the stomach causing her knees to buckle. Sakura grabbed her stomach and started to cough.

"SAKURA!!!!!" Ino screamed tears coming to her eyes. She tried to reach her friend but Sakura just weakly raised her hand to stop her from going any further.

Hinata smirked at the young girl as she towered over her. "Hehehe...not so tough now are we. Your the same as him..." She told her before she kicked Sakura in the stomach sending her into the wall. Her back crashed painfully against the concrete as the medic felt one of her ribs snap.

Sakura wasn't looking at Hinata, but at the ground trying to suppress her severe coughing. Tightly she clutched her sides as she felt blood side down the corner of her mouth. With her knowledge over medical jutsu she knew that those two direct hits caused major damage to her ribs and organs.

Hinata took a deep breathe as she yelled out in a demanding tone filled with malice.

"The same as Sasuke!"

(A/N Okay that is the end of chapter 9. Sorry that I ended it like that, but I wanted to add a little suspense as well as not making it that long. I think I went a little overboard on this chapter because damn I wrote a lot. I did enjoy writing the Inner Sakura parts because I simply love her. She's great for humor and come on she is soooo a pervert when it comes down to it. GO INNER SAKURA!!!

If your wondering about Hinata's behavior well I truely didn't want her to flat out attack Sakura like that, but it just seemed the best way for the story to progress the way I want it to. I know she was way out of character with that scene, but look at it from her point of view: Sakura is her competition with Naruto even though in this story she has no romantic feelings for him. For the love of god the poor girl spent half her damn life chasing after him so I would overreact a little if my competition and my boyfriend were all close and stuff. Any normal teenage girl would. I just don't believe that Hinata would be okay with it because Sakura sure as hell wouldn't be okay if the roles were switched.

Also just had to write another InoSaku moment with Sakura's point of view because a wonderful reviewer of mine told me that I should write the story using more of Sakura's point of view instead of just Ino. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! Hate to say, but the next couple of chapters will be in Ino's point of view because I don't want to give anything away. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! I LOVE ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! SEE YA!!!!! )


	10. Chapter 10: Hurt Her And You Die

(A/N Hey guys it's me again and with CHAPTER 10 OF THIS STORY!! Man I'm so happy saying that. I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and read my story. I love all you guys very much and this story wouldn't have been as great without all you guys. I would also like to thank Krokador who finds me as her inspiration and uses some of my ideas into her story The Promise of the Leaf, I might add another great InoSaku fic. I'm touched by that. About the beta reader thing sure you can be my beta reader, but you have to deal with bad grammar, slow updates, and anything else. You have to promise to review my story after I update though. I'll just send you chapters via email and you send it back to me, and yada yada yada. I'll start sending you chapters after this one. So on with CHAPTER 10!!!)

Last Time:

_The blue haired girl decided to use this chance to take Ino out of the fight. She concentrated most of her chakra into her right hand and ran at the blonde. Just as Hinata was about to use her gentle fist on the young blonde Sakura got in the way and pushed Ino out of the way taking the blow for her._

_This time it directly hit her in the stomach causing her knees to buckle. Sakura grabbed her stomach and started to cough._

_"SAKURA!!!!!" Ino screamed tears coming to her eyes. She tried to reach her friend but Sakura just weakly raised her hand to stop her from going any further. _

_Hinata smirked at the young girl as she towered over her. "Hehehe...not so tough now are we. Your the same as him..." She told her before she kicked Sakura in the stomach sending her into the wall. Her back crashed painfully against the concrete as the medic felt one of her ribs snap._

_Sakura wasn't looking at Hinata, but at the ground trying to suppress her severe coughing. Tightly she clutched her sides as she felt blood side down the corner of her mouth. With her knowledge over medical jutsu she knew that those two direct hits caused major damage to her ribs and organs. _

_Hinata took a deep breathe as she yelled out in a demanding tone filled with malice. _

_"The same as Sasuke!"_

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

Chapter 10: Hurt Her And You Die

Once those words left the Hyuuga's mouth Sakura instantly stopped coughing, staring at her bloody hand. Her eyes were wide in shock or was it realization? Ino couldn't tell for sure from where she was standing. Her pink hair covered her face allowing none of her emotion's to be shown.

Everyone was silent in the room. The tension was so fierce that you could slice it with a knife. It was like Hinata spoke some unforgiveable word and everyone was suffering from it's effects.

Hinata stood in front of Sakura to further prove her point to the still girl. "See no comment from you. I guess I'm right." She cackled evily at Sakura's pain.

Ino was about to jump at the bitch when she found that she was caught in some hold. She looked down and almost lost all self control when she saw a shadow that was Shikamaru's trademark move. "Shikamaru what the fu..." Her speech was interupted when her teammate covered his mouth in turn making her cover her mouth.

Chouji decided to ask the question since his friend couldn't right now. "What are you talking about? Sakura's nothing like that traitor!" The blonde looked at her chubby teammate in a new light. Appartently he never liked Sasuke for leaving either. Well Naruto and Sakura are good childhood friends of his so of course he would be very protective over them. He's the same way with her and Shikamaru.

Since Shikamaru was looking at Hinata watching her every move, Ino couldn't see Naruto's reaction. Was he pissed or sad? '_I wonder if he's going to get into this fight. I don't blame him that much if he doesn't since Hinata's his girlfriend and Sakura's his best friend. Damn I wish Shikamaru didn't catch me in that stupid jutsu of his._' Ino thought over in her mind all the while trying to break free of this stupid jutsu.

"Ha! I can't believe none of you have realized the similarities between them." Hinata started in a I'm way better than you voice. "First off both of them have intentially hurt Naruto. Sakura claims to be his best friend like Sasuke did, but in the end she's going to leave him too just like Sasuke did. She's like a leech all she does is use him to get stronger just like Sasuke."

This time Shikamaru removed his hand so that Ino can scream at the blue haired bitch. "Sakura **is **and **alway's** will be Naruto's best friend no matter what! Also she would never leave Naruto like that! That's just not in her to do so!"

Hinata turned to Ino a smirk crossing her features. "She left you just like that. And for Sasuke no less. Didn't she promise you that you two will be best friend's forever. Whatever happened to that?"

Okay she hit way under the belt with that one. Ino felt like she was physically slapped with that comment. Turning to her friend she found that she sunk her head even lower to the floor hiding her face from all to see.

Ino sucked in a deep breath before saying in a cool tone that even she found shocking to hear due to her intense anger. "I don't see how my past with Sakura has anything to do with you."

If it was possible Hinata's grin got even larger. "Oh so you don't deny it huh. Just one more reason that Sakura's a terrible person."

Suddenly someone slammed their hands on the stage causing one of the boards to launch up in the air. "ENOUGH!!!! Hinata if you have any desire to live them I suggest you leave my apprentice alone!!" Tsunade shouted pissed that someone would think that they have the right to hurt the girl that she see's as a daughter.

"Hmmmm...Sakura looks like they're here to save you **again**. Can't you ever do anything by yourself? Alway's having others come and save your sorry ass. Looks like you haven't changed at all your still a...**hinderance**." Hinata finshed talking to Sakura saying the one thing that she has alway's hated the most about herself being useless to her friends.

Anger and killing intent filled up inside Ino's heart consuming her whole being. Shikamaru was so shocked by her emotions that he lost his grasp on his shadow clone freeing her instantly.

Like a bull she charged at the Hyuuga so fast that the bitch didn't see it coming. Grapping her shirt into both her fists she slammed the girl against the wall making her wince.

Ino was looking at Sakura as she spoke to Hinata. "Just give me one reason..." She started in barely above a whisper. Her voice was dripping with malice and she took extreme pleasure when the bitch shivered slightly in fear. Then she faced Hinata looking her directly in the eyes making sure that she saw every single murderous intent in her eyes before shouting at the top of her lungs. "ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!!!"

In all her years as a shinobi Ino's never taken anyones life before, but with these emotions running through her blood she was pretty sure that she was capable of it right now. She completely forgot that Hinata was a good friend of her's and that she was only jealous. No what she saw was a threat. A threat to her Sakura-chan's happiness and she would do everything in her power to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

"Ino stop you don't know what your doing!!" shouted all her friend's. If she took the time to look at them she probably would've seen their horrified faces. Of course they would be shocked she was attempting to kill someone!

She blocked them out as she brought a single kunai out of her weapon pouch. A shinobi must alway's be on alert no matter the situation and must alway's come prepared. That's what she was taught back in the academy. Oh she was prepared alright. Right now all she wanted was to slit the little bitches throat then she would never hurt Sakura again.

Hinata started shaking in fear. "You...wouldn't...do that...Ino...think of what could happen to you if you do." It was more of a statment that sort of came out as a plea to spare her life.

Ino cackled in amusement at the young girl. "What all bark and no bite? Here your calling Sakura the terrible one. You just completely hurt one of your best friends just because you were jealous of her and Naruto's relationship."

Now Hinata's fear was replaced with anger. "You know what Ino your such a hypocrite. You fought with Sakura over Sasuke for 3 damn years! The only reason you two settled your differences is because you got to pound the living shit out of each other! If I'm the terrible one than your just plain evil." She finished with her chin held high.

Her confidence dissolved as soon as it came when Ino placed the kunai beneath her throat. Leaning closer to her prey Ino said in a delicate voice. "I'll show you just how evil I can be." Lightly she pressed the kunai against her neck making a thin trail of blood run down her neck.

She was about to go in for the kill when a small yet strong hand stopped her from going any further. Ino looked at the hand around her forearm before turning her head pissed that someone would stop her. Her anger quickly flew out the window when her eyes landed on a pink haired, jade eyed girl.

Sakura's eyes weren't their regular bright jade green full of life, but rather dark and dead. Her face was emotionless almost like she had no emotions. She gave of the aura of a human ice cube. It reminded Ino of the heartless Uchiha that destroyed their friendship. This wasn't her Sakura-chan at all, no this was an empty vessal made to look like her.

"Sakura let go and let me do this. Because of her your like this. Please let me do this." Ino pleaded with her friend keeping a firm grip on the handle of the kunai still pressed to Hinata's throat.

When she spoke her voice was also like her face emotionless. Dead. "And what good will that do? She's dead and I'm still hurting. It's not her fault what she said was the truth. As much as I hate to say it I am like him. I've hurt countless of my precious people for my own happiness and power. I don't even deserve to have friends like you guys. Sometimes I even wonder if I even deserve to live." Even though she tried to mask her emotions Ino heard the slight crack in her voice.

"Please Ino this isn't like you. Just stop while you still have a chance to. Your hands aren't that of a killer, but of an innocent person! Please don't stain your hands because of me." Sakura begged to her friend her grip on her arm loosing slightly as she tried to hold back her tears.

Ino was conflicted on what to do. On one hand Hinata tried to kill Sakura and then kicked her while she was down. On the other hand Sakura really needs her right now and she doesn't want her to kill Hinata. She took a deep breath knowing exactly what hand to choose.

With a heavy heart Ino let go of the kunai and with quick reflexes she wrapped her arms around Sakura just as the girl couldn't hold her tears in anymore. The kunai dropped to the ground with a loud clang breaking everyone in the room from their trance.

Sakura buried her face into the crook of Ino's shoulder as the tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall. Ino layed her head gently on top of Sakura's and rubbed her back in small circles. This was what they used to do when Sakura was upset about the other girls bullying her.

'_Sakura why do girls alway's have to be so jealous of you? Why do you have to suffer while everyone else is happy? I'm so sorry that I was ever jealous of you I hope you understand that now. Nothing will ever come between us again I promise._' Ino swore her grip on her friends body tightening by a little. A lone tear fell down her cheek as she continued to console Sakura.

Hinata decided to once again make herself known much to Ino's displeasure. "So you go from Sasuke to Naruto to INO!! Jeez when ones gone you go for another one in line. Well you can't beg and choose isn't that right Sakura."

Another sob this one louder than the others ripped through Sakura's tiny form. Ino really wished that she killed that bitch right now. She held Sakura closer to her body blushing lightly as she accidently touched her bare skin under her shirt. Lifting her head from on top of Sakura's she went to her right ear and whispered soothing words to reassure her.

"Your nothing but a whore. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave like Sasuke did." Hinata retorted in a superior manner.

Sakura gripped Ino's shirt tightly like she was trying to argue with the other girl. She whispered to Ino the best she could. "I...don't..wa..nt..t..o...le...ave...every...one."

Before Ino could let go of Sakura and kill the bitch another person jumped onto the stage. Their footsteps echoed throughout the stage.

"Enough." said the voice that was all to familar. Ino quickly turned her head to see Naruto standing right next to him. Gone was the goofy smile and bright blue eyes. They were replaced by dark red eyes filled with rage and a thin line were his lips should be.

"Naruto-kun I was only trying to..." Hinata started before she was completely cut off by her boyfriend.

"I SAID ENOUGH!!!!" Naruto screamed causing Hinata to severely jump up in the air. Ino looked at Naruto with her mouth hanging open. She's never seen him this pissed off before. Sure back when they were younger he would get pissed off by Sasuke, but that was different. With the aura he was emitting he seemed like a blood thirsty demon.

He stood where he was shaking in blind rage. "What gives you the right to judge Sakura like that? WHAT!!! She's never done anything to intentially hurt you, yet you almost killed her just because you can't realize that we're just friends! Did you know that Sakura's been helping you every step of the way! If it wasn't for her than I would have never been aware of your feelings for me! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER BY THROWING THE MISTAKES SHE'S MADE IN THE PAST RIGHT IN HER FACE!!! BY BRINGING UP SASUKE!!! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs his voice echoing of the walls.

Everyone thought that Hinata would just break down and cry, but she did the exact opposite. She darkly chuckled at her boyfriend before throwing a kunai at him. Naruto easily dodged it, but it didn't make the shock that Hinata actually tried to hurt her boyfriend wear away.

This time Kiba decided to bring some sense to his teammates actions. "HINATA WHAT'S WRONG!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" He would have come to his friends aid, but he was held back by Asuma.

"Cause I want to fight." Hinata replied her voice filled with excitement.

Ino didn't understand why Hinata wanted to hurt someone like this. She clutched Sakura tighter to her body for some reassurance. The girl quit crying, but stayed completely still in Ino's arms. If it wasn't for her even breathing she would have thought the worst.

Hinata threw another kunai at Naruto before running towards him. Quickly the blonde went into his fighting stance preparing to fight his girlfriend if you had too.

Suddenly just as Hinata was about to deal the first blow a kunai flew past her face slightly grazing her cheek. She turned her head to see Sakura facing her, with her arm outstreached in her direction.

"Hmm...looks like you can still fight." Hinata stated as she wiped the small amount of blood from her cheek.

Sakura glared at the young Hyuuga before she stood up her body shaking from her injuries. Looking at the other girl she calmly said. "How about you take off this genjutsu now. It's starting to get really annoying."

All the other teens just stared at Sakura like she grew another head. "Sakura what are you talking about? We would have sensed a genjutsu if it was cast." Tenten told her friend confused.

The pink haired girl just shook her head. "This person is not Hinata just a cheap look alike. They put a genjutsu around their outer appearance masking their real self. Only a really good genjutsu expert can do that without anyone noticing, but there are ways of knowing if it's a fake."

The fake Hinata just smirked at the young medic nin. "So what gave me away?" She asked in an childlike voice.

"Well for one you might be an expert at genjutsu, but so am I so I knew right off the back that something was off. Also you didn't research Hinata that well did you? She knew that I was the one that set up her and Naruto, but the expression on your face showed that you didn't know that. Also she would never just jump to conclusions and out right try to kill one of her friends. Last but not least that blow to my chest wasn't the gentle fist style that Hinata uses. More like a chakra enhanced fist to my chest. The others didn't realize it because your attack was too fast for them to see, but I saw it. Which gets me to my next question. Who exactly are you?" Sakura finished her lecture as Ino got up to stand by her side.

Ino looked at her friend in awe. '_Wow she figured all that out by herself! Well she wasn't a brainac for nothing. Damn I should have known that that wasn't Hinata. She would never do that to Sakura. I feel terrible now. I was actually thinking about killing her, well not her more like that person that looks like her._'

"Before I do that cancel out your genjutsu." The fake replied with a small smile.

"What is she talking about Sakura? When did you cast a genjutsu?" Ino asked her still injured friend.

Sakura just smiled lightly at Ino before turning to the fake. "Damn and here I tought I had the object of surprise on my side. I'll agree as long as you give us Hinata."

The fake didn't answer instead she threw a kunai up in the air towards the ceiling. Everyone heard the sound of something being sliced then the sound of an object falling really fast towards the ground. The object was none other than the real Hinata and if no one caught her she would surely perish.

"HINATA!!!" Kiba screamed running towards his best friend as fast as he could. He jumped in the air so that he could reach her quicker. Once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her small frame and flipped around so that his back would smash into the ground instead of Hinata. The ground cracked a little under the pressure making Kiba groaned in pain.

He then realized what he was holding in his arms. "Hinata..." Using the first aid that he learned back in the academy he checked for signs of life. He sighed in relief before turning his head to call out to the others. "Don't worry there's nothing wrong with her! Just knocked out!"

Everyone smiled at that news glad that their friend was okay and that it really wasn't her that was being this evil.

"See I didn't harm her at all. My mission wasn't to kill anyone and I do go by my objectives." The fake said wavering her hand for no reason.

"Well that's a first a bad guy with morales." Ino dryly commented.

The fake chose to ignore her instead turning her attention to Sakura. "So are you going to do your part of the deal?"

"Fine on the count of three." Sakura said raising one hand getting ready to cancel out her jutsu. The fake mirrored her same movements.

"Three..." Sakura started concentrating on her genjutsu.

"Two.." The fake said her voice dripping with excitement.

"ONE! KAI!!" Both girls shouted at the same time releasing both their genjutsu's.

Every injury that Sakura sustained disappeared in thin air like they were never there. Ino realized that they probably were never there in the first place.

'_So that was her object of surprise. That's actually a good idea making your enemy think that your too hurt to fight. So when they start going easy on you you attack them full force. They wouldn't know what's coming. Well if the person wasn't an expert at genjutsu anyway._' Ino thought over in her mind.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Tsunade bringing Ino out of her train of thought.

She quickly looked at the others who all had looks of disbelief and shock on their faces. Ino glanced at Sakura to see the girl frozen on the spot with her eyes widened in pure surprise. She turned her attention to the fake and just like everyone else her eyes widened in disbelief.

For standing there wasn't Hinata anymore, but a familar pink haired cherry blossom.

(A/N Ohhhhhh a cliffy! I haven't done one of those in like forever. Next chapter is going to be all fighting so don't worry about that. I added a little InoSaku in this chapter so please be happy with that. Though I have no clue when I'm going to update but I promise that I will update as soon as I can. To all you Hinata fans I'm sure your happy that this wasn't Hinata at all, but someone else. I read over this chapter and I realized how mean she is. Man I would hate to cross paths with her. Oh yeah that last sentence wasn't a type-o just let you all know. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!!!! )


	11. Chapter 11: Another Haruno

(A/N Thank you all once again for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story. It truely means a lot to me. Writing is my passion and I'm happy that people think that I'm a good writer, but I promise that this won't go to my head. Okay maybe a little hehehehehe. I know that this story does have some flaws like my spelling and grammar but I'm getting better! Okay I won't waste anymore time because a lot of you are waiting for the action. So on with Chapter 11!)

Last Time:

_"Fine on the count of three." Sakura said raising one hand getting ready to cancel out her jutsu. The fake mirrored her same movements._

_"Three..." Sakura started concentrating on her genjutsu._

_"Two.." The fake said her voice dripping with excitement._

_"ONE! KAI!!" Both girls shouted at the same time releasing both their genjutsu's._

_Every injury that Sakura sustained disappeared in thin air like they were never there. Ino realized that they probably were never there in the first place._

_'So that was her object of surprise. That's actually a good idea making your enemy think that your too hurt to fight. So when they start going easy on you you attack them full force. They wouldn't know what's coming. Well if the person wasn't an expert at genjutsu anyway.' Ino thought over in her mind._

_"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Tsunade bringing Ino out of her train of thought._

_She quickly looked at the others who all had looks of disbelief and shock on their faces. Ino glanced at Sakura to see the girl frozen on the spot with her eyes widened in pure surprise. She turned her attention to the fake and just like everyone else her eyes widened in disbelief._

_For standing there wasn't Hinata anymore, but a familar pink haired cherry blossom._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 11: Another Haruno

Ino just stared at the person that looked exactly like her friend. Well she wasn't exactly like her because her clothes were different and there was a coldness in her eyes that Ino's never seen in Sakura's. Other than that they were exactly a like, it was kind of unnerving when you think about it.

"I'll say this again what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade shouted going into 5th Hokage mode.

The girl smirked at the Hokage and cocked her hip to the side. Her tight black pants showing the muscles in her legs as the tight black tank top showed off her cleavage. "What ever do you mean Tsunade-baa-chan." She cockily replied.

"What did you say!" Tsunade screamed in fury getting ready to smash the girls face in along with the building, luckily Shizune held back her master from doing anything too extreme.

All the other Sakura did was laugh at Tsunade, mocking her. Then she turned to Sakura giving her a look of disbelief. "I still can't believe we trained under her. Well I guess it was for the better I mean she did make us a hundred times stronger."

Sakura looked at the girl in confusion. "Who are you? Why do you refer to me as we?"

"Oh Sakura I'm hurt. How could you hurt my feelings like that? How can you be so mean to your little sister?" The girl replied her voice filled with mock hurt as her eyes swelled up with tears.

Now everyone looked at Sakura in absolute shock. "Sakura why didn't you tell me you had a sister!" yelled Naruto not really believing his eyes.

"Yeah and why is she trying to kill you?" Ino asked feeling a little hurt. Sakura, her best friend never told her that she had a little sister even though they've been friends forever.

"If I knew I had a little sister then I would have told you guys. I'm an only child this girl has to be a imposter." Sakura concluded pointing a finger at her look alike.

"Hey, I take that as an insult! Well I can't really blame you for not knowing me. I mean I was created without your knowledge." The fake Sakura said giving off a sigh.

"Before we do anything else I want an explaination from you." Sakura demanded slipping on her leather gloves.

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"A name would be nice."

"Okay the name I go by is Haruno Ren which means Spring of Romance . Also I like how it rolls off the tongue Haruno Ren." Ren said with a small smile on her face. To Ino it looked like she teasured her name a lot because everytime she said her name her eyes would light up in delight.

"Okay Ren why do you claim that your my sister?" Sakura asked trying to be as polite as possible given the circumstances.

Ren giggled at her sister before she explained herself. "Because silly we're both made from the same genes."

Sakura glared at her look alike, pissed off that she was mocking her intelligence. "I know that, but how were you made?" She was trying really hard not to beat this person.

"Like everyone else makes a baby with a bunch of tests and DNA samples." Ren explained like it was a normal everyday thing.

Before Sakura could continue Shikamaru decided to ask his own questions. "Wait so are you saying that your like some sort of clone of Sakura's?"

"Shikamaru that's impossible, theres no way in hell that she's a clone!" exclaimed Naruto who was standing right beside him.

Shikamaru covered his ears to prevent losing his hearing. "Well look at her; she looks exactly like Sakura and even has her fighting abilites and all her memories. Also Sakura's an only child so she's not her long lost little sister or something else bizarre."

Naruto looked at Ren with a confused look adorning his features. "Yeah but still..." He trailed off not finding the right words to say.

"Shikamaru your not a genius for nothing! Your right I am a clone, but I'm a hundred times better than the original." Ren confessed acting a little too cocky for the others liking.

"Now lets start fighting already I'm getting bored!" shouted Ren before crouching down slightly and disappearing into thin air.

Sakura barely had enough time to see her disappear before Ren appeared right in front of her. She had a kunai in her left hand and thrusted toward Sakura ready to stab her. Using quick reflexes she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and blocked the dangerous jab.

'_She's good._' Both Kunoichi thought at the same time before they both jumped away from each other.

Naruto and Ino were about to jump in and help Sakura when the said girl lifted her hand out to stop them. "Don't interfere; this is my fight." She told them not even looking in their direction to see their reactions.

"Sakura we want to help you. You can't really think that you can fight her on your own?" Ino questioned worried for her friends well being.

Sakura turned her head slightly at Ino; her face held complete determination, but when her eyes met with Ino's she smiled softly at her. "You seriously think that a wannabe Sakura can beat me? Ino you think too little of me."

Ino held back her tears as she said from the bottom of her heart. "Sakura I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine just sit back and root for me." Sakura replied before she went back to facing her clone.

Naruto decided to try and cheer Ino up some more. He clapped his right hand on her shoulder causing Ino to look at him in confusion. All Naruto did was turn his head to the side and smile brightly at her. "Believe in her Ino. She's not the same little girl that you used to protect, she can take care of herself. Just have faith in her abilities like I do."

She didn't respond to his words, but she did listen to them as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. '_Well Sakura show me what you can do, I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines._'

Ren threw some shurikens at Sakura who easily dodged them by jumping in the air. Ren smirked at her counterpart before doing some super fast hand signs; once she was done she cupped her right hand over her mouth and yelled. "Fire Element, Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Suddenly a huge fireball went hurtling towards Sakura who was still suspended in mid air. Thinking quickly Sakura started to rapidly form hands signs, as she finished she screamed. "Water Element, Water Barrier Wall Jutsu!"

A huge wall of water appeared around Sakura just as the fire came at her. A huge blast of steam rose into the air once the fire collided with the water. No one could see if Sakura was still alive or not.

"Neji activate your Byakugan." Kakashi ordered as he lifted his headband up showing his Sharingon. Both tried to see if they could locate Sakura but sadly both were unsuccessful.

"There's too much raw chakra in the area. I can sense Sakura's but that's about all I can do." Neji replied looking at the spot where Sakura was last sighted.

"Yeah I can't see either with this steam everywhere." Kakashi solumely said.

"Have faith Sakura will pull through, she's been in situations worse than this." Naruto exclaimed refusing to give up on his teammate.

Ren watched with a smirk. "Well looks like that was easier than I thought." She spoke too soon though as a stray kunai flew past her head lightly grazing her left cheek.

"You shouldn't take me that lightly." Sakura's voice said from somewhere in the theater. Ren looked around the area for any traces of the pink haired chuunin, but the room was pretty dark so she couldn't find her.

Another barrage of kunai flew at her and she dodged them the best she could; then another came once she recovered from the first one this time they came from under the ground.

"Shit!" Ren yelled as she jumped up in the air to avoid the weapons, then she noticed the kunai with the exploding tag attached to it flying right at her. "Damn it!" She shouted crossing her arms over her face to protect herself. The tag exploded sending Ren flying into a couple of beams that were made to hold up the building.

"TAKE THIS!!!" yelled a voice that was right behind her. Ren turned her head to see Sakura pull back her right fist before she brought it down on Ren's right cheek. Once they connected Ren felt an excruciating pain course throughout her body as she soared right through the glass window; she landed roughly on the ground outside.

She heard someone land on the ground beside her. "Did I hit you too hard? Sorry about that I guess you weren't as strong as I expected you to be." Sakura mocked her just as the others came outside.

Ren started laughing at Sakura who was taken aback by her reaction. "You seriously think that's all I can do?" She asked as some sort of black tatto started to surround her whole body. They looked exactly like sakura petal's. "Well your quite mistaken." Ren quickly jumped back on her feet.

"Wha...Where did you get that mark!" Sakura exclaimed shocked to see that Ren was marked with the curse seal just like Sasuke was.

"I thought you were smart Sakura, think about it who can give a person the curse seal?" Ren questioned as the black cherry blossom petals covered her entire body.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she realized who Ren was referring to. "Orochimaru was your creator wasn't he." She stated her voice just above a whisper. If it was true it would explain how Ren was created and where she got her curse seal.

"See I knew you would get it eventually. That's why I said that I was better than the original because I was created and trained by Orochimaru-sama. I came here to see if I can kill you; to see if taking the path of evil is truely better than taking the path of good. That's our reason in this fight." Ren said looking extremely mencing with that deadly glint in her eyes.

"How did Orochimaru manage to get a sample of Sakura's DNA?" questioned Tsunade pissed that her ex-teammate thought that he had the right to copy her prized students DNA for his own personal gain.

Ren held out her hand to show that three fingers were pointed out. "Three months ago Orochimaru managed to take a sample of Sakura's blood."

Ino saw the look of sorrow pass Sakura's face; her eyes had a far away look to them, like she was in other place. Suddenly she winced in pain when she realized that Naruto was gripping her shoulder really hard. Suddenly she was hit with a flashback.

----------

_"Why doesn't she tell me anything? Naruto can't you tell me anything?"_

_"I can't tell you Ino I'm sorry. You didn't see her that day. You didn't see her when she pleaded with me to keep this promise no matter what."_

_"Can you at least tell me who did this to her and when it happened? Please Naruto I want to know I need to know. She's my best friend."_

_"Fine, but I'm only telling you that. Got it."_

_"It happened around 3 months ago. Everyone was out on missions except for Sakura, Kakashi-senshi, and I. That's how I found out. The person that started this whole mess was..."_

_"Sasuke." _

----------

'_Now I remember! Whatever happened three months ago is also why Sakura has been suffering so much. I want answers, but I also don't want to know like this. I want to know when Sakura is ready to tell me herself._' Ino thought over in her head as Naruto increased his grip on Ino's shoulder almost making it unbearable to stand.

"What happened three months ago?" Tenten asked the dreaded question that Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade tried to avoid.

"Hmmm...Sakura you didn't tell your precious about what happened. I'm shocked." Ren faked a shocked expression, placing a hand over her chest.

"I think I know why you didn't tell anyone." Ren said placing her left index finger under her chin as she pretended to think over reasons.

"Shut up." Sakura stated her head looking at the ground.

Ren pretended that she didn't hear her as she continued. "Maybe the cries for help got to you."

"Shut up!" Sakura said louder this time, clenching her fists in rage.

"Or was it the fact that you couldn't do anything to save..." Ren was about to finish when Sakura interrupted her.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Sakura screamed looking Ren in the eyes. Everyone was shocked by the young girls anger not really used to her showing this much killing intent.

"Or what your going to beg and plead like you did last time." Ren stated showing her infamous cocky smirk.

Sakura didn't reply to Ren's statment but she did yell in frustration and kick the ground causing a huge crack in the surface. Rubble flew everywhere as Ren jumped up in the air to avoid falling in the huge crack that appeared underneath her.

Sakura went straight towards her not thinking clearly because her emotions were getting in the way of her better judgement. She tried to punch Ren in the face but she easily dodged it, then she tried to aim a kick at her stomach but that was avoided as well. So this continued like that Sakura's attacks missing while Ren stayed on the defense waiting for the right time to strike.

That moment came when Sakura aimed a punch to her face, Ren caught her hand into hers before she forced a large portion of chakra into her fist. Sakura tried to pull away, but it was no use she was caught.

"Lets see how you like being hit by your own punches." Ren said before she punched Sakura in the stomach all her insane strength hitting Sakura dead on.

Feeling all the air knocked out of her Sakura closed her eyes and clutched her stomach. Wrong move on her part because then Ren landed a chakra enhanced kick right into her shoulder blade, breaking it upon contact.

She grinded her teeth in pain not wanting to show her clone the satisfaction of screaming in pain. Ren tried to land another punch on her, but Sakura blocked it with her hand; causing a small crator to appear under her feet. Her body shook from the blow, but she still stayed on her feet, too stubborn to give up.

'_That curse seal made her at least twice as strong as before. No wonder she could hit me like that. Damn looks like I can't take her lightly anymore. It's time to get serious._' Sakura declared before jumping back a couple of feet to give her and Ren enough distance.

Ren laughed at Sakura's movement. "Running away can't save you because running is useless. I'll just find you and kill you."

Sakura started healing her shoulder blade then her ribs. Once she was done with that task she started to remove her vest.

"What's the point of stripping when your going to die?" Ren exclaimed not understanding her actions.

Ino heard a gasp to her right, she turned her head to realize that it was Tsunade that made the noise. "She really isn't taking her lightly. I told her not to take those off unless you absolutely had to, I guess she feels she has no choice now." The Hokage said to herself not realizing that the others heard her.

"Hokage-sama what are you talking about?" Chouji questioned as everyone looked between the two look alikes and their Hokage.

"Well if you have to know Sakura was holding back this whole time." Tsunade answered too focused on her pupil rather than the others. This fight was really starting to get out of hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Temari asked not believing that Sakura would waste time by holding back her power.

"Exactly what it means!" Tsunade snapped not liking to ask questions when she was trying to concentrate on something else. "Look just watch and quit talking." They listened to their Hokage afraid to bring her fury upon themselves.

When Sakura removed her vest they couldn't believe their eyes for when Sakura removed them they saw...

"Weights?" Ren asked in disbelief. "You've been using weights this whole time.

"Of course, you didn't actually think that that was my true potential did you?" Sakura asked as she went through a series of hand signs; when she finished the weights that covered her chest glowed a golden color before they fell to the floor with a huge CRASH.

"HOLY SHIT!!" exclaimed everyone from the Konoha 11 as they saw the huge crator that Sakura's weights left. It was almost as bad as when Lee let go of his weights during the Chuunin Exams.

"When did Sakura start to wear weights?" Ino asked thinking back to their sparring session a couple of weeks ago. '_Did she wear them even when I was fighting her? If so then I don't want to face her when she takes them off._'

"Around 6 months ago. Those weights are special weights created by me." Tsunade said as she watched her pupil with small smile on her face.

"Why are they so special?" Shino decided to ask.

"Because as well as putting a huge weight on the body it also slowly takes the chakra inside the body too; then once you take them off the weight is gone and the chakra inside the weights is sent back inside the body. I told Sakura to never take them off unless she absolutely has to." Tsunade told the others not telling them that this is actually step 1 training to another high class secret jutsu of hers.

Ino looked at her friend with a look of awe on her face. '_Wow she's gotten so much stronger than she was when she was younger. I just hope it's enough to beat her._'

A huge spike in Sakura's chakra appeared before she disappeared in blinding speed. Ren was so caught off guard by her speed that she didn't see Sakura appear in front of her until it was too late. With strength that rivaled even Tsunade's, Sakura unleashed that potential with a well placed uppercut under Ren's chin.

Ren flew up several feet in the air before Sakura appeared above her ready to punch her again, but Ren saw this coming. She pointed her arm at Sakura before yelling. "Hidden Snake Hand Jutsu." Several snakes flew out of Ren's sleeve wrapping around Sakura's arms, legs, and waist.

"Let's see you try to dodge this!" Ren yelled as she started to form hand signs; just as her and Sakura started to descend to the ground. She finished quickly and shouted, "Fire Element, Dragon Fire Jutsu!" A dragon made of fire shot right at Sakura hitting her dead on in the chest, her cries of help soon diminished as the fire shot right through her heart; killing her.

"SAKURA!!!!" Ino and Naruto screamed in horror as they just witnessed their best friend dying right before their own eyes.

Tears welled up in Ino's eyes before she turned to Naruto in anger. "You told me to just trust her and let her fight by herself! WELL LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs tears streaming down her face.

Naruto didn't say anything he was too overcome by shock. '_She can't be dead she just can't. I promised myself that I would alway's protect her._'

Tsunade's voice broke through their tormented minds. "It's not over yet." Was her only response lightly pointing at Ren.

Ren lightly landed on the ground a huge smirk on her face. "Hehehe...Well she wasn't so tough after...uh." She was cut short as she felt a horrible pain in her stomach. Ren looked down towards her stomach in shock, lightly touching the tip of the kunai that was sticking out of the front of her stomach. She slowly turned her head back to see a grinning Sakura who's hand was clutching the kunai that pierced right through her organ.

"Ho...how...did..you..manage?" She questioned as she coughed up some blood. This couldn't be happening she beat her when she was in the first level of her cursed seal form.

This time it was Sakura's turn to smirk. "I used a simple replacement jutsu with a shadow clone that I created. Sometimes even the weakest jutsu's can be the deadliest." She explained as she pulled out the kunai causing Ren to clutch her stomach to try to suppress the blood that was pouring out.

"It's no use your going to die soon, I hit a vital point." Sakura said watching Ren start to heal herself. She made sure to hit a spot that she cannot heal. Given how deep the wound is Sakura guessed she had an hour at the most.

"I know that, I'm just going to cover the wound." Once she was done healing her stomach she started to concentrate on her curse seal. "You really are my twin so to speak. Only my twin can make me go into level 2 of the curse seal. You should feel lucky."

Before Sakura could try to stop her Ren was already done with her transformation. Her hair grew longer and changed to a deep red almost like blood while her skin turned pink like her original hair color. Her eyes seemed to glow now and a long katana appeared in her right hand. She smirked which showed her long fangs before she started talking. "I may not have very long to live, but at least I have the chance to take you down with me."

"Why do you want to kill me so bad?" Sakura asked her clone shocked that she could look so monsterous.

"Because it's your fault that I've suffered, your fault that when I was born I bore no real name, your fault that I can't be different from you because everytime I try and be different it alway's has to have something in common with you!" Ren exclaimed anger and malice mergining with her chakra making her seem even more mencing.

Sakura was kind of taken off guard by her response. "What do you mean by that?"

"I may look 16 but in reality I'm only 3 months old. During that short amount of time I had no name to call my own, no real memories, and no quality that can define me for me. The only thing I had was your name, your memories, and your qualities. At first I didn't mind it I actually looked up to you, but the more I thought about it the more I started to dispise you. I came to realize that if I died no one would know about my existence, but if you died everyone you know will mourn your loss. That's when I started to change. I found myself a name I liked, I created my own memories, and I turned to the path of evil; a path I knew you would never take. That's when I decided I wanted to fight you and kill you. To show that I truely exist in this world." Ren finished her extremely long story a few unshed tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sakura looked at her clone in a new light, not realizing that if you look at it it's actually her fault that she turned into this person. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say guilty for causing this much pain.

Ren laughed harshly at her counterpart. "Like you mean it."

"I do."

"Then you'll do whatever I say."

"I can live with that."

"I don't have much time left to live, you and I both know that with this stomach wound, so give me your all. No holding back if I win we both die, if you win I still die and you live. It's a fair trade." Ren declared in a strong voice as a small drip of blood oozed out of the corner of her mouth. She tried her best to ignore the burning sensation in her stomach because she's been waiting to fight Sakura like this and she be damned if a stomach wound was going to stop her.

"No it's not a fair trade, but I'll comply anyway if that's what you really want." Sakura said feeling terrible now that she understands why Ren did what she did. If she knew earlier then she wouldn't have made that fatal stab wound and Ren would not being dying right now.

"Yes it's what I want." Was Ren's only response as she got into a fighting stance.

Sakura sighed not wanting to fight her anymore, but she had to go by her wishes. So with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach she got ready to use her ultimate fighting jutsu. She brought both her hands out in front of her and started to concentrate.

Ino decided to look at Tsunade to see what Sakura was doing. "What is that technique?" She asked her friends sensei.

Tsunade sighed sadly before she turned to glance at Ino then look back at Sakura. "That Ino is my ultimate jutsu. Only Sakura and I can use it, but Sakura hasn't quite mastered it yet. She still passes out halfway through going through the jutsu."

Shizune looked at her master in shock. "You taught her that jutsu! You know what it does when you use it too many times!" She screamed furious that Tsunade would even think about teaching her that jutsu.

"Shizune," Tsunade glared at her oldest apprentice making the young woman stop what she was doing. "Don't ever question my judgement. I felt that Sakura was ready for me to teach her that technique."

"Tsunade-baa-chan what jutsu did you teach her?" Naruto questioned his Hokage earning a glare from the older woman.

"It's called the Genesis of Rebirth and it unseals unused chakra." Tsunade explained to the group.

"How exactly does it work?" Shikamaru asked having never heard of this jutsu before.

"First you have to store usused chakra; to be able to do that you compress it and seal it away in your body. When you need it all you have to do is unseal the stored chakra and you can use that chakra for whatever purpose you want it to do. In Sakura and I's case we use that chakra to heal all our wounds making us invincible; when we use this jutsu we can never die." Tsunade explained to them with a smile to ease their worries.

'_But what they don't know is that whenever you use that technique to hasten healing it also shortens your overall lifespan._' Tsunade thought inside her mind not having the heart to tell her friends the bad side to this jutsu.

Sakura was finally done with her jutsu as she shouted. "Ninja Arts, Genesis of Rebirth." Any bruises or cuts that Sakura sustained were all gone like that, though, she did feel an immense pain go through her chakra coils. She wasn't used to this jutsu yet and she knew she didn't have long till she passed out from the pain so she had to make this quick.

Both girls disappeared into thin air before they appeared again fist connecting with blade, it was a draw. They disappeared again only to have the same thing happen again. This went on like that, but after a while both girls were starting to feel the after effects of their own techniques.

"Dammit I don't have much time left. I...have...to finish this." Ren panted looking across the area at Sakura who looked just as tired as she was.

"We've been going at it for 10 minutes at this level. I'm surprised I lasted this long without fainting. I can't keep going on like this though, the next attack will be the last." Sakura declared as she got ready to use her last secret technique.

Ren started to force all her chakra into her blade making fire surround it. "Fire Element, Burning Slash Jutsu!" She shouted at the top of her lungs using the last of her chakra to run top speed towards Sakura.

Sakura held her right palm out and focused all her chakra in one spot on her hand. Using her excellent chakra control she started to spin her chakra counter-clock wise in a fast motion as the pure chakra started to resemble a baseball. "Rasengan!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs before running at Ren with all her might.

Ino looked at Naruto in shock. "Since when can Sakura use your ultimate jutsu!?" Ino exclaimed not believing her eyes.

Naruto smiled at the blonde before he explained. "Well Sakura caught Jiraiya peeking in on her in the baths so in exchange for him to live he taught her the Rasengan. You really don't want to go into detail it gets quite gruesome." Ino just nodded her head in understanding before she turned her attention to her best friends fight.

Both Kunoichi met halfway. Ren quickly crouched down a little and used her sword in an upward slash; slicing Sakura's chest open and setting the cut on fire. Sakura's blood splattered everywhere making it hard to tell what the girls clothes used to look like. The slash started from her left hip and went all the way up to her right shoulder. Sakura gritted her teeth trying not to lose focus on the task at hand.

Once Ren was done with her attack it left her wide open. Using all her power Sakura slammed her Rasengan into Ren's stomach causing the thin amount of flesh there to burn away. The swirl of chakra sent her flying in a spinning motion into the academy building.

Sakura's Genesis of Rebirth was halfway done with healing her wound before it wore away still leaving a huge gash across her chest. It managed to heal her organs and her burns, but the loss of blood could still kill her. Sakura gasped as the pain hit her full force, but for reasons unknown she managed to stay on her feet. Using only sheer will power Sakura slowly started to walk over to her clone, Ren.

Ren's curse seal started to disappear as she took on her original form. She was slumped against the side of the building, too weak to move an inch. She was slowly fading away and she knew that no one will remember her when she's gone. Truely she felt like crying, but her pride made her hold them back. Suddenly she heard someone fall right in front of her. Using the last of her strength she looked up only to stare into eyes identical to hers.

"Well looks like you won Sakura." Ren weakly replied a sad smile on her face. She didn't want to fade away like this.

Sakura shook her head softly. "No I didn't win Ren. No one won."

"What are you talking about? Clearly you won, your going to live." Ren tried to explain confused at what she was saying.

"What's the point in living when you have to die?"

"I still don't understand?"

"Ren I don't feel like a winner if you have to die. Your a person too, you have just as much right to live as I do." Sakura declared gently lying her hand on Ren's prone one.

Ren looked away from Sakura not wanting to deal with these emotions before she died. "Sakura I was artificially made from your genes. You were made by a male and a female, while I was made by lab tests. You have parents while the only thing that I can call my parents are the scientists that created me. I'm not supposed to exist can't you see that." She tried to explain to her the best that she could.

"That doesn't matter Ren, can't **you** see that. Your a person with your own name, thoughts, emotions, memories, and personal qualities. It doesn't matter if you had parents or not, all that matters is that your alive. Can't you see that you have just as much of a right to exist as I do." Sakura exclaimed tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Ren's eyes widened at Sakura's words she turned her head to look at her and was shocked to see her actually crying over her. "Sakura your wrong I'm just a clone and when I die no one will remember me." She said as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She voiced out the one thing that she has alway's feared, to fade away and have no one care.

"Ren your the one who's wrong because your not just a clone, it's like your my twin sister or something." Sakura then grabbed Ren's hand and lifted it up. She used both her hands to cup Ren's before she started talking again. "And when you die I promise that I'll never forget you for as long as I live. You will alway's be Haruno Ren my younger twin sister."

She couldn't believe that the one person that she swore to kill was actually being this compassionate to her. Never in her life would she think that her most precious person would be Haruno Sakura of all people. Ren smiled a true smile at her sister. "The only thing that I regret is not being friends with you sooner. I think that if I did you would have made my life very happy."

With her final words spoken Ren then closed her eyes forever as she took her final breath; though the smile on her face didn't leave when she died. Sakura couldn't stop the flow of tears that came from her eyes. This is the second time that she couldn't save someone precious to her and it really hurt her.

Though Sakura didn't dwell long on her feelings as the pain in her chest plus her exhaustion became too much for her to handle. The last thing that she saw before she blacked out was the serene smile of Ren, her twin sister.

(A/N Okay that is the end of chapter 11 hoped you all liked it because I enjoyed writing it. I have to say though I did make the ending really depressing poor Sakura and Ren that has to suck.

About Ren's character; well at first she was just supposed to be evil that's it, but I think that the more I wrote this out the more her character developed. Now I feel really bad about killing her the way I did, but I had to because there was no way that I could fit her into the rest of my story. Her death will leave permanent scars on Sakura and it will also bring more of a plot to the story. Also I hoped that you all loved the action and it didn't seem too rushed for I tried to drag it out the best that I could.

Next chapter will be the aftermath of the whole fight and Ino will discover something important about Sakura that she never knew before. Please read and review because I write faster when I get a lot of responses. So till next time SEE YA!!! )


	12. Chapter 12: A Hero's Untold Story

(A/N Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it meant a lot to me. All of them were very positive expect for a few on Sakura learning the Rasengan. Appartently everyone hated that so there will be a explaination on how she can use it. Now I realized that this story will be longer than 20 chapters, though I haven't written them all yet. Hell all I have are the main ideas of the chapters. If any of you have read my other stories then you have realized that most of them stop at around chapter 11 so that makes this my longest and most reviewed story. It wouldn't even be this way if it wasn't for all you great fans out there. I LOVE YOU ALL!! Like I promised in the last chapter you will learn something new about Sakura's past, it could be anything, but I will say that it will be sad. So be prepared cause I warned you all. Now on with chapter 12.)

Last Time:

_Ren's eyes widened at Sakura's words she turned her head to look at her and was shocked to see her actually crying over her. "Sakura your wrong I'm just a clone and when I die no one will remember me." She said as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She voiced out the one thing that she has alway's feared, to fade away and have no one care. _

_"Ren your the one who's wrong because your not just a clone, it's like your my twin sister or something." Sakura then grabbed Ren's hand and lifted it up. She used both her hands to cup Ren's before she started talking again. "And when you die I promise that I'll never forget you for as long as I live. You will alway's be Haruno Ren my younger twin sister."_

_She couldn't believe that the one person that she swore to kill was actually being this compassionate to her. Never in her life would she think that her most precious person would be Haruno Sakura of all people. Ren smiled a true smile at her sister. "The only thing that I regret is not being friends with you sooner. I think that if I did you would have made my life very happy."_

_With her final words spoken Ren then closed her eyes forever as she took her final breath; though the smile on her face didn't leave when she died. Sakura couldn't stop the flow of tears that came from her eyes. This is the second time that she couldn't save someone precious to her and it really hurt her._

_Though Sakura didn't dwell long on her feelings as the pain in her chest plus her exhaustion became too much for her to handle. The last thing that she saw before she blacked out was the serene smile of Ren, her twin sister._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 12: A Hero's Untold Story

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha, as the sun rays lightly glowed in a patients room of the Konoha hospital. A close up on the patient and you would realize that this person looked to be very injured, but slowly recovering.

Bright pink hair was layed out on a pillow framing the girls beautiful face. It would have looked like she was sleeping peacefully if it wasn't for the troubled look on her face.

"_DON'T HURT HER!!"_

_"Hahahaha. Like you can really do anything in your position. Your far to weak to stop me."_

_"NOOOOOO!!!!"_

_"Now it's time for you to experience true fear." Then there was a flash of red before it was completely black._

Suddenly the girl shot up in the bed screaming. "STOPPPPP!!!" Her hand was outstreched almost like there was actually someone there that wanted to hurt her. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, clutching her sides in pain.

The sound of the door being thrown open and someone wrapping their arms around her shoulders was all she remembered before she passed out from the pain.

------------

"It's been a week and still she hasn't woken up yet." Ino sighed in sadness as she sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping on her coffee. She hasn't been sleeping well ever since Sakura was rushed to the hospital after her fight with Ren.

"Ino don't worry I'm sure Sakura is going to be fine, but I'm more worried about you." said Tenten, who sat across from her.

"Tenten, Sakura's the one who's in critical care right now not me. I'm completely fine." The blonde weakly reassured her friend.

"Sakura was in critical condition, Tsunade said that she was okay and would wake up any day now. You haven't been sleeping at all and you've been skipping meals. Do you think that Sakura would be happy if she saw you like this?" Tenten questioned trying to convince her friend that what she was doing was unhealthy.

Ino stood up from her chair having heard enough of Tenten's speech. "How can I possibly sleep and eat properly when my best friend is in the hospital right now!" Then she turned her back on her, walking back to Sakura's room.

Tenten didn't bother following Ino, so she paid for their drinks and quietly walked out the building to meet her teammates for a mission.

Ino was half way down the hallway thinking about her actions. '_Maybe Tenten's right, I should start sleeping and eating more often. Man it's been a week since Sakura fought her sister or clone or whatever she is to her now. Why can't she wake up?_'

She was just outside Sakura's door when she heard a scream pirce through the quiet air. "STOPPPPP!!!" That was Sakura's voice was all that registered in Ino's head as she threw the door open.

Sakura was sitting upright in her bed with her hand outstreched, like she was trying to reach to someone. Her eyes had a scared and faraway look to them.

Almost as if on instinct Ino ran at her friend and wrapped her arms around her body, glad that she was finally awake. She felt her friends body slump against hers which hinted to her that she either fell back asleep or was too tired to pick up her own weight.

Judging by Sakura's even breathing she knew that she fell back asleep. Being very gentle with her injured friend Ino layed her down on the bed once again. She looked at her now peaceful face before placing her hand on Sakura's cheek.

Ino smiled tearfully at her friend as she started talking to herself. "Sakura I really wish that you could tell me what's going on. The only thing that I know for sure is that your pain was caused by that asshole Sasuke."

"Did Naruto tell you that?" questioned a voice from the doorway.

With quick reflexes Ino pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it at the person when she realized it was the fifth Hokage.

Instantly she put away her blade and stood up, apologizing for her actions. Tsunade just put her hand up which told Ino to be silent.

"No harm done. I don't blame you after what happened at rehearsals." Was her only response as she took a seat by her apprentice's prone form.

"Did she wake up at all?" Tsunade asked checking the young girls pulse. She smiled satisfied by the pulse beat.

"Well only for a minute, but she woke up screaming stop. She looked so scared and I'm not sure she was aware of her surroundings." Ino gave her recall over the situation.

Tsunade sighed sadly, leaning back in her chair with a defeated look on her face. "That clone shouldn't have ever showed up. Sakura was slowly starting to recover till she brought back memories that should have never been talked about again."

"Ummm...what do you mean? What exactly happened to Sakura in the first place?" Ino asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Well I would have told you that it was about Sasuke but you already knew that. Anything else is to be kept a secret till Sakura tells you herself." Tsunade replied with a sad smile starting to actually look her age.

Ino threw her hands up in the air in her frustration. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything! Sakura is my best friend, but yet I'm the one that is still in the dark! She's suffering but still she doesn't tell me anything! I know that we had our differences in the past but you think that she would actually confide in me like when we were younger!" Angry tears started to make there way down her face.

'_Why? Why? WHY!!_' Were the thoughts that raged in Ino's head as she clutched her right hand in a tight fist.

Tsunade smirked at Ino and decided to look at her young apprentice instead. "Do you want to know the real reason why I made you and Sakura live together?"

Ino wiped her tears and snorted at her. "Of course! To stop me and Sakura's rivalry."

"Baka."

"What did you say!"

"I called you a baka. When you two first started fighting no one really cared; sure they thought it was a pain in the ass, but we could still get over it. Think about it you two have been fighting forever so why did we now decide to take matters into our own hands?"

"Umm...because we destroyed an entire street?" Ino pointed out.

Tsunade sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay that's another reason, but the real reason was so that Sakura could emotionally recover."

"What?"

"As you know something bad happened to Sakura 3 months ago; ever since then she's never been the same. She barely talks to anyone, she trains all the time, and at one point in time I think that she lost the ability to truely smile. I was afraid that she would lose herself in her own sorrow." Tsunade explained reaching over to Sakura and gently squeezing her hand.

"So how does all that tie in with me?" Ino asked feeling guilty for not noticing Sakura's strange behavior earlier.

"Like you said earlier your her best friend." At the look that Ino gave her Tsunade decided to further explain. "Ino you've been Sakura's closest friend throughout most of her life. You protected her, nurtured her, and made her into the strong young woman that she is today. You might not think that's true but believe me it is. Sakura always talked about you when her childhood came up and a smile would alway's come on her face no matter what foal mood she was in. So I got the idea that if you two became friends again then Sakura could smile and be happy." She concluded as she turned to look at an embarassed and sellshocked blonde.

'_That was the real reason this whole time. I can't believe that she has that much faith in me even when I don't have that much faith in myself. Though, I still need to find out what happened to Sakura to fully understand her situation._' Ino thought over in her head before a grin appeared on her face.

"Well looks like I can't back out now with everyone's faith riding on my shoulders. Guess I have no choice then but to look after Sakura." She replied making Tsunade smile at her.

"That's good to hear, but your going to have to look after Sakura once you get back from work. That's the reason why I came here, your 5 minutes late." Tsunade said as she saw Ino's facial expression drop to one of horror.

"OH CRAP DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!!" Ino shouted giving Sakura a quick kiss on the forehead before she jumped out the window.

Tsunade chuckled at the blonde before she turned to a dark corner in the room. "You can come out now."

The person started to laugh at the woman, walking out of the shadows to reveal that it was none other than Jiriaya. "Good morning Tsunade." He said acting all friendly.

She darkly glared at the man causing his smile to falter. "Don't act like nothing bad has happened or I'll have to show you a swift kick to your precious jewels."

"Come on Tsunade why the deadly threats?" Her old teammate asked stepping a couple of feet away from the woman.

"I should beat you where you stand for teaching Sakura the rasengan."

"Hey I thought she would have given up on it after a while. I never expected her to train for 3 months to master it. Actually I never thought she would master it." Jiraiya sheeplessly explained, scratching his nose to show he was uncomfortable.

Tsunade stood up and was now face to face with Jiraiya. "So you tell me that you put in her head that she could master the move just to save your sorry ass! Sakura doesn't have the chakra makeup to sustain that move for long, but still you taught her! It's one when you push Naruto to the point of death, but you leave Sakura out of this! She doesn't have a demon healing her after every wound that is inflicted on her!"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a guilty expression on his face. "How bad was it?"

"Her hand was severely burned to the point that her chakra coils were badly damaged. She's lucky that I was on the scene because if I wasn't then we would either have her retire as a shinobi or apputate her arm." Tsunade sadly explained turning to her apprentice.

"I didn't know that it could have ended up that badly. Tsunade you know that I would never push someone like that if I knew what could happen." Jiraiya said gently placing his hand on top of the blondes shoulder.

"Next time tell me what your doing with her, I'm her master not you. Besides that girl has seen enough tragedies in her life and if I was to tell her that she had to stop being a shinobi it would break her heart. To her, a life of a shinobi is all she has left." Tsunade told him in a sad tone as a tears fell down her face.

Jiraiya wrapped her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. He smiled sadly at how close Tsunade and Sakura were; they were truely like mother and daughter. Even though Sakura is suffering from her grief it's also affecting Tsunade's behavior. No longer did the Hokage drink sake as much as she used to and she spent most of her time training Sakura leaving the villages affairs to rest on Shizunes shoulders. Like Sakura Tsunade hides her pain so no one has truely noticed; well except for him but that was only because they have known each other for so long.

"Don't worry this nightmare will all be over once we kill them." Jiraiya whispered in Tsunade's ear wanting to take revenge for the ones that hurt Sakura like this, broke her down so inhumanly.

He couldn't careless if he was acting like an overprotective father because anyone that hurt Sakura and the brat was in for a world of hurt. Let's face it those two kids have grown attached to him.

---------

"Ino this is the 3rd time this week that you've been late. Please tell me that isn't starting to turn into a habit." Inoichi said placing his arms over his chest.

Ino was bent over trying to catch her breath from running the whole way here. "Sorry Dad I was visiting Sakura in the hospital. Guess I didn't keep track of time." She grinned at her father.

His features softened a little before they became angry again. "It doesn't matter anyway because your suspended from talking to customers for 2 weeks."

Now Ino was the one that was angry. "WHAT!!! Dad thats not fair I wasn't even that late!"

"Your lucky that your my daughter or I would have fired you because what you did would have gotten you fired if you were a normal employee. So instead of helping out in the shop you'll be cleaning the attic for your mother."

"Dad what did I do to deserve this." Ino dramatically exclaimed.

"I got this complaint from a customer saying that you were talking about her daughter in front of her. Normally I would have just ignored her, but she was reallly upset. She said that you were calling her daughter terrible names and that she had a bad mother for raising her that way. Just be happy that this is all I'm doing." Inoichi responded giving Ino a stern look.

"Who was the mother?" Ino questioned her anger on slow boil.

"Does a Mrs. Shin ring a bell."

"Oh yeah that does ring a bell, but that rumor was true. How was I supposed to know that that was her daughter anyway." Ino replied with a smile, shrugging her shoulders.

Inoichi slapped his forehead in exasperation. "You don't even deny it! Ino what am I supposed to do with you?" He asked no one in particular.

Ino huffed in annoyance. "Well it's not my fault that her daughter slept around with 4 other men and got pregnant. Need I mind you that she is only 14, plus she has no idea who the father is."

All Inoichi did was point to the staircase before saying. "Ino I suggest you shut up right now or your in serious trouble young lady."

Ino walked past her father as she muttered under her breath. "Not my fault that she's a whore."

"I HEARD THAT!!"

The sound of Ino running up the stairs in fright caused Inoichi to smile. No matter what she did he could never stay angry with her.

------------

"Dammit I hate cleaning the attic! When was the last time we cleaned this stupid room anyway!" Ino yelled to herself as some dust blew into her line of vision making her sneeze.

She's been cleaning for the past two hours without one freaking break. She would have come downstairs for some food but right now Ino feared her fathers wrath.

So far she organized the area that was closest to the entry way, which was the more recent items they owned. Now she worked her way to the back of the attic uncovering really old stuff that belonged to her parents before her birth.

"Hmmm...I wonder what's in this box?" Ino asked herself as she found a really worn out box. "Well it say's Inoichi's childhood photos. Now that I think about it I've never actually seen any pictures of Dad when he was younger." A grin started to form on Ino's face as she thought over what she should do. "Well Dad wouldn't be too mad at me if I took a 30 minute break."

Gently she opened the cardboard box up; she didn't want to rip the box and make her Dad anymore pissed at her. Once the box was opened Ino took a look inside. The first thing she saw was a big picture photo framed in a silver case.

Ino gingerly grabbed the picture and lifted it up so that she could see it better. It looked like the picture was taken at a Christmas party many years ago. Instantly she spotted her parents who were arm and arm looking a little tipsy. Her father was dressed in a black suit while her mother was in a little black dress.

'_Wow they look so young in this picture. They had to be at least 18 in this picture. People are right I look exactly like my mother when she was younger. Scary._' Ino thought over in her head.

Then she noticed Shikamaru and Chouji's fathers, Shikaku and Chouza. She sweatdropped at Shikaku getting yelled at by Shikamaru's mother for some reason, Ino guessed that he fell asleep or something. Even back then she managed to whip him like a dog. She smiled when she saw Chouza and his would be wife over by the food table; Chouza was eating BBQ while his girlfriend smiled at the camera.

'_Wow they haven't changed one bit, well except Shikaku doesn't have a scar on his face yet. Sadly they're bad habits had to be passed down to their sons. It is funny though that Shikamaru managed to get a girlfriend that whips him like a dog just like his father._' Ino chuckled at how the past can repeat itself.

Suddenly that's when she noticed three other couples; the first man had dark brown hair and dark onyx eyes. They reminded Ino of Sasuke's eyes and the scowl on his face really brought back memories of the dark haired Uchiha. Next to him was a very beautiful young women with jet black hair and the same color eyes, but unlike her partner she was smiling warmly.

The next man she recognized immediently as the famous 4th Hokage. He wore his Hokage clothes, grinning warmly at the woman he was holding around the waist. This women was also very pretty, but she looked more of a tomboy than anything. She had long red hair that reached to her lower back and teal eyes. She was taking a sip from her drink as she caressed the 4th's cheek.

The last couple made Ino look at them in confusion. The man had dark red hair that almost looked like blood which brought out his jade colored eyes. He also had a samurai sword strapped to his side as he wore a red trench coat with the Haruno clan symbol engraved on his back. A red ribbon was tied around his rather large forehead, as the ends just hanged on the back of his head. He was smiling shyly at a women with bright blonde hair, it was so light that it looked almost white. Her bright blues eyes glowed in amusement at something that the man said.

Ino couldn't help but stare at that couple; they both reminded her strongly of Sakura. Then she placed the pieces together. "Oh my god that's Sakura's mom; man she's changed a lot over the years. Now I know where Sakura inherited her chest, but that man can't be her father can it?"

Over the years that they have been friends Sakura has barely metioned her father. All she used to tell her was that her Dad wasn't around anymore so she assumed that he left Sakura and her mother. It would explain why there were no pictures of him hanging in Sakura's apartment.

Ino decided to put that picture to the side as she pulled out a photo album that looked a little worn out. She gently ran her hands over the leather bound cover, tracing over her fathers name that was written out in elegant writing.

Opening the book she smiled as she literally saw her father grow up in front of her eyes. She determined that her father was a very cute baby and an adorable toddler. She stopped flipping though pages when she saw the pictures of her Dad's academy days.

She looked at a picture when her father had to be about 12 years old. He was wearing black baggy shorts and had no shirt; showing that even back then her father was pretty muscular. He was holding a kunai in his left hand as he grinned broadly into the camera.

"Well now I know where I got my smile from." Ino said smiling at how childess her Dad looked.

Then she noticed her fathers right arm wrapped around another boy. This boy had to be the same age as her father. He too was wearing no shirt, but had on red baggy shorts with the Haruno clan symbol on the bottom of each pant leg. He had shoulder length red hair and jade eyes; also he was pretty built for a 12 year old. He was holding a small katana in his right hand as his left arm was wrapped around Inoichi's neck. Unlike her Dad this boy was smiling shyly into the camera.

'_That's the same guy that was in the other picture. He looks a lot like Sakura, but why is he all buddy buddy with my Dad?_' Were the questions that ran through Ino's mind as she looked at more pictures in the album.

Some of the pictures had her Dad and his teammates while others were of him and Ino's mother, but that mysterious red head was in almost everyone. The further she went through the album the more she wanted to find out who this person was.

"Ino I'm sorry about earlier, how about I make up for it by taking you out to eat." Inoichi said as he walked into the room only to stop in his tracks once he saw what his daughter was doing.

"It's okay Dad I understand about your mood, I should know better than to talk like that in front of customers. I'm sorry." Ino replied turning a page in the album too ingrossed in the book to look away.

When her father didn't answer back or make any movements Ino decided to turn her head to look at her father. "Dad what's wrong?" She asked not understanding why he was shaking and his eyes were wide open in fear. It looked like he saw a ghost or something.

"Where did you find that?" Inoichi finally asked sounding like someone just punched him in the stomach.

Ino pointed to the old looking box, confused by her Dad's strange behavior. "Ummm...Dad what's wrong? Your kind of scaring me."

"Who told you that you could look into my things! I told you to clean the attic not snoop into my belongings!" Inoichi yelled at his daughter, frightening the girl even more because never in her life has her father ever raised his voice to her. Sure she got lectures and was grounded, but he never yelled at her like this.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to look into your stuff if you never wanted me too. I'm really sorry." Ino begged shocked that her Dad was this defensive when it came to his things.

Seeing that his daughter truely meant it Inoichi sighed before taking a seat beside her. Gently he wrapped his left arm over her shoulder all the while looking at the photo that Ino saw earlier with all the couples. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. It's just been awhile since I saw those pictures."

Ino was perplexed at her Dads mood, one minute he was happy then he was breathing fire down her throat. "It's okay Dad I was just curious. I've never seen any pictures of you when you were younger and I wanted to see."

Her Dad smiled at her before gently ruffling her hair causing Ino to glare at him. "I should have showed you pictures of me when you were younger, but I knew you would ask me that question. I've been avoiding it for years now, but I guess I can no longer avoid it."

"You mean who this man is." Ino said grabbing the framed picture and pointing to the red haired man.

"Yes that question." Inoichi said sighing heavily.

"Well who is he?"

"That Ino is Haruno Tenshi, the best swordsman that Konoha's ever had and my best friend." Inoichi replied with a sad smile.

"Wait Haruno, then that means that..." Before Ino could finish Inoichi interrupted her.

"He's Sakura's father. She looks a lot like him, she even inherited his eyes. I remember when I was younger that I was so jealous of Tenshi's eye color. I mean so many people have blue eyes, but I have yet to find a person, except for Sakura and Tenshi, that have that same exact color of jade." Inoichi said a faraway look in his eyes.

"If he was your best friend then why didn't I know about him till just now?" Ino asked now very curious.

"Because it was too painful to bring him up."

Ino stood up so suddenly that it through Inoichi off guard. "Is it because that jerk left Sakura and her mother? Is that why you never metioned him before?"

"Where in the hell did you get that idea from? Tenshi loved Sakura and Sora with all his heart, he would give his life for them without a second thought." Inoichi responded pissed that his own daughter insulted his best friend like that.

"I got the idea from Sakura." Ino replied shocked by her fathers tone of voice.

"Ino I highly doubt Sakura would say something like that. In fact I don't think the poor girl barely talks about her father."

"That's why. Everytime we brought up the subject of our Dads she barely talks about her Dad so I just assumed that he left them. Also Sakura has no pictures of him and her together in our apartment."

"That's because there are hardly any pictures of them together."

"And why's that?"

Inoichi looked at Ino straight in the eyes before he answered her question. "Because he died a couple of months after she was born."

"He...died." Ino said in a shocked tone not believing her own ears.

"Why do you think that Sakura has hardly any pictures of them together. Why it was so painful to bring up the subject of her father. The only thing she has left of her father are the memories that her mother told her. It's not fair for Sakura to never know her father or for Tenshi to never raise her." Inoichi ranted his heart breaking as he thought more and more about his friend.

"Dad I'm sorry to have brought that up." Ino replied feeling guilty for dissing Sakura's father like that.

"It's okay honey you didn't know any better. Like I said earlier I should have told you when you were younger. I should have done many other things with my life as well." Inoichi said sadly as his heart tugged painfully.

Ino caught what her father said and looked at him in confusion. "Dad what do you mean by that. Your living a great life and you raised me right."

"Yeah, but who was there to raise Sakura? The poor girl had no father figure in her life and it's my fault." Inoichi replied all the grief that he kept bottled up were starting to come out.

"Dad I don't understand, it's not like you killed Tenshi." Ino tried to calm her father down, not understanding his behavior one bit.

Inoichi turned to face his daughter tears running down his face. "I did kill him and I wasn't there for Sakura like a promised him. What kind of friend am I?"

Now Ino was freaking out, never in her life has she seen her father cry this hard before. "Dad why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Fine, but in order to fully understand what happened you have to hear my story from the very beginning. When Tenshi and I first became friends. I just hope that by the end that you don't think any less of me when you do."

Ino listened intently as her father told her of his past.

----------

_It was a sunny day in Konoha as a young Yamanaka Inoichi wandered through the forest. He got sick of playing ninja with the other boys his age. _

_"Hmph. Why play ninja when we are actual ninja in training." He said to himself as he realized that he walked into someones training grounds._

_Suddenly he heard the sound of someone slicing into a tree. He turned his head to the right and saw a young boy with red hair that looked around his age practicing sword strokes with a katana._

_"Now this is what I'm talking about." He said under his breath excited about seeing this kid._

_"HEY YOU WITH THE SWORD!!!" Inoichi yelled causing the kid to jump in fright and accidently cut his leg with his sword._

_Inoichi's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he just did, quickly he ran over to the kid to see if he was all right. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you into cutting yourself."_

_The poor kid was trying to hold back his tears as he slowly nodded in understanding. "It's...o..kay." He managed to get out of his mouth._

_"Do you mind if I check your cut for you?" The young blonde asked the red head who just nodded his head._

_After looking over the wound he realized that it wasn't too deep and that he could just wrap it up in something, the kid could get it checked out later. He grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt and ripped the fabric before wrapping it around the his leg._

_"There you go all better. I'm Yamanaka Inoichi by the way." Inoichi replied helping the kid stand up while giving off a friendly grin._

_"I'm Haruno Tenshi." The red head responded with a weak grin._

_"Wait your from the Haruno clan aren't they all like expert swordsmens or something like that?" Inoichi asked cocking his head to the side._

_"Actually only my grandfather is a swordsmen everyone else in my clan are in ANBU. My father is actually the commander of all the ANBU squads. He's really good friends with the 3rd Hokage." Tenshi explained looking kind of embarassed. _

_"So Tenshi why are you here all by yourself training?" Inoichi asked finding it really cool that this kids family is so strong. _

_"Well I decided that I wanted to follow in my grandfathers footsteps and be a swrodsmen so I've been practicing everyday." _

_"Bet it gets pretty lonely training here all by yourself?"_

_Tenshi was kind of thrown off by that question. "Well yeah, but I can handle it; soon I'll be in the ninja academy so I'm fine till then."_

_Inoichi smiled at Tenshi. "Well I think that idea sucks. You should have at least one friend to hang out with."_

_"Umm...to be honest I don't really have any friends. I've been too busy training to make any." Tenshi sheepishly replied blushing at his lact of friends._

_"Then consider me your best friend then Tenshi." Inoichi said grinning broadly._

_Tenshi broke out into a huge grin before saying uncertianly. "You really mean it? Your not going to ditch me when something else comes along?"_

_"Nope we're going to be best friends forever!" Inoichi exclaimed giving the boy a thumbs up sign._

-------------

"Ever since that day we were inseparateable. We would always wake up early in the morning and train till it was dark. Those were very fun times." Inoichi said with a small smile on his face reliving days long gone.

'_Wow they sound just like Sakura and me when we were younger. They even met a lot like us, except I didn't accidently make Sakura hurt herself._' Ino thought in her head giggling a little.

Inoichi went back into story mode. "Well we were accepted into the academy and easily passed."

------------

_"Hey Inoichi todays the day that we get sorted into our genin teams." A 13 year old Tenshi said to his best friend._

_"Yeah I know, but why is this teacher taking so long to get here!" Inoichi yelled getting extremely impatient. The whole class has been waiting for their sensei to arrive for a good 20 minutes and everyone was getting restless._

_"Shut the hell up Yamanaka!" yelled Uchiha Fugaku who was sitting a couple of seats in front of them._

_Inoichi quickly stood up and threw a pencil at the boy causing him to yell in fury. "Take that you pain in the ass!"_

_Before the two could really start fighting the door opened and everyone sat down quickly hoping that it was the teacher. _

_"Hey everybody how's it going!" shouted a young girl with red hair and teal eyes._

_Everyone in the classroom groaned as one student said. "Awww it's just Kushina no big deal."_

_"NO BIG DEAL I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Uzumaki Kushina screamed, being held back by a girl with really light blonde hair and blue eyes. "SORA LET ME KILL HIM!!"_

_Sagara Sora sigh at her best friends antics as she dragged her off to her seat. "Seriously Kushina you need to calm down a little, your supposed to act like a young lady." She tried to tell her friend over and over._

_"Ha that's a good one Sora! No way in hell am I changing my ways!" Kushina shouted as Sora dropped the tomboy in her seat then she took a seat next to her._

_Tenshi watched as the two girls took seats a couple of rows behind them. Sora seemed to notice his staring and happily waved at him causing the boy to blush and turn around._

_"Hey man what's wrong?" Inoichi questioned noticing his friend was all red._

_"She waved to me." Was his only response as he leaned back in his chair; a huge grin on his face. _

_Inoichi sighed already knowing the problem. "Dude your very sad you know that right?"_

_"I know."_

_"ARRGGGG!!! Tenshi you have to learn to make a move if you want a girl. Flirt a little, take her out to eat, do something other than stare at her from a far." Inoichi said frustrated with his friend._

_The blonde has known for a while now that Tenshi had the hots for Sora. The red head was too shy to make a move of any kind even though you can see that Sora is interested in him as well._

_"I'm sorry Inoichi, I'm not good at anything like that. Besides I'm only 13 years old I'm too young to be thinking about dating." Tenshi replied sinking lower in his chair._

_"Come on you've liked Sora for a long time now! I think it's about time you make a move or I will for you!" Inoichi threatened in a deadly voice._

_"Ummm...can I do it some other time and not in front of everyone I know."_

_Inoichi slammed his forehead on the desk. "Your hopeless."_

_"Hey Yamanaka keep it up it's very entertaining." Fugaku dryly remarked the infamous Uchiha smirk on his face._

_"THAT'S IT I"M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Inoichi shouted jumping up from his seat getting ready to kill the dark haired boy. Luck for Fugaku the blonde was being held back by an extremely embarassed Tenshi._

_"Inoichi please sit down your causing a scene." Tenshi pleaded with his friend._

_"NOT TILL I WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF HIS UGLY FACE!!!" Inoichi screamed trying to get out of his friends grip._

_Suddenly the classroom door opened revealing their sensei. "Okay class settle down and I can start giving off names to genin teams." Everyone sat in their seats and waited silently to see who got on who's team._

_After naming off a couple teams they came to people that they actually knew. "Okay team 6 consists of Uzumaki Kushina, Sagara Sora..." _

_Before the man could finish Kushina jumped up in the air and gave everyone the peace sign. "Did you hear that Sora we're on the same team! Never underestimate girl power!" Sora blushed as the whole class turned their way._

_"And Hyuuga Hizashi." The teacher finished._

_"WHAT I GET I STICK IN THE MUD ON MY TEAM!!! THAT CAN'T BE!!!!" Kushina shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Hizashi, who was sitting next to his twin brother Hiashi, groaned in sadness. "Great I'm stuck with two girls and one has to be a loud mouth."_

_"HEY ASSHOLE I HEARD THAT!!!" Kushina screamed at her new teammate, once again being held back by Sora._

_The sensei decided to go ahead with the names. "Okay team 7 consists of Haruno Tenshi, Namikaze Minato..."_

_Tenshi sighed in relief, at least he had one good teammate on his team. He looked to his left and saw that Minato too had a smile on his face, glad that Tenshi was on his team._

_"Man I hope we're on the same team." Inoichi replied crossing his fingers._

_"And Uchiha Fugaku." The sensei finished._

_"Hey Tenshi and Minato don't deserve to have that jackass on their team." Inoichi shouted in a loud voice, several of their friends agreeing with him._

_"Great I'm stuck with a blonde dobe and a weak red head." Fugaku remarked pissing off Inoichi and some other people._

_"HEY TENSHI ISN'T WEAK YOU ASSHOLE!!" Sora yelled pissed that someone dissed her secret crush._

_Tenshi quickly turned around in his seat, shocked that she of all people defended him. Sora blushed when she realized what she said and tried to sink lower in her seat._

_The sensei continued to speak after that little outburst. "Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, and Aburame Shibi." The three people sighed in relief glad that they got along with all of their teammates._

_The sensei announced team 9, but no one really cared about them. "Okay the last team with be Team 10. Now the members of Team 10 are Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Chouza."_

_Inoichi once again slammed his head on the desk. "Great I'm now stuck with a lazy ass and a fat ass."_

_Tenshi laughed at his friend patting him on the back. "Hey don't be like that at least they're nice and you guys get along. I'm stuck with a pain in the ass."_

_"I guess your right I could have been stuck with worse." Inoichi muttered now feeling better. "But now we're going to be seperated."_

_"Hey buddy don't be like that. We might not be on the same team, but your still going to be my best friend forever." Tenshi said with a huge smile on his face._

_Now Inoichi was smiling brightly. "Yeah best friends forever." _

---------------

'_Man I really wished that was how me and Sakura reacted when we were assigned to our genin teams. Too bad we were too busy fighting over Sasuke-bastard._' Ino thought over in her head.

"Wait so who exactly are Fugaku and Minato?" Ino asked not knowing in the slightest who these men were.

Inoichi smiled at Ino. "Well Fugaku is Sasukes father, he was also the head of the Konoha Police and was head of the Uchiha clan. I think that Sasuke inherited Fugaku's cold demenor."

"You think?" Ino looked at her dad like he was stupid. Sasuke was known as the human ice cube back in their genin days.

"Namikaze Minato was later recognized for his awesome fighting skills. I think you might know him as the 4th Hokage, but quite few know that he is Uzumaki Naruto's father." Inoichi explained as Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"No way! That idoit is related to the 4th! Looks like the Hokage thing runs in the family." Ino responded when she realized something. "Wait Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke's fathers used to be one the same team. They were also called Team 7 no less."

"I'm glad you caught that. Yes history has a way of repeating itself in the weirdest ways. Just like how the original Team 7 was known throughout the world as a team that even rivaled the Sannin, their children are following in their footsteps. To make matters funnier they're being trained by the Sannin!"

"You know that is kind of weird. Do anyone else besides you notice?" Ino questioned.

Inoichi waved his hand at his daughter in a pish posh way before talking again. "Of course everyone has noticed the similarities between them. Naruto is a cross between his mother and father, he looks exactly like his father but he has his mothers attitude. I believe like his old man that he will one day achieve the title of Hokage. Sasuke is like his father, sadly ever since the Uchiha massacre he is slowly turning as evil as his brother. As for Sakura she is exactly like her father, she even looks like a girl version of him minus the pink hair and big breasts. I'm sure that she will become as great as her father."

Ino looked at her Dad in awe. "They were really that great!"

"Yup every single one of them, but lets continue with the story. I'm going to skip a couple of years just so that we can get through this in one night."

---------------

_The sound of two people running interrupted a 18 year old Inoichi from his training with his team._

_"Hey Inoichi who do you think that is?" Shikaku lazily asked undoing his shadow bind jutsu._

_"YES!!!!! I DID IT!!! WHOOOOOOO!!!!" A very familar voice shouted coming into the clearing._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!!!!" Another voice shouted._

_Inoichi smiled knowing full well who that person was. "I think I have an idea to who it was." He said to his teammates as he saw the two figures running up to him._

_The figure was none other than a 18 year old Haruno Tenshi and his companion was Namikaze Minato. Tensei wore his ANBU uniform, as he was now the commander of all the ANBU squads like his father. Minato wore the standard Jounin uniform his wild blonde hair spiked in every direction._

_"Judging by both of your yelling I take it that they both said yes." Inoichi concluded with a smirk of his face._

_Tenshi grinned at his friend while Minato just brought his head back and laughed from the bottom of his heart. "They both said yes. Of course they were shocked but after they got over it they started screaming yes over and over."_

_Chouza grinned broadly at the two men. "So when's the wedding?"_

_Both men groaned at the bigger man. "Please don't mention weddings yet it took us forever to propose." Minato replied in a sad tone._

_Shikaku smiled in sympathy. "Already planning the wedding then?" _

_"I don't know how Fugaku did it. You got married at 15 and had a child in the same year." Tenshi said taking about his other teammate. "Hey Inoichi how was your wedding?"_

_Inoichi smiled at his friend. "Well lets see the wedding day I was a nervous wreck, but the night after I was a animal." He finished his eyebrows going up in a suggestive manner._

_"Dammit Yamanaka your such a pervert!" Shikaku yelled at his teammate._

_"Come on don't tell me that you two weren't looking forward for your wedding nights as well?" Inoichi questioned his two teammates. All they did was blush and mutter death threats under their breaths._

_Inoichi was happy for his two friends, especially Tenshi. Lord knows he's been chasing after Sora forever and it took him till they were both 16 for him to offically ask her out on a date. Since then the pair has been going on strong._

_Who would have thought that Minato had the hots for Kushina of all people? Well Inoichi had to admit that she has matured a lot over the years, in manners and in looks. Still he never would have expected that couple. _

_To make matters funnier was the fact that Fugaku was the one that was married first and now he had to take care of a little toddler. Of course the guys still a stick in the mud, but at least he's gotten better. Maybe it's because of his wife Mikoto or the fact that fatherhood turned him into less of an asshole._

_"Come on, foods on Shikaku!" shouted Inoichi making the Nara boy sigh in annoyance. Everyone else laughed at the man as they made their way to the city._

---------------

_It was a beautiful March day as Inoichi ran into the hospital as fast his legs could carry him. What greeted him was the faces of all his friends._

_He saw his now pregnant wife talking to Mikoto who was now pregnant with her second child. Fugaku was trying to keep a 5 year old Itachi out of trouble and it was starting to become a bother._

_Shikaku and Chouza were sitting down next to their wives, who too were pregnant. Chouza's wife was due in two more months much to Chouza's delight. Shikaku's wife just announced she was pregnant a week ago much to Shikaku's dismay, if she was bitchy before she was pregnant then she would be a nightmare._

_Then he noticed that Minato was by himself wearing his Hokage robes. He was pacing back and forth in worry. Inoichi quickly walked over to the 4th Hokage and weakly smiled._

_"I tried to get here as fast as I could. How is Sora?" Inoichi asked about his best friend's wife that was currently in labor._

_Minato smiled at the man. "I have no idea, Kushina went into the labor room with Tenshi over two hours ago. There has been no word of her or the baby's health." At seeing Inoichi's worried expression he quickly tried to reassure him. "But I wouldn't worry though Tsunade is the docter that is delivering the baby. So if anything bad happens she will fix it."_

_Suddenly a bloodcurtling scream was heard, everyone knew that it came from Sora and they all hoped that she was all right. Then they heard the sound of a baby crying._

_Quickly the emergency doors opened to reveal Kushina with a huge grin on her face. Everyone stood up and waited for her to explain what happened. _

_"Don't worry Sora is doing fine, she's just really tired. It must be hard to be only 19 and give birth to a baby." Kushina said as everyone crowded around her._

_"Well how's the baby?" Inoichi asked._

_"Is it a boy or a girl?" Minato questioned his wife._

_Other questions were shouted out causing Kushina to start smiling at them before motioning to the double doors. "Why don't you ask the proud father yourselves."_

_The doors were open to reveal Tenshi grinning broadly at something in his arms. It was wrapped in a small pink blanket as Tenshi walked over to his friends._

_"The baby is one hundred percent healthy and it's a girl." Tenshi said tears of happiness in his eyes. _

_The girls shoved the men back so that they can get a good look at the baby. Sentences like, 'Ohhhhh she's so cute' or 'Tenshi she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen' were spoken as the women fawned over the little new born._

_Kushina quickly pushed the women back so that the men have a chance to take a look at her new god child. She knew for a fact that she was going to spoil this girl like no tomorrow. That's what godmothers are for._

_Inoichi looked at the little girl in his best friends arms, amazed by how fast time has flown by. It felt like they just became best friends, but here they were 19 and having their own children. It was so surreal._

_"Hey do you want to hold her?" Tenshi asked him bringing Inoichi out of his thoughts._

_"Ummm...aren't you afraid that I'll drop her?" Inoichi asked in a scared tone._

_Tenshi laughed at him causing his daughter to giggle as well. "Don't worry you won't drop her. I trust you completely in fact that's why I want to make you her godfather. That is if you want to be?"_

_Inoichi looked at his friend in shock, not believing that he trusted him so much. He couldn't form sentences as he slowly nodded his head, accepting the position. Tenshi smiled at his friend before gently placing the little girl in his arms._

_Inoichi now had a chance to really look at the newborn in his arms. The women were right she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The baby gently opened her eyes to reveal jade colored eyes; the exact shade as Tenshi's. _

_"Tenshi look she has your eyes." Inoichi said pointing to the little girl's face._

_Tenshi looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Well I guess she does, don't tell Sora but I was hoping that she would."_

_Then Inoichi noticed that on her hair was something pink, he tried to brush it away but it didn't move. "Umm...Tenshi what do you think about your daughter having pink hair?"_

_"Well that's a weird question to ask. Why do you say that?"_

_"Because I think that she has naturally pink hair." Inoichi replied pointing to the girls hair. Most new borns weren't born with hair on their heads but this baby was._

_Tenshi gently ran his hand over the baby's head before laughing to himself. "Now she really is like a cherry blossom." _

_Suddenly it looked like someone smacked him over the head as he took the baby out of Inoichi's arms and held her so that they were face to face. "Hey baby how do you like the name Sakura?" He asked his daughter._

_To give her answer the baby clapped her hands and smiled at her father. Tenshi quickly hugged the baby before saying to everyone in the room. "Everyone I would like to officially present you Haruno Sakura my baby girl."_

--------------

_"So what are you going to name her?" Sora asked Inoichi as the blonde held the little newborn girl in his arms._

_Inoichi still couldn't believe that this little girl was his daughter. She was so small and looked so innocent with her sky blue eyes. He knew right then that she was going to be a boy magnet and he wasn't looking forward to that._

_"I have no idea. Do you know when Tenshi will show up?" Inoichi asked sad that his best friend missed the birth of his child. All his other friends showed up except for Minato and Kushina, but that was because Kushina had a couple of weeks left before she too gave birth to a child._

_Sora sighed knowing that Inoichi was really depressed that Tenshi didn't show up. "He said he was really busy with something, but he would get here any moment now. Don't worry he'll come and see her." _

_"Yeah your right, I shouldn't be this worried about the kid. He's a grown man now with his own kid." Inoichi told her trying to mask his sadness._

_Suddenly the door opened and a huge purple teddy bear came into the room. Sora and Inoichi looked at the thing in shock, it was as tall as them! Luckily Inoichi's wife was sleeping right now or she would have a heart attack._

_"What the heck is that thing!" Inoichi shouted causing his daughter to giggle at his behavior. He would have said hell, but he didn't think that his wife would be happy if his daughters first word was hell or asshole._

_Then a figure walked around the bear, a giant grin on his face. "Last time I checked it was a huge purple bear." Tensei said as he held a 9 month old Sakura in his right arm. The little girl's hair was longer now, but it still didn't reach past her ears yet. Her jade eyes glowed in happiness as she saw her mother, instantly waving her arms at her._

_Sora laughed at her daughter before walking over and picking her up from her husbands arms. Tensei pouted at the little girl. "My own daughter has turned against me. What am I supposed to do now?" _

_Sora smacked him upside the head causing Sakura to giggle at her fathers pain. "Quit being so dramatic Tenshi." Was her reply._

_Tenshi smiled but it quickly faltered once he saw his best friend. "Where the heck were you? I needed you here with me!" Inoichi shouted at him._

_"I went across town to get that huge teddy bear for your daughter. Mind you with Sakura it was very hard carrying a bear and her at the same time. You wouldn't believe all the stares I received, you think that a person saw a grown man carrying around a giant purple teddy bear before. Speaking of which Sora I got Sakura the same only it's pink, Fugaku is dropping it off at our house." Tenshi said with a huge smile on his face imagining his stern teammate carrying around a huge stuffed pink teddy bear._

_"You walked across town to get my daughter a teddy bear. YOU IDOIT!!" Inoichi yelled startling the red haired samurai. "What if it was a boy! Your efforts would have been in vain!"_

_"Not really because then I would go back and get a blue teddy bear. Sorry Inoichi I just thought that your kid wanted a present from her cool godfather." _

_Inoichi was about to yell at him again when his daughter reached her hand out towards the red head. The blonde man sighed before smiling. "Do you want to hold her?"_

_"Do you even have to ask." Tenshi stated as Inoichi handed his daughter over to him._

_"Wow Inoichi she looks exactly like you right down to the eyes. Lets just hope she doesn't gain that temper of yours." Tenshi joked with his best friend as he examined the newborn. "Do you have a name for her yet?"_

_"No and I can't find one that fits."_

_"How about Ino?" Tenshi questioned deciding to shorten Inoichi's name to use for the girl._

_"But it means pig. I don't want her to hate me if I name her that."_

_"Oh come on. Why don't we ask her, hey baby do you like the name Ino?" Tenshi asked in a sweet voice. The little girl giggled at the man and exitedly waved her arms . "See she loves it. Wants to be exactly like her old man."_

_"Reminds me of another little girl that wants to be exactly like her father." Sora stated as she walked over to Tenshi and Inoichi. "Hey why don't we set these little girls on that spare bed and see how they react."_

_The two men shrugged their shoulders and walked over to the spare bed before setting little Ino and Sakura on the bed. Since Ino was just born she couldn't really move, but that didn't stop Sakura from crawling over to her._

_Both girls just stared at each other before Ino did something that none of the adults were expecting. That was using her index finger to poke Sakura in the forehead. The pink haired girl fell back in shock before she started crying._

_Sora quickly picked her daughter up as Inoichi and Tenshi thought over what the girls just did. "You know I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Inoichi replied with a small smile on his face._

_"You know buddy I have to agree with you. Maybe in time they will be as great as friends as we are." Tenshi replied drapping his arm over the blonde's shoulders._

-------------

"So Tenshi was the one that named me and Sakura?" Ino asked her father.

"Pretty much yeah, but you two really decided it." Inoichi said with a smile.

"Let me get this straight then. You were Sakura's godfather and Tenshi was my godfather, so he spoiled me rotten."

"With that mans income he spoiled you and Sakura rotten. He bought you 50 purple stuff animals before we even brought you home. It explained why you were so obsessed with purple once you got older." Inoichi said grinning at his very generous friend. Of course he did the same with Sakura so he shouldn't be talking.

Ino grinned when she remembered when her Dad explained her and Sakura's first encounter. '_Even back then I poked her in her oversized forehead. Though I bet that she was a very cute baby when she was younger. You know I really should look for some baby photos of Sakura and show them to her. She would probably be extremely embarassed. I can't wait she's soooooooo cute when she blushes._'

"So then what happened after that?" Ino questioned.

Inoichi's face turned grief stricken. "Everything fell apart."

------------

_October 10th was the day when Kushina went into labor at ten in the morning, of course Minato was there for her every step of the way._

_Now it was 3 in the afternoon; everyone and their children were there waiting for the baby to show up. Tenshi sighed as he lightly poked Sakura's stomach, making the girl giggle at him. He smiled down at her, her smile was so catchy. Who would have thought that fatherhood would be so rewarding?_

_Inoichi was sitting right next to him, holding Ino in his strong grip. The girl was trying really hard to grab a loose strand of her fathers hair, but to no avail._

_Suddenly the doors burst opened and Sora came out of the door. Tenshi knew that something was terribly wrong, so he quickly handed Sakura to Inoichi and ran to his wife. He wrapped her in his arms as she broke down crying._

_Now everyone was alerted to what could have possibly happened to Kushina and the baby._

_Tenshi whispered soothing words in her right ear before he asked what happened. Sora choaked on her words, still not believing them to be true. _

_"The baby's alright, but Kushina...Kushina...IS GONE!!!" She cried burying her head deeper into her husbands shoulder. Tenshi just held her because what was he supposed to say? Sora just saw her best friend die before her eyes, no words could help ease away that pain._

_"How's Minato doing?" Fugaku asked worried about his teammate. Not many would believe it but the man did have a soft spot for his family and friends._

_"He named the baby Uzumaki Naruto and he refuses to leave Kushina's side. He just hugs Naruto close and whispered her name." Sora replied in a sad tone._

_The others were just about to go in and comfort their friend when an ANBU messenger showed up. "Where's the 4th Hokage?" _

_Tenshi decided to take matters into his own hands. "Can't you see this isn't the time for this? Whatever the message is it can wait."_

_"No it can't this message comes straight from Jiraiya one of the Sannin."_

_"Then what is the message?"_

_"That the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi is heading this way! The monster plans on destroying the village!" The ANBU shouted causing everyone to freeze in their tracks._

_"Okay tell Jiraiya-sensei we'll meet him later." Tenshi concluded in a stern voice his face not showing any of his emotions._

_"But Haruno-san."_

_"Do as your commander tells you! If Jiraiya-sensei has a problem then tell him to come here himself!" Tenshi shouted scaring the ANBU and some of the kids._

_Sora looked at her husband in fear. "Honey does this mean the end of the Leaf Village?" She asked in a soft tone._

_Tenshi passionately kissed his wife on the lips, then he grabbed Sakura from Inoichi's arms and kissed her forehead. "You two are the two most precious people in my life. Even if the Leaf Village is destroyed I swear on my life and honor as a shinobi that you two will live."_

_"Tenshi please don't talk like this your scaring me." Sora said looking at her daughter who too sort of understood that something bad was going to happen._

_The red head turned his head to Fugaku and nodded his head. The dark haired man nodded back before grabbing his wife and children and disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_"Why did he leave like that?" Inoichi asked shocked that the man left so suddenly._

_"He's going to warn and perpare the men for the up coming battle." Tenshi responded. "I suggest you guys perpare as well. Spend as much time with your family and report at the gates of Konoha at 7."_

_Everyone dissappeared except for Tenshi, Sora, Inoichi, and the two little girls. "Inoichi I suggest you spend your time with your family before the fight starts."_

_"What about you?" Inoichi as he held his little girl._

_"I'm going to spend time with my family and Minato." Tenshi replied in a soft tone._

_Inoichi quickly handed Ino over to Sora before he walked over to Tenshi and gave the man a hug. "Ummm...Inoichi you've never hugged me before, you alway's said it was weak for a man to hug another man." Tenshi explained completely shocked that he was hugging him._

_"Just don't die." Inoichi responded as he pulled away, grabbed Ino and left in a puff of smoke._

_Now all that was left was the Haruno family. Tenshi turned to his wife as he told her seriously. "Sora when the fighting starts I want you to take Sakura and seek shelter in the Hokage monuments."_

_"Wha...what, but I want to fight too." Sora protested not wanting to leave his side._

_"There's a huge chance that many shinobi will die in this fight including me. What good will it do if we both died?" _

_"Who's said anything about dying? Tenshi please don't talk like this."_

_Tenshi sighed in sadness knowing that his wife really wanted to fight by his side. "Look if you don't stay behind for me then stay behind for Sakura. If I don't make i..."_

_"Please don't talk like that!" Sora interrupted trying to force her tears not to fall down her face._

_"Okay if there is a very small chance that I die I need you to look after Sakura. One of us has to live so that she can be raised properly. So that she learns a parents love." Tenshi said grabbing Sora's hand and gently squeezing it._

_"Are you ready to go?" asked a familar voice from the hospital doors. The couple turned to see Minato holding a small boy in his arms. The usual glow that shined in his eyes were gone along with the boyish smile. Tear stains were on his cheeks and his clothes had droplets of blood stained on them. He looked like a broken man. _

_Sora tightly grabbed her husbands shirt. "Please don't go!" She cried not wanting to lose the love of her life right after she lost her best friend._

_Tenshi easily pried her fingers from his shirt. "Remember that I will alway's love you no matter what." Then he kissed her for one last final time on the lips; though neither person knew it was the last kiss that they would share._

_Tenshi then pulled his daughter out of his wifes arms gently hugging the girl to his frame. "I hope that one day you will grow up into a fine young lady and live happily with the love of your life. Remember that even if I might not be around, I will alway's watch over you to keep you safe. You'll alway's be Daddy's little girl."_

_He started tickling the little girl causing her to smile happily at him. Tenshi held back his tears hoping against hope that he will be able to see her beautiful smile again. "Sakura I will alway's love you. My final wish for you is that you will always find a way to smile even in the worst times of your life because you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. If I don't make it then your the only one that can make the Haruno Clan what it used to be." He then gently kissed her forehead before placing her back into Sora's arms. _

_Both men gave their farewells to Sora and Sakura before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sora cried her heart out as her daughter looked up at her mother in worry. _

-----------

_Inoichi clutched his kunai in fear as he waited for his unit to go into battle. He already said goodbye to his family over a half hour ago; it was the most heartbreaking thing he's ever done. He hoped against hope that he will make it through this battle._

_He turned his head to his two teammates; Shikaku wasn't showing any emotions, while Chouza was shaking in fear. Inoichi couldn't blame him because the screams of dying men and the roars of the fox demon were terrifying._

_Suddenly an unknown shinobi that he has never met before screamed at the top of his lungs. "HE'S HERE!!! THE RED SAMURAI OF DEATH IS HERE!!!"_

_Inoichi quickly turned his head to see a lone man walking towards their group of men. He had two katanas on his person; one on his right side and another on his back. He wore a blood red trench coat with his clans symbol on the back, but it was open so that you can see his tight black muscle t-shirt and black baggy pants. His dark red hair was held back by a red ribbon that was wrapped around his slightly large forehead. When he reached the men Inoichi knew who it was because only one man earned the title of Red Samurai of Death._

_"Tenshi do you know what's happening?" Shikaku asked his friend as he reached their group._

_The samurai turned towards his friend as he gave a sad smile. "We're going into battle. I will lead you into the fight, we have to hurry before that demon gets any closer to the village."_

_Everyone looked down to the ground in sadness not believing that they could stand a chance against the demon. Tenshi must have noticed this because he instantly sliced a tree down with his sword, everyone was shocked by the man's speed for it looked like he didn't move at all. _

_"ARE YOU SHINOBI OF LEAF OR ARE YOU THE RATS THAT LIVE IN THE STREETS!!!" Tenshi shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU ALL WERE TOLD THAT THIS WAS A LIFE OR DEATH MISSION!! YOU HAD THE CHOICE TO STAY BEHIND WITH YOUR FAMILIES SO DON'T ACT LIKE COWARDS IN FRONT OF ME WHEN THERE ARE MEN AND WOMEN GIVING THEIR LIVES UP RIGHT NOW!!! NOW I WANT TO SEE THE WILL OF FIRE BURN IN YOUR EYES BEFORE WE SET OFF!!! GOT IT!!!" _

_"HAI!!" Everyone in the group yelled at the top of their lungs, their fighting sprits back._

_Tenshi turned his back from his men and lifted one sword up in the air. "THEN LETS SHOW THIS DEMON WHAT REAL SHINOBI OF THE LEAF ARE MADE OF!!!!" He ran towards the fighting his men following right behind him._

_Inoichi had to grin at Tenshi's little speech, who would of thought that the shy boy that he met years ago had matured so much! Of course he has changed a lot as well, but you could just see in the way that Tenshi carried himself that he was a totally different person._

_When they reached the battle field none were perpared for the horrors that they saw. Dead bodies were everywhere! Some of them were burned beyond recognition, others were stompted on, while others were torn to pieces. Inoichi barely registered a couple of people throwing up in the bushes while others gasped in shock._

_A loud thunderous roar could be heard a couple of kilometers away from them. Inoichi looked up towards the noise and froze in fear._

_It was the nine tailed fox! In all his life Inoichi never would have thought that he would have laid eyes on him in person. It truely was a gruesome being with it's red fur and massive killing intent. The chakra imitting from the monster was so large that the man found it hard to breathe._

_"FIGHT!!!" Tenshi screamed drawing both of his swords. The men that were already fighting the fox turned in his direction as relief crossed their faces. Inoichi noticed that Fugaku was among that group of men, he looked very tired and supported a couple of cuts here and there._

_Tenshi was the first to reach the demon. He jumped up into the air and shouted at the top of his lungs. "SECRET HARUNO TECHNIQUE, BLADES OF BLOOD!" Both his swords glowed blood red as he reached the demons face. _

_"PERPARE TO DIE!!!" Tenshi shouted disappearing into thin air and appearing behind the fox. Time stood still for a minute before the fox roared in pain as his left ear dropped to the ground with a loud crash._

_Tenshi landed on the ground and easily avoided the tails that tried to swipe at him. 'Damn I meant to get his left eye not his ear. Well he isn't a tailed beast for nothing.' He thought to himself as he reached his injured teammate._

_Fugaku looked at his teammate in awe, but Tenshi just smiled at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you had that type of technique?" Fugaku asked._

_"It's a technique that only members from the Haruno Clan can use, just like your sharingan." Tenshi said before he continued on. "Pull your men out."_

_"Wha...what why? We can still fight!" Fugaku shouted not believing what he heard. They were going to need all the shinobi they had to defeat this demon._

_"Your men have been fighting for 30 minutes without a break. You know the plan Fugaku, are job is to stall till Minato is ready. He told me that the jutsu that he is doing is almost complete, we just need to stall for 1 hour. You already used up half of that hour, your mission is done let me take over. Go home to your family and rest." Tenshi told the dark haired man._

_For the first time in a long time Fugaku smiled at the young man that he considered an equal, a friend, and a brother. He patted Tenshi on the right shoulder before giving his men the signal that it was time to pull out. Fugaku's team left but he remained to give Tenshi a final word._

_"Come back alive. I would hate to see a beautiful little girl grow up without her father." Fugaku said before he turned his back on his close friend._

_Tenshi smiled at the man who became like a brother to him along with Minato. "Thanks Fugaku." He whispered to himself knowing that he was too far away for him to hear._

_The fighting went on for another 20 minutes with only Tenshi doing damage to the fox demon. More and more of Inoichi's comrades fell before out of an army of 200 only 75 remained._

_Shikaku just threw 50 explosive notes at the monster while Chouza used his body growth jutsu to punch the fox in the face. A roar of pain from the fox and a huge puff of smoke made the two shinobi believe that the demon was dead._

_"YES!!!! WE DID IT SHIKAKU!!!" Chouza said now in his normal size, he was so happy that he did not see the tail that was coming right at him._

_"CHOUZA LOOK OUT!!!" Shikaku yelled as he pushed his best friend out of the way getting hit right in the face by the demon tail. The Nara boy was sent flying into a tree, but luckily right before he hit it Chouza managed to save him by turning into a huge ball._

_Inoichi looked at his severely injured friend, then turned to the demon in fury. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs not realizing that he didn't have any powerful jutsu's to injure the monster. He was so furious that he didn't see the arm that was coming right at him, but once he did he realized that what he did was the stupidest thing that he has ever done because now there was no way that he could block it. So he quickly stopped in his tracks and covered his arms over his face._

_When he didn't feel the foxs claws sink into his flesh he slowly removed his arms. His eyes widened in horror as the tears cascaded down his cheeks like a waterfall. _

_"TENSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inoichi screamed as he saw that his best friend has managed to block the blow for him, but at a cost._

_"Hehehehehe...cough...how are you doing buddy?" Tenshi asked coughing up some blood. He indeed managed to block at least two of the Kyuubi's claws with his katanas, but because he wasn't a giant he got hit as well._

_Inoichi looked at the pool of blood that was starting to form around his friends body. It came from the claw that managed to pierce right through his right shoulder then he looked down and saw the claw that sliced into his stomach. He knew that both wounds were fatal and it would take a miracle for him to survive._

_The blondes knees gave out from under him as he forced his sobs down. He looked at his friends back and asked. "Why...why did you save me?"_

_Tenshi turned his head slightly so that he can face his friend, blood leaked out from both corners of his mouth. He stared at Inoichi for a while before he smiled lightly at him causing Inoichi to widen his eyes. "Because we're best friends forever." Was his only response acting like that was the answer to everything._

_"But...what about Sora and Sakura! You promised them that you would come back alive!" Inoichi screamed as Tenshi still managed to keep Kyuubi's arm in place._

_The smile on his face faltered slightly, his eyes having a faraway look to them. "Sora will in time understand that I did what I had to do to keep her and Sakura safe. Sakura will grow up one day and realize that I gave my life to protect a friend. I hope that she will see me as a hero and not a fool." He looked up into the full moon as a lone tear fell down his cheek. "Also I hope that she will alway's love me as much as I loved her even though I won't be here to see her grow up."_

_"Please Tenshi don't die I need you here with me! Sora and Sakura need you here!" Inoichi pleaded._

_Tenshi looked at his friend seriously knowing that he didn't have much time left. "Inoichi I have two favors to ask of you!"_

_Inoichi's head perked up at that. "Anything! I would do anything for you!"_

_"When my body is all fixed up and cleaned please return it and my belongings to Sora. She is the only one that can have me and everything I own. Tell her that my mind, body, and soul will always be hers in life and in death forever."_

_"Of course I will! Now what's the other favor!" He knew that Tenshi was dying so he might as well hear his final words._

_Tenshi smiled at the man that has become his best friend giving him his final favor. "Please look out for Sakura. She needs a father figure in her life and your the only one that I fully trust with her wellbeing."_

_"I will treat her like my own daughter! Don't worry Sakura will be safe with me!" Inoichi yelled the tears still falling down his face._

_Tenshi turned his head away from him and started to concentrate his chakra into his swords. "Good now I can rest in peace." Were his final words as his blades started to fuse together into an even bigger blade. The raw chakra that was emitting from the man even scared the Kyuubi because the demon finally pulled his hand out of Tenshi's body._

_Inoichi could barely hear his comrades shouting. "THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS HERE!!! HE'S HERE TO DESTROY THE DEMON!!"_

_The blonde turned his head and indeed saw Minato on top of his boss summon, face to face with the Kyuubi. The strange thing was that he was holding his son in his arms. There was no emotion showing on his face as he stared down the huge fox. Quickly he started forming hand signs as his chakra level sky rocketed._

_The fox took his eyes off of Tenshi and faced Minato. Apparently that pissed Tenshi off for he shouted in fury. "I'M NOT DEAD YET FOX!!! NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF AN OPPONANT EVEN IF THEY'RE HALF DEAD!!! ESPECIALLY WHEN THAT OPPONANT IS A HARUNO!!!!" _

_With the last of his energy he shot right at the fox, hoping to buy his friend enough time to finish the jutsu. His blade turned black as blue chakra surrounded the samurai. "ULTIMATE HARUNO TECHNIQUE, SLASH OF THE REAPER!!!!" _

_The only thing that everyone saw was a blur of black as it went right through the Kyuubi's right arm. The demon roared in pain letting his guard down for Minato to attack._

_'Tenshi you gave your life up to buy me some time; you truely are one of my greatest friends. I hope that one day we will meet in the afterlife.' Minato thought to himself as he finished his jutsu._

_He looked down at his only son, regret clearly showing in his eyes knowing the burden the poor boy will carry. "Naruto I love you will all my heart, I hope you will know that when you get older. As my son I hope that one day you'll grow into a fine shinobi of Konoha, maybe even follow in my footsteps and become Hokage. Yeah that sounds like a good plan." Minato then lightly kissed his sons forehead. "Your mother and I will alway's look after you even when we're gone. Remember that we will alway's love you and respect the choices you make." _

_A tear fell down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away and started his jutsu. "DEMONIC SOUL SEALING TECHNIQUE!!!" Minato screamed at the top of his lungs as a bright light blinded everyone in the area._

_Once the light was gone so was the Kyuubi and the huge summon. All the shinobi crowded around the prone body of their beloved 4th Hokage. Many shouts of grief were heard as men and women weep for the loss of their friends._

_Chouza picked up Shikaku, who wasn't in any life threatening danger anymore, but he will alway's have a scar across his face. They sliently made their way to their crying teammate._

_"Inoichi we have to find his body. You made a promise to return it to Sora." Chouza sadly stated as his own tears made their way down his face. They all lost three of their closest friends in one night._

_Inoichi slowly stood up wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yeah I did make a promise didn't I." He tried to smile but his face muscles weren't working right now._

_All three men searched for Tenshi's body, but after 15 minutes of searching they were about to give up. Inoichi sighed in sadness before a stray cherry blossom petal fell on his nose. His eyes widend in shock. 'How can their be Sakura trees blooming in October?" He thought to himself. _

_Another petal fell on his shoulder before Inoichi turned around, smiling sadly at what he saw. Shikaku and Chouza were almost out of earshot when Inoichi called out to them. "Guys I found him." _

_Both men turned around as well as they saw their friend walked up to a blooming Sakura tree. The petals lightly fell to the ground as if they were weeping over a great loss. They reached the tree a couple of minutes after Inoichi; they too smiled at what they saw._

_Tenshi's body was lying down at the base of the tree, for reasons unknown all his wounds were healed and his clothes were completely clean. His swords were right beside him as the cherry blossom petals fell around his body. A grin was on his face and his eyes were closed, looking like he was dreaming._

_Inoichi sat down next to his friends prone body, he looked up at the falling petals and smiled. "What a good way to die; underneath a cherry blossom tree. I bet that he felt right at peace in his final moments. Probably thinking of Sora and Sakura." _

_Shikaku looked at his friend, knowing that he was trying to hide back his pain. "Yeah what a nice way to die." Chouza nodded his head in agreement as he held his best friend up._

_Inoichi looked at his best friend. "Well buddy you fought bravely and now you can rest in peace. I'll make sure that your never forgotten as I watch over your little girl." _

_He then gave his friend a thumbs up and smiled broadly. "You can count on your best friend!"_

--------------

Ino couldn't believe that Sakura's father fought so bravely even giving his own life to protect her Dad, but she did have one question. "So what happened after that?"

Inoichi looked at his lap, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I returned Tenshi's body and belongings to Sora. The poor girl was completely heartbroken. She retired as a kunochi and decided to be a stay at home mom so that she can alway's be there for Sakura."

"What about Naruto?" Ino questioned still shocked that Naruto's father was the 4th Hokage, but the resemble is uncanny.

"Both Sora and Fugaku tried to adopt him, but the council deemed the child dangerous and put him in foster care. They completely went against Minato's final wishes that his son was to be raised as a hero not a monster." 

"That's not fair Naruto was just a baby back then he should have been with his parents friends." Ino protested angry that Naruto was denied the chance of having a happy life.

"Do you think that I didn't know that? Both Naruto and Sakura suffered because of that damn fox taking the lives of their fathers. Naruto grew up with no parents and was alone from the start, while Sakura grew up with no father figure." Inoichi responded not realizing his little slip up.

"Wait weren't you supposed to be Sakura's father figure after her Dad died?" Ino asked in confusion.

Inoichi winced at the question. "Well Fugaku was there for Sakura till he was killed by his son." He tried to skip the question, he didn't want his daughter to think less of him.

"I'm not talking about Fugaku Dad, I'm talking about you." Ino said but as soon as the words came out of her mouth the answer hit her. "You were never there for Sakura were you." She stated rather than asked.

It would explain why her and Sakura didn't meet each other till they were little kids or that whenever she talked about Sakura in front of her Dad he would alway's have a guilty expression on his face.

"I wanted to be there for her I just couldn't!" He shouted frantically looking into her eyes.

Never in her life was Ino so furious with her father. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO TENSHI! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOURS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF HIS ONLY DAUGHTER!!!"

"Ino you don't understand. Sakura is exactly like her father and everytime I look at her I see him. I still feel terrible about his death. I know it's my fault that he died, if I wasn't so careless then maybe he would have lived." Inoichi tried to explain to his furious daughter.

"THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE!! YOU WERE JUST SAYING THAT SAKURA NEEDED A FATHER FIGURE IN HER LIFE AND WHEN TENSHI DIED HE PICKED YOU!! YOU BETRAYED BOTH TENSHI AND SAKURA!!!"

"Ino you don't know how you would react if you were in my situation. Lets say that Sakura died after protecting you and her final wish was for you to take care of her child that looked exactly like her. What would you do?"

"I WOULD TAKE CARE OF THE KID NOT JUST LEAVE IT!! SURE IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY PAINFUL AT TIMES BUT AT LEAST I WOULD BE THERE FOR IT!!! UNLIKE YOU!!!!"

SMACK

Ino looked up in shock at her Dad as she lightly touched her right cheek. She winced slightly at the pain not believing that he hit her, never in her life has he hit her.

Inoichi looked coldly at his daughter making Ino look at him fearfully. "Never again will you insult me like that again. You hear me young lady!"

Tears ran down Ino's cheeks as she ran out the room but not before yelling out. "Yeah I heard you and that's why I'm officially moving out!" All you heard next was the stomping of her feet before the loud slam of the front door.

Inoichi suddenly came back to his senses and looked at his hand in shock. Never before has he felt so disgusted with himself. "What have I done?" He whispered to himself as his knees gave out on him.

----------

Ino ran all the way back to the hospital not sure of what she will tell Sakura. '_Did I seriously tell my Dad off and announce that I'm moving out? Where am I supposed to go now? The living arrangement with Sakura is only for 2 months. OMG I'm going to be those kids that live in the streets aren't I. I'm going to be begging for bread and water, and be dirty all the time. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_' She thought over in her head, opening the door to Sakura's room.

The sight that greeted her caused all her worries to disappear as a broad smile started to form on her face.

Sakura was sitting up in her bed with a confused look on her face. Tsunade must have left earlier because Sakura was the only one in the room.

"Sakura..." Ino whispered afraid that if she spoke too loudly that she would wake up and find this to be a dream.

At the sound of her name Sakura turned her head in Ino's direction. She cocked her head to the side and pouted. "Ino-chan do you have any idea where I am?" She cutely asked.

Ino couldn't control herself anymore she ran at Sakura and wrapped her arms around her. Sakura looked to be a little startled by her sudden movement because she jumped slightly.

"Ummmmm...Ino I'm kind of having trouble breathing, could you please get off of me?" Sakura asked too weak to pull the girl off of her herself.

She quickly jumped off of her friend blushing a little at her actions. "Sorry about that it's just that you've been asleep for sooooooo long."

"How long have I been out?"

"A week."

"Oh...that long huh. My neck tells me otherwise." Sakura joked trying to get the kinks out of her neck.

They both started laughing and that's when Ino realized something. Sakura never had a father figure in her life growing up, but still she found the courage to smile. She thought back on her converstation with Tsunade earlier. '_I can't be the one that manages to bring a smile to her face. I'm sure that she has smiled plently of times before we met or when we were fighting._'

Looking at the bright smile on her best friends face and the way her eyes glowed in delight made Ino really consider whether it was Sakura making herself smile or her.

(A/N OMG I'm finally done writing this chapter. This took me 4 or 5 days to write once I got over my stupid writers block. I'm soooooo sorry that it took forever for me to update, but I've been busy. I'm not going to show this to my beta reader because I'm trying to get this to you as fast as possible. I did make this chapter extra long for all you readers out there!

I will tell you that I had a lot of fun writing about Inoichi's past. Yes I did change a lot of the things like Minato's teammates. I alway's thought that it would be cool to have Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's fathers all on the same team. I have to tell you that I absolutely loved Tenshi and I hate that I had to kill him! I almost cried when I had to write his farewells to Sora and Sakura, and then his death. I'm more sad about his death then I am about Ren's. I loved her too!

I really hoped that you all loved this chapter as much as I did. Next chapter will once again be another sad one, but trust me when I say that the ones after that will have a more lighter mood. Oh yeah once I post the next chapter this story is going to be rated M for reasons that you will understand when I post the next chapter.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!)


	13. Chapter 13: Hidden Pain

(A/N HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! I would like to say thank you to everyone for loving my story so much. Once again sorry for taking so long to update, but I had finals and I've been sick for the past week and a half. Warning this chapter will have sexual themes in it and violence. Like I said in the last chapter this story will now be rated M for obivous reasons. Now enough talk and lets get on with the story!)

Last Time:

_Sakura was sitting up in her bed with a confused look on her face. Tsunade must have left earlier because Sakura was the only one in the room._

_"Sakura..." Ino whispered afraid that if she spoke too loudly that she would wake up and find this to be a dream._

_At the sound of her name Sakura turned her head in Ino's direction. She cocked her head to the side and pouted. "Ino-chan do you have any idea where I am?" She cutely asked._

_Ino couldn't control herself anymore she ran at Sakura and wrapped her arms around her. Sakura looked to be a little startled by her sudden movement because she jumped slightly. _

_"Ummmmm...Ino I'm kind of having trouble breathing, could you please get off of me?" Sakura asked too weak to pull the girl off of her herself._

_She quickly jumped off of her friend blushing a little at her actions. "Sorry about that it's just that you've been asleep for sooooooo long."_

_"How long have I been out?"_

_"A week."_

_"Oh...that long huh. My neck tells me otherwise." Sakura joked trying to get the kinks out of her neck._

_They both started laughing and that's when Ino realized something. Sakura never had a father figure in her life growing up, but still she found the courage to smile. She thought back on her converstation with Tsunade earlier. 'I can't be the one that manages to bring a smile to her face. I'm sure that she has smiled plently of times before we met or when we were fighting.' _

_Looking at the bright smile on her best friends face and the way her eyes glowed in delight made Ino really consider whether it was Sakura making herself smile or her._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 13: Hidden Pain

It was 10 in the morning on a Saturday in the village of Konoha. Most normal people would have been sleeping, but if we looked into an apartment complex you could see that one individual was up.

This person was standing completely still in the darkness of her room. She looked to be staring intensely at something on her dresser. A closer look at the girl and you would have realized that her hair was pink and her face looked extremely sad.

This person was none other than Haruno Sakura.

With a trembling hand she reached out to grab the framed picture that she had been looking at for the past hour. A lone tear fell from her right eye as memories flashed through her mind.

'_4 months. It's been exactly 4 months since that day, still I feel like it was just yesterday when it happened. When will this pain go away?_' Sakura thought over in her head, gently placing the picture back on the dresser.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a light tapping on her window. Turning her head she held back a groan of frustration as she saw her old teammate. He was smiling at her and motioning for her to open the window. Sakura complied to his wishes and easily opened her window, but told him to be quiet because Ino was still sleeping.

"Naruto ever heard of a door?" Sakura joked with the boy as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"Of course I heard of a door. I just didn't want to wake Ino up." Naruto explained walking into the room and leaning against the wall opposite of Sakura.

Sakura decided not to beat around the bush because she really wanted to be left alone today. "So what brings you here on a day like this? I'm sure you've realized what date it is."

"That's exactly why I'm here. I think that you should tell Ino about what happened." Naruto said being very serious.

"Not you too! She can't find out Naruto! Do you have any idea what he could do to her if he found out! If I told her then we would get closer together and I can't have that!" Sakura yelled, sick of everyone telling her that she should tell Ino. Couldn't they realize that if she did it would result in her death.

"Sakura she's your best friend she has a right to know."

"It doesn't matter." Sakura slowly shook her head to rid herself of mental images. "I can't have her die just because she cares for me. I promised myself that no one precious to me will ever suffer like that again. Naruto like you I stick to my promises."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, he felt so helpless. '_Dammit why can't everything go back to how it used to be. Back to our days as Team 7. For months now Sakura's been in pain and it's all that bastard's fault, if breaking her heart wasn't enough! Sasuke I swear that I will kill you for what you did to Sakura! No one hurts my best friend like that and gets away with it. _'

"At least think it over Sakura. I don't mean dismiss the idea like you normally do, actually take some time and think it over. I know that Ino really cares about you and your well-being. She won't look at you differently if you do tell her." Naruto said to his teammate lightly pushing himself off the wall.

Sakura sighed knowing that this was about how far she would get to a compromise. "Fine I'll think about it, but I doubt my answer will change."

He sadly smiled at his best friend. "As long as you think it over. Oh and Tsunade-baa-chan said you have the whole day to yourself." With that he jumped out the window leaving Sakura all by herself again.

"Naruto you can be such a baka." Sakura whispered to herself.

------------

"Okay everyone lets take a 10 minute break." Asuma said to the cast. Everyone smiled in relief because they had been singing for 3 hours straight without a break.

Ino took a long drink out of her water bottle as Hinata and Tenten made their way over to her.

"Hey Ino do you have any idea why Sakura is gone?" Tenten asked sitting down in the chair next to Ino, Hinata quickly followed suit.

"I have no idea where she could be. She was really distant during breakfast and didn't even say anything to me. Just ate and left." Ino replied, sad that her best friend wasn't there.

"Do you think something happened?" Hinata politely questioned. Even though she had nothing to do about the whole Ren thing she still felt really guilty about it. She barely talked to Ino and Sakura because she was embarrassed but she didn't know that both girls forgave her.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Ino asked confused by the question.

"Well Naruto-kun looks extremely sad today. I mean he hasn't talked to me all day and he keeps snapping at anyone that does try to talk to him. Plus Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei aren't even here today." Hinata explained trying to redeem herself.

Ino thought about it. Hinata was right Naruto was extremely moody today and the absence of Sakura's teachers was another thing. Tsunade and Kakashi hadn't missed a rehearsal yet so something had to have happened.

"Can you guys excuse me." Ino said. Not even waiting for an answer she got up and walked over to where Naruto was standing.

Once Ino reached him she smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey if I attemped to talk to you will you yell at me as well?" She playfully asked leaning forward slightly to wait for his answer.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. "I have been an asshole haven't I."

"Well acting as cold as a Uchiha could be considered being an asshole, but hey you be the judge."

"Look it's just that something's been on my mind that's all."

Ino smiled at the Kyuubi vessel before grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door. "Why don't we discuss your troubles outside. Besides I'm sure you don't want people eaves dropping on you."

When they were outside Ino led Naruto into a side alley so that they had the chance to have some privacy. Naruto slid to the ground and sat up against the wall. He looked like he was about to cry at any moment with the way his hands started to tremble and his eyes welled up with tears.

Now Ino was worried, it takes a lot to make Naruto this sad. She slowly approached him and sat down next to him. With extreme care she draped her left arm around his shoulders.

"Naruto what happened to make you this sad?" Ino asked the dreaded question.

"Today is the 4 month anniversary of that day." Naruto said his voice above a whisper. He was clenching his hands tightly into fists, Ino noticed that a little bit of blood was dripping through his fingers.

"What anniversary?" Ino knew the answer she just wanted Naruto to confirm it.

"Ino you know I can't tell you, but it's the day that Sakura-chan changed." The blonde boy said going back to calling Sakura, Sakura-chan.

"Where is she then?"

Naruto smashed his hands into his face so fast that it made Ino jump a little. He started to pull his hair really hard as his nails dug into his scalp. "I DON'T KNOW!!" He shouted out, his voice dripping with pain.

Ino quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and tried to get him to let go of his hair. When he didn't budge Ino decided to yell at him. "Naruto you're hurting yourself stop this!"

Apparently what she said made him stop his antics. His hands dropped to the concrete floor as his head sunk lifelessly down to his chest. Ino was about to talk to him again when Naruto started to speak softly.

"It's my fault that this happened to her in the first place." He started. Ino knew better than to interrupt him because this was new information. Tears worked their way down his cheeks but he still went on. "If I would have been there to protect her then he wouldn't have done that. If I brought him back in the first place he wouldn't have turned evil. I'M SO WEAK!!!" Then he broke down in a fit of body shaking sobs.

Quickly Ino wrapped her arms around his body as he cried into her shoulder. '_Whatever happened to Sakura has to be eating away at Naruto's heart. I feel so bad for him. Sakura is his whole world whether it was chasing after her, being her teammate, or being her best friend. Since Naruto has no parents Sakura is one of his most precious people. So whatever happens to her kills him inside and if there was a chance for him to stop it and he didn't then he'll never forgive himself._' She knew that this was all Sasuke's fault. Whatever he did to Sakura made both his teammates suffer terribly. If leaving them 3 years ago wasn't enough to hurt them, then whatever he did to Sakura cracked the close friendship between Team 7. Ino promised herself that if she was to ever see Sasuke again she would slit his throat with a rusty kunai.

The two blondes stayed like that for sometime until Hinata came out to tell them that break was over. Of course when she saw that her boyfriend was crying she quickly ran to his side to see what happened.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked concern written all over her face.

Naruto gently pushed Ino off of him and wiped his eyes. Turning to his girlfriend he smiled brightly at her. "Ino-chan told me that they were discontinuing my favorite brand of ramen. Sorry that I got to emotional on you Ino." He gave her the look to play along.

Ino sighed at the boy before she went with him on the game. "Naruto the next time you cry over something make sure that it's a good reason. Not everyone will let you cry on their shoulder because of ramen." It had a double meaning to it but only Naruto got it for he nodded his head and stood up.

Hinata shook her head at her boyfriend's antics. "Naruto there's more to life than ramen. I seriously thought that you were upset over something important." The two started to walk away but they noticed that someone wasn't with them.

Naruto turned his head to look at Ino, who was still on the ground. "Ino are you coming or not?"

Ino looked up at the blue sky, then she turned her head to look at the two. "I don't think so. I think I'm going to look for Sakura. I have a strong feeling that she needs someone with her today."

That comment threw Naruto off a little. He remembered back in their genin days when Ino couldn't care less about Sakura's feelings, but now it looked like they really were starting to become best friends again.

He started to walk away again but not before giving Ino one final word. "I might not know exactly where Sakura is, but if I were you I would look at the places that you two always hanged out at when you were younger. It's a great place to start looking." Then he left with Hinata at his side leaving Ino all alone.

Ino smiled at the blonde's retreating back having somewhat of an idea where Sakura was. "Naruto you can be such a baka." Ino whispered to herself.

----------------

'_Dammit I looked almost everywhere, where could she be?_' Ino thought to herself as she walked down an abandoned street. It was now almost sunset and she'd been searching for Sakura for around 4 hours. She looked at the park that they used to play in, their apartment, the academy, Team 7's training grounds, the Hokage Tower, EVERYWHERE!

"Naruto you could have given me a better clue." Ino ranted to herself.

Suddenly she realized what street she was on. It was the Haruno Clan district. This was where all of Sakura's family members lived for generations. Every member owned one house on the street and even though they weren't as large as the Uchiha mansions they were still fairly big.

Ino stopped in her tracks, her eyes were wide in shock as realization hit her full force. "She's been home the whole time. I remember now we always used to hang out at Sakura's house. Her mother used to make the best food." A faraway look crossed her face as she remembered Haruno Sora's famous home cooked meals.

Grinning that she finally understood what Naruto was refering to she made a mad dash to Sakura's house. "Don't worry Sakura you won't be alone for long!" She declared but added as an after thought. "Though I'm not telling her how long it took me to find her."

Sakura's house was always the house at the end of the street because it was the Clan Leader's house. Apparently that right belonged to Haruno Tenshi, but when he died it was passed on to his only daughter. Most of the Haruno's were killed in the ninja wars so the only important ones left were Tenshi and Sakura, now only Sakura remained.

'_That has to be a hard burden to hold. Being the only member of your clan left, maybe that's why Sasuke went completely insane. In my own way I'm kind of glad that I still have family members left. I would hate to be the only Yamanaka left._' Once Ino thought that she felt terrible. It wasn't Sakura's fault that she had no one left except for her mother. Ino was just happy that her best friend at least still had her mom.

Ino saw that she was nearing Sakura's house because she just passed the dented mailbox that she always ran past as a child. Actually the reason the mailbox was dented in the first place was because Sakura didn't look where she was going and slammed her forehead right into the hard metal. Once Sakura saw a little bit of her blood slide down her face she started crying and screaming. Thank god Sora was nearby to calm Sakura down because Ino didn't know what to do, they were only 7. Ino was amazed that Sora calmed the pink haired girl down in the first place. Of course Sakura always tried her hardest to be strong for her mother no matter what. Ino never met anyone who didn't love their mom more, and as terrible as it sounded she didn't even love her parents as much as Sakura loved her mom.

She reached the front door and noticed that it was left slightly open. The blonde sighed in annoyance at Sakura's inability to shut a door all the way. That was one bad habit that Sakura had to drop. As quietly as she could she opened the door and eased herself in the building. Ino decided that she would surprise Sakura instead of shouting for her.

The first thing that she noticed was the fact that all the lights were out and it was extremely dark. The second thing was that Sakura's black boots were neatly placed by the front door.

"Well there's no doubt about it, Sakura's in here somewhere." Ino said to herself, taking her shoes off and putting them beside Sakura's. Even though Ino was here a lot in her youth she had actually only been in Sakura's room, the living room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. Anywhere else seemed unimportant or Sora didn't want them to play in that room.

Suddenly Ino heard the sound of a piano playing. She was so startled by the noise that she jumped in the air and smacked her head into the wall.

"Dammit that hurt." Ino said gently rubbing her head to ease the throbbing.

Only when the pain went away did Ino actually take notice of the music again. It was a slow melody that seemed very emotional, if you could describe it as that. The way it sounded made it feel like the music itself was crying, like it was in some horrible pain. No matter what way you looked at it the music was beautiful and soothing to the ears.

"I wonder who could be playing it?" Ino asked herself mesmerized by the soft melody that seemed to tug at her heart.

She followed the noise figuring that if she found the person playing she could ask where Sakura was. It seemed that the closer she got to the musician the sadder the music became. Soon she was able to tell that the person was singing as well.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The singer was definately a female, no man could sound like that. Ino was amazed that someone could sound so beautiful, but yet sound so broken at the same time.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

Na na na na na na na

As Ino walked up a staircase she couldn't help the tear that slipped from her right eye. This person seemed to be in so much pain, the way the melody played and the song itself. It was all so sad.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

Something seemed to smell like blood. It was probably dry by now, but still you could smell it. '_What could have happened here?_' Ino asked herself.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

A shiver ran down Ino's spine, as she started to hug herself to bring her some sort of comfort. The sun already set so it was now night and of all days it turned out to be a full moon. Ino walked down a lone hallway that was pitch black. She could tell that there was a door at the end of the hallway because light shown through the cracks.

Ino slowly made her way to the door, the music getting louder by the second as the artist's sorrow filled voice seemed to be stabbing daggers through Ino's heart.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

She's never been in this side of the building before so when she reached the door she couldn't help but tremble in fear. As sad as it sounded she was scared of what was on the other side of the door. It could be anything. '_Come on Ino you are a kunoichi, you've been through worse._' She grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it, hoping that the person on other side didn't hear her.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

She pushed the door open and her breath hitched in her throat when her eyes laid on the person playing the piano. Thanks to the moonlight Ino was able to see the girl's beautiful face as she sang her heart out. Tears streamed down her pale face and her eyes were closed. Ino stood there in the doorway too godsmacked to move an inch.__

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

The girl finished the song, but her eyes remained closed almost like she refused to face reality. Ino decided to make some noise to make her presence known, but it was hard to get the words out of her mouth.

Finally after what seemed like years she was able to utter one word. "Sakura..." She whispered, but because it was so silent it seemed like she screamed it.

Instantly Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Ino in surprise. "Ino what are you doing here?"

Now Ino's mission seemed to come back to her as she walked over to where Sakura was. "I came here to give you company. I figured you needed some."

Sakura turned away from Ino and wiped the tears off of her face. "You're wrong I don't need anyone's company. I want to be alone."

Lightly sitting down next to her Ino placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Then why were you crying?"

"What I do alone is none of your concern!" Sakura snapped still not looking Ino in the face.

A stab of pain hit Ino's heart as Sakura told her those words. "Do you really think like that Sakura? Am I such a pest that you don't want me in your life anymore? Don't worry I'll leave you alone."

She got up and started to walk away from the pink haired girl. Before she was even a foot apart from her Sakura shot her hand out and grabbed her hand. The blonde looked at her hand in confusion, waiting for Sakura to answer.

They both stayed that way in silence, with Ino looking at their joined hands and Sakura still looking the other way. Finally after 5 minutes Sakura spoke. "Ino you're anything but a pest. It's just that...I don't know what to do with myself anymore." Ino's eyes widened in shock when she saw Sakura's body start to shake. A choked sob escaped her throat, the young pinkette placed her free hand over her mouth to still her crying. After a while she continued with what she was saying. "At first I tried to be strong, but the more I started to live the more I started to fall apart. I can't even pretended that nothing ever happened because I can't stop thinking about it. I hate myself so much! I get disgusted with myself everytime I look in the fucking mirror. Sometimes I wished that he killed me too so that I can stop living in this hell, but that wouldn't be fair to any of you. I just don't know what to do anymore! I want this pain to end!" Then Sakura completely broke down in a fit of sobs.

Ino didn't waste anytime in grabbing her best friend and wrapping her up in her arms. Sakura buried her face into the blonde's chest as Ino held onto her in a tight grip. They stayed that way for a long time but Ino didn't mind, her friend needed her and she was only happy to help.

Once Sakura was finally done crying she slowly pulled away from Ino and lightly smiled at her then her eyes landed on her friends soaked shirt. She blushed a little in embarrassment. "Sorry for getting your clothes all wet."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. Sakura just looked so damn cute with that innocent face and childish attitude. "Don't worry about it Saku-chan. Glad that I could help you out." She was completely honest with her words.

"Why do you always call me Saku-chan? It's embarrassing." Sakura pouted, her jade eyes boreing into hers.

'_Must resist the cuteness factor._' Ino thought to herself when she saw Sakura's pout. She looked sooooooo cute when she did it. Right now Ino had the urge to kiss those lips, but she forced that feeling back.

"So do you mind telling me what got you so down? I know that it has something to do with what happened to you 4 months ago." Ino decided to switch the topic to save herself and Sakura's mind. Lord knows what the girl would do if all of a sudden her best friend kissed her.

Almost instantly Sakura's mood switched and she was sad again. She looked away from Ino and bit her bottom lip. "Ino-chan I really don't want to tell you. I don't want to get you involved."

The blonde gently grabbed the young Haruno's chin and moved her head so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Sakura...you're my best friend whether I know about it or not I will get involved. I **want** to get involved because I care about you." Of course both girls didn't realize to what extent that meant.

"Okay I'll tell you, but I'll tell you when I'm ready." Sakura answered shyly, resembling her younger self.

"Can it at least be today? We can talk about something else till you feel that you can talk about it." Ino suggested wanting to know now and not wait months on end. She knew Sakura more than anyone so she knew that this was another excuse to keep her in the dark.

"Ummm...I guess. I would tell you now but I doubt I'm strong enough to tell you at this instant. I promise by the end of the night I'll tell you." Sakura declared smiling shyly at her friend.

"Okay then let's change the topic." Ino muttered to herself trying to find a topic. Her eyes landed on the piano in front of her. "So when did you learn to play the piano? And since when can you sing like that?" She asked wanting to know because for most of her life she was led to believe that Sakura didn't have a musical bone in her body.

Sakura blushed a bright red as she looked at her lap. "I've been playing the piano since I was 4 and I've been singing since I was 7. My dad used to play the piano when he was younger and when my mom discovered that I had a lot of talent she forced me to take lessons."

Ino was shocked that she had been playing for so long. Well it explained why she was so good. Though she couldn't help but be a little hurt that her friend never told her. "And why haven't I heard about this till now. I thought we were friends?" Okay so she was a little harsh, but come on she was just finding this stuff out even though they'd been friends for years!

The medic nin winced at Ino's harsh tone not understanding why she was so mad about this. "To be honest I was kind of embarrassed to tell you. I mean whoever heard of a kunoichi who can play the piano? It was something that would never help me on the battlefield. Besides it felt like it was a special secret between me and my mom. I loved those moments when it was just me playing one of dad's songs to her and she would just get this smile on her face. She looked like an angel when she smiled like that! I guess another reason why I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to ruin my bonding with my mom." Sakura finished a serene smile on her face as she told her that story.

The blonde felt happy for her friend, but then she went over the first thing she said to her and instantly became upset again. "Sakura why would you ever be embarrassed about something like that!" Ino exclaimed. She honestly thought it was awesome that Sakura could play the piano like that.

"Ino come on you were the most popular girl in our class! I didn't want you to look down on me." She told her friend all traces of her earlier happiness gone.

Ino reached her hand out, clasped Sakura's hand, and gently squeezed it. "I would never look down on you Sakura. Please tell me you got that by now."

Sakura smiled thoughtfully to herself. "Of course I realized that now, but back then I didn't. I alway's thought that I was your shadow, your sidekick, one of your inferiors. Desperately I tried to be your equal. Even going as far as to act and dress like you! At some point in time I guess I realized that in order for you to actually acknowledge me for who I am I had to break away from you. I regret that I ever did it and yet at the same time I don't. To be honest I wouldn't be the person I am today if I stayed as your friend, but also I can't forget that your friendship was what gave me confidence. I guess I was foolish." She finished sadly placing her other hand over top of Ino's.

"Your not the only fool Sakura. I was so wrapped up in Sasuke that I completely forgot about your feelings. Then when you announced that you liked him instead of being happy for you I was mad. Maybe if I was more aware of your feelings then I could have figured out that you didn't even like him." Ino replied not letting Sakura take all the blame.

"To be honest back then I had a crush on Shikamaru not Sasuke." Sakura said making Ino look at her like she was crazy.

"You actually liked that lazy ass back then! Sheesh Naruto was better than Shikamaru back then! Of all people are you sure you liked him?" Ino questioned not being able to wrap this information around her head.

Sakura blushed a little and giggled nervously to show her discomfort. "Don't ask me I just liked him! You think I'm not weirded out by that enough! Besides who are you to talk when you went out with him and slept with him!"

Instead of answering her Ino started to laugh making Sakura look at her like she was crazy. "Ino are you on something?" The pink haired girl asked.

"No I just can't help but laugh everytime someone talks about me and Shika dating. That whole 6 months was so weird. We still couldn't believe that we went out together." Ino explained once she stopped laughing.

"Yamanaka I still think you're on something." Sakura declared crossing her arms over her chest.

Ino decided that instead of making a clever retort she would just tackle Sakura to the ground. So with quick reflexes Ino shoved into Sakura, catching the young girl off guard. Both fell to the ground in a heep with Ino on the top.

Sakura groaned in pain because she bashed her head on the floor. Her eyes were shut tight and she could feel a body pressed tightly to hers.

On shakey hands Ino tried to prop herself up but ended up falling on top of Sakura again. '_Okay maybe this wasn't one of my most well thought out plans._'

Soon she realized that her head was right beside Sakura's right ear. Once again she tried to push herself up, but just when she was about to she got a wiff of her friends hair. It smelt of strawberries and cherry blossoms, how ironic that she smelled just like a cherry blossom and resembled one too! At that exact time that she smelled Sakura's hair her mind completely shut down and her body took control. Which wasn't a good thing for both of them.

Gently Ino scooted closer to the pinkette's ear. She had no idea what she was doing but for some reason words spilled out of her mouth. "Do you want to experience something amazing?" Her voice was so husky and filled with lust that it even scared her. Never in her life had she gotten this turned on by someone and all she did was smell her hair!

When Ino said those words a memory seemed to have triggered inside Sakura's head.

-----------

_Rough lips lowered down to her ear. She struggled against his grip, but he was too powerful. With all his might he bit her ear lobe, drawing blood where he bit her. Sakura would never give him the satisfaction to see her in pain so she just screamed inside mentally._

_"Do you want to experience something amazing?" The man asked taunting her. She could feel his disgusting smirk against the crook of her neck before he took a taste of her neck._

-----------

"Stop..." Sakura whispered weakly as Ino was about to gently suckle on her ear lobe. "Please..."

Almost instantly Ino jumped off of Sakura acting like the girl was on fire. Her voice sounded so frightened that it snapped Ino out of her lust filled daze.

'_Was I just about to do what I thought that I was about to do? If it was almost suck on Sakura's ear lobe then I'm right. OH MY GOD!!! Seriously what is wrong with me I like MEN not WOMEN!_' Ino shouted mentally in her mind.

A soft sniffle brought the blonde out of her thoughts. Looking down at her best friend she realized that she was crying again only much harder than before. Keeping a hand over her mouth the girl tried to cover her sobs, but soon they were getting louder and harder to manage. Her eyes held a look of pure fear as her whole body shook.

Ino reached out to grab Sakura's shoulder, but the girl pushed herself away from her and backed herself up against the wall. Her arms were covering her head and she was shaking really bad. She almost looked like a scared little animal with the way she was cowering.

Quickly Ino went over to Sakura and tried to snap some sense into her. "Sakura it's me, Ino. I'm not going to hurt you." She calmly told her even though her mind was the exact opposite.

Once again she tried to touch Sakura's shoulder but when her hand barely grazed her left shoulder the young girl shuddered and screamed out. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!"

The blonde stood frozen in shock at her best friend's outburst. Never in her life had she seen Sakura so hysterical and scared. Pain shot through Ino's heart knowing that somehow she triggered this fear inside of her.

"Sakura please calm down you know that I would never hurt you. This isn't like you at all." Ino tried to say to her friend who was now was hugging her knees close to her chest.

To the Yamanaka's shock the young Haruno answered her. "Yes it is. Ever since that night this is all that I've been feeling, especially at night when I'm all alone." Slowly but surely the girl was starting to calm down but she refused to let Ino touch her.

After Sakura was done freaking out Ino decided to ask the one question that had been bothering her for weeks now. "Sakura what did Sasuke do to you that made you feel like this?"

Sakura took a deep breathe and pulled her knees closer to her body. "He took away two of the most important things in my life." Then she started to tell her story.

------------------

_(4 Months Ago)_

_"Naruto what the hell!" Sakura yelled when she saw Naruto devour 15 bowls of ramen in under 5 minutes. "If you keep eating like that you're on a one way ticket to the hospital!"_

_Naruto lowered his 16th bowl of ramen to grin at his teammate. "Well then I have a chance to spend more time with you." He flirted with her before going back to eating._

_Sakura blushed a little but soon got over it and bopped him on the head. "Baka."_

_Right now Naruto and Sakura were eating at the ramen bar. They had been there for about an hour. Kakashi came to eat as well but left early because he had papers to fill out for Tsunade. Today was the only day that Team 7 had no missions in over a month! Tsunade figured that they needed a day off._

_"So Naruto how's your training going?" Sakura asked to make small talk. It was only 7 in the afternoon and she didn't feel like going home real early._

_Quickly Naruto started talking animatedly about a super cool jutsu that Jiraiya was teaching him. For the next hour they talked about how their training had been going and how crazy their sensei's were. Of course they knew how the othe'rs training had been going but it was nice to talk more in depth about the topic._

_"Hey put this bill on Kakashi-sensei's tab." Naruto told the cook once he saw how much the food cost._

_"You know when Kaka-sensei finds out he won't be too happy." Sakura said as they walked out of the restaurant._

_Naruto placed his hands on the back of his head and snorted. "Does it matter Sakura-chan? He's a super pervert that deserves to be punished. Same thing with Ero-sannin."_

_The pinkette smirked at her teammate silently agreeing with him. "__**TAKE THAT PERVERTS!!**__" Inner Sakura screamed in Sakura's head._

_Suddenly Sakura remembered that her mother wanted her home before 9 tonight. She looked at a clock hanging in a store window and winced at the time. Damn if she didn't hurry she would be late and her mother was never a pleasant person to deal with when you broke curfew._

_"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to leave right now or my mom will kill me." Sakura interrupted whatever the blonde boy was ranting about._

_A sad look passed Naruto's face and Sakura felt like kicking herself at her stupidity. The poor boy never knew what it was like to have parents so whenever someone brought up that subject he would get all depressed._

_"Hey I'll make it up to you. How about you take me out on a date?" Sakura suggested knowing that this would brighten the boy's mood considerably._

_Instantly a huge grin was plastered on Naruto's face. "Do you really mean it Sakura-chan? A real date?"_

_"Yes but we'll talk about it later. Bye Naruto." She ran in the direction of her house hoping that she wouldn't break curfew._

_Ever since her grandparents had died 2 years ago it had just been her and Sora living in the Haruno distict. When she was a little girl her mother would always leave all the house lights on when she was out past dark. That way when she got scared of the dark she would always know that her mom was there for her. It brought a sense of comfort everytime she saw those lights on this dark and lonely street._

_That was why when she saw that the lights weren't on Sakura got a sense of foreboding. _

_Never in all her life had her mom ever forgot to turn the lights on for her. Still she ran to her house but made sure to take precaution to the things around her._

_Reaching her house a couple of minutes later, Sakura slowly opened the front door. She got a very bad feeling in her stomach once she entered the building and shut the door behind her. _

_"Ummm...mom I'm home!" Sakura nervously called out. When her mother didn't answer Sakura took a kunai out of her pouch and held it close to her side._

_Soon she checked every room hoping to find her mom sleeping in one of them. 'It doesn't seem like someone broke in and there doesn't seem to be a struggle. Mom was a kunoichi so if she was attacked she would put up a fight. Watch she's probably sleeping by the piano like she usually does.' Sakura thought over in her mind. Well it wasn't the first time her mom randomly fell asleep somewhere since she spent half the nights worrying over Sakura whenever she went out on a mission. Ever since her father passed away Sora had found it really hard to let her only daughter go out on dangerous missions._

_Sakura walked to the music room knowing that her mother was probably in there. She reached the long hallway that led to the room and she was once again struck with a feeling of dread. Her senses were telling her something was terribly wrong and she should just turn the other way around. The young girl paid no heed to her feelings playing them off as a little childish fear._

_Once she reached the door Sakura gently pushed it open. The first thing she noticed were the candles placed in certain parts of the room to illuminate the room. The second thing she noticed was that her mom wasn't sitting at the piano._

_Now Sakura was starting to get scared. "Mom are you in here?" She asked as she walked into the room._

_Out of nowhere she heard a muffled noise on her right. Sakura quickly turned her head and felt her breath leave her._

_There was a figure hanging on the wall. The thing that freaked her out though was how the person was being suspended on the wall. Knives were stabbed into the persons wrists, shoulders, legs, and stomach. Blood flowed steadily from underneath the persons feet as the figure moaned in pain. All you could smell was the scent of blood as it stained the walls the person was suspended from._

_Sakura walked closer to the person and upon closer examination she discovered who the person hanging on the wall was. Pale blond hair was sticking to the persons femine face as their mouth was covered by tape._

_Tears welled up in the young girls eyes as she ran to the woman, still making sure to hold onto her kunai. "Mom are you okay? What happened?" She pleaded with the barely conscious figure of her mother._

_It looked like whatever funk Sora was in seemed to disappear when she heard her daughter's voice. Slowly she lifted her head to see her daughter's concerned face. Suddenly she saw a black figure right behind Sakura. She tried to get her attention by warning her._

_Of course Sakura didn't understand a word her mom was trying to say. "Mom wait a second let me remove that piece of tape." She quickly ripped the tape off causing Sora to gasp in pain, but she got over that once she saw the dark figure._

_"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!!" Sora shouted with all her might, but it was too late. _

_Sakura didn't even have a chance to turn around before she felt a stab of pain in her neck. Her kunai fell to the floor with a loud clang. One musclar arm was wrapped around her neck while the other arm was injecting something into her body._

_Soon Sakura felt her eyelids droop as sleep overcame her, but before she fell into a dreamless sleep a voice whispered into her ear. "Go to sleep now Sakura. The fun will soon begin." Then her body fell limp as she fell asleep._

----------------

_Sakura could vaguely hear voices talking to each other. She realized that she was in a lot of pain and she couldn't sense her chakra at all. Her eyes weren't open and she noticed that she seemed to be laying in a weird position. Deciding that it would be better to pretend to be asleep she listened intently to the voices. _

_"Hmmm...looks like you only have a couple of minutes left to live." A cocky voice drawled out. The way the person talked seemed so familar to her but she couldn't put a name or a face to this person. _

_"I don't care what happens to me just leave Sakura alone." Another voice said. Sakura reconized this voice as her mothers._

_"You mean if I did something like this." Sakura heard the sound of feet walking towards her. Before she could even grasp what was happening she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and was sent flying into a wall. She realized that this asshole kicked her really hard in the stomach. _

_"SAKURA!!!" Sora screamed to her daughters prone body. "Why are you doing this? Weren't you two on the same team? I thought you were friends?"_

_'Wait what did she just say?' Sakura thought as she struggled to get up. She decided that it wouldn't be wise to pretend to be sleeping when this person would willingly kick her while she was down._

_The voice of her attacker brought her out of her thoughts. "Well looks like you're finally up. We missed your company." Whoever this person was seemed to be mocking her and it pissed her off._

_Her eyes were stilled closed as she sat up against the wall breathing heavily. It seemed that just moving her body put a great effort on her stamina._

_The man started clicking his tongue. "Well this won't do at all. I want you to see me when I take the life of your weak mother."_

_Suddenly she felt a hand place itself on top on her head. His fingers clenched into a fist grabbing a huge piece on her hair. The person slowly picked up Sakura by her hair causing the young girl to scream in pain. The last time someone grabbed her hair like that was in the chuunin exams where she ended up cutting half of it off._

_"Why don't you shut the hell up!" The man commanded before slamming the pinkettes head into the wall. _

_Tears started to form in the young girls eyes. This hurt like hell and that blow to the head didn't help her at all. Apparently the man must have realized that he was really hurting her because he let go of her hair but before she fell back to the ground he wrapped his hand around her throat._

_"Now open your eyes Sakura." The man told her, but when Sakura didn't heed to this demands he pressed roughly against her throat. "OPEN YOUR EYES!!"_

_She was so scared that she had no choice but to listen to him. With great diffculty Sakura slowly opened her jade green eyes. Once her eyes landed on the figure she felt like she was smacked right in the face._

_Onyx eyes stared coldly into her shocked ones, black hair shining by the candle light. An evil smirked was placed on his face, and even though he looked menacing he was still as handsome as ever._

_"Sa...Sasuke?" Sakura choked out glad that she was able to drop the kun that she normally attached to his name._

_If it was possible Sasuke's smirk got even bigger when Sakura talked. Oh he loved it when people looked at him in fear. "Aren't you happy I'm here?" He joked with her loving her pain. Hell he practically could taste it and he savored every minute of it._

_"You're supposed to be with that snake-bastard! You're a missing nin Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed not understanding why he was here when the last time she saw him he wanted nothing to do with Team 7. He tried to kill Naruto and her even though they hadn't seen each other for two and a half years._

_"Doing what I should have done when I was thirteen." Sasuke replied dropping Sakura to the floor. He almost laughed when he saw her wince in pain. _

_He turned away from her and started to walk over to the woman hanging on the wall. Sakura tried to stand up and stop him but her legs gave out under her and she landed face first on the ground. Sasuke got closer to her mom and unsheathed his long sword._

_"DON'T HURT HER!!!" Sakura screamed out the tears that were in her eyes freely falling down her cheeks. She tried to stand up again put it proved to be futile._

_"Hahahaha. Like you can really do anything in your position. You're far too weak to stop me." Sasuke taunted her now facing Sora. He smiled at the young girl's desperation, it reminded him of when he was younger and he tried to stop his brother from killing his clan._

_"So any last words." The dark haired man asked his victim. It was a tradition that he followed by when he first started killing people. He would give them their last words and then he would take their life. _

_Sora slowly picked up her head. She knew that either way she was going to die whether by this boy's blade or blood loss. The dying woman looked past her murderer and into the eyes of her daughter. The poor girl was desperate to save her and she clearly saw the fear in her eyes. 'Tenshi looks like Sakura is like you in more ways than one. Trying everything in her power to save the ones she loved. Just like you.' She thought to herself a serene smile on her face. She did what her husband wanted her to do and that was raise their daughter right._

_"Sakura...it's okay please don't cry anymore. Don't be so sad over my death at least I'll be with your father in heaven. My only regret is that I'll be leaving you all alone and that was the one thing that I never wished on you. Maybe thats why I was such an overbearing mother. I just hope that you understand that I love you more than life itself. Your father and I will look out for you in heaven. Please live a long and happy life Sakura that's my only wish. I love you honey." Sora finished saying her final farewells just as Sasuke plunged his sword into her heart, killing her instantly._

_"NOOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed in horror, witnessing the murder of the one person that she loved above everyone else. Now she was truly and completely alone._

_Laughter brought Sakura out of her sadness. She looked to the person laughing feeling her hatred for him start to boil inside of her. _

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Sakura declared with newfound strength as she stood up and ran at Sasuke. The pinkette pulled her hand back ready to punch him in the face._

_When she was barely an inch away from him something latched onto her arms and pulled her back. Sakura was caught off guard and couldn't fight the things from sending her flying back into a wall. Her body groaned in protest as she tried to move her arms finding that whatever attacked her was holding her up against the wall. She turned her head to discover that snakes were attached to both of her forearms, blood leaked from the bite marks. It seemed that somehow they came out of the wall._

_"I thought that you were going to kill me?" Sasuke asked still standing in front of Sora's body._

_"Oh don't worry I will kill you. You just caught me off guard." Sakura panted feeling her energy start to go away again._

_"Looks like the poison I gave you is working. That's good." Sasuke said putting his sword away._

_Now Sakura understood why she was so low on chakra that bastard had poisoned her! "Hmph... looks like you have to resort to dirty tricks in order to defeat your opponents." _

_Just like the last time they met Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her. She was so caught off guard that she gasped in fright. The Uchiha smirked at her discomfort before punching her in the face._

_Sakura refused to show him that she was in pain so she took the hit without a word. Apparently Sasuke was angered by her lack of emotion so he punched her in the stomach. _

_Again the pinkette made no sound which pissed him off more. Hit after hit, but still Sakura took the pain even though she wished she was dead right now. It hurt so damn much, the physical and mental pain._

_Blood stained the boy's fists and he relished at the feeling. Ever since he joined Orochimaru he found that blood seemed to be some sort of comfort in him. _

_He brought his fist back and prepared for another blow when Sakura's weak voice stopped him._

_"Why...why did you do this?" She asked unemotionally. Her head was down and she was panting. Her body was about to give out on her but she refused to show any weakness to her mother's killer._

_Sasuke laughed cruely at the girl. Placing his left hand under her chin and gently lifting her head up so that they were face to face. Using his right hand he gently caressed her right cheek. "Because Sakura I'm here to finish what I was supposed to do when I was 13." He explained to her treating her like a child._

_When the young girl looked at him in confusion he decided to go further in depth. "I told you on that night that I broke my bonds with you and Naruto. I figured that after I left you on that bench and tried to kill Naruto that you two would take a hint. To my surprise you two are more stubborn than I imagined._

_"When I saw that you two were still chasing after me even though its been two and a half years I knew that I had to do something else. Apparently neither of you gives a damn about what happens to you so I had to come up with a plan to finally break my bonds with Team 7. I thought about my past with you guys and I realized where your strength and your weaknesses truly lie. Your precious people! But I had to find the one person that you two hold above everyone else. Naruto's was very easy and after much thinking so was yours._

_"Naruto always cared for you above everyone else and would give his life up for you just so you would be happy. He finds his inner strength in you and when you're sad or hurt he feels it too. Face it Sakura whether you date him or be his friend you will always be his center of the universe._

_"With you was a little more difficult because to be honest I never really got to know you for who you are. So I spied on you for the past couples weeks. I realized that your friends are your planets and your mother is your sun. That is logical because your parents are always who you care about the most no matter how they treat you. I myself treasured my mother more than anything in the world and lived under my father's words." He was about to continue when Sakura rudely interrupted him._

_"Sasuke I never found you the type to ramble on. Why don't you get to the fucking point!" Sakura demanded not wanting him anywhere near her right now._

_If Sasuke was about to hit her he decided against it for he knew she would pay for it later. _

_"Anyway I decided to break our bonds by hurting the people closest to you and Naruto. I remember I was so hurt and lost when Itachi killed my parents so I settled on killing your mother while you watch helplessly. I see that my plan worked because I doubt you see me as a friend anymore." _

_"You're right about that one, but Naruto won't stop chasing after you Sasuke. He still sees you as his best friend." Sakura told him._

_"That's why I need to show him that I have turned completely evil. In order to show him that I need your help." Sasuke said leaning forward a little towards her face._

_"I'll never help you hurt Naruto! I don't care what you do to me but Naruto has suffered enough over the years leave him out of this!" Sakura yelled at the young man in front of her._

_"I can't Sakura. In order to finally break my bonds with Team 7 I have to hurt both of you. Kakashi gave up on me a long time ago and now so have you, all I need to do is have Naruto give up too." _

_"What has Orochimaru done to you Sasuke? Are you that far in the darkness that you'll hurt even your closest friends?" _

_"Ha! Orochimaru showed me the light within the darkness. He gave me what friendship could not and that was power, but in order to get stronger I have to truly destroy my friendship."_

_"Then why not just kill Naruto and I? Why are you letting us live if you don't want us to be your friends anymore. You didn't even hesitate when you killed my mom so why are you letting us live?" Sakura questioned not understanding Sasuke at all. She tried to keep her emotions in check but it was getting harder and harder not to cry when out of the corner of her eye she saw her mom's corpse. It didn't help that she was being touched by her mom's killer and that her blood was being smeared on her cheek._

_"I'm sparing your lives on a whim." Sasuke said those familar words making Sakura's eyes go wide in shock. "Orochimaru has noticed that you guys have been taking care of some Akatsuki members so if we keep you alive then you might take down some more. Also I'd rather enjoy your suffering then just end your life. But enough of that I have to get plan two in motion." _

_"Wha...what is your plan?" Sakura asked hating herself for trembling in fear. _

_Sasuke smirked at Sakura before he told her his plan. "Plan one was to break my bond with you. Plan two is to break my bond with Naruto. It's as simple as that."_

_He leaned in really close to her right ear and whispered evily. "Now it's time for you to experience true fear."_

_The snakes that were holding Sakura to the wall released her and disappeared back into the wall. The pinkette was so drained that she fell into Sasukes arms._

_"Hmmm...looks like this will be fun." Sasuke said lowering the girl on the ground. He stood over top of her a smirk across his features. Slowly he took of his shirt and his oversized purple belt, now he was just wearing his black pants but they were hanging loosely to his body._

_Sakura realized what he was planning to do and she quickly tried to get up. A sharp pain in her ribs caused her to yell out in pain and fall back down to the ground. 'Fuck he must have broken a couple of my ribs with all those punches. Dammit I need to move, I need to get the hell out of here. I can't let him touch me.' She thought over in her mind._

_She tried to get up again but this time Sasuke laid his body over top of hers. Using what little strength she had left she tried to push him off of her so that she could run, but Sasuke gripped both her wrists with one hand and forced them above her head._

_Rough lips lowered down to her ear. She struggled against his grip, but he was too powerful. With all his might he bit her ear lobe, drawing blood where he bit her. Sakura would never give him the satisfaction to see her in pain so she just screamed inside mentally._

_"Do you want to experience something amazing?" The man asked taunting her. She could feel his disgusting smirk against the crook of her neck before he took a taste of her neck._

_Once he drew blood he stopped sucking her neck and went straight to her lips. He wasn't gentle at all and every couple of seconds he would bite her bottom lip. Sasuke forced his tongue in her mouth and explored a little._

_Inside Sakura felt like crying. This was her very first kiss and it was anything but perfect. In fact it was a nightmare and with each touch she felt her soul die little by little._

_Sasuke moved his right hand down to her right breast. She could feel him frown a little before he pulled away from her lips, much to Sakura's delight. But that happiness was short lived as Sasuke uttered this next sentence._

_"These have to go." He told her grabbing the zipper of her vest. _

_"Don't touch me!" Sakura screamed trying hard to get out of his grip. The dark haired Uchiha smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, silencing the girl._

_"You're in no position to give me orders. If you want to blame someone for this blame Naruto and yourself for not giving up on me." Sasuke said unzipping Sakura's vest and ripping it off of her body. _

_The young girl shivered as the cold air hit her exposed stomach. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rule and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what, those who don't take care of their comrades are even lower than trash. Unlike you, Naruto and I follow this way of the ninja. That's why we never stopped searching for you because you were our comrade and our friend." Sakura told the man hoping that she could get him to rethink what he was about to do._

_Sasuke starting laughing at her as he pulled a kunai out of his pouch and cut her bra off revealing her rather large breasts. "What good did that way of the ninja bring you? Look where you're at right now Sakura. It's all because you don't know when to play it smart and give up."_

_He grabbed one of her boobs and moaned at the feel of her breast, while the girl felt like throwing up in disgust. Never in her life had she felt this dirty, this revolted with herself._

_"Looks like the cherry blossom has finally bloomed." Sasuke joked with her before he roughly squeezed her breast causing her to gasp in pain. _

_After a little bit of fondling Sasuke lowered his head down to her left breast. With his tongue he started licking her nipple until it grew hard then without warning he bit it as hard as he could._

_Sakura screamed in pain as Sasuke attacked her chest. When he was done her breasts were bleeding from many bite marks. He pulled her in for another kiss loving every scream she made._

_He pulled away from her and let go of her hands. She tried to get up but Sasuke slapped her across the face causing her to bash her head against the floor and leaving her in a daze._

_"I have to tell you Sakura this is the best night I've had in a while. I mean I get to take a life and get a good fuck. What more could a guy like me ask for?" Sasuke mocked her grabbing his kunai again. _

_With the kunai he sliced a line horizontally across her stomach. It wasn't that deep to cause any life threatening problems, but it was deep enough to make her bleed._

_"You want to know what turns me on the most?" Sasuke asked the young girl as he pulled her pants off and her panties._

_All Sakura did was whimper watching Sasuke take his pants and underwear off revealing his boner. He had the most perfect body and his penis was really big, but Sakura wasn't ready for this. She didn't want this at all she was only 15 years old. Most girls would have already orgasmed at the sight of the Uchiha naked, but Sakura wanted to throw up. 'Please someone help me. I don't want this and I can't do anything to stop this. Someone...Naruto...Tsunade...Ino... anyone please save me!' Sakura screamed inside her head hoping against hope that someone would help her._

_"The sight of a girl's blood." Sasuke told her making Sakura tremble in fear. This wasn't the Sasuke that she grew up with. No this person was a monster. Only a monster would willingly kill for fun and rape someone._

_Sakura tried to sit up again but her head was throbbing and her body was too beaten to move. Sasuke went to her stomach and licked the blood off of her wound. The pinkette looked at him in disgust, but Sasuke just smiled at her, crawled up to her face and kissed her. She wanted to gag at the taste of her own blood in her mouth. _

_Once he was done kissing her Sasuke pulled away and positioned himself to get ready to penetrate her womanhood. To make her even more scared he decided to turn on his sharingan. He found out that women were more frightened of him when he had his bloodline limit activated. One even commented that he looked like a demon with those eyes. _

_Before he started he spread her legs out for a much easier access then he lowered his penis down to Sakura's vagina. He notice the girl tremble in fear and he got turned on even more. He pushed inside her he went further and further till he was literally stopped. _

_The grin that was on Sasuke's face became even wider when he realized what that meant. _

_"Isn't that cute you're still a virgin. Who would have thought that you would be a virgin for this long. This will definitely be more fun than I thought." He pulled himself out of her and positioned himself again._

_Sakura couldn't even brace herself before he plunged himself back inside her. A pain that she had never experienced before shot through her whole body making her cry out. The tears that she held back for so long spilled over as Sakura felt something trickle down her legs. _

_When Sakura first found out about having sex she wanted her first time to be with someone very close and special to her heart. Soon after finding out about sex she found out that a woman's first time was always painful because they had something called a cherry. When it was broken it would cause a lot of pain but Sakura never imagined this. Well she also didn't imagine her first time to be like this. Being raped by who she used to consider a close friend while her mother's corpse wasn't even 10 feet away from her._

_Sasuke pulled out and the young girl noticed that his dick was covered in blood. __**Her blood.**__ She didn't even have enough time to take a breath before he thrusted himself back inside her, this time the pain was doubled._

_In, out, in, out. Was all that that bastard did for what seemed like forever. The pain never got better it only increased and Sakura was about to go insane. With each thrust she cried out in pain and she knew that her privates were bleeding really bad. It didn't help that she was staring into the eyes of the devil himself. She felt so dirty and digusting._

_After what seemed like ages Sasuke yelled in escasty as he orgasmed inside of her. Lowering his head he captured her lips and once again roughly bit her lip. This time Sakura didn't feel it because she was completely numb. First her mother was killed right in front of her and then she was brutally raped by someone that she thought she could trust._

_"Sakura that was soooo good thank you." Sasuke evily smiled at her. He took himself out of her and stood up putting his pants and underwear back on. He picked his sword up and started mocking her. "You have no idea what it means to me that I was your first."_

_Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Both didn't expect someone to come so Sasuke went into a fighting stance. _

_A voice started shouting out. "Sakura-chan I'm sorry for coming by so late, but you forgot your wallet at the ramen bar. I wouldn't have come in but I thought I heard screaming so I wanted to check on you." It was Naruto on the other side of the door. Sasuke relaxed his stance and put his sword away then he picked up Sakura by the hair and propped her up against the wall. They heard the sound of a door knob turning before it was pushed open._

_Naruto stepped into the room with a confused look on his face wondering why there were candles everywhere. He could smell fresh blood which caused him to pull a kunai out of his weapon pouch._

_"Naruto glad you could join us." Sasuke called out to him making the blonde turn his head in their direction. He saw the dead body on the wall and a completely bruised, bleeding, and naked Sakura sitting up against the wall. That was when he saw a half naked Sasuke right beside her with a cocky smirk on his face._

_The kunai dropped loudly to the ground as he took in everything with horrified eyes. Never in his life had he seen anything so graphic and terrible._

_"Sas...Sasuke...what did you do to Sakura?" Naruto choked out not believing what he was seeing. Sasuke was their friend he wouldn't do what he thought he did? He couldn't be that evil?_

_"What does it looked like I did dobe? I killed her mother and raped her, but not before I got a few punches in." Sasuke said this like someone would talk about the weather._

_"YOU BASTARD!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" Naruto screamed as the kyuubi's chakra starting to spill out. His nails started to sharpen and his mouth started to grow canine teeth. Also his whiskers started to become thicker as his eyes turned a blood red._

_"To break my bonds with you two. This is what happens when you can't take a hint and leave me alone. Blame yourselves not me."_

_"YOU BASTARD I THOUGHT THAT YOU CARED ABOUT HER!! I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING AS TERRIBLE AS THIS!!"_

_"What? Mad that you didn't get to her first? Well you snooze you lose Naruto."_

_"ROARRRRRRR!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!" _

_"Now I think my work here is done. Goodbye Sakura, dobe." Sasuke said grabbing the rest of his clothes and getting ready to leave._

_"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!!! THIS TIME I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto screamed, a tail starting to form behide his back._

_Sasuke looked back at his ex-best friend. "Do you really think that you should chase after me? I believe that Sakura needs you more than I do."_

_As if to prove a point Sakura whimpered in pain causing Naruto to look in her direction. When he turned his head back to where Sasuke was he realized that he was gone. "Dammit he will pay." Naruto whispered under his breath._

_Another whimper from Sakura caused Naruto to revert back to normal and run to her side. He winced at all the cuts and bruises on her body then he looked down to her private area. It was covered in blood and seamen. Her face was contorted in pain and her eyes looked so lifeless._

_Naruto slowly touched her shoulder causing Sakura to violently flinch and scream. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!!"_

_He looked at his best friend in shock, but he really couldn't blame her for acting this way. _

_Tears fell down his face, he couldn't save her. He promised himself that he would always be there for her no matter what, but Sasuke managed to do something like this._

_"Sakura please calm down it's me Naruto. I promise that I won't hurt you." Naruto reasoned with her taking his jacket off and draping it over her naked body._

_Apparently his words snapped her out of it because she threw herself into his arms. She cried into his chest making the blonde hate himself even more._

_"Sakura we have to take you to the hospital." He told her once she stopped crying._

_"NO!! I don't want anyone finding out about this!" Sakura shouted pulling away from Naruto a little to look him in the eyes._

_"You need to be checked out! At least let me take you to Tsunade's home. You and I both know she will understand." _

_"Um...I don't know Naruto. This isn't something that I want everyone to know."_

_"I'm taking you there anyway. Sakura you need to be healed and who better to heal you than Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto then picked Sakura up bridal style. The pinkette screamed from the intense pain and the blonde felt his heart break in two._

_He made sure that the jacket was securely on top of her. He would have used her clothes but Sasuke ripped them to shreds. Besides he assumed that Tsunade had spare clothes for her anyway._

_Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Naruto ran at top speed to Tsunades house. Sakura was panting heavily and he could feel her blood seeping through his clothes. About five minutes later he made it to the hokages three story house. He knew she was still up because the lights were on, he just prayed to god that she wasn't drunk off her ass._

_Suddenly Sakura started coughing, her whole body shook with each cough. Instantly Naruto stopped and looked down at her clearly concerned. Once he saw that she was coughing up blood he started running again for fear of losing her. Soon Sakura passed out from the pain and just laid limply in her friends arms._

_They reached the front door and Naruto didn't even bother knocking so he just kicked it open._

_"WHO THE HELL IS THERE!!" screamed Tsunade as she ran out of her living room and towards her front door. She was very pissed off because she was in the middle of an important meeting with Jiraiya and Kakashi about what to do with Orochimaru and Akatsuki._

_Naruto ran into the house and towards the pissed off blonde. "Tsunade Sakura-chan was attacked and you have to heal her quickly or she will die!" _

_Instantly Tsunade's pissed off look was replaced with one of concern. "Naruto what happened? Where is she?" That was when Naruto realized that Sakura was being completely covered by his jacket. He didn't want her getting sick while he ran outside in the cold._

_"She's underneath my jacket, but lets lay her down somewhere. Every movement I make causes her extreme pain." Naruto said._

_"Okay follow me then." Tsunade told him acting very serious now that she knew that one of her precious people's life was on the line._

_Before they even walked into the other room two voices stopped them. "What's going on Tsunade, who was at the door?" Jiraiya asked coming out of the living room along with Kakashi._

_Kakashi caught on more quickly because he smelled blood and he saw the scared look on Naruto's face. "Naruto what happened?"_

_"Please let me set her down first before I explain myself." Naruto replied following Tsunade into her bedroom. The Hokage quickly ripped off the comforter and then grabbed more white sheets to place on the bed. Once she was done she motioned for the young blonde to place Sakura on the bed._

_"I think that the men should leave now." Tsunade said to the males in the room. Naruto pushed the two older men out the door and shut it behind him._

_Gently Tsunade removed the jacket and gasped when she laid eyes on her student. Tears fell down her cheeks but she wiped them away and started to heal her._

_About halfway through Sakura woke up. "I'm glad that you're finally up. You worried me so much!" Tsunade exclaimed still healing the young girl. Right now she was trying to repair all the bite marks on her breasts._

_Sakura didn't respond to her which made the woman worry. "Naruto didn't tell me what happened to you so can you tell me?" _

_The young girl looked at her sensei then turned away from her too ashamed to look at her. "Sasuke came back."_

_"WHAT!!! How did that happen!!"_

_"I have no idea, but I was hanging out with Naruto like I normally do. Well I went home and to summarize it for you Sasuke injected a poison in me that drains all my chakra then he knocked me out. When I woke up he hit me a couple of times and then he killed my mother right in front of me. Then he went back to beating me before he raped me." Sakura finished trying really hard not to cry her heart out._

_Tsunade sort of realized that something like that happened to her because of the state she was in, but still it was a hard to grasp. She knew how much Sakura loved her mother so that was a blow to both of them because Tsunade was good friends with Sora. She watched her grow up right in front of her eyes and she even had the honor of giving birth to the girl she was currently healing. Oh how fate liked to hurt the innocent ones._

_The blonde haired woman quickly wrapped Sakura up in her arms giving her a tight hug. _

_"Sakura it's okay to cry at times like these. You lost two of the most important things that a girl has so it's okay to cry." _

_At first Sakura just sat there wrapped up in her sensei's arms but then she thought about what happened today and felt the familar sting of her tears. More and more came till her vision became blurry and they started to overflow. A sob came out of her throat, then another, and then another. Soon she was full blown sobbing into Tsunade's arms._

_Tsunade held the girl close to her and gently stroked her hair. Her own tears falling from her eyes. "It's going to be okay Sakura. You're going to pull through this tragedy and I'm going to help you. Don't worry because soon everything will be alright."_

_Wounds especially emotional ones take a long time to heal, but even if it takes the rest of her life Tsunade promised that she would heal Sakura's wounds. _

----------------

When Sakura was finished with her story it was deadly silent. Ino just stared at her friend in shock and horror. She came up with many different ways that Sasuke would do to her to make her like this but this she would have never imagined.

After a while Ino decided to speak again. "So what happened after that?"

Sakura sighed a little looking down to the ground instead of at her friend. "It took me a week or two for my wounds to heal. I realized that Sasuke didn't use protection so we checked to see if I was pregnant or had an STD. Luckily both turned out negative. I decided to move out of my home because it was too hard to bear with the fact that my mom died here and I was raped. To pay respect to my mom I come here everyday and play her a song on the piano. That's one of the reasons why I leave the apartment so early in the morning."

There was one thing that bugged Ino though and she had to ask it. "How didn't anyone find out about it? I mean my parents are good friends with your mom so were Shikamaru and Chouji's parents."

"I'm sorry Ino, but your parents did know about her death. Everyone who was close to my mom knew about her death. The reason you didn't find out was because you and everyone else from the Konoha 11 were out on missions. I begged Tsunade not to have anyone speak about it because I didn't want any of you guys finding out."

"My parents knew but I didn't? Sakura I was good friends with your mom too! She was like a second mom to me! I understand about not telling anyone else but you could have told me! I would have understood!" Ino shouted extremely hurt that Sakura never told her something this important.

Something snapped inside of Sakura when Ino said those words. Before the blonde could think the pinkette was in her face yelling. "How much can you truly understand Ino? Both of your parents are alive! I have no one! I'm all alone in this fucking world with no one to love me, but you have people that do love you and are with you! Ino if I would have told you back then you would have pitied me because you don't understand what it's like to be truly alone!"

SLAP!

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she lightly touched the red mark on her cheek. She looked to her extremely pissed off friend, never in her life had she seen her this angry.

Ino glared at the pink haired girl, her sky blue eyes glowing in fury. "YOU BAKA! You will never be truly alone in this world so long as you have friends! Even if I lost every single one of my family members I wouldn't feel alone as long as you're still my best friend! You thought that by pushing me away you were protecting me, but in the end you were hurting yourself! I know that I wouldn't fully understand but I wouldn't have pitied you either! I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU WHETHER IT'S A PERSON TO LAUGH WITH OR A SHOULDER TO CRY ON!!!"

The young Haruno looked at the furious Yamanaka in wonder. She was too busy drowning in her own sorrow that she just assumed that people would pity her if they found out. Looking into Ino's eyes she knew that it was the exact opposite.

Sakura threw herself into Ino's arms catching the blonde off guard. "I'm so sorry Ino-chan! I never meant to cause any problems for you!" She starting crying again.

Ino hugged the girl tightly to her body and started stroking the back of her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for Saku-chan. I'm just glad that you realized that you can come to me no matter what the problem is."

After a while Sakura fell asleep in Ino's arms and Ino transported them back to their apartment.

The blonde picked Sakura up bridal style and walked into the pink haired girl's room. She knew that she wasn't allowed in there but she guessed that Sakura didn't care anymore.

She pulled back the covers and gently laid her down on the bed. Ino wiped the stray tears from Sakura's face and tucked her in. With her right hand she gently caressed her right cheek and lightly kissed her on the forehead. She turned to leave but suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Looking back she saw that Sakura was still asleep but she had a death grip on her hand.

She was about ready to pull herself out of Sakura's grip when the pink haired girl started speaking to her. "Please...don't...leave me..." She whispered making Ino's heart ache.

'_Well I guess one night wouldn't hurt._' She thought to herself pulling the covers back and climbing in the bed with Sakura.

Instantly Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's waist and brought the blonde closer to her body. Ino blushed at the sudden contact. She wondered how Sakura could sleep with her heart beating so fast, it sounded so loud to her. '_On second thought I think this night might be the death of me._' Ino thought in her head as Sakura pressed her head into her chest.

Now Ino was starting to freak out. She was just about to pull Sakura off of her when the girl started talking again. Actually it was more of a word, but it still had an effect on the blonde. "Ino-chan." Sakura whispered into the blonde's chest, hugging her tighter.

When Ino heard Sakura whisper her name almost instantly she calmed down. Once she calmed down she realized how tired she truly was. She looked down to her best friend and ran her hand through her soft pink hair. '_Don't worry Sakura you will never be alone again._' She vowed to herself before she fell into a comfortable sleep.

(A/N YES I'M FINALLY DONE!! You guys have no idea how long this took me to write. Now you all know what Sasuke did to Sakura. I have to say that I feel terrible for writing this and having Sakura go through that. If Sasuke seemed a little OC I'm sorry about that, but I gave a good reason as to why he would do that. Hoped you all loved the InoSaku moments and I added in a little NaruSaku moments as well (Forever the fan ).

Just to let you all know that this is my very first lemon so please be nice. Sorry for taking so long to update! This will make you all happy though NO MORE SAD CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE!! I need to write some happy moments because damn I'm starting to depress myself with these chapters. Sakura had such a sad past in this story. More drama and more InoSaku moments to come! Please read and review!

If you all are still in the InoSaku mood then watch my brand new InoSaku video on YouTube. It's called "InoSaku I Do Love" Please rate and comment if you do watch because it makes me happy when you do!

Also I special shout out to my beta reader Krokador and my new friend XxZeroKiryuuxX thanks for being supportive. If I were you readers I would check out their InoSaku stories too they are really good. SEE YA!!!!)


	14. Chapter 14: Stay With Me

(A/N I would like to say thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favortied my story. This wouldn't have been the story that it is now if it wasn't for all you guys. If you all know I have 99 reviews for this story, one more and I reached 100! You have no idea how much that makes me smile. I think with my last chapter everyone wants to kill Sasuke. I know I do! lol Hate to say this but with whats going to happen later on in the story everyone is going to hate him more (if thats even possible). Anyway lets get on with Chapter 14!)

Last Time:

_She pulled back the covers and gently laid her down on the bed. Ino wiped the stray tears from Sakura's face and tucked her in. With her right hand she gently caressed her right cheek and lightly kissed her on the forehead. She turned to leave but suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Looking back she saw that Sakura was still asleep but she had a death grip on her hand. _

_She was about ready to pull herself out of Sakura's grip when the pink haired girl started speaking to her. "Please...don't...leave me..." She whispered making Ino's heart ache._

_'Well I guess one night wouldn't hurt.' She thought to herself pulling the covers back and climbing in the bed with Sakura. _

_Instantly Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's waist and brought the blonde closer to her body. Ino blushed at the sudden contact. She wondered how Sakura could sleep with her heart beating so fast, it sounded so loud to her. 'On second thought I think this night might be the death of me.' Ino thought in her head as Sakura pressed her head into her chest. _

_Now Ino was starting to freak out. She was just about to pull Sakura off of her when the girl started talking again. Actually it was more of a word, but it still had an effect on the blonde. "Ino-chan." Sakura whispered into the blonde's chest, hugging her tighter._

_When Ino heard Sakura whisper her name almost instantly she calmed down. Once she calmed down she realized how tired she truly was. She looked down to her best friend and ran her hand through her soft pink hair. 'Don't worry Sakura you will never be alone again.' She vowed to herself before she fell into a comfortable sleep._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

Chapter 14: Stay With Me

Ino sighed as she waited for Sakura to return from the Hokage Tower, Tsunade had summoned her earlier for some reason.

"Man it's been like three hours. What's taking so long?" Ino asked as she played with her now cold dinner.

As if on cue the front door opened causing Ino to look in the direction of the noise. Standing in the doorway was one soaking wet Haruno. Ino looked outside the window to see if it was raining, but there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her friend's appearance, earning a sigh of irritation from the said girl. "Some stupid academy kids were playing with some stupid water balloons." Was her reply as she took off her boots.

Instantly Ino started laughing at her friend making Sakura blush a little in embarrassment. Sakura took off her boots, her medical skirt and her vest. She started taking off her tank top that she decided to wear underneath her vest today as she made her way into the living room. Because the shirt was sticking to her body like a second skin she was having problems taking it off.

"Dammit fucking come off!" Sakura screamed to herself as her left arm got stuck in her shirt.

Ino decided to spare her from the evil piece of garment. She walked over to her friend and stood in front of her.

"Here let me help you with that." Ino said grabbing both ends of the tank top.

"No thank you I'm fully capable of doing this myself." Sakura replied trying to get out of Ino's grasp.

"I don't think so considering that your arm is stuck." Ino shot back not even bothering to hold back the amusement in her voice.

Sakura froze in embarrassment and it was all Ino needed. Quickly she pulled off the soaking wet tank top and threw it on the floor. The pinkette shivered as the cold air hit her now exposed body leaving goose bumps all over her arms.

"Jeez Sakura look at yourself you're freezing! Come on let's get you something warm to put on." Ino ordered walking away from her friend. She got as far as the kitchen before she turned around noticing that Sakura didn't follow her.

"Sakura come on you'll get sick if you don't put on a shirt." Ino told her. '_Even though I think you look amazing in only a bra._' She walked over to her and grabbed her hand trying to pull her with her but Sakura wouldn't budge.

"Sakura what the..." Ino was instantly cut off by a pair of warm lips placed delicately on top of hers. "hell..." She whispered as Sakura slowly pulled away from her a small smile on her face.

Ino was about to talk again but the young pinkette placed a finger over her mouth. The blonde's eyes widened in complete shock not believing that this was happening.

Sakura's soft yet elegant voice broke her out of her inner thoughts. "Please Ino just shut up." Then she removed her finger and replaced it with her lips.

Ino decided to take advantage of the situation and gladly kissed her best friend back. Sakura grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt and brought her closer to her body as Ino wrapped her arms around the slender girl's waist.

They broke apart after a couple of minutes, each girl breathing heavily. Suddenly a sly smirk crossed Ino's face causing Sakura to look at her wearily. Without a single word spoken Ino pushed Sakura onto the couch so that she landed on her back. Sakura didn't even have enough time to recover before Ino practically jumped on top of her and slammed her lips on top of hers in a passionate kiss.

Sakura moaned into the kiss giving Ino complete control. Quickly Ino ripped her top off not once breaking the kiss and rubbed her bare stomach across Sakura's. Using her left hand Ino gently massaged Sakura's breasts in a slow rhythm. The sounds of pleasure that the girl beneath her was making nearly made her climax but she held back wanting to make Sakura orgasm first.

As her tongue started to roam around the inside of Sakura's mouth, Ino's right hand started to slowly travel down her friend's body causing little goose bumps to appear on her stomach. Once her hand reached the hem of her pants Ino inwardly smirked knowing that she was going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

Slowly she slid her hand inside Sakura's pants and down to the most delicate part of her body. She marveled at how wet she was down there, her panties were completely soaked. '_Damn who would have thought that I turn her on as much as she turns me on!_' She exclaimed to herself, tenderly biting her friend's lower lip.

Once again Ino broke the kiss and pulled back a little so that she could look at the girl before her. Sakura gave a look of disappointment before it turned into a face filled with ecstasy as Ino pressed her hand against her vagina.

Ino decided to give Sakura some more pleasure as she slowly slipped her index finger inside her super tight crouch.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH GOD INO DON'T STOP!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing her hips upward.

The blonde slipped another finger in causing the girl to convulse in pleasure. Soon she started to move her fingers around observing how each little movement she made caused her friend to moan in pleasure.

"Ino..." She softly whispered her cheeks red from all the feelings swarming inside her head.

"Ino.." She said a little louder this time.

"INO!" Sakura screamed.

--

"Ino for the love of god wake the fuck up!" Sakura screamed at her friend who was sleeping peacefully in her room.

The blonde groaned in protest throwing a pillow at her friend's head, but instead hit the wall beside her head.

"Come on Ino wake up, I've been calling your name for fifteen minutes already!" Sakura yelled from the doorway.

Ino shot up straight from her bed and glared daggers at the pink haired girl. "Fine I'm up! Happy now!"

"Very." Sakura smiled brightly at the blonde before turning around to walk back into the kitchen.

Ino sighed to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. It had been almost two weeks since Sakura had told her about her past, since then Ino was having very naughty dreams that seemed to come straight out of the Icha Icha series. At first they were just little kisses and hugs, but everyday they seemed to be getting dirtier and dirtier.

"I swear they're slowly killing my self-control." Ino said bitterly as she threw the covers off of her. Once she did she immediately started to blush ten shades of red at what she saw.

Her pants were completely soaked and so were her sheets. She would have thought that she had a little accident if it wasn't for the fact that the substance was extremely sticky and that her right hand was positioned inside her underwear.

'_OMG I TOUCHED MYSELF IN MY SLEEP!! I DID WORSE THAN THAT I MASTURBATED IN MY SLEEP TO MY BEST FRIEND!!'_ Ino screamed inside her mind as she quickly jumped out of bed and slammed the door shut.

Ino changed her sheets and threw her soiled ones in her closet waiting until Sakura was gone to wash them. She grabbed a set of clothes to wear for the day and slowly opened her front door to see where Sakura was. She heard her friend softly humming a song as she started to cook breakfast for both of them.

The blonde smiled softly at her friend's figure before she ran like she was on fire to the bathroom. If Sakura saw how soaked her pants were she would assume that she wet herself and Ino would never live it down.

After about thirty minutes in the bathroom Ino came out fully clean and clothed ready to take on the day. She noticed Sakura was sitting at the table waiting for her to sit down. Both their plates were set and remained untouched because they silently agreed not to eat until the other was with them.

"So what are we having today?" Ino politely asked as she sat down at the table.

Sakura smiled at her friend as she grabbed her fork. "Mac and cheese!" She yelled shoving a mouthful of the cheesy pasta into her mouth.

"Ummmm...Sakura not to be rude, but that's not a breakfast meal." Ino explained sweatdropping at Sakura's lack of manners.

The pink haired girl looked at Ino in shock. "But you can eat Mac and cheese anytime of the day."

"No you can't it's not good for you to have that early in the morning. Sakura you should know that, you're a medical ninja."

Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out at her friend. "So what if it's not good for me at least its tasty. MAC AND CHEESE IS THE SHIT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs making Ino wonder how anyone could be this hyper in the morning.

"Fine, fine! You're right Mac and cheese is the shit." Ino warily agreed taking a bite of her breakfast. Sakura grinned at her friend before going back to eating.

Ino glanced back at her friend who was too busy eating to notice her staring. Ever since Sakura spilled her heart out about her past it seemed that she was slowly starting to act how she used to before Sasuke raped her.

Of course there were nights when she was completely terrified of sleeping alone and then there were other days when she would just break down and cry. Ino was always there to calm her down and wipe away her tears. She knew that Sakura was recovering and she would make sure that she was there as well to help mend her broken heart.

"So what are we doing today anyway?" Ino asked as she took a small bite of her Mac and cheese. Seriously Sakura made the weirdest things for breakfast. She wondered how the girl survived without Ino here to force her to eat food that was good for her. You have to admit that Naruto wasn't a good influence, what with his eating ramen every freaking day.

"Today is our final practice before the play tonight." Sakura said going for a second serving.

"Has it really been two months since we were forced to live together." Ino stated rather than asked. Damn that would mean that Sakura could kick her out of their apartment if she really wanted too. She still hadn't forgiven her father yet for what he had done to Sakura and her mother, so that meant that she had no place to live once this play was over. She really didn't want to tell Sakura about her problems because she felt that she already had too many problems to deal with right now. Sakura didn't need to focus on hers too.

"I know it seems like only yesterday that we were forced to live together." Sakura replied, looking a little sad.

'_Wait is Sakura actually sad that this is almost over? That can't be, or can it? Arg, why does everything have to be so damn confusing._' Ino thought over inside her head as they silently kept eating together.

Ino then volunteered to do the dishes since Sakura cooked them breakfast. Not a word was spoken between the two as the blonde slowly washed the plates, silverware, and pans.

Suddenly Ino heard a soft melody coming from the pinkette behind her. The blonde smiled to herself as Sakura started to softly sing.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

This would happen from time to time. They would be by themselves with nothing to do and then all of a sudden Sakura would start singing. Not like Ino minded at all because she truly loved Sakura's voice.

_I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

'_If only these lyrics were true. It's not like I love Sakura or anything I just wish that she would at least think of me as her best friend again. What am I saying, of course Sakura thinks of me as her best friend I'm just a worry wart._' Ino scolded herself as she slowly closed her eyes and let Sakura's voice completely take over her mind.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Ino felt something wrap around her waist but she was so into her friend's voice that it really didn't register into her mind until the person started to hold her tightly.

_Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

The blondes eyes widened in shock as she realized that Sakura was holding her tightly from behind. She heard a quiet sniffle coming from the girl as something wet started to soak the back of her shirt. Sakura's grip started to tighten more as she continued to sing.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

'_Is she really crying for me? Or is it for something else? I've never really seen her cry over something that didn't have any point so what is it?_' Ino thought to herself as she pulled her hands out of the soapy water.

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)_

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain." Sakura stated rather than sing burying her face into Ino's back. "Ino-chan when this is all over please don't go. Please don't leave me..." She whispered, but Ino heard her loud and clear.

Gently Ino laid her hands over Sakura's as the girl continued to cry into her back. "Do you really mean that Sakura? Do you really want me to stay here and live with you?"

The girl didn't answer her because she was too chocked up, instead she nodded her head frantically. Instantly Ino's heart swelled in pleasure at her friend's actions. She pulled Sakura's arms apart and turned herself around so that she was face to face with her best friend.

Sakura was still as beautiful as ever even with those tears rolling down her cheeks, but Ino knew that she looked like an angel when she smiled.

The pinkette looked up at her friend with curious eyes. "So do you want to stay with me?" She asked cutely.

Ino laughed at her friend, reaching out to wipe her tears away. "Sakura sometimes you can be such a baka." At this Sakura started to frown about ready to start crying again. "I never had any intentions of leaving you in the first place." Ino stated a grin adorning her beautiful features.

Sakura squealed in happiness and practically tackled Ino as she gave her a huge hug. The blonde felt the air get knocked out of her as her back slammed into the sink behind her. The young Haruno was so happy that she forgot to not use her full strength which wasn't a good thing for Ino.

"Sa...kura...I...ca...n't...brea...the." Ino chocked out as she slowly started to turn blue.

Quickly Sakura let go of her friend grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that I have super strength."

"You're just lucky that I can withstand your abuse." Ino joked with Sakura, earning a glare from the other girl.

Then she looked at the clock to her right and sighed. "Well I guess we should head to rehearsals."

Ino smiled at her Sakura, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Just be glad that this crap is almost over." She said as they walked out the door.

(A/N Okay thats the end of chapter 14. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. I hope that you loved the chapter because I really liked it. The song used was: Truly Madly Deeply By: Cascada, I really like this song so I decided to use it. Okay I want to ask you guys something do you want me to write about the play; skip over it entirely; or just add in a small part of the play. I decided to leave it up to you guys. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!)


	15. Chapter 15: The Play

(A/N First off I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter thanks to you readers I now have 124 reviews! That's seriously amazing to me and you have no idea how happy that makes me. This was my most reviewed chapter ever in all my fanfictions. So thank you everyone! Also I would like to say I'm terribly sorry for waiting so long to update things have come up and sisters don't know how to get off the computer. So once again this is going to be a funny chapter and the ending of the play. FINALLY!! Now I can get more in depth with the actual plot hehehehehehe...Now on with Chapter 15!)

Last Time:

_The pinkette looked up at her friend with curious eyes. "So do you want to stay with me?" She asked cutely._

_Ino laughed at her friend, reaching out to wipe her tears away. "Sakura sometimes you can be such a baka." At this Sakura started to frown about ready to start crying again. "I never had any intentions of leaving you in the first place." Ino stated a grin adorning her beautiful features._

_Sakura squealed in happiness and practically tackled Ino as she gave her a huge hug. The blonde felt the air get knocked out of her as her back slammed into the sink behind her. The young Haruno was so happy that she forgot to not use her full strength which wasn't a good thing for Ino._

_"Sa...kura...I...ca...n't...brea...the." Ino chocked out as she slowly started to turn blue. _

_Quickly Sakura let go of her friend grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that I have super strength."_

_"You're just lucky that I can withstand your abuse." Ino joked with Sakura, earning a glare from the other girl._

_Then she looked at the clock to her right and sighed. "Well I guess we should head to rehearsals."_

_Ino smiled at her Sakura, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Just be glad that this crap is almost over." She said as they walked out the door._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

Chapter 15: The Play

The auditorium was dark as the audience patiently sat in a completely packed room. Today Konoha was bustling with the excitement of the new musical that was going to start in less than 15 minutes. They heard that the stars were the famous Konoha 11 and that made the citizens wonder if in fact ninjas can sing and act on stage. So of course when tickets went on the market they were instantly sold out.

The audience was so excited that they didn't see the young pink haired girl looking out of the stage curtains. Her face was completely emotionless as she looked over the crowd, but you could tell by the shaking of her hands that she was very nervous.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing?" A voice questioned from behind her.

Haruno Sakura jumped a little in the air and quickly whirled around to face the curious look her best friend was giving her.

"I was just seeing how many people are in here." Sakura said to Yamanaka Ino, aka Sakura's best friend.

Ino sighed in annoyance before grabbing Sakura by the wrist and dragging her into their dressing room. "Sakura there's no time to just be standing around, the show's about to start! Besides Tsunade told us that it was sold out on the first day." She threw the pink haired girl into a chair and proceeded to put some light cover up on her face.

It was quiet as they both got ready to go on stage. The back stage was crazy with people shouting (mostly Tsunade and Naruto) while others were fighting (Shikamaru and Temari).

"Everyone get ready the show starts in 5 minutes!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs.

Ino stood up and was about to leave when she noticed that Sakura was not following her. She turned around to find that she was still in her seat, head downcast. Seeing this situation made Ino remember that vivid dream that she had earlier this morning. Quickly she fought down the blush that was slowly creeping up to her face as she walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura come on the show must go on." She told her friend hoping that she snapped out of whatever funk she was in.

"I can't do this." The pinkette whispered softly.

"Can't do what?"

Sakura stood up quickly and was face to face with Ino. "This!" She used her hand to motion around the room then motioned to her attire. "I can't go on stage in front of all these people!"

"Well you can't back out now!" Ino shouted back furious that her friend was trying to get out of this. It's not like she was jumping for joy when she got this part.

Something snapped inside of Sakura because she slowly started to frown and turn the other way. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Ino, but I can't do this. I'm a ninja not an actress. I'm really scared of going on stage."

'_So this is what this sudden attitude is all about. Sakura has a little stage fright._' Ino concluded in her mind.

The blonde placed both her hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sakura it's okay to be afraid of something like this. Acting is completely out of your comfort zone and I know that your the type that hates to be the center of attention." She smiled reassuringly at her but when the young girl didn't look convinced Ino decided to step things up. "You want to know what I alway's do when I'm afraid of going in front of people?"

Sakura gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"I picture them in their underwear."

"Ewwwwwww!! Ino that's disgusting!" Sakura yelled making Ino laugh at the girl's antics.

"Fine fine, don't picture them in their underwear. I know this sounds corny, but when your on stage and you feel like your about to throw up just picture me."

"In your underwear?" Sakura exclaimed in shock, a small blush on her cheeks.

Ino's face turned beat red as she screamed. "NO BAKA!! I mean when your feeling scared just look at me or Naruto or anyone else. Just focus on us not the audience. Fuck the audience their not even here at the moment this is just another rehearsal. Just remember that Sakura and you'll be fine."

Sakura smiled brightly at her friend before giving her a hug. "Ino I don't know how I lived without you for all these years. Thank you so much!"

The young blonde hugged her friend back as she said, "Lets go or Tsunade will throw a fit." Sakura giggled at her friends remark as both girls walked hand in hand towards the stage.

As they neared the stage Ino felt Sakura's grip on her hand tighten. Ino looked at her friend smiling reassuringly at her, "Don't forget what I said Saku and you'll do fine."

"I'm just a little scared but don't worry about me Ino-chan, I'm fine." Sakura told her as the curtians slowly opened starting Act 1 of the play.

--

Everything was going perfectly so far. No one screwed up their lines or sing off key. It was like they were blessed by a being above to not fuck this up.

Right now the lights were pointing at one spot on the stage, but the lights weren't bright enough to blind the people on stage.

Their on the stage was Ino and Sakura in full Wicked attire. Ino was wearing a white sun dress that went only to her knees; while Sakura was in a black witches dress, wearing a witches hat and clutching a broom in her left hand.

Ino looked furious as she directed her rage on the girl next to her. "Sakura, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" Music played out of no where as she sang.

_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

Getting fed up with her words Sakura whirled around to face her friend as she sang from the bottom of her heart.

_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

They both looked into each others eyes as they said this next part.

_So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_

The music took on a more somber tone. Ino slowly reached her hand out and placed it on Sakura's shoulder. "Saku, listen to me. Just say you're sorry." She said in a pleading tone, then she started to sing again in a sweat, sugar coated voice.

_You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted_

Sakura smiled weakly at Ino as she spoke. "I know." Then she turned away from Ino and towards the audience as she sang.

_But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:_

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game

The pinkete placed a hand over her heart, closing her eyes to feel the rythem of the song.

_Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

As the music started to slowly uplift Sakura opened her eyes and sang in a magical voice.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

Ino ran up to her friend to try and talk some sense into her.

_Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur_

Sakura turned away from Ino again as she tried to get her point across.

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!_

The audience was mesmerized by the young girls voices shocked that someone so young can sing so beautiful.

_Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

The music took on a more lighter tone as Sakura sang at the top of her lungs.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_

"Ino, come with me. Think of what we could do, together." Sakura said as she faced her friend again and grabbed her right hand._  
_  
_Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Ino -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

Ino then came in to help her friend.

_If we work in tandem_

Both smiled brightly at each other and sang at the top of their lungs.

_There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down!_

Sakura looked at Ino with a hopeful expression on her face. "Well? Are you coming?"

Soon the blondes happy expression disappeared as she let go of her friends hand and turned away from her.

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_

Even though Sakura was sad by the fact that Ino doesn't want to go with her, for some reason she understands. "You too." She said to her friends back before she sung a loud. "I hope it brings you bliss." They ran up to each other again. The audience felt the raw chemistry emitting off of these girls.

_I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:_

Ino walked off to the left of the stage as Sakura was suddenly lifted up off the ground as she sang her main part in this song.

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am_

Ino looked up at her friend with a huge smile on her face. '_Well looks like you weren't so nervous afterall._' She thought to herself as the 'citizens of Oz' came on the stage.

_Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

With a proud look on her face Ino yelled out.

_I hope you're happy!_

The rest of the cast looked up at Sakura as they all sang as one.

_Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!_

Sakura held the next line as the citzens of Oz sang with her.

_Bring me down!_

_No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her_

The audience was in awe as Sakura sang the next note at the top of her lungs.

_Ahhh!_

The rest of the cast finished off with a long note.

_Down!_

As soon as Sakura finished that note the audience jumped up in the air clapping like manics. The young girl blushed at all the attention she was receiving. The curtains closed and slowly the young girl was lowered to the ground.

Instantly she was swarmed by her friends, telling her how awesome of a job she did. Of course after that they had to get ready for Act 2.

--

The night seemed to have dragged on for the cast as the play continued. Luckily for them the audience was loving every minute of it. Right now they were in the middle of Act 2 and this time it was Sakura and Naruto's turn to sing.

Sakura and Naruto walked onto the stage as music started to play from out of nowhere. Once they reached the middle of the stage they faced each and held their hands.

Sakura looked deep into Naruto's eyes as a beautiful smile graced her lips. Naruto smiled back just as brightly before the pinkette started to sing in a magical voice.

_Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I meed help beliving  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

As Ino watched from the sidelines she saw how cute Naruto and Sakura looked together. The more she thought about the subject the more her stomach started to twist in anger. '_He has no business looking at her like that! She doesn't belong to him!_' She shouted in her mind not realizing that she was very jealous.

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some boarderline  
And if it turnes out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Naruto turned away from Sakura and faced the audience when it was his turn to sing.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

The lights flared brightly on the two as Naruto turned to face Sakura again and grabbed her hand. They both looked to be deeply in love as they sang together.

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

Using his right hand Naruto gently placed his hand on Sakura's cheek. The pinkette lent into his hand and closed her eyes. A shiver ran up Narutos spine at seeing the peaceful looked on his friends face before he sang the next part.

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

Sakura opened her eyes and hugged Naruto tightly to her body as the both sang the next verse.

_And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

The pinkette pulled away from the blonde and faced away from him. Naruto gave the girl a confused look at her actions. "What is it?" He asked in just above a whisper.

Sakura smiled lightly at his question before she turned to face him again. "It's just for the first time, I feel ... wicked." She simply replied.

Naruto smiled at the girl before pulling her into his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips. For the first time in a long time he felt the familiar ache in his chest that he used to feel whenever he was around Sakura. The feeling that no matter how hard he tried he could never have Sakura as more then a friend.

The young Haruno kissed him back as the curtains started to close again. Once they were fully closed she pulled away and smiled at the young man before her.

"That was a pretty good kiss Naruto. Who would have thought that you can be such a good kisser?" She joked around with. '_Too bad that he's not as good as Ino. Wait!! Did I just say that!!_' Sakura screamed in her mind, shocked by her claim.

'_**Oh yes you did!!**_' shouted Inner Sakura.

'_Not you again! I thought that you were gone for good._' Sakura exclaimed pissed that her Inner was back.

'_**Sakura I'm hurt. You know I have feelings too!**_'

'_Get out of my head now or you'll regret it!_'

'_**Fine but I will get you back for being so damn mean to me.**_' Inner Sakura said her final words before she vanished from the pinkette's mind.

'_Well that's one problem solved now I just have to finsh this play without throwing up._' The young Haruno thought as a terrible knot in her stomach started to form.

"Sakura hurry up your solo is about to start!" Someone shouted at her from somewhere on the stage.

Snapping out of her daze Sakura quickly got back into her role as the curtians started to open again.

Dramatic music started to play as the lights flashed everywhere on stage. Suddenly Naruto appeared tied to a cross, he was being taken away by Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The blondes head was downcast and his clothes were all ripped up and dirty.

Sakura ran after them, screaming at the top of her lungs. "NARUTO!!" When they disappeared from the stage she went over to the center of the stage, where a magic book was lying open on a stand. She stared into the book as she started to sing in a rushed and panic striken voice.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Everyone watched in amazement as Sakura poured all her emotions into this song. She even used wild hand movements to make it seem more real.

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

Sakura huffed in frustration before throwing the book across the stage.

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Naruto, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, Naruto, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

The young Haruno grabbed her hair in her fury. '_I hope I'm doing a good enough job with this part. This scene was alway's so hard for me because of all the raw emotion made for this song. Please don't let me screw this up._'

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Hina:  
Doctor Shika:  
Naruto:  
Naruto!!

Sakura fell to her knees in her aungish. The audience held their breaths not used to seeing something so tragically beautiful. 

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

Sakura jumped back to her feet as she reached the climax of the song.

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:

The music became slower as Sakura's character reached a turning point to forever seek a life of evil.

_Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Naruto, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!_

The music ended and the curtians were slowly closing, but that didn't stop the audience from jumping up on their feet and clapping like lunitics. Sakura smiled to herself happy that she got through the song without screwing up. Now the rest of the play was a piece of cake.

--

"Once again I would like to thank you all for playing a part in the play. IT WAS A HIT!!" Tsunade yelled at the group from her spot at the table. "Also I would like to thank sake for making Jiraiya look better with each shot I take." She finished taking her 25th shot of sake.

Jiraiya glared at Tsunade before taking a shot with her. "Whatever Tsunade-hime I know that you want my sexy body." This caused Tsunade to burst out laughing, holding on to Sakura for support.

Ino sighed as she looked at the scene taking place in front of her. Right now she was at Tsunade's house, which was where the after party is being held. Well it wasn't so much of a party what with half the people invited not even here and the other half getting drunk off their asses.

The blonde turned to her friend Hinata who had to be the only one other than her that wasn't drunk. "Since when can Naruto and Sakura drink? They're underaged like us!" She exclaimed looking back to see Naruto and Sakura take a shot at the same time.

Hinata sighed at the display before answering her question. "Well since Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are their legal guardians they can let them drink if they want to. Though they have to do it behind Shizune-sama's back or she'll have a fit."

"Argg! This would be so much funnier if more people were here!" Ino said frustrated with just sitting here and doing nothing.

When the play was over Tsunade invited the entire cast to her place to celebrate. Of course Shikamaru and Temari bailed saying that they had to stay up late to work, well they were working alright but not in a professional way. Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Shino all had missions early in the morning so they had to get they're 'beauty sleep'. Neji and Tenten were there for about an hour or so but they got bored and left. Well Asuma and Kurenai couldn't go either because Asuma didn't want the mother of his child to stay out late for she needed her rest. All that was left of the party goers were herself, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.

The only reason Hinata and her were still here was because they promised Naruto and Sakura that they would take them home once the party was done. Ino looked at the clock on the wall to realize that this party has been going on for 4 hours.

"Man I really want to go home right now." Ino said with Hinata silently agreeing with her.

"So here's a question for you all, who has the bigger rack Tsunade-hime or Sakura-chan?" Jiraiya shouted from out of nowhere.

Both girls jumped up in fury. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!" Since the old man was drinking he didn't seem to be fazed by their fury even though he really should be.

Naruto started giggling like a manic. "Tsunade-baa-chan of course has the bigger boobs, but Sakura-chan's is wayyyyyyy softer!"

Kakashi looked from one woman to the other. "As much as I hate to look at one of my students racks I have to agree with Naruto here."

Sakura blushed in embarassment while Tsunade looked at the two boys in anger. "There is no way that Sakura's boobs are softer than mine!! Mine provide a soft cushion for anyone!!"

Naruto looked at the blonde like she was crazy. "No Sakura-chan's provide a soft cushion all your boobs do is suffocate people. They're a walking death trap!!" That comment earned him a slap to the face by a super pissed off Hokage.

A perverted smirk crossed Jiraiya's face as he suggested. "How about I be the judge on that!" This comment earned him two fists in his face by two angry girls sending him through a wall.

"Now that that idiot is out of commission we have to decide who has the softest boobs!" Tsunade said grabbing one of her apprentices boobs and squeezing them before she did the same to her own.

Sakura looked at her sensei with a look of complete horror and embarassment. "Tsu...ande wh..at...the..hell..?" She gasped out.

Tsunade let go and looked at the boys triumphantly. "Well it looks like I'm the victor."

Naruto jumped up from his seat and pointed a finger at the blonde. "That's not fair of course you would say that yours were softer than hers! We need someone else to do it!"

Once again Jiraiya volunteered, but was quickly upper cutted by Tsunade and went through the ceiling. Naruto and Tsunade continued to agrue while Kakashi and Sakura started to drink again, not giving a damn about the conversation.

Ino looked at the scene in disbelief. "Why the hell are Naruto and Tsunade argueing about who has the softer boobs. This question is completely rediculious."

Hinata looked at the two blondes fighting before glancing at Ino. "Well who do you think has the softer breasts?" She timidly asked.

"God not you too!" Ino yelled at her dark haired friend causing Kakashi to look at them.

The Hyuuga shrugged her shoulders nonchantly. "I just was wondering who do you think has the softer breasts. Actually I think that Tsunade is right I mean they do provide a kind of cushion."

Ino snorted at her friends remark. "Yeah if you like watermelons pounding into your face then by all means go for the cushion." Kakashi couldn't help but giggle at Ino's remark causing Sakura to look at him like he's crazy.

"So you agree with Naruto then. You think that Sakura has softer boobs."

"Well of course Sakura has the...WAIT WHY AM I EVEN AGRUEING ABOUT THIS!!" Ino screamed realizing that she was argueing with Hinata about who has the softer boobs.

Suddenly an idea popped into Kakashi's head and he grinned devilishly to himself. He turned to the two argueing blondes.

"What can a virgin boy like yourself even know about breasts anyway? I mean have your balls even dropped yet?" Tsunade mocked the young man in front of her.

"Yeah well I know more than you saggy tits!!" Naruto yelled back pissed that he was being made fun of for still being a virgin.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!" Tsunade shrieked at the top of her lungs ready to rip this brats head off.

Before any fight could break out Kakashi got inbetween the two raging blondes. They both looked at the gray haired man questionly so he decided to explain himself. "How about a woman judges." He suggested not quite getting to his real reason for this.

Tsunade looked at the man like he was stupid. "Hello I just did that! Clearly I won."

"No I mean a woman that isn't you or Sakura."

Naruto decided to speak up then. "Well who do you suggest?"

Kakashi smirked, knowing that his plan was starting to work. He crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to actually think about this. "Well it has to be a woman who is clearly not drunk and they have to be single."

Naruto and Tsunade looked at him then at each other before asking at the same time. "Well who do you suggest?"

Sakura being the smarter one of the group quickly caught on and blushed ten shades of red. "I think he's refering to Ino-chan." She stated making the dumb blondes put two and two together.

"YEA INO CAN DECIDE!!" Naruto and Tsunade screamed at the same time.

Ino who heard what the two yelled instantly jumped up from her seat and pointed a finger at the two. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M TAKING PART IN THIS STUPID CONTEST!!" Hinata covered her ears in pain while Sakura blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I COULD USE THIS IN MY NEXT NOVEL!!" Jiraiya, who somehow recovered from being hit so many times, shouted at the top of his lungs. This was better than if he did it himself.

"Use that in your novel and I will make sure that you will never pleasure yourself again." Tsunade threatened to her teammate causing Jiraiya to cover up his private part and slowly shrink away from her.

"Come on Ino you know that I'm right, let's just humor the old bat." Naruto said suddenly appearing right beside Ino.

The poor girl jumped in fright before crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from the ramen boy. "There is no way in hell that I'm feeling up my best friend."

"Oh don't be such a prude Yamanaka its just a little squeeze." Tsunade responded from Ino's other side causing the girl to jump up in fright.

"I WILL NOT TOUCH SAKURA'S BREASTS!!" Ino screamed throwing her hands up in the air.

Both blondes grabbed a hold of Ino's arms, picked her up, and ran over to the table. "OH YES YOU ARE!!" Then they sat her down right next to Sakura.

On Sakura's part it looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. She tried to get up but Kakashi quickly put his hands on her shoulders to keep her there. Ino was about to get up too but Tsunade sat next to her and Naruto did the same thing Kakashi was doing to Sakura.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Ino asked looking at the evil glints in their eyes. Hinata walked over to the table and took a seat across from them.

"We want to prove a point and your the only one that can help us out." Tsunade explained her grin starting to grow as Ino shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Ino looked at Sakura and silently asked her to help her out. The pink haired girl understood what Ino was saying and voiced her own opinion. "Tsunade lets stop this now. I give up you win." Sakura decided to be the better person, besides she really wasn't comfortable having Ino grab her breasts.

Tsunade gave Kakashi a look which the copy nin understood. Using his left hand he grabbed Sakura's mouth and pried it open before shoving a bottle of sake against her mouth. The pink haired girl couldn't do anything except shallow the bitter tasting drink. Once the bottle was finished did Kakashi pull the bottle away from the girl.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" Ino asked knowing that that brand of sake was very strong. Soon the alcohol started to effect Sakura as her eyes started to droop and she found it harder to stay up straight.

"So that she doesn't get in the way, considering that shes the only one besides you that disagrees with this." Tsunade replied watching as Sakura started to giggle for no aparent reason. Maybe she gave her a little too much.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ino asked in concern as her friends cheeks started to turn red from all the sake she drank.

"Of course, I should know I am her sensei. Now lets get this over with."

"I'm not doing this! I refuse!!"

"Whatever I'll just have to use force then!" And with that Tsunade grabbed Ino's left wrist. The young blonde tried to get out of her grip, but unsurpriseingly the Hokage had a frim grip. She started to pull her hand towards her right breast, but once they reached to at least 1 centimeter of her chest Ino made a fist. Tsunade smirked at the girl before pressing a pressure point on her hand instantly making Ino release her fist. Before Ino could react her hand was firmly pressed against Tsunade's breast.

Ino blushed ten shades of red at what she was doing. She was so preoccupied that she didn't feel Naruto moving her right hand against Sakura's breast. Once she realized what was happening her hand was already holding the pink haired girls mound of flesh.

Now Ino never felt so uncomfortable in her whole life. She was holding two seperate girls boobs at the same time with people staring at her. Everything was silent for a moment before Naruto destroyed the quiet moment.

"Sooooo who has the softer boobs?" He asked wanting to know if he was right or not.

Ino figured since she was already stuck in this situation she might as well be the damn judge. First she squeezed Tsunade's breasts noting that they were rather hard like a used pillow or a watermelon. Then with the utmost care she squeezed Sakura's breasts earning a small moan from the girl. Ino gawked at the girl in shock and in awe getting rather turned on by just that little noise. She shook dirty thoughts from her mind as she got back on the task at hand. Now Sakura's breasts felt completely different from her teachers. First off they felt really soft like a pillow and they were rather big but not big enough to suffocate someone. Ino squeezed the pinkettes breast one more time before letting go of both womens breasts.

"Sooooo who won?" Naruto asked again getting really impatient.

Before Ino could tell who the winner was Sakura grabbed her friends wrist and practically shoved her hand against her boob. Everyone looked at the young Haruno like she was crazy, but Sakura was unaware of their looks as she moaned in pleasure. "Please Ino-chan." She softly muttered to herself the only one who heard this though was Ino who felt a little wet down south.

Ino tired to pull away but her friend held a strong grip so she just gave up and turned to the others. "The winner was easily Sakura."

Tsunade jumped up in anger while Naruto started to cheer behind them. "WHAT!! How can she have better breasts then me?!" The blonde Hokage shouted.

"Ummm...because your breasts felt like rock hard watermelons." Ino replied causing everyone except for Tsunade and Sakura to laugh.

Everyone was so busy laughing that they didn't hear Sakura softly whine in sadness. "Ino-chan..." She muttered softly to herself, but Ino heard her loud and clear.

Deciding that Sakura had enough to drink she slowly picked Sakura up bridal style. She was shocked by how light the young girl was, but in the end she was happy that she was this light or she would be screwed.

"I'm taking Sakura home. She's had enough to drink tonight and I'm sure she's as tired as I am." Ino told the others. She started walking to the door when all of a sudden Tsunade ran in front of her and put two white pills in her hand. When Ino looked at the other blonde in question she explained herself.

"It'll help her hangover in the morning." With that she opened the door and Ino started walking to their apartment.

The young blonde looked down at her best friend to find her peacefully asleep. Ino couldn't help but go awe at how cute Sakura looked while she was sleeping. The pink haired girl was lightly clutching the front of Ino's shirt and was snuggled up against her chest. "Ino-chan." The girl softly said in her sleep.

Ino smiled down at her friend before transporting them to their apartment.

(A/N Okay the play is OVER!! I know people told me to write a little bit but I wanted to use those songs cuz those are my favorites. Once again I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I really hope that I didn't loose any readers by now, but I understand if you lost interest. The next chapter will be another funny one with fighting scenes!! So stay tuned!!)


	16. AUTHORS NOTE!

(A/N Okay I bet you guys are pissed that this isn't a new chapter, but a stupid authors note. I'M SORRY!! I just wanted to post this so that you guys don't think I'm not finishing it, trust me I am. It's just that I've been working a lot during the summer and when I tried to write guess what happened. MY FUCKING COMPUTER CRASHED!! Luckily they were able to save my chapter for I would have been pissed. Once that problem was fixed school started...ohhhhhh I **HATE** school...if its not a bunch of homework then its fucking work. I like have NO time to myself, its sooooo frustrating. I don't know when I will have the next chapter posted but I promise that it will be long, I mean really long to make up for the delay. To make you guys happy for now I will give you a little preview to my next chapter:

_Sakura laughed at her best friend's antics. "Inooooooooooo why are you being sooooo mean!" The pinkette decided to play along._

_Suddenly an evil idea popped into Ino's head. With quick movements Ino sat ontop of Sakura, stradding her hips. Ino leaned forward so that there faces were inches apart. "If you think that's being mean then what I'm going to do next will be pure __**evil**__." Ino smirked evily at the scared look on her friends face._

_Sakura shuddered at the feeling of Ino's body on top of her own, but she held back the blush that started to burn at her neck. "What are you going to do to me?" She said in a surpriseingly calm tone._

That's all I'm giving you! Now you guys really want to shoot me now. lol)


	17. Chapter 16: Club Night!

(A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews, they meant a lot! Also I'm glad that a lot of you loved the boob judging scene, poor Ino I just keep making her suffer. This chapters no different! Oops did I just reveal something, aw well. Like I promised this chapter will have a big fight scene and hopefully this chapter will be long. Enough of my banter enjoy chapter 16!)

Last Time:

_Everyone was so busy laughing that they didn't hear Sakura softly whine in sadness. "Ino-chan...." She muttered softly to herself, but Ino heard her loud and clear. _

_Deciding that Sakura had enough to drink she slowly picked Sakura up bridal style. She was shocked by how light the young girl was, but in the end she was happy that she was this light or she would be screwed._

_"I'm taking Sakura home. She's had enough to drink tonight and I'm sure she's as tired as I am." Ino told the others. She started walking to the door when all of a sudden Tsunade ran in front of her and put two white pills in her hand. When Ino looked at the other blonde in question she explained herself._

_"It'll help her hangover in the morning." With that she opened the door and Ino started walking to their apartment._

_The young blonde looked down at her best friend to find her peacefully asleep. Ino couldn't help but go awe at how cute Sakura looked while she was sleeping. The pink haired girl was lightly clutching the front of Ino's shirt and was snuggled up against her chest. "Ino-chan." The girl softly said in her sleep._

_Ino smiled down at her friend before transporting them to their apartment._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

**Chapter 16: Club Night!**

"This is soooooo boring!!!" exclaimed Yamanaka Ino as she lied upside down in the chair in the living room.

"For the last time Ino, I know!" yelled a very annoyed Haruno Sakura who was currently petting her cat Fubuki behind the ear.

Ino huffed in frustration as all her blood rushed to her head. "Its been two fucking weeks since the play ended and we haven't had ONE mission. Not even a freaken babysitting mission!"

"That's because I've been busy at the hospital and you've been working at the flower shop all day since they sent your Dad on that one month mission." Sakura explained for what had to be the twentieth time to the stubborn blonde.

Giving up with her argument Ino just sat there in silence. Even though she was working at the flower shop still she refused to make amends with her father in turn making him request a one month mission. No one even knew that they were fighting, well not really fighting but simply Ino refused to talk to him. She decided not to tell her friend for fear that the pinkette would get pissed off at her.

After sitting in silence for thirty minutes Sakura looked over at her friend to realize that her face was completely red due to all the blood that was rushing to her head. "Ino you know that can't be healthy."

The blonde grunted at her friend. "So there's nothing else to do!"

"You could read a book."

"Ewwwwww who in their right mind would want to do that?"

Sakura glared at her friend feeling very offended right now. "I would and most of the people in Konoha for that matter."

Ino snickered at her. "Yeah only the **boring** people." She made sure to stress the word boring to infuriate Sakura.

It worked like a charm as a vein appeared on the pinkette's forehead and she stood up from her seat sending Fubuki onto the floor. "I am NOT boring!"

"Yeah you are." Ino said sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Well at least **I **have a larger vocabulary than **you**." The pinkette retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

Ino just sat there for a while before she realized what Sakura meant by that. She jumped up from her spot on the couch fighting back the dizziness that washed over her mind. "Are you calling me stupid!"

Sakura gave a look of complete shock. "By Joe the pig got it!" She exclaimed before she started laughing at her own remark.

"You know what I don't need to be here if all you're going to do is poke fun at me. I'm leaving." Ino yelled at her friend walking towards the front door, but before she could get out of the room Sakura grabbed her wrist.

Suddenly her wrist flared up at the place where her friend was holding her and Ino wondered what that feeling was. "Come on Ino don't be like that I was joking." Sakura explained a smile still on her lips from earlier.

"I know I'm just so frustrated right now." Ino sighed and ran a hand through her blonde locks which wasn't pulled back at the moment. "I've been stuck in this village for almost three months now! I just want to get out of here for a while."

The pinkette put her hand on Ino's shoulder. "I know how you feel, but what are we supposed to do about it? Our teammates already went on a mission without us and since we're both busy with our other jobs there's not much we can do. All we have to do is wait it out."

"That's what we've been doing for the past two weeks! It's not fair that Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji get to go on a mission together but were stuck here dying!"

"Ino we're not dying."

"Yes we are! Sakura don't you feel it!!" Ino exclaimed grabbing the pinkette's shoulders.

Sakura looked at her best friend thinking that she'd finally lost it. "Do you mind telling me what we're dying of?"

Ino dramatically threw her hands up in the air as she announced to the whole world. "OF BOREDOM!!!" Sakura sweat dropped at the blonde before walking away from her and sitting back on the couch.

The blonde was about to join her when the doorbell suddenly rang. Ino brightly smiled and practically flew to the door with the way she was running. Throwing the door open she wrapped her arms around the person fortunate (cough*unfortunate*cough) enough to ring the bell.

"TENTEN YOU JUST SAVED MY LIFE!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Ino screamed as she slowly squeezed the life out of the poor girl. Hinata, who was also with Tenten, walked into the apartment a little afraid of her friend's behavior.

The Hyuuga took a seat by Sakura who looked extremely annoyed at the moment, as Ino continued to slowly choke her friend to death all the while screaming at the top of her lungs.

Finally fed up with her best friend's antics Sakura stood up and walked over to the two. Tenten was slowly turning blue and Ino was still acting insane. "INO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU WEREN'T DIEING, BUT KEEP IT UP AND I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!!!!" When that didn't work the pinkette screamed in frustration before pulling the two apart with her insane strength.

Instantly Tenten gasped for air and ran over to where Hinata was scared out of her mind. Ino looked at her friend who was holding her up by the back of her shirt and started to pout. "You don't have to be that mean Saku-chan." Ino decided to use her charms on her friend hoping that she wouldn't kill her.

Sakura smirked at her friend making the other look at her in shock that her pout didn't work. "You seriously think that the puppy dog eyes will work on me? Ha you're mistaken missy cuz I invented that look." She then let go of Ino who thankfully didn't land on her butt. "But I won't kill you today. Though the next time you piss me off I might consider it." She finished in a joking manner.

Before Sakura could walk away Ino threw her arms around her neck and screamed into her ear. "THANK YOU FOR SPARING ME!!!" Then she quickly let go and ran over to her spot on one of the couches.

"Fucking pain in my ass." Sakura muttered clutching her head as she felt a headache starting to form. She went into the living room and took a spot on the other couch, her head in her hands.

Ino looked at her friend in concern before turning her attention to her two friends on the couch. "So what brings you guys here?" She asked wondering if it was an important event or something.

"To be honest we were bored as hell." Tenten stated leaning back in her seat. "And a little frustrated at the same time."

"And why are you guys mad?"

Hinata decided to answer for her. "Both our teams left on seperate missions while we were stuck here."

The blonde looked at her two friends in surprise. "Your teammates left you guys too! Here I thought that Sakura and I were the only special ones in this outfit!"

Sakura started to groan in pain as she held her head tighter. "Must you scream Ino?" She questioned in a very annoyed voice.

Ino smiled sheepishly at her friend before turning to the other two. "Sorry about my grouchy cherry blossom she's just in a bad mood."

"Only because you don't know how to shut the hell up." Sakura retorted as healing chakra started to emerge from her hands and slowly soothed her aching head.

"Well enough of her complaining. So what do you guys want to do?" Ino said earning a glare from her friend.

The other two just shrugged their shoulders, not really caring what they would do, as long as it was something. "We could watch a movie?" Hinata suggested but that was quickly shot down.

"How about we train." Tenten said to the girls.

"Okay you hang out with Neji way too damn much. How about we do something fun and exciting!" Ino exclaimed trying to think of something to do.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend as she made a sarcastic remark. "How about we go clubbing at the local bar."

Instantly the blonde's eyes widened in happiness. "Sakura that's a brillant idea!!"

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other then at their crazy friend. "It is?" They both questioned.

The pinkette slapped her forehead at giving her friend such a stupid idea. With the way she was jumping around it looked like there was no backing out of it. She could still try though. "Ino you can't possibly even consider this. I mean you have to show your ID, since we're under aged they won't let us in."

Ino's smile started to falter in sadness as realization hit her, but Hinata quickly lifted her spirits up. "Ummm....Sakura what are you talking about you always have fake ID's on you all the time."

Sakura's eyes widened at being found out as Ino looked at her friend like a lion ready to attack its prey. "Saku-chan you've been holding out on me and here I thought we were best friends!!"

"It's not what it sounds like. I haven't used those ID's in months ever since I started training all the time." Which is code for, she stopped having fun after Sasuke raped her and killed her mom.

Tenten decided to add her two cents. "And what did you use those ID's for anyway?"

"For what normal teenagers do: buy alcohol and sneak into clubs. I used to go with Hinata and Naruto all the time." Sakrua explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ino and Tenten quickly whirled around to face their other friend who found the floor very interesting at the moment. "You have a fake ID too!" Ino screamed, surprised that even Hinata of all people sneaked into clubs.

Hinata blushed a little at her friends stares. "I never really drank ever since I got really sick that one time, but I do like dancing and meeting new people."

"You got wasted!!!" Tenten shouted her whole image of the innocent girl quickly crumbling down.

Before Hinata could reply Sakura went over to her and wrapped one arm around her friend. "Yeah it was a once in a lifetime thing. Actually it was Naruto's fault that she got so drunk in the first place, what with him buying shots like a madman. Poor Hinata tried so hard to stay sober but it was no use. Luckily she was staying the night at my house at the time. Hate to have to send her drunk ass back to her house what with her father and all."

"You never told us that!" The two shouted at their friends.

"You never really asked." Hinata said to the two a small smile on her face.

"Well now I want to go clubbing because I've never done it before!" Tenten declared walking over to Ino's side and standing beside her.

Hinata looked at her pink haired friend then back at her other two friends before giving in. "You know the idea does sound very tempting."

Sakura looked down at her blue haired friend. "Not you too!"

"Come on Sakura its been ages since we let loose on the dance floor. One night couldn't kill us. Besides I know you miss it."

"Yeah come on Sakura quit being such an old bat and have some fun!" yelled Tenten wrapping an arm over Ino's shoulder.

A wave of jealously hit Sakura full force at the sight in front of her. '_Who the fuck does she think she is trying to touch my Ino! WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT!!!_'

'_**Yes you just did.**_' Inner Sakura remarked a sly smile on her features.

'_Oh sweet jesus not you again! Can't you leave me alone for like a day!_' Sakura screamed in her head not realizing that the other girls were looking at her in confusion.

'_**Bet you wouldn't be saying that to your Ino-chan as you oh so nicely put it. Though I don't blame you that panda bitch is wayyyyyy too close to her.**_' Inner Sakura said to her other self.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at how her inner described her friend. '_You're wrong I don't think of Ino like that._'

'_**Surrrrrrreeeeee you don't. Here's a word of advice why don't you listen to your heart instead of your brain and I promise you you'll be loads happier.**_'

'_Wait what do you mea....._' Before she could finish her sentence a hand suddenly waved in front of her face causing Sakura to jerk backwards and bash her head into a wall. Instantly her headache came back causing the girl to moan in pain.

Suddenly she heard a giggle and faced the person that was laughing at her. What she saw was Ino standing way too close to her for comfort. "Sakura even after all these years you're still the biggest clutz I know." She said poking her best friend in the forehead.

For some reason Sakura couldn't help but blush causing Ino to look at her in confusion. '_Why the hell is she blushing so damn bad? I mean she looks very cute when she blushes but......WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!!!! There's is no way in hell that I like Sakura like that! I AM NOT GAY!!!!_' Ino screamed inside her head as she turned away from Sakura as if the girl physically struck her.

"Okay so are we going clubbing or not?" Tenten asked her patience flying out the window.

Before Sakura could respond Ino cut her off. "Of course! Now lets get dressed ladies!"

"You do realize that you or Tenten have no fake IDs right?" Sakura stated with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hinata decided to help convince Sakura to go. "Sakura you know that one habit that I told you you can never do again or I would kill you?" In response the pinkette nodded her head. "Well if you get the IDs and come with us I'll let you do it just for tonight."

Instantly Sakura's eyes lit up in delight. "Reallllyyyyyy!!!!! You have no idea how hard it was to go cold turkey just like that! I love you sooooo much Hinata!" With that the pinkette ran out of the living room and into her bedroom.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other then at Hinata in confusion. "Ummmm....what was that all about?" Tenten questioned the young Hyuuga.

All Hinata did was point to the hallway that soon revealed Sakura lighting up a cigarette that was placed in her mouth. Once it was lit she took one big puff and slowly blew the smoke out, all the while sighing in pleasure. "You have no idea how bad I needed a smoke." Sakura said more to herself than the others.

The blonde looked at her best friend in horror. "SAKURA YOU FUCKING SMOKE!!!!" She couldn't believe that Sakura of all people smoked, she's a freaking doctor shouldn't she know what that shit does to her body.

The smoking pinkette decided to ignore her best friend and took extreme pleasure in filling her lungs with the lovely nicotine.

Ino looked at Hinata demanding an explanation. "It's all Temari's fault that she got hooked on smoking in the first place. About a year ago all three of us were on a mission together with Naruto and Shikamaru so while we were taking a break Temari pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Back then Sakura was like you shouldn't smoke its not good for your health, but Temari quickly waved off her comment and asked her if she wanted to try it. Of course she said no but Temari called her chicken and you know how competitive she can get. Well to sum it up Sakura's now addicted to cigarettes and I've been threatening her to quit. Though she did do a pretty good job at staying away from smoking. How long did you last this time?"

"Five long terrible months. I'm surprised your even letting me smoke after all the threats you made against me." Sakura said as she grabbed her phone and dialed someone's number.

"It was the only way to get you to come with us." Hinata replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hello......yea it's me...........can you make me two fake IDs?..........no I still have mine, but its for Ino and Tenten.......yea we're finally going clubbing..........fuck off I do to know how to have fun...........just get them ready for us in an hour.........ya ya I know..........okay see you in an hour.......bye." Sakura hung up the phone and took another drag from her cigarette.

"Who was that?" Tenten asked before she walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

Sakura hung the phone up and sat down on the couch, lighting up another cigarette in the process. "My supplier. It'll take about 30 minutes for him to get them and another 30 for him to get here. I swear he's soo fucking slow."

"Sakura must you smoke?" Ino questioned already not liking to see her best friend smoke. Sure she was used to Asuma smoking all the time, but she never really could stand other people who smoked, especially her friends.

"Sorry babe, but I've been without cigarettes for a long ass time so I'm going to enjoy myself." The pinkette replied sounding strangely like Temari.

Tenten started laughing at Sakura's remark as Ino started to turn red in fury. "You sound like Temari! You know I wonder where Temari is anyway? I'm sure that she would have wanted to come with us." Tenten said more to herself rather than the others.

Hinata decided to answer Tenten's remark cuz Ino looked ready to kill her friend, who had a look of pure bliss on her face. "She had to go back to Suna for a while because Gaara needed to speak with her. Oh and Lee went with her too."

"Why did she have to go all the way back to Suna just to talk to Gaara?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Who cares about people who are not even here right now!!! Let's just focus on getting that damn cigarette out of Sakura's mouth!!" screeched Ino staring intently at the burning paper.

Just to piss the blonde off Sakura walked over to Ino, took a big puff of smoke, and blew it in her face. Hinata and Tenten both gasped at the display already planning their friend's funeral.

The reaction was slow, but soon Ino realized what Sakura did. She clenched her fists and stood still, trembling in fury. Then out of nowhere she roughly grabbed Sakura's hand and practically dragged her into the pinkette's bedroom.

"Hinata, Tenten get ready in my room!! Use whatever you want of mine!!! You have 10 minutes!!!!" Ino screamed before she slammed the door. Quickly the two ran into Ino's room, afraid of her wrath.

Once Ino and Sakura were in the room the blonde threw her best friend onto the bed and ripped the cigarette from her mouth, not caring that she was burning herself in the process. Then in all her fury she slapped the girl across the cheek with her right hand causing Sakura's head to go to the left.

"If you EVER smoke again I swear to god that I will make you suffer!!" Ino threatened in a cold tone. "I refuse to have my best friend die of lung cancer cuz she was stupid enough to smoke."

It was completely silent in the room with Ino standing over Sakura and Sakura still not moving an inch. After a while though Sakura's shoulders started to shake and she slowly lifted her hand to cover her mouth.

Ino felt her heart break at what she was seeing. She hated to see Sakura cry especially if she was the cause of it. Quickly she sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, bringing her body into her own. Sakura laid her head on Ino's right shoulder as the blonde started to rub the pinkette's back soothingly. After a while the young Haruno started to calm down and just stayed there in Ino's arms, loving the way she made her feel safe.

"I'm sorry." Sakura muttered into Ino's shoulder causing her friend to smile down at her.

"It's okay just never smoke again." Ino said kissing the top of her head making Sakura start giggling.

"Was that a laugh?" Ino joked, pulling away from Sakura and poking the girl in the forehead making the girl laugh some more. "Holy crap I made her laugh!" Ino exclaimed as she pushed Sakura onto the bed.

Sakura laughed at her best friend's antics. "Inooooooooooo why are you being sooooo mean!" The pinkette decided to play along.

Suddenly an evil idea popped into Ino's head. With quick movements Ino sat on top of Sakura, stradding her hips. Ino leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart. "If you think that's being mean then what I'm going to do next will be pure **evil**." Ino smirked evily at the scared look on her friends face.

Sakura shuddered at the feeling of Ino's body on top of her own, but she held back the blush that started to burn at her neck. "What are you going to do to me?" She said in a surprisingly calm tone.

Ino started to lean closer to Sakura. When it looked like she was about to kiss her she quickly moved to the right so that she was by her ear. "Tickle you till you beg." She whispered huskily making the pinkette shiver in pleasure until she realized what Ino just said.

"Wait.....what the hel......hahahahahahha!!!" Sakura started laughing hystrically once Ino started tickling her sides. She tried to push the blonde off of her, but Ino quickly put a stop to that by pinning her hands above her head with her left hand while her right continued to attack her sides.

"Come..........on......Ino......STOP!!!" Sakura cried out in between giggles. The one thing that sucked about having a best friend like Ino is that she never forgets things, for instance Sakura is extremely ticklish around her sides.

"Not until you say that Ino Yamanaka is the smartest, strongest, prettiest, and bestest kunoichi in the world!" Ino sang out enjoying the way Sakura's hips grinded against her womanhood.

"NEVER!!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Her face was beet red and she was finding it extremely difficult to breathe.

"Come on Sakura give up there's no chance in hell that you can escape." Ino said a huge grin on her face because she knew that she had her friend trapped.

Sakura took that comment as a challenge and if there's one thing you should know about Haruno Sakura, it is that she refuses to be beaten. Maybe that would explain the next thing that she did because how else could you explain it.

Using all her strength Sakura managed to lift her head up so that her face was inches away from Ino's. She fought back the urge to laugh as a cocky smirk graced her lips. "Sorry Ino-chan but I can't lose to you." Then she closed the distance by placing her lips softly upon Ino's.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock and she loosened her grip on the other girls hands. She tried to pull away but she found that against her better judgement she was KISSING HER BACK!

Sakura pulled her hands out of Ino's grip, but she didn't stop the kiss there. Oh no! Instead she placed her left hand on the blondes cheek while her right was placed on the back of her head, pushing her face closer to hers.

Ino moaned at the feeling of their bodies so close together and the way that this kiss made her feel. She knew that her arms were about to give out on her since they were propping herself up so she grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pulled her up. Now they were both sitting on the bed. Ino wrapped her arms around her friends slim waist and brought the girl even closer to her.

Just as they were about to really get into it the door suddenly opened. Hinata walked in all dressed up and ready with a smile on her face. "Hey guys I was wondering if......you.......were................done....." Hinata finished as she realized what she just walked in on. She stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock as she saw her friends jump away from each other like they were on fire. Well maybe they were what with the way their faces were all red.

"Hinata this isn't what it looks like!" Sakura shouted out, getting off the bed and walking towards her closet. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her entire life.

The dark haired girl closed the door behind her and crossed her arms over her chest with a look of disbelief. "Then tell me what it does look like cuz to me it looked like you two were making out."

Ino waved her arms in the air and shook her head violently from side to side to prove that the other girl was wrong. "We weren't making out at all. You see we got into a tickle fight and things kind of escalated....."

"Into kissing." Hinata finished for her. "Look guys I don't care if you're dating each other. Really I'm happy for you two, just don't lie to my face okay."

"BUT WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!!!" Both girls yelled pissed that Hinata didn't believe them.

Hinata smirked at the two. "Yea sure and Lee isn't straight. Okay I just came in here to say that Tenten's almost done getting dressed so you two get a move on." She turned around and opened the door, but not without saying. "Oh and please control yourselves." All you could hear after that was Hinata's laughter.

Both girls glared at the door, hoping to burn a hole right through it. "You know I missed the shy Hinata that didn't say anything." Ino commented taking her shirt off.

Sakura quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "INO WHAT THE FUCK!!"

Ino looked at her friend in confusion. "What?"

"Don't take your clothes off in front of me! No wonder Hinata thinks we're gay!"

"Well its not my fault you kissed me."

"You started it!"

"Oh, real mature Sakura."

----------

So after thirty minutes of picking and choosing between different outfits, (mostly Ino forcing Sakura what to wear) they were finally all dressed and ready to party.

"Okay so Sakura tell me again who this person is and why he's sooooo FUCKING LATE!!!" Ino screamed at her best friend while she was sitting down on the couch, her right leg crossed over her left giving the others a little view under her tight light blue mini skirt. She started clicking her black heels in impatience as she waited for her friend to reply.

Sakura glared at her friend from the kitchen, but she couldn't help but stare at her cleavage. Damn she just had to wear a shirt that showed way too much skin. Ino's top was to say the least stunning, being a strapless, dark blue that showed her shoulders and midriff. "He's always this late so deal with it pig!" She shouted out.

Ino sighed at her friend's response, apparently she was still mad about having to wear what she was wearing. Truth be told Sakura looked extremly sexy in her tight spaghetti strap top. The blood red color bringing out her hair and the v-shaped neck showing a lot of cleavage. Thanks to Ino's force in her wearing a real bra instead of a training bra (an arguement that is better left untold) it showed how big her breasts really were. She could give Tsunade a run for her money!

The pinkette walked into the room, her high heel boots clicking on the floor, and sat down next to the blonde. She was wearing tight black pants that hugged her hips nicely, but Ino was disappointed that she didn't want to wear a skirt or anything.

Reaching her hand out she grabbed a piece of her friend's locks, being worn like it usually was, straight and down. "You know Sakura you could have done something with your hair." Ino exclaimed.

Sakura slapped Ino's hand away from her hair and huffed in annoyance. "At least I took my headband out of my hair! What the hell are you talking about anyway your hair is up in a ponytail. Again!"

Hinata walked up to the two of them clearly looking irritated. "Guys can you stop arguing for like ten minutes. That's all I'm asking of you two." Unlike her two friends Hinata decided to dress modest (well she was the most covered out of all of them). For some reason she decided to wear her winter coat but left it unzipped so that you could see her loose fitting purple tee. To finish off the outfit she was wearing tight faded jeans that showed off her curves.

(A/N About Hinata's clothes, she may have gotten over her shyness but it's still Hinata she's not going to be showing any skin. She HAS a boyfriend. lol)

"Yea come on you two be nice or we'll have to seperate you like a couple of 5 year olds." Tenten said in agreement with Hinata. The brown haired girl decided to leave her hair in her signature buns, but unlike Hinata, Tenten was dressed in a similar fashion than her two friends. With a tight green tank that left nothing to the imagination and a short white mini skirt, Tenten could be described by one word: SEXXXXXXYYYYYYYYY!!!!

(A/N Hahahaha looks like Tenten doesn't care if she has a boyfriend or not she's here to parrtttyyyy!!! lol)

"She started it!!" Both yelled out at the same time pointing to the other, then realizing that they said it at the same time, they huffed in frustration and turned the other way.

They managed to spend the next thirty minutes in relative silence. Ino was beyond irritated, Sakura was reading a book, Hinata was playing with Fubuki, and Tenten was sharpening one of her kunai's.

Suddenly there was a light tapping at the window. Everyone except for Sakura jumped in fright at the random noise. "Well looks like he finally showed up." The pinkette muttered getting up from her spot and making her way over to the window. She opened the window and the figure practically flew into the living room.

Once Ino layed eyes on the person she jumped up in shock and aimed her index finger at him. "Ka.....Kaka........Kakashi!!!!" Then she turned to face Sakura. "**He's** your supplier!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders before turning to her sensei. "I presume you have my goods?" She asked in a serious tone making the others look at this like a drug exchange.

"That all depends do you have my demands?" Kakashi questioned back.

The young girl started to smirk a strangely perverted grin. "I have even better than that." She reached into her back pocket to reveal none other than...............

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock and the background behind him changed to pitch black with blue lightening strikeing down on the ground. "Is that......is that......" He reached out with a shakey hand toward the object in Sakura's hands.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT'S............" Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all screamed in disgust not believing their friend would have something like that in her possession.

Sakura's left eye glinted in the light as she smirked triumphantly. "That's right folks, the brand new book in the Icha Icha series, titled Icha Icha Romance. This book is sooooooooo new that it won't be released in book stores for another 4 months." The other girls fell down anime style at how proud Sakura sounded right now.

"How in the world did you manage to get it this early!" exclaimed Kakashi amazement in his eyes as he stared at the book like it was some sort of god.

"Well you see Jiraiya owes me because I helped him with his research on this book. For his gratitude he sent me twenty copies all personally signed by him and it comes with this little cute frog keychain." Sakura explained before she pulled out a mini version of Gamakichi as a key chain.

"Sakura I thought you were afraid of frogs?" Tenten questioned knowing how much the pinkette was scared of them.

"Oh, I got over that phase years ago." Sakura said laughing at such a stupid question.

Kakashi didn't want to waste a second longer so he threw Ino and Tenten their fake IDs and Sakura handed him the book. Once he reached the window he turned to face Sakura. "You have no idea how proud you made me today Sakura. Knowing that at least you're following in my footsteps." And with that he disappeared into the night.

Sakura faced away from the window and towards her friends. "Now that that's done lets roll." She said walking to the front door.

"Hold it! Since when did you become like one of _**them**_!" Ino shouted at her retreating figure.

The pinkette stopped in her tracks, she turned her head to face Ino and slowly smiled at the blonde.

"I've always had a thing for romance and sex comes with romance I can't help it." She said good naturally before opening the front door and walking out.

"SAKURA YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Ino screamed running after her friend.

Tenten sighed at her two friends. "You know if I didn't know them personally I would think that they have a thing for each other." Then she left right after them leaving just Hinata by the door.

"Oh Tenten you have no idea." Hinata replied as she shut the lights and the door behind her not realizing how crazy of a night she was going to have that night.

------------------

The girls walked up to a building that was emitting loud techno music and smelled strongly of cigarettes and beer. Lights flashed through the windows giving the girls a little light so that they could see. At the entrance was a large man, with too many tattoo's to count, blocking the door.

Haruno Sakura smiled at the emotions she was feeling at being here again. '_Man it's been way too long since I've let loose._' She thought to herself as the group of girls approached the man.

When the man laid eyes on the girls his eyes lit up in excitement. "Sakura, Hinata it's been a while. I see you brought some friends with you this time." Then he noticed that one member of the group was missing. "Hey where's Naruto?"

"Oh he's on a mission so we ditched him to come clubbing." Sakura responded with a wave of her hand.

"Oh that's too bad. He was always really funny when he got wasted and tried to dance." The man responded making Sakura and Hinata laugh.

"So are you two going to introduce yourselves to Steve or not?" Sakura asked her friends making them jump a little at being talked to.

"Umm......I'm Tenten."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

Steve looked at the two girls before chuckling to himself. "Well I can see who's going to give Sakura a run for her money on the dance floor." He checked all their IDs before he responded again. "Okay ladies you are free to go in. It was a pleasure meeting you two and Sakura please control yourself I don't want to kick out anyone today."

As the girls were walking in Ino turned to her best friend in confusion. "Sakura what's he talking about?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment before Hinata answered for her. "Um....well Sakura has...oh how do you put it....certain assets that drive men over the age. The last time we were here things got way out of hand. Like ten guys were fighting over her so Steve and a few of his friends had to break up a huge bar fight."

Ino and Tenten's eyes widened in shock. "Did that seriously happen?!" They both exclaimed in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Hinata that never happened. You must have been drinking that night cuz I don't recall that happening." Sakura stated laughing to herself hoping that the others didn't think she was lying.

The building was divided into two different sections. Towards the walls were tables where people who either didn't want to dance or were too tired to dance anymore sat with their drinks. The dance floor was huge with bodies rubbing against each other to the beat of the music and the DJ watching all of them dance their hearts away to the music. The bar was in the middle and boy did it look busy with all the people surrounding it and the bartenders dancing on top of the bar. Wait....hold up they were actually dancing on top of the bar. Never in her life had Ino seen something that wild.

(A/N Apparently Ino don't get out much. hehehehehehe.......)

The young Haruno noticed her friend glancing over at the bar and took it the wrong way. "Don't worry Ino once we find a table we can drink as much alcohol as we want."

Ino looked at her friend realizing that she caught her staring. "Um....actually I don't plan on drinking tonight Sakura. I really can't stand the taste of alcohol."

Sakura slapped a hand on the blondes shoulder, pushing her in the direction of their table.

"Nonsense. No friend of mine isn't drinking tonight. You dragged me out here so you owe me so I want to get you trashed." She replied with a giant grin.

"But someone has to be sober to take us home." Ino explained really not wanting to get drunk. The last time she got drunk was with her teammates and that turned out horribly.

"That's what Hinata's for." Sakura said pointing over her shoulder at the white eyed girl.

Suddenly out of nowhere some man slapped Sakura's ass. Now what Ino expected to happen was Sakura chasing after the guy and beat the living shit out of him. What she didn't expect was for her to do this.

"Hey buddy there's more if you can handle it!" Sakura shouted at the man who walked up to the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You know I alway's liked my girls a little frisky." The man said before he proceeded to slap the pinkette's butt again.

As Ino watched the scene before her unfold she felt a tight clenching in her stomach as her vision slowly started to turn red. '_If he lays one more slap on MY Saku-chan's ass I will personally rip his arms off!!!_' Ino thought in her mind not caring that she was being a little over possessive.

Apparently Hinata must have noticed the killing intent emitting from Ino because she quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her away from the man. He was too drunk to even care that she was gone so he went to another girl dancing a few feet away.

When they reached the table a server came up to them from out of nowhere and they placed their drink orders (more like Sakura telling them what to drink). Once the server left Hinata rounded on her friend. "Sakura we haven't even been here for more than five minutes and already you're flirting with men. Why do you always do this?"

Sakura smirked at the girl and leaned her head on her right hand. "Because it's fun to watch them squirm."

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the way Sakura was acting. "You know if I didn't know any better I would think I was partying with Tsunade not Sakura."

"Well looks like the student has surpassed the master."

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!!" Ino shouted slamming her hands on the table. Now she was really dreading her idea about coming here. It's not like she knew Sakura was going to be a fucking party animal.

Sakura scooted over to her friend using her right hand to hold Ino's left. She started to rub her thumb over the top of the blondes in circles. This caused Ino to slowly relax but she was still mad that that guy touched Sakura like that.

"Ino-chan are you mad that that guy was interested in me not you." Wow, way to totally piss Ino off again.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHALLOW!!!!" Ino screamed losing all patience with the girl no matter how much she cared about her.

Waving her arms frantically in front of her Sakura smiled nervously at her companion. "No I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was........." Before she could finish Ino interrupted her.

"THAT I'M A WHORE?!!!"

"No not like that! I mean........"

"THAT I SLEEP AROUND WITH OTHER MEN!!!!"

"No what I meant was........"

"THAT I LIKE DICK A LITTLE TOO MUCH!!!!!!"

"Dammit Ino let me finish my........."

"THAT I SUCK IT DRY EVERYDAY LIKE A FUCKING VACUUM!!!!!!!"

"Ino if you don't let me finish I will..........."

"I GET PAID TO BL.........." Before she could finish her sentence Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth. That seemed to have snapped Ino out of her daze but as she laid eyes on her best friend she gulped in fear.

Ino knew better than anyone else that above all the things she hated, Sakura despised getting interrupted. As she looked back on their conversation the blonde realized that she interrupted her friend a lot. Her eyes widened in shock making Sakura smile evilly at the taller girl.

She leaned close to Ino's ear, whispering softly. "Now that I can finally get a word in what I was going to say was......." As Sakura was trying to finish her sentence the waitress came back with their orders.

"Here are your drinks ladies." She replied happily not realizing that she just drove a pink haired girl over the edge.

"GOD DAMMIT WHAT'S WITH ALL YOU FUCKING PEOPLE AND YOUR CONSTANT NEED TO INTERRUPT ME!!??!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Just as she was about to scream at the poor unsuspecting server a song came on that seemed to make Sakura's mood do a complete 180. "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!!!! INO YOU MUST DANCE WITH ME!!!" With that the pinkette grabbed her best friend and practically ran (dragged in Ino's case) to the dance floor.

The server looked at the two other girls, whose bodies seemed to mend with the chairs.

"Ummm....what's up with her?" She asked.

Hinata paid for the drinks and tipped the girl ten dollars because she felt bad that she had to bear the witness of Sakura's short temper. "Please don't ask, just keep the drinks coming." She said taking a long drink of Tenten's long island iced tea.

Tenten looked at the girl in shock. "I thought that you weren't going to drink tonight?" She asked the Hyuuga.

"With the way this night is going I'm going to need a couple of drinks." Hinata muttered placing her head in her hands.

-------------

Ino and Sakura reached the middle of the dance floor just as the singer in the song started singing.

_Take me now baby here as I am  
hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed_

Both girls started dancing to the music not even registering the fact that they were rubbing against complete strangers.

_Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand come undercover  
They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

It was at that moment that Ino realized that they were way too far apart. She placed both hands on each side of the pinkette's hips and slowly brought her closer to her own body.

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us _

Ino was enjoying the way that Sakura's body moved to the music, it felt so great. Being a ninja does have its advantages.

_Have I doubt baby when I'm alone  
Love is a ring, the telephone  
Love is an angel disguised as lust  
Here in our beds till the morning comes_

After a while though Sakura's shirt started to ride up causing Ino to come into contact with skin. Instantly the blonde started to blush and tried to pull away but Sakura quickly grabbed her hands and placed them back on her hips.

_Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't touch you now  
Can't touch you now, can't touch you now _

"Don't be so nervous Ino just give into the feeling that the music's giving you. Besides its not like you haven't touched me there anyway." Sakura told her friend wrapping her arms around her neck.

_  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us _

As the song came to an end Ino couldn't help but look at her friend curiously. '_What's with her today? It's like she wants me to touch her like that, but that can't be it, Sakura's definitely not like that and neither am I. But what's up with her?_'

Just as Ino was about to pull away another song came on that both girls knew very well. The duo looked each other in the eyes and grinned. The crowd had no idea what they were in store for.

_Pop, pop! Pop, pop!_

_I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love_

The reason the two girls knew the song was because they heard Naruto of all people singing it and after a while the song kinda grew on them.

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you_

Sakura started to softly sing the lyrics as Ino shook her hips to the beat.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

Men started to drool at the two girls dancing, hell even some girls were looking at the two like they were a piece of meat. Everyone actually stopped dancing just to watch the two girls dance, but the other two were so wrapped up with each other that they had no idea.

_Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up_

_'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up_

Ino looked at her best friend. She looked so stunning with her eyes glowing in happiness and her hair flying back and forth across her face. It was at this point in time when the room got ten times more hotter than it was before.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop, pop, popular!_

Sakura looked at Ino and couldn't help but grin at how much fun she was having right now. It was intoxicating watching as the blonde's chest went up and down to the rhythm of the music.

_You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
You've either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go & do your own thing_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

Random bodies rubbed against them but at this point in time the only ones that mattered were each other. How long had it been since they had fun like this? With missions given to them all the time and Sasuke's attack the two never really got the time to let lose.

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

Ino knew that once the song was over they couldn't touch each other like they were now. It brought a pang to her chest knowing that eventually Ino would have to let go of the young Haruno even though she didn't want to.

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

Once the song came to an end some guy pushed Ino away from Sakura. The blonde was about to retort when she heard what the guy said. "Hey beautiful saw you rocking the floor and I was just wondering if you could dance with me?"

Ino laughed at the guy's poor choice in words. '_Are you kidding me! That has to be the worst pick-up line ever created! Sakura would __**never**__ fall for something as cheesy as that._'

"I would love to." Sakura replied making Ino's jaw drop. Suddenly Sakura realized Ino was still there so she looked over the guys shoulder. "Ummmm....Ino do you mind if I dance with him?" She asked politely, but it pretty much meant 'get the fuck away'.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm just going to sit down for awhile. All that dancing can tire a person out."

Then she left without a reply from her friend. '_Why do I feel so betrayed all of a sudden. I mean its not like we're dating or something, I should be happy that Sakura's finally getting over the whole Sasuke attack. Still I would be much happier if she was getting over him with me. Wait......no I didn't mean it like that!_' Ino's mind was definitely in some turmoil.

Once she reached the table she could tell that Tenten was gone and so was her drink. Great now she was going to have to carry at least one of her friends home tonight. When she looked at Hinata she sighed in frustration. "Hinata I thought you weren't drinking tonight?"

Hinata giggled at her friend before burping uncutely. "Well I wasn't but.........you two drove me to it. SO BLAME YOURSELVES!!!!!!" She rudely shouted causing everyone around her to glare at her.

The young Yamanaka took a seat by her friend who was still giggling uncontrollably. Really not wanting to deal with her right now she looked at the dance floor.

The music was some type of sex crap that she really didn't care for so she was pretty happy that she sat this one out (she really couldn't handle everyone rubbing up against her). The only problem was that Sakura was still out there with that asshole.

She spotted Tenten over at the bar and well lets just say she was doing more than just dancing. Poor Neji, now Ino understands why he doesn't let her drink; she's fucking crazy!

It was then that she spotted Sakura all nice and cozy with that guy. Even she had to admit the guy was very good looking with his blood red hair and piercing bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt and tight faded jeans that clearly showed his wonderfully shaped ass. Well if Sakura can pick them she can pick them.

Apparently Hinata must have noticed her staring because she oh so rudely pointed out. "You have a thing for Sakura."

Startled by the question Ino turned to the pale eyed girl. "Why do you keep insisting that I have a 'thing' for Sakura."

"Because you do." Hinata stated flatly taking another swig of her drink.

"Hinata let me tell this to you now and I will stress every word. **I'm not gay!**"

"You don't have to be gay to love Sakura you know."

"Oh god I hope your not saying I'm bi cuz I'm not!"

"No no no. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well then what did you mean ? I swear, answer wrong and I will shove that drink up your nose. Don't ask me how I just will."

Hinata paused slightly to think over her answer while Ino fumed silently to herself. After about two minutes she finally spoke again. "One thing that you don't really know about me is that I don't believe in sexual orientation. You can't just label a person straight, gay, or bi sexual. I mean there's a lot more to it than that. What I do believe in is soulmates, love at first sight, etc. because you can't label them simply as that, they're much much more.

"Ino you have to believe me when I say that you and Sakura have a relationship deeper than just best friends. How else could you explain the way you're reacting to her dancing with a man." Hinata was about to continue but Ino interrupted her.

"What are you talking about I'm happy that Sakura is having fun." Ino lied through her teeth.

The Hyuuga gave Ino a look that clearly said 'yeah right whatever you believe'. "Okay so that's why you're practically glaring daggers at the guy. Face it Ino you want Sakura to be happy, but you want her to be happy **with you**."

Those words seemed to slap Ino across the face, not realizing that they would affect her so much.

"You're not drunk are you?" The blonde asked knowing for a fact that Hinata would not be thinking rationally if she were drunk.

Hinata smirked at her friend taking another sip of her water. "Nope I just needed an excuse to talk to you about your feelings because god knows Sakura's way too damn shy to act on her own."

"Well she doesn't seem to be very shy right now what with that bastard grabbing her ass." Ino stated bitterly too depressed to enjoy herself.

"You really got it bad don't you?" Hinata rubbed Ino's back in comfort understanding how it feels to know that the one you love might not love you back. Of course Ino hadn't admitted to anything yet but in due time she would. It was easy to see the love and concern the two girls shared with each other, but both were too damn blind to see it.

"I don't have a crush on Sakura, I just can't." Ino muttered into her hands knowing that her fun night was officially ruined.

"Who says you can't?" Hinata questioned knowing how hard this must be for Ino to understand.

"Because it goes against how I was brought up and she's a girl. Plus she's my best friend." Ino responded trying to get her friend to understand her point of view.

"Who cares. All that matters is that you love her and that should be enough. Do you think it was easy for me to date Naruto knowing that my family hated him because of the Kyuubi? No but we both got through it together because our love was enough."

"But what if it's not enough?" Ino whispered feeling very vulnerable right now.

Hinata wrapped Ino in a tight hug and gently whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, because the love you and Sakura share is enough."

They held each other for a while as Ino slowly started to realize that maybe she did have a crush on her best friend. '_It can't be that bad having a crush on your best friend that's a girl and most likely is hundred percent straight. Yup not bad at all. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!!!!_'

Ino's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts at the moment as she tried to grasp onto the fact that she had harbored more than friendly feelings for Sakura for god knows how long.

There was one question on Ino's mind and she had to ask it. "Hinata."

The other girl pulled away from her friend to look her in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Why do you think that Sakura and I are like that? You know, more than friends."

Hinata smiled lightly at Ino before turning to look at the people dancing. "At first I just thought you two were a friendship gone wrong. I truly believed that even after the Chuunin Exams because even though you two got past Sasuke you weren't as close as you'd used to be. Then that incident with Sakura four months ago completely shut her off from the world, she wouldn't even talk to Naruto that much! But then you two were forced to live together and for some reason you got through to her. Naruto and the rest of us tried for four months to get back the old Sakura and you managed to do it in less than a month."

Ino still looked at Hinata in confusion. "So Sakura has always been more comfortable talking to me about her problems than others. It's always been like that."

"Exactly! You go from being the best of friends, then to hating each other, and back to being the best of friends again. You didn't have to do anything except be there for her and she welcomed you back with open arms. Ino do you any idea how stubborn Sakura can be?"

Smiling to herself Ino couldn't help but agree with Hinata about Sakura's stubbornness. "Still that just shows how good of friends we are, not anything more."

"But isn't friendship the foundation of a healthy relationship?" Hinata retorted with a small smirk knowing she was slowly winning her case.

"Okay I give you that but I've never thought of Sakura as more than a friend." Ino shot back not liking the fact that she was slowly losing her battle.

"Then what was with the way you reacted when we played truth or dare? Ino you were practically raping Sakura with your eyes when she gave you that lap dance. Might I add you couldn't keep your hands off of her when it was your dare. I said just make out with her not grope her boobs and butt!"

"Okay so maybe I was a little caught up in the moment but that's it."

"Ino for the love, what about that kiss today! There was no one daring you to do it and if Sakura indeed started it then you could have just pulled away!"

"Yea but that was a....."

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid I've seen the looks you give each other when the other is not looking. I've noticed your hidden smiles and when you touch for no reason! Face it Ino you love Sakura!" Hinata shouted pounding this information into the blondes head.

Before Ino could yell back at Hinata the subject of their discussion just sat down next to Ino. "Man Ino you should have been out there it was a blast!" Sakura shouted her face red from dancing so much.

Suddenly Ino found it extremely difficult to speak as she watched the pinkette's skin glisten with sweat. '_God she looks so hot right now! STOP IT INO!!!! WE'RE TRYING TO PROVE TO HINATA THAT SHE'S WRONG!!!_' She lectured herself but for some reason she couldn't break eye contact with the other girls body.

"*cough*Told you so.*cough*" Hinata coughed out making Ino turn to the other girl and glare at her.

"Hey hot stuff brought you your drink." The red head from earlier spoke. He was standing with two drinks in his hands and a light smile.

Now Ino was beyond pissed. "What the hell is **he** doing here?" She spat at her best friend who just shot her a glare.

"Ryo don't mind her she's just mad that I got a guy tonight." Sakura replied with a smile towards him.

Ino couldn't stop the hurt look that appeared on her face or the tears that slowly welled up in her eyes. Either Sakura didn't notice or didn't care because she let that bastard sit next to her. It wouldn't have been that bad but that would have been if he didn't put his arm around her shoulders.

'_HE'S GOING TO FUCKING DIE!!!!!!_' Ino screamed gripping the edge of the table really hard.

"You know Ino I have a friend here that might be your type. I mean if you're that upset about beautiful and me." Ryo said a little to cocky in Ino's opinion. Oh how she wanted to rip this guy apart for even considering him and **her** beautiful together.

Suddenly a song came on that Ino thought was very fitting to how she was feeling at the moment.

_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical_

"Don't worry about it I don't really want to associate with any of your friends." Ino replied hating every minute Sakura was close to this guy.

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

Sakura looked at her friend in shock. "Ino quit being so rude. Ryo's only trying to help."

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

Ino looked at Sakura in anger. "No he's only trying to get rid of me so that he can get in your pants. He's nothing but a manwhore."

_Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please_

"Ino what's up with you today? Why are you being so mean, I thought we were having fun earlier?" Sakura asked, not understanding why Ino was getting this upset over something like this.

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

Ino laughed harshly before she looked Sakura directly in the eyes. "Do you really want me to answer that one for you?" Then she got up and started walking away.

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

"Wait Ino! Don't leave like this!" Sakura yelled getting up to chase her friend when Ryo stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

_What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted_

"And where do you think you're going, beautiful?" He replied with an evil smirk making Sakura realize that her friend was right about him. All he wanted was to get in her pants.

_When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down_

"I'm going after my friend so let go!" Sakura shouted trying to get out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold on her.

_Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

"I don't think so. Besides I wasted too much time on you to let you just chase after your pmsing girlfriend." Ryo said getting up from his spot and towering over Sakura.

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

"SHE SAID LET GO!!!" As the song came to an end a punch was thrown right across Ryo's face making him let go of Sakura and sending him into the table, breaking it in the process.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted out in surprise at seeing her best friend not only punch a guy across the face, but grab her hand and drag her out of the club.

Ryo wiped the blood from his cheek as a look of rage washed over his features. "They're so going to pay for that." He muttered getting up and chasing after them.

The server from earlier came over to their table with a grin on her face, but once she saw the destroyed table and blood her jaw dropped in shock. She looked at Hyuuga Hinata in shock. "What the hell happened here?"

Hinata sighed in frustration and slowly rubbed her tembles. "Just put it on my tab." She answered not really wanting to go into details. The server walked away as Hinata silently muttered to herself. "Oh the things I do for love."

---------------

"Ino where are we going?" Sakura yelled as they turned another sharp corner on the empty streets.

"You'll see." Ino shot back. Actually to be honest she had no idea where they were going, she just wanted to get as far away from Ryo as she could. There was something in his eyes as he was clutching Sakura's wrist that didn't seem right.

After a while all that running brought them to the Konoha park that they used to play at when they were younger. This park was also the place where they first met.

Sakura must have realized this too because she smiled at Ino and made her way over to the tree that the blonde found her at years ago. Slowly she lowered herself down to a sitting position at the spot where she cried her eyes out years ago.

Ino smiled back at Sakura as she made her way over to the girl so that she was standing in front of her. She leaned forward so that their faces were centimeters apart. Sky blue eyes stared directly into sparkling emerald as Ino did something that the two girls didn't do when they were younger.

Leaning closer Ino closed her eyes and gently kissed Sakura on her forehead. The young girl's eyes widened in surprise, but she found it to be a pleasant surprise, not a scary one.

The blonde pulled away from her forehead but still remained close to her face. Using her right hand Ino gently cupped Sakuras cheek smiling as the pinkette leaned into her touch. With her left hand the young Yamanaka ran her fingers through the Haruno's silky pink locks. Gently she ran her right thumb in slow circles, loving how peaceful the young woman in front of her looked.

It was then at that moment in time that Ino realized something about herself. She was head over heels in love with her best friend. Thinking about it now she cursed herself for being so stupid to not see it earlier.

"Sakura remember when you asked me if you were still a bud?" Ino asked out of the blue.

The pinkette shivered slightly as she felt Ino's hot breath on her face. She didn't trust her voice right now so she just nodded her head. She loved the way Ino was making her feel right now, it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

Ino leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. She placed her left hand behind Sakura's head as she whispered to her friend. "You definitely blossomed into the most beautiful flower in the world."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. Ino's words were so heartfelt that she believed every single word, but there was no reason for her to lie to Sakura though. "Ino-chan." Sakura whispered slowly leaning closer to the blonde's lips.

At first Ino was startled by her actions, but in the end it didn't matter for they were inches away from kissing. Both girls closed their eyes, but just as they were millimeters from kissing Sakura heard something in the trees.

It sounded like a whirling sound like........the pinkettes eyes widened in realization. "INO GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" Using her super strength Sakura pushed her friend away from her just as the fish wires with shurikens wrapped around the tree tieing Sakura to the trunk.

"SAKURA!!!" Ino screamed from her position on the ground. What could have gone so wrong? They were just about to kiss and then this happens.

A male's laughter echoed throughout the area making Ino take out a kunai and ready herself for the attack that was soon to come. She looked back to her friend. Blood leaked out from the cuts that were appearing due to the fish wires. The only spot that wasn't completely held down was Sakura's neck and head.

"Come out and show yourself you coward!" Ino stupidly shouted out. She heard Sakura gasp in pain as the wires slowly tightened around her body.

"Hahahahaha........I'm the coward? You're shaking so bad that its hard to believe your a ninja." A dark figure imerged from behind a tree. He slowly walked towards the light to reveal himself.

Ino gasped in surprise at the person, her eyes slowly narrowing after the shock died down. "You fucking bastard! You're a member of Sound!"

Ryo smirked evily at the young blonde. His Sound headband was wrapped around his upper left arm. His outfit changed a little what with his dress shirt only being buttoned on the bottom, showing off his nice chest. Also he changed his pants to black baggy pants with a weapon pouch strapped to his right leg.

Looking at him made Ino's skin boil. "So this whole time you were playing with Sakura! I will take so much pleasure in killing you! You piece of shit!"

"And what can you actually do without yelling? Not much I bet." Ryo taunted.

Just as Ino was about to lunge at him Sakura's voice made her stop. "INO!!......He's only trying piss you off. Don't let him get t........SHIT!!!!!" The pinkette cursed as a kunai was lodged into her left arm by Ryo.

"SAKURA!!" Ino screamed running to her friend, but as soon as she moved towards her the wires tightened, ripping into the girls skin.

"If I were you I'd stay away from her." Ryo explained bringing out another kunai.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted to run to Sakura so bad but if she did the wires tightened.

Ryo shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner. "It's nothing personal babe its just my mission. Bring Haruno Sakura to Sound alive." Then he brought the kunai up to his lips and licked it slowly in a sexual manner. "Though they never said anything about harming her."

Before Ino could respond Sakura beat her too it. The girl was panting slightly, the wires already cutting off some of her air. "What does Sound want with me?" She coughed up some blood and cursed herself for not seeing this earlier.

"Sasuke-sama requests you to bear his children. Since he already accomplished his other goals." Ryo explained pride in his voice.

Sakura glared at the red head her blood lust slowing raising. "I will NEVER bear that bastard's children!"

"Well you really have no choice in the matter, do you? Sasuke-sama is my leader so I will listen to his orders. Either we do this the easy way or the hard way. To be honest I really want it to be the hard way."

"Wait so Itachi's dead?" Ino asked not believing that Sasuke of all people could manage to kill someone who wiped out his entire clan.

"Yup and he easily killed Orochimaru too." Ryo finished with a huge grin at the Uchiha's victory.

"So Sasuke's in charge of Sound huh?" Sakura said more to herself than the others. This was great with Sasuke wanting her and him being in charge of Sound he would send a lot ninjas after her.

Suddenly another kunai was thrown at Sakura this time stabbing into her left side. The pinkette bit her bottom lip in order to stop herself from screaming out loud.

"Less talk more fight." Ryo stated disappearing and then reappearing in front of Ino. Caught off guard Ino couldn't block the punch to her stomach or the kunai slicing across her right arm. When he was about to kick her in the stomach, she grabbed his leg and threw him over her shoulder.

With cat like reflexes Ryo fliped over and landed on his feet. Quickly he did a couple of hand signs. "Fire Element, Dragon Flame Blast!" He covered his mouth with his right hand after this was done a stream of fire shot out pointed directly at Ino.

"Shit!" Ino cursed before she did a series of hand signs herself. "Earth Element, Earth Style Wall!" A huge piece of land shot up from the ground just in time to block the fire blast. As the earth was melting Ryo appeared out of nowhere and managed to punch Ino in the face, making her fly to the ground.

"INO!" Sakura shouted wincing when the wires tightened. '_Dammit I have to get out of here Ino's getting hurt! These wires are getting on my last nerve. I don't care what happens to me anymore so long as Ino-chan is safe._'

Summoning all her strength Sakura started pulling on the wires, biting her cheek to forget the searing pain. After a while though she was getting nowhere or so she thought.

The pinkette fell back against the tree looking down at her blood covered torso. Those cuts looked so nasty. They would only get worse once she pulls the wires out of her skin. She moved her hand toward her chest surprised when her hand easy slipped out. That's when an idea hit her full force.

Looking to her right Sakura realized that she pulled so hard the wires managed to carve into the tree. So once she stopped putting on force, the wires went back to normal giving her enough room to move. She figured it was because Sasuke-bastard told them to keep her alive.

Reaching for a kunai Sakura smiled when she found one inside her left boot. A ninja must always come prepared she recited in her head as she cut the wires that kept her to the tree. She healed the worst of her cuts but decided to leave the rest to save her chakra. When she stood up she staggered slightly due to both being a little drunk and blood loss. Not the greatest condition to be in but it would have to do.

Ryo was standing over Ino, who now was suffering from several cuts and bruises, ready to finish her off. "Looks like I was right you can't do anything except for yell. Maybe if you spent more time training instead of sleeping around then maybe you would have lasted more than ten minutes. Aw well I'm going to enjoy this." Ryo said in a mocking voice getting ready to stab Ino in the heart with a kunai.

But just as the blade was three feet from Ino's body another kunai managed to stab Ryo in the arm, making him drop his kunai. "FUCK!!!! Who did that!!" He shouted clutching his arm in pain.

Ino wasted no time in causing him more pain. With her left leg she kicked up and managed to land a hard blow on Ryo's private area. The red head screamed in pain again as Ino ran over to Sakura.

Both girls looked at each other's appearance, neither liking the injuries that the other sustained.

Before they could talk Ino wrapped Sakura up in her arms. "Are you okay?" she whispered in the pinkette's ear causing the other girl to blush a bright shade of red.

"I'm fine, but how are you?" Sakura answered as she hugged the blonde beauty back.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. All that matters is that you're alright." Ino stated breathing in the scent of Sakura's shampoo.

"RAIDEN WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Ryo shouted bringing the two girls out of their little world.

They turned their heads to see Ryo on his knees in pain. Then out of nowhere another boy appeared right beside him. The young man looked almost exactly like Ryo except that his hair color was an electric blue and it was sticking up in the back. Strangely it looked similar to a chickens ass which reminded both girls of Sasuke. He was wearing a blue button shirt that was opened at the top showing off his chest and blue baggy pants with a sword strapped to his side. What startled the girls most were his eyes which were a blood red instead of a normal color.

"YOU IDIOT YOU LET HER ESCAPE!!!" Ryo screamed at the other boy.

The blue haired boy flinched at the tone in his voice. "Nii-san I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and......." Before he could finish Ryo punched him in the face.

"WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION!!! RAIDEN IF WE CAN"T CAPTURE HER SASUKE-SAMA WILL HAVE OUR HEADS!!!" Ryo stood up and towered over his younger brother.

"I'm sorry!!!" Raiden cried out not really wanting to get his ass kicked again by his older brother. He just stopped watching the girl for a minute and she managed to escape. Dammit she was going to pay for making a fool out of him.

"Whatever. You're just lucky that I need you alive. Now lets just get this mission over with." Ryo stated disappearing into thin air again with his brother following right behind him.

Quickly Sakura got into a defense position. "Ino stay on your guard. We have to last till ANBU gets here."

"Hahahaha.......you mean those ninja that I already disposed of." Raiden said appearing right behind Sakura. He unsheathed his sword and was about to stab her when Ino got in the way. She managed to block the blow with the kunai in her hand but she wasn't sure how long she was going to last.

'_Dammit I'm not a close range fighter. Arg! This is such a drag. Great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru._' Ino thought in her head as she slide to the side to avoid the shuriken being thrown at her. '_Shit! How the hell am I supposed to fight when the only thing I have is long-ranged jutsus. This wouldn't be a problem if Shikamaru and Chouji were here. They give me all the time I need in order to perform my jutsu, but there's no way I can do it with Sakura._'

All of a sudden a huge fireball was sent their way. Almost as if its second nature Sakura did some very fast hand signs and shouted. "Water Style: Waterbullet Jutsu." A huge ball of water, the same size as the fireball, appeared right in front of the girls and collided with the fireball. Steam covered the area giving the girls enough time to come up with a plan.

Sakura quickly turned to Ino with a serious look on her face. "Okay Ino, I know I'm not as smart as Shikamaru but I came up with a plan."

Ino nodded her head in confirmation, allowing Sakura to go on. "Now the plan is to get rid of one of them because their is no way we can defeat both at the same time. I know that you're a long-range fighter and I'm a close-range fighter so that works perfectly. Ino I want you to hide really well and wait for the right moment to use your mind confusion jutsu."

That was when Ino decided to put her two cents in. "Why not use my mind transfer jutsu?"

"Remember the last time we fought someone from Sound?" Sakura waited for Ino to nod her head before she went on. "In the end the teammates didn't give a rats ass about each other and you managed to get hurt. Also the chance of you missing one of them is even greater without Shikamaru. So we should play it safe till help arrives."

Ino did agree with what Sakura was saying. She remembered all to well when she took over Kin's body and was almost killed by the girl's so-called teammates. When she thought of that her eyes quickly glanced at Sakura's hair. Even to this day she couldn't believe that she cut her hair off to protect her teammates. Well actually thinking of the Sakura standing in front of her now made her believe it. Never in her life at the time did she witness someone so willing to sacrifice something so important to them.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Ino asked her best friend.

Sakura smirked confidently before she responded. "Me? Well I'm going to go up against them one on two."

Her mouth dropping in surprise Ino couldn't help but shout out. "Are you kidding they'll kill you!"

"Shhhhhhh.........Relax I've got this under control. I'm used to this so don't worry."

"Sakura you're injured and a little bit drunk. That's not really the best thing to do. Besides we don't even know what the other guy's abilities are! How can we fight half assed like that?"

"Ino we have no choice in the matter. It's only you and me here fighting for our lives. Either we put up a fight like true kunoichi of the Leaf Village or die like cowards. Are you a coward?" Sakura retorted trying to bring back her friend's fighting spirit.

"Of course not! I'm a kunochi of the Leaf Village." Ino responded without even thinking.

"Good, then now hide." Sakura ordered lightly pushing Ino away from her and towards the trees.

Ino started walking away from Sakura, but she stopped suddenly and looked back at her friend.

"Hey forehead."

"What." Sakura shot back glancing at her friend in confusion.

"If you manage to die I'll never forgive you." Then with that she turned away from her.

"Same to you!" Sakura shouted back.

Both girls smiled to themselves preparing for the upcoming fight. Sakura stood proudly as the steam started to clear. '_As long as Ino's safe my life doesn't matter. I'll protect her with my life._'

Ino slowly went into a crouching position to make herself disappear. She decided to hide behind a huge bush, thinking that she wouldn't be seen as easily if she hid behind a tree. '_I'll never forgive myself if Sakura gets hurt. I better end this soon. Don't worry Saku I'll protect you with my life._'

Finally the steam cleared up revealing the pinkette to the two brothers. "Lets get this party started." Sakura replied before all three shinobi disappeared into thin air.

(HORAY!!!! CHAPTER 16 IS DONE!!! I hope you all enjoyed it, but I bet you all hate me for the cliff hanger, but I promise I won't take as long as I have with this chapter. The fighting continues in the next chapter. Who will win? Who will lose? Tune in next time on Living With My Worst Nightmare!

Also the songs I used in order are; Because The Night By: Cascada, Popular By: The Veronicas, and Think Twice By: Eve 6. Listen to the songs they're really good. Also I posted a poll recently on what you folks want more from me so if you haven't voted already please do. SEE YA!!!!)


	18. Chapter 17: My Life Is You

(A/N Hehehe consider this a little Christmas present from me. I wanted to get this chapter to you as soon as possible, so it wasn't checked by my beta reader yet. So be perpared for some mistakes! ^_^ I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now on with the story!!)

Last Time:

_Ino started walking away from Sakura, but she stopped suddenly and looked back at her friend._

_"Hey forehead."_

_"What." Sakura shot back glancing at her friend in confusion._

_"If you manage to die I'll never forgive you." Then with that she turned away from her._

_"Same to you!" Sakura shouted back._

_Both girls smiled to themselves preparing for the upcoming fight. Sakura stood proudly as the steam started to clear. 'As long as Ino's safe my life doesn't matter. I'll protect her with my life.'_

_Ino slowly went into a crouching position to make herself disappear. She decided to hide behind a huge bush, thinking that she wouldn't be seen as easily if she hid behind a tree. 'I'll never forgive myself if Sakura gets hurt. I better end this soon. Don't worry Saku I'll protect you with my life.'_

_Finally the steam cleared up revealing the pinkette to the two brothers. "Lets get this party started." Sakura replied before all three shinobi disappeared into thin air._

Regular talking and in present

_Thoughts, lyrics, and flashbacks_

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

Chapter 17: My Life Is You

Ino watched for any opening as she watched her best friend fight. So far the pinkette was doing very well, but it didn't really look like the other two were trying. All they have been doing is weak taijutsu moves that academy kids could do.

'_What the hell is Sakura doing? We need to get this fight over with as soon as possible._' Ino thought to herself, shifting a little so that she could get comfortable.

Ryo suddenly ran at Sakura catching the girl off guard. Smirking to himself he pulled back his right fist and managed to land a hard blow to Sakura's right cheek. The girl was sent flying into a nearby tree.

"So where did the blonde go? I was having fun playing with her." Ryo cockily stated, dusting his hands off.

"She looked like the type to run so she probably did that." Raiden stated matter of factly from a top of a tree.

The red head scoffed in detest. "Didn't Konoha have a saying of never leaving their comrades behind? Looks like blondie didn't listen. Sucks to be you pinky."

"Yeah yeah sucks to be you pinky." Raiden copied.

"Raiden."

"What is it Nii-san?"

"Suck the fuck up!" Ryo screamed at his younger brother making him jump a little.

"You know for being brothers you sure do fight like a married couple." Sakura replied wiping the blood that was dripping down her chin. Just as she was getting up Raiden appeared before her and elbowed her in the stomach so hard that her back went through the tree.

"I wouldn't talk so big if I were you." Raiden harshly informed her.

The brothers expected Sakura to be moaning in pain as she layed there, but when they heard laughing coming from her they instantly got on their guard.

Suddenly the Sakura on the ground exploded in a puff of white smoke. "Son of a bitch Raiden!!! Can't you do anything right!" Ryo exploded in anger.

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was a fucking shadow clone!!!" Raiden yelled back.

Before Ryo could yell back Sakura appeared in front of him with a kunai in her hand. The man was thrown off guard by this turn of events. Using her time wisely Sakura stabbed him in the stomach, making sure to hit a vital point. As he was screaming in pain the pinkette pulled the kunai out of his stomach and stabbed him again in his right arm.

Sakura was just about to finish him off but Raiden appeared right behind her and roughly grabbed her wrist. "You're going to pay for that." Raiden respoded as his grip around her wrist tightened.

Ino was watching the scene in awe. Sakura managed to fataly wound Ryo and render one of his arms completely useless all in a matter of 5 minutes! '_Damn she's really good for someone who's suffering from blood loss. I doubt she'll last for much longer though. Arg! If only their was a freaking opening!_' The blonde felt so useless.

No matter how hard she tried Sakura couldn't get out of Raiden's grip. '_He's pretty strong. I guess there's no other option except for that. This is going to hurt so bad._' The pinkette mentally prepared herself for what was going to happen next.

Using her other hand Sakura gripped her arm that was being held by the blue haired brother. Then in one shift movement she broke her arm. Pain instantly washed over her as everyone heard the loud crack of her bone breaking.

Raiden's grip loosened slightly enabling Sakura to get away from him. She jumped onto a nearby tree branch. As she was jumping she threw an exploding tag in the brothers direction. Raiden grabbed his wounded brother and jumped away in the other direction.

Pile instantly rushed up to Sakura's mouth as her arm throbbed in pain. With much willpower she pushed it back down her throat. Her arm was hanging loosely to her side and it was starting to turn a nice shade of purple. Quickly she set the bone back into place and healed it until it was as good as new.

She flexed her arm to test it out. Seeing that it was working perfectly she smiled at her handy work. '_Hmmm...this is one intense fight. I really wish Ino would hurry up already. This wouldn't have been a problem if I wasn't so wozy from all that blood loss. Damn I really have to reserve my chakra or else._'

The young girl scanned the area looking for the brothers, but they seemed to have disappeared again.

"Looking for me?" A voice huskily whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in shock but before she could really react Ryo stabbed her in the back with a kunai. Sakura gasped in pain as the kunai was extracted from her back. Luckily he didn't puncture her organs because there was no way she would be able to fight.

Ryo brought his leg back and kicked her off the tree branch. Like any ninja Sakura landed on her feet and went on guard. That's when she heard the familar sound of birds chirping. She turned her head to the right and gasped at what she saw.

Raiden smirked evily as he brought his arm back and charged straight towards Sakura. "CHIDORI!!!" He screamed over the noise of the attack.

Just as Sakura was about to move out of the way she felt two strong arms grab her arms from behind. Wait...two! "I thought I destroyed your arm!" Sakura yelled at Ryo.

"That's just the thing you did, but your not the only one that knows healing jutsu." Ryo said calmly before he licked Sakura's earlobe. The girl made a disgusted face at the feel of his tongue on her ear. "I can't wait to see your blood spill all over the ground. Just the thought of it turns me on."

"Your one sick fuck you know that!" Sakura shouted making Ryo cackle evily.

"Oh you have no idea."

'_Dammit where the hells an opening! Sakura's this close to being killed and theres no.....wait._' Ryo's back was right in her line of vision and he wasn't moving at all because he had to hold Sakura. Ino smiled as realized that this was the opening she was looking for. This was her only chance to save her best friend! Quickly she formed her hands into a rectangular shape and got into position. She made sure that she was aiming right at Ryo as she whispered. "Mind Confusion Jutsu."

Just as Raiden was nearing them, Sakura felt Ryo let go of her. She looked at him in confusion but as she saw the look of shock on his face she knew what happened. When Raiden was 2 feet from attacking them Sakura jumped out of the way.

"DAMMIT RAIDEN STOP!!!!!! STO.........." Before Ryo could finish his sentence Raiden accidently plunged his chidori into Ryo's heart, killing him instantly.

"RYO!!!!!!!!" Raiden screamed at the top of his lungs, watching the last remaining light of life leave his brothers eyes. Tears slowly cascaded from his eyes as his attack slowly started to die down. Blood oozed from the red heads wound making a small crimson puddle around his feet. Raiden slowly pulled his arm out of his brothers body wincing at the sound it made.

"How could this have happened? Everything was going according to plan. Why did you let the girl go?" Raiden fell to his knees in dispair. The one person that was always there for him was murdered by his own hands.

Raiden brought his hands in front of his face, noting all the blood covering his right arm. He looked at his brothers corpse, but looked away quickly. He couldn't bear to lay eyes on him.

That was when he heard a slight rustling to his right. Slowly he turned his head to a bush and caught a glimpse of light blonde hair. That was when Raiden finally understood what happened.

His stomach knotted up in rage as his vision started to go red. "You........." He whispered dangerously, the hairs on the back of his head standing up.

Ino gasped when she realized that that look was directed at her. '_Shit did he figure out what happened? Crap what am I supposed to do now?_' She looked to figure out where Sakura was and spotted her on all fours breathing heavily. '_Oh no! Those wounds must be getting to her. ARG! What am I supposed to do?_'

Before Ino could actually formulate a plan Raiden quickly unsheathed his sword and stood up. "I'M MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!!!!" The blue haired ninja quickly charged towards her.

Ino tried to get away or even prepare herself but Raiden was way too quick for her. The red eyed young man smirked evily as he pulled his sword high above his head. "DIE BITCH!!!!" He swung down harshly as Ino closed her eyes and brought her hands up to cover herself.

Instantly her life flashed before her eyes. All her memories growing up with Sakura, being on squad 10, finally becoming a chuunin, her realizing that she was in love with Sakura. '_Well it was one hell of a run, but at least Sakura is going to be okay._'

She waited for the blow to come but for some reason it never came. That was when she realized that there was a warm liquid all over the front of her clothes. Hell she could feel it dripping on her arms. Wait this blood was definitely not hers, but then whos........

Ino quickly opened her eyes only to see pink and red. "Sa........Sakku.......SAKURA!!!!" The blonde screamed at the top of her lungs. Sakura stood in front of her, but the horrifying slight was the sword that was engraved deep within her left shoulder. If the sword would have gone any further than the young girl probably would have had her left arm sliced clean off.

The pinkette weakly smiled at her friend, but winced at the pain that it caused her. Blood flowed towards the ground at a steady rate from the sword wound that Sakura sustained. "Ino......ar..e.....you.....alright?" The couragous girl asked her best friend. With each second that ticked by she found it increasingly hard to take a breath.

Tears fell from the blondes eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. "Sakura you've just been fatally wounded and your asking if I'm alright."

Before Sakura could answer back Raiden brought them out of their little conversation. "Why....why did you get in the way? That attack wasn't meant for you so why did you protect her?" The poor boy used his free hand to grab a lock of his hair and tugged at it harshly. "How could you risk your life for her?"

Sakura turned to look at him before she smiled softly. Raiden looked at the young girl in amazement. "Because she is my life." She simply stated making Ino blush a little at her remark. "The people that I hold dear to my heart are my life." She took a ragged breath as her vision became hazy.

Raiden suddenly pulled his sword out of Sakura's body making the girl grunt in pain before she roughly fell in Ino's awaiting arms. The blonde carefully wrapped the pinkette in her arms and lowered them to the ground. She made sure not to cause much stress to her shoulder wound.

"Well if thats what you think then your life just took mine away from me!" Raiden shouted at the top of his lungs, tears staining his cheeks. "Its only fair that I take her life as well!"

Once again the blue haired ninja raised his arm above his head and swung down as fast as he could towards the two girls. Quickly Ino shielded Sakura with her body, but just as the sword was a foot away from slicing Ino's head off Raiden suddenly stopped.

Ino looked at this turn of events in shock while Raiden tried to figure out what the hell happened. "Why can't I move my body at all? What did you do to me!!!"

"Shadow Bind Jutsu success." A strangely familar voice lazily stated fronm behind Raiden.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed in happiness as she saw her old teammate. Boy was she glad to see him, but wait wasn't he on a mission with the others?

"RASENGAN!!!" Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs as he appeared right in front of Raiden. Since the boy was stuck in a shadow bind he couldn't protect himself from the direct blow to his chest. Almost as soon as the attack connected with his body he was sent flying in the other direction and thrown through a tree.

"Heh. That's what he gets for trying to pick a fight with our girls." Naruto boasted to the others. "So are you girls al.......OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN!!!" The blonde boy screamed once he lied eyes on his teammate who was now uncousious.

Ino decided that enough time was being wasted so she quickly started barking orders. "I'll tell you what happened to Sakura later we have to get her to a hospital. NOW!"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he summomed five shadow clones. "Okay Shikamaru and the others can deal with that guy. While you and me take Sakura-chan to the hospital. We're going to need Tsunade-baa-chan's help on this one." The hyper ninja pointed a finger at his shadow clones. "You go get Tsunade-baa-chan and HURRY! You transform into a stretcher. The rest of us will be carrying Sakura-chan."

The one shadow clone fled the scene in search of Tsunade, while the other clone transformed into a stretcher. Ino gently lied Sakura on the stretcher. Once that was taken care of the rest of the Naruto's quickly grabbed one side of the stretcher and slowly lifted the girl up. When they figured out it was going to be safe they ran off with Ino right on their heels.

'_Sakura please pull through I don't know what I would do without you._' Ino prayed in her mind hoping for some sort of miracle.

(A/N That's it folks, chapter 17 is done. Yes I know its super short. I was going to go further but I realized that what I wanted to happen next could wait cuz I wanted to get this done by Christmas. Soooooo......please read and review. Also a head's up currently I'm writing another InoSaku story but don't worry I won't neglect this one cuz I know how much you guys love it. Hey check out this ShikaSakuIno vid I just made, heres the url: .com/watch?v=9K4RVnmPO7I&feature=channel_page I think I did a good job on it. XD MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!)


End file.
